


[USUK] Moon Night Shelter

by Elizabeth_Akino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Werewolf Alfred X Vampire Arthur, adoptive father, 养成, 狼人X吸血鬼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 163,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 吸血鬼公爵亚瑟在一场偷袭中被狼人毒伤双眼并生擒，胸口被封锁力量的特质玻璃钉贯穿，关进地下牢房。抓获他的狼人小队队长福斯特对亚瑟抱有似乎永远也不会满足的欲求，亚瑟被每日强迫。不过那些粗暴的举动似乎渐渐改变了，福斯特逐渐对亚瑟敞开心胸，而亚瑟的态度也在一天天地软化。福斯特在一次外出时遇到了与自己长相完全相同的吸血鬼青年，青年叫他阿尔弗雷德，那是他曾经在亚瑟的梦话里听到过的名字。十年前的失忆，自己的身份，与其他狼人相貌格格不入的福斯特开始了怀疑……
Relationships: America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), Canada/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), 米英
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含监禁、强制、流血等过激表现，请慎重阅读。

强烈的饥饿感让昏迷了几个小时的男人睁开了双眼。

周围一片漆黑，湿冷粗糙的地面让他身上的伤口隐隐作痛。

他想要坐起身来，可稍一动腿，肌肉就牵引到了某个隐秘的部位，那里传来的剧痛提醒着他自己在几小时前被残酷对待的事实。

脖子上拷着一圈粗重的镣铐，他就像只丧家犬一般被铁链栓着，连站也站不起来，只能坐在地上，或者更屈辱地，被人压在墙上。

双手被反绑在身后无法动弹，如果只是个普通人类，现在怕是已经完全失去知觉了。

身上酸痛无比，被利爪抓伤的地方并没有像往常一样快速愈合，而是在向外渗血。

持续的血液流失让本就饥饿无比的吸血鬼陷入了恍惚状态。

他竖起了平时从不轻易外露的獠牙，全身都在渴求着新鲜的血液。

他已经不知道自己是谁，更不记得为什么会被囚禁在这里。

远处传来了脚步声，吸血鬼本能地感知到了来自生命体的热量。

他向着食物的方向扑去，可是却被镣铐勾住了脖颈，重重地摔回了地面，胸口传来钻心的疼痛。

“竟然还有力气挣扎，可真不愧是我们的柯克兰公爵啊。”

青年的声音在黑暗中响起。

然而地上的男人此刻已经无法理解他饱含着挑衅意味的话，只是冲着青年的方向呲出尖牙，不时地发出犹如毒蛇一样的嘶声。

“哦？看来公爵大人似乎是饿了。”

青年爽朗的声音带着笑意，像是在哄着闹别扭的小孩子。

他走到牢房门前，用利爪在自己手掌上划开一道小口。

鲜血滴在铁质的牢门上，一眨眼间就消失不见，牢门应声开启。

就算只有几滴血，也足够刺激到吸血鬼脆弱的神经。

男人突然猛烈地挣扎起来，不顾脖子被铁圈勒出了深深的痕迹，只是一味向前挺着身体，张大了嘴，想要咬上青年的脖颈。

“啧啧啧，您真应该看看现在自己的样子，”青年抓住了他的头发，将他的头从地面上提起，“哦对不起，我忘了，您的眼睛之前被我手下的毒气弄伤了，暂时看不清东西。”

说着，他打了一下响指，牢房的四面墙壁上立刻燃起了烛火。

“嗯，点了灯之后果然还是更好看了。”

青年眨着眼睛，将男人从头到尾打量了好几遍，那眼神就像是毒蛇的信子，在他身上肆意舔舐。

吸血鬼的身体在烛光的映衬下白得发亮，鲜红的爪印以及暧昧痕迹遍布各处，最惨不忍睹的就是双腿间，红白色混杂的液体从红肿不堪的穴口中流出，在苍白的大腿上留下点点斑痕。

眼前的景象让青年暴虐的本能再一次熊熊燃起，野兽般的低吼不受控制的从喉间溢出，蓝色的眼睛也被蒙上了一层血雾。

他抬手摸上囚徒的脸，却差点被饿到失去神智的吸血鬼一口咬到手指。

“哈哈哈，公爵，您可真是饿疯了啊，连我的血都想要？”

似乎是看到了什么可笑的光景，青年拽着吸血鬼的头发将他猛地压在了粗糙的墙壁上。

“忘了自己刚才是怎么被我压在这里干到昏过去了吗？这么快就想要再来几次了？胃口真是好大啊。”

说着，他用另一只手探入了被虐待地不成样子的穴口。

“还很软呢，大人。”

吸血鬼还在努力挣扎着，左胸心脏位置被一道透明的琉璃钉贯穿，中空的钉子中飘浮着一颗颗鲜红的血珠。

“别挣扎了，您这里戴的可是我们特别为公爵大人您打造的胸针，还喜欢吗？”湿热的舌头在胸前舔了一下，扯动了琉璃钉，让吸血鬼发出了痛苦的闷哼，“看见里面这些‘红宝石’了吗，那可是我的血，狼人的血可以完全封锁住吸血鬼所有的能力，这您都忘了？”

这种连人类小孩都知道的东西，身为吸血鬼公爵的男人怎么可能忘记。

在被生擒的当晚，他就被绑住四肢，无能为力地感受着自己的胸膛、心脏被这根又粗又长的钉子一寸寸地贯穿。

吸血鬼只有被割下头颅才会死亡，所以这根穿透了心脏的钉子根本不会要了他的命。

可是那里面的狼人血液不但封住了独属于他的‘礼物’*，就连吸血鬼的一般能力也被抑制了。胸前的伤口无法愈合，只要轻微的一动，就能给他带来巨大的痛苦。所以越是挣扎，折磨就越剧烈。

然而他现在根本没有思考的能力，只是像动物一样，渴望着满足最基本的欲望，食欲。

他不顾一切地回过头，想要将尖牙埋入青年颈上勃勃跳动的血管里，将那些温热的血液全都吸入自己的身体。

“啧啧啧，真是可怜啊，”青年放开了他，站起身来，“既然是公爵大人想要的东西，我怎么能不给呢？”

他将左手放进嘴里，狠狠咬了下去，鲜血瞬间涌出，滴在地上。

闻到了血液味道的吸血鬼兴奋了起来，伸着舌头舔食着和污水混在一起的红色液体。

青年摇摇头，蹲下身拽起了他，将流着血的手举在吸血鬼的脸上，让鲜红的血流进他口中。

“公爵大人，吃饭时候要保持优雅。”

几滴血液滴落在苍白的皮肤上，顺着优美的弧线滑落到脖颈处。

狼人用手指抹了一下，将那滴血放入自己嘴里尝了尝，不能理解般地撇撇嘴说道，“啧，也没什么好吃的嘛，真是不懂你们这些蝙蝠是为了什么。”

在喝下了不少血后，吸血鬼终于恢复了一些神智。

在模糊的视线中，他看到了正在向自己嘴里滴血的手，然后是青年那一团金色的头发。

吸血鬼像是见了阳光一样猛地躲开了。

“怎么不喝了？”

“你，你竟然给我喝，咳咳，喝狼人的，咳咳咳……”

“这可是您刚才求着我给您的啊，公爵大人，”青年摇摇头，露出了十分委屈的表情，“怎么突然又怪起我了呢？”

吸血鬼突然发出了一声呻吟，原本毫无血色的苍白身体却渐渐泛起了红晕，没有焦点的绿色眼睛也逐渐变得浑浊。

“你这个，混蛋，野兽！你滚开！滚……”

他倒在地上，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏，像是溺水余生一样。

“柯克兰大人，您怎么了？怎么突然脸这么红啊？”

狼人青年用手捏起他的下巴，强迫那双绿色的眼睛看向自己。

努力聚焦的双眼里除了憎恨，还闪着另一种完全不同的色彩。

“哦～我想起来了，狼人的血对你们吸血鬼还有一个用处呢，那就是…”他露出了灿烂的笑容，然后凑到吸血鬼的耳边悄悄地说道，

“催情啊。”**

喝下了不少狼人血液的吸血鬼蜷缩在地面上，持续不断的一波波热浪让他刚刚恢复的神智又开始时不时地飘远。

时而，他是被同族泄露行踪而落入狼人之手的吸血鬼公爵，时而，他仿佛又只是个渴求热烈拥抱的普通人类。

狼人那比人类还要热上不少的血在他的体内到处流窜，在所到之处燃起如烈日灼烧一样的痛楚。

可那痛楚又带着撩人的酥麻，让吸血鬼全身敏感无比，就连湿泞肮脏的地面都能给予他别样的快感。

看着不自觉扭动着身体蹭着地面的吸血鬼，狼人青年又一次拽起了他的短发。

“你在做什么？”

蓝色的双眸带着凶恶的神色，盯着那双即将完全堕入情欲之海的眼睛，不知为什么，一直以来的调笑语气里突然带了一丝危险的警告。

“谁允许你自己在这里玩得这么开心？”

他拽住铁链，轻易地就将地上的人拎了起来。

吸血鬼双眼含着水汽，嘴唇因为情热竟然有了一丝血色。

因为脖颈被镣铐拽起，他的嘴半张着，露出了里面粉色的舌，刚才因为饥饿而亮出的獠牙现在也温顺地收了回去。

他努力地眯着眼睛，想要看清让自己变成这样的始作俑者，可是依旧只能看到一个模糊的轮廓。

“传说狼人和吸血鬼的两位始祖还是一对亲兄弟呢，柯克兰大人。”狼人在他的脸颊上舔舐着，像是在品尝自己的猎物，“血脉相连的亲兄弟的血液，竟然会有这样的效果，您不觉得很好笑吗？”

两根手指轻易地进入了身体，那与摩擦地面截然不同的快感让吸血鬼漏出了一声黏腻的呻吟。

“哇哦，公爵，您怎么突然这么坦诚？之前可是宁愿咬破嘴唇都不出声呢。”

吸血鬼公爵喘息着，听见青年的声音，神智恢复了一瞬，眼中情热的光彩倏然被凶狠的神色所取代。

“啊，就是这个眼神。”狼人抽出手指，将一个更加粗大火热的地方抵在洞口，“三天前，我在森林里，第一次看见与我的小队战斗的您，那时候您就是这个眼神。”

他整根没入了狭小柔软的入口。

短暂的一丝清明终于消失不见，他大张着嘴，因为突然进入身体的巨物而呼吸不畅。

口水顺着嘴角流出，滴在地上。

“那满是怒意的眼神，实在是太诱人了，”青年不等吸血鬼适应，大幅度地挺动着腰身，看着身下颤抖的人，嘴里发出满足的笑声。“看见您的那个瞬间，我就想这么做了。”

他俯下身，伸出舌头将脸侧的涎水尽数卷入自己口中。

“您在那里杀死了我们十多个同伴，我本应该当场切下您的头，可是啊公爵大人……”

吸血鬼在激烈的顶撞中泣不成声，发出了谁都根本不曾听过的声音。

狼人又亲吻着那挂着泪水的眼角。

“看着这双绿色的宝石染上情欲的颜色，可比杀了你更让我满足百倍千倍！”

“嗯…啊，不，不要……啊……好疼……”

因为被侵入得太深，吸血鬼疼得蜷起了脚尖，然而下一刻，灭顶的快感就将疼痛冲刷得无影无踪。

“啊~快点，快……”

听见淫乱的叫喊，青年更加兴奋了。

“你就这么爽吗，柯克兰？”他加快了动作，吸血鬼的头碰撞在铁质的栏杆上。

青年扶起他，将他的后背抵在栏杆上，双手抬着膝弯，把他整个人悬空抱在怀里。

“那可要好好报答我啊！”

他用力地向上顶着，嘴上还不忘舔过洁白身体上被自己利爪留下的伤痕。

“啊，你真是太棒了，又湿又紧，夹得我快疯了。”

青年的速度越来越快，他忘我地啃上吸血鬼下巴的弧线，听着他带着啜泣的呻吟。

“尽情叫吧，我的公爵大人，你是我的战利品，谁都抢不走。”

在最后的冲刺中，狼人喉间又滚出了低声的嘶吼，他的语气也不再那么游刃有余。

“哈…柯克兰，你是我的，柯克兰…亚瑟，亚瑟，嗯…”

他终于释放出来，喘息着，似乎没有意识到自己刚才亲昵地叫出了敌人的名字。

“福斯特呢？”

“福斯特队长去地牢了。”

“又去？小狼崽可真是精力旺盛。”坐在华美椅子上的男人露出了玩味的笑容，鲜红的眼睛里闪着神采不明的光，“我本以为柯克兰的头会被一刀砍下，变成墙上的装饰品，呵……”

“沃尔夫首领，需要派人去解决掉他吗？”

“不不不，现在这样不是更有趣？要是杀了他，岂不是要少了一场好戏。”他摸上了挂在颈上的一个金色坠饰，那似乎是个女人的首饰。

“我可爱的凯茜，你也会感到高兴的，对吗？”

“啊，啊！唔……”

“怎么，公爵大人又要昏过去了？这还没几次呢，您怎么这么脆弱啊。”

青年掐着吸血鬼的腰，不停地进出着已经软烂不堪的地方，鲜红的软肉随着他的动作翻进翻出。

“是因为这个吗？因为我的血？”

他又拨弄了一下胸口的琉璃钉。

催情的效果已经去了大半，吸血鬼早已经被折磨得意识恍惚，在这一瞬间，他以为自己就要这样去往地狱了。

然而在地狱的门口，他看见了远处的一个小小的身影。

金发的男孩蹲在地上哭泣。

他走近男孩，温柔地抚摸着他的头发。

“阿尔……阿尔弗雷德，不要……哭……”

福斯特听见他断断续续的话，停止了身下的动作，将他一把翻过来，正对着他。

“你在叫谁？情人？看清楚，现在上你的是谁！”

说着，他又开始了剧烈的动作。

身下的吸血鬼被撞得再也无法说出完整的话语，只是在无望地喊叫着一些没有意义的词。

“叫我的名字，快点！”

被难以说明的感情支配着，青年的速度越来越快。

最后，在吸血鬼高亢的叫声里，他埋进了那具身体的最深处，将利齿刺入了颤抖的肩头。

体内涨起巨大的肉结，卡在狭小的甬道内，让吸血鬼几乎快要疼晕过去。

在持续不停的射精中，青年亲昵地舔舐着被自己咬得血流不止的伤口，就像一只真正的狼，为同伴疗伤。

他趴在吸血鬼耳边，在他即将陷入黑暗前轻声说道，

“我叫福斯特。您可不要忘了啊，亲爱的公爵大人。”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定说明：
> 
> *参考夜访吸血鬼，每只吸血鬼都有自己的‘礼物’（dark gift），每个人都不相同，并且随着年龄的增长，能力会逐渐增强，在成年后（三百岁左右）完全定型。
> 
> 通常来讲个人的‘礼物’都是保密的，但有些过于明显的就没有什么保密的必要了，亚瑟‘礼物’就是这种情况。
> 
> 具体每个人的‘礼物’会在后文中说明。
> 
> **吸血鬼喝了狼人的血会发情这个设定，就明显是本人为了开车的恶趣味私设了。


	2. Cerne Village

沃尔夫打量着台阶下的青年，将桌上的一个小酒壶扔给了他。

“尝尝，从前塞恩村的好酒，就剩下这么两壶了。”

“塞恩村…”福斯特看着手中的酒壶，若有所思。

“没错，十七年前，你的父母就是在塞恩村的大战里被那些无耻的吸血鬼残忍地杀死，就连我可爱的凯茜也死在了他们的手里……”

沃尔夫温柔地抚摸着胸前的吊饰，神色悲痛。

“对不起沃尔夫大人，因为十年前的大病，我已经不记得从前的事情了……”福斯特不太能够感同身受首领的悲伤，他只是低下了头，有些抱歉地说着，“但这些仇恨我会永远铭记。您将我养育长大，就如同我的父亲，您女儿的仇，我一定会向那些黑夜里的魔鬼讨回来！”

“哦？”沃尔夫像是听到了什么有趣的词，悲伤的神色瞬间从脸上消失，取而代之的是一脸狡黠的笑，“听说这两个多月你每天都往地牢里跑，柯克兰的滋味怎么样啊，小福斯特？”

“谢谢您的赏赐，大人。您放心，我一定会好好招待柯克兰公爵的。”

福斯特并没有正面回答沃尔夫恶趣味的问题，他向首领欠了欠身，在得到允准后，离开了黑暗的大厅。

“养育你长大？父亲？哈哈哈哈哈！”等福斯特的脚步声彻底消失在远处，沃尔夫突然大笑了出来，他仰头将酒壶里的酒一饮而尽，阴沉的脸上满是扭曲的表情。

“哈哈哈小福斯特，你可真是个好儿子啊！”

亚瑟醒转时，发现身下不知道什么时候多了一大片柔软的东西，摸起来像是动物的皮毛。身上也被盖上了一块棉质的布料，布料很大，足够他当作被子用了。

牢房里点着蜡烛，可是他的眼睛依然没有恢复，看什么都是模糊的一团。

这里没有窗户，他不知道外面是黑夜还是白天，也不知道自己在这里究竟被关了多久。

自称福斯特的狼人青年从那次之后再没有强行给他喂过自己的血，只是每天都会带来几只小动物供他进食。

有时是鸡鸭，有时是野兔，有时是稍微大一些的野狗。

等亚瑟吸完了血，他就又会扯着他脖子上的铁链，把他压在各种地方肆意索取。

最开始亚瑟还会反抗，可是只要他稍微挣扎，福斯特就会拨弄他胸前的那颗长钉，身下的动作也会格外凶暴，让他从里到外都痛不欲生。

不过最近不知道是不是他的错觉，福斯特似乎没有以前那么粗暴了。亚瑟在被他摆成难堪的样子时会下意识地挣扎几下，可他也没有再拉扯那根钉子，而是放下亚瑟的腿，换回正常的姿势。

有时候，他甚至还会突然凑近到亚瑟的面前，湿热的气息洒在脸上，鼻尖轻轻相触，让亚瑟有一种要被亲吻的错觉。

亚瑟不懂福斯特奇怪的变化，也想不通这些狼人留下他的用意。

那天他本是乘马车去往吸血鬼贵族们隐秘的会议地点，可途中却被事先埋伏好的狼人突然袭击。跟随亚瑟的只有几个能力较弱的仆从，他们本就寡不敌众，亚瑟的眼睛还在一开始被毒伤。最终，几个仆人相继被杀，他自己也被生擒回狼人的领地。

这明显是一场里应外合的背叛与偷袭。

老疯子沃尔夫自从自己女儿在塞恩村被亚瑟杀死后，就满脑子都是复仇和杀戮，而泄露他行踪的叛徒八成是为了争夺管理辖地的权力。无论是哪一方，都应该是想要他彻底消失在这个世界上。

可现在自己还在这里，除了被福斯特强迫做一些耻辱的事情，连拷打都没有经受过。

远处响起熟悉的脚步声，他知道，那是福斯特，是那支偷袭他的狼人小队的队长。

亚瑟被毒伤双眼，被直接生擒，现在还要被他每天羞辱。

“公爵大人，晚饭时间到咯。”

福斯特的声音从门口传来，不知道为什么，明明是囚禁虐待他的人，但当他轻声轻气说话的时候，亚瑟总会想起自己家里那个温柔的孩子，马修。

「亚瑟先生，该用餐了。」

马修的声音总是很轻，但亚瑟从没有漏听过一个字。

他孤注一掷般地，将双份的疼爱放在年轻的吸血鬼身上。

牢门打开，福斯特走到他身旁。

“公爵大人，我为您准备的床铺您还满意吗？”

他蹲下身，将手里的还在挣扎的兔子递到亚瑟嘴边。

亚瑟看不清，但他凭着本能探知了动脉的位置，狠狠地咬了进去。

温热的血液流经喉咙，进入体内，让他恢复了一些力气。

尽管这些力气马上又要在激烈的交合中被消耗殆尽。

看着亚瑟听话地进食着自己准备的食物，福斯特脸上稍稍露出一点笑容。

“嗯，看来您还是满意的。”

亚瑟那与自己一样的金色头发吸引了福斯特的目光。

在狼人中，大部分人都是黑发，还有一些是不太明显的暗棕色，这让金黄发色的福斯特在其中十分显眼，并且格格不入。

他伸出手，捏起了一撮金发，那发丝因为沾上了泥污而有些发暗。

正在吸血的亚瑟被他突然的触碰吓了一跳，反射性地躲开了，血液从兔子的脖中流出，染红了雪白的皮毛。

“呵呵，您别紧张，我没想干什么。”福斯特无奈地笑笑，晃了晃手里的兔子，“继续吃吧，还有一只呢。”

等到亚瑟吸干了两只兔子，就立刻被福斯特扑倒在地上的皮毛上。知道拒绝无用且浪费体力，他只好闭起眼睛，等待着又一轮的羞辱。

然而预想中的事情并没有发生，福斯特只是从背后抱着他，没有其他的动作。

狼人的鼻息让他的后颈有些发烫。

在扑倒亚瑟的时候，福斯特确实是想要像往常一样把他搞得乱七八糟，再回到自己的屋子里吃点儿东西然后睡觉，可当他将鼻子埋进盯了许久的金色头发中时，一股熟悉又陌生的味道让他突然倍感疲惫。

“你知道塞恩村吗？”他想起了刚才沃尔夫的话，突然问了一句。

亚瑟怔了一下，但并没有理他。

见他跟平常一样不搭理自己，福斯特也一如往常地自顾自说了下去。

“我的父母都死在了那里，沃尔夫大人说，他们是被吸血鬼杀死的。”

“我应该感到悲伤，感到愤怒，我应该亲手为他们报仇！可是…”

“他们真的希望我这么做吗？公爵大人，如果你是我的父母，你也会希望我为了复仇而无休止地战斗下去吗？”

福斯特感觉怀里的亚瑟吸了一口气，好像是想要说什么，但他等了半天，并没有等到只言片语。

于是他又捏起了金色的头发，在手里把玩着。

“塞恩村，是个什么样的地方呢？”

不知道为什么，亚瑟身上的味道格外地让他安心，于是福斯特就这么抱着他的敌人，在牢房的地上睡着了。

许久，听见身后的人没有再说话，呼吸也变得平静悠长，亚瑟叹了一口气，这才轻声自语道，

“塞恩村，是个很美的地方。”

“柯克兰大人，好久不见了！这是今年新酿的果酒，您尝尝吧。”

微微发胖的琼斯太太将他邀请进自己的院子，拿出了仓库里的酒壶。

亚瑟笑着接在手里，“谢谢，您酿的酒一直都是这附近最美味的，我可真羡慕琼斯先生。”

琼斯太太被贵族青年的恭维羞红了脸，摆着手发出了不好意思的笑。

就在这时，亮着灯光的木屋内跑出来了两个金发小男孩，他们看起来五六岁，长着一模一样的脸。

“亚瑟！亚瑟你终于来啦！”其中一个小男孩扑过来抱住了亚瑟的腿，刚刚抓过烤饼的手在高级的布料上留下了两个手印。

“阿尔弗雷德！你怎么这么没有礼貌，说了多少遍了要叫公爵大人！“ 琼斯太太拍了一下男孩的头，想要把他从亚瑟身上拉开，”快放开，给我放开！”

然而阿尔弗雷德却在拉扯中将亚瑟的腿越抱越紧，“不嘛，亚瑟好久都没有来了，我放开他他就又要走了！我不放！亚瑟你不许走！”

“亚…公爵大人，晚上好…”另一个男孩站在旁边，一脸为难地看着胡闹的兄弟，怯生生地向亚瑟问好。

“晚上好马修，”亚瑟冲他微笑着，然后又转向了气急败坏拉着阿尔弗雷德的琼斯太太“琼斯太太，没关系，是我让阿尔弗雷德这么叫我的，毕竟我也有不想当公爵的时候，这您可要替我保密啊。”

他说着话，摸了摸阿尔弗雷德的头，在他终于放开手后蹲下身，看着男孩蓝色的双眼说道，“对不起啊阿尔弗雷德，我前一段时间有事耽搁了一阵，今天忙完就赶过来看你们了。”

阿尔弗雷德鼓起了圆圆的脸颊，看起来并不满意他的解释。

“你看，我还给你和马修带了礼物。”

亚瑟向门外的侍从招招手，脸色苍白的男人将一个木盒递给了他。亚瑟打开盒盖，拿出了里面的东西举在阿尔弗雷德面前。

刚才还一脸别扭的男孩在看见亚瑟手中栩栩如生的玩具士兵后，立马变得喜笑颜开，不停地在原地蹦着拍手。

马修也被吸引了过来，他拿起盒子里的另一个士兵，眼睛里闪着光，“哇，他们的脸都是不一样的，谢谢您，公爵大人！”他说着，对亚瑟礼貌地鞠躬表示谢意。

然而阿尔弗雷德才不懂什么礼仪，他直接抱住了亚瑟的脖子，在他脸上印下了一个响亮的吻。

“亚瑟你太棒了！我最喜欢你了！”

“阿尔弗雷德你真是欠打了！给我过来，看我不抽死你！”琼斯太太终于被男孩无礼的行为气得忍无可忍，不顾亚瑟还在这里，抄起院子里的竹竿就追着阿尔弗雷德要教训他。

男孩亲吻的热度还留在亚瑟的脸颊上，他看着满院子乱跑的阿尔弗雷德、追着他叫喊的琼斯太太、因为这一团闹剧而不知所措的马修，还有刚刚下工回家推开院门的琼斯。

这就是家庭的温暖吗，他摸摸自己还有些温热的侧脸，这样想着。

亚瑟怎么也想不到，那是他最后一次见到这样的琼斯一家。

当亚瑟带着人赶到的时候，塞恩村已经血流成河了。

巨大的人类血腥气中夹杂着挥之不去的野兽气味。圆月下，狼嚎声此起彼伏。

这附近根本没有野狼，会做出这种事情的，只有这些年在他的辖地里四处挑衅的狼人一族。

狼人在月圆之夜会变成野兽形态，理智丧失，只知道杀戮异族。可他们一般都会提前藏在安全的地方，防止自己被人类和吸血鬼所伤，绝不可能这样大规模地进入人类的村庄。

这明显是有预谋的屠杀。

亚瑟和手下们与他们进行了激烈的战斗，杀死了十多只狼人，其他的狼人们见势不妙一起逃走了。

他这才有时间赶去那个熟悉的小院。

村子里几乎已经没有人还活着，亚瑟在心里做好了最坏的准备。

可是无论如何都要找到他们。就算只有尸体，他也要让那两个孩子和父母一起干干净净地离开。

他推开房门，一只落单的狼人正在撕咬琼斯太太的大腿，而琼斯太太则靠在橱柜门上，意识恍惚。

亚瑟掏出怀里的火铳，向着那只狼人的头扣动扳机，银制的子弹将其一击毙命，野兽形态的狼人倒在地上，变成了一个年轻女孩的模样。

“琼斯太太！你坚持一下，我带你去找医生！”亚瑟蹲下身检查她的状态，却发现她的瞳孔已经开始浑浊了。

“……孩子，我的……孩子……”

“他们在哪里？还活着吗？”亚瑟焦急地问道。

然而琼斯太太似乎并没有听见，只是迷茫地摇着头，嘴里低声念着，

“不要…仇恨………不要，去，报仇…”她的嘴里涌出鲜血，“好好活…下去……”

说完，她好像用尽了最后的力气，闭上了眼睛。

亚瑟冷静下来，尽力地感受着房子里男孩们的所在，在满室的血腥中，他终于找到了一丝生命的气息。

就在琼斯太太背后的橱柜里。

他赶忙打开柜门，看到阿尔弗雷德正抱着马修，蜷缩在柜子里瑟瑟发抖。

男孩被吓了一跳，连叫都没叫出来，在看清了亚瑟的脸后，才终于放声大哭。

“亚瑟！亚瑟！救救马修，呜呜呜，救救他！”

马修肩头被咬伤了一大块，鲜红的肉和骨头都翻了出来，整个人因为失血过多而陷入了昏迷。

虽然比琼斯太太状态好一些，但他现在的状况也根本撑不到去找医生。

“求求你，亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德跪坐在马修的身边，身上的衣服被马修的血染得通红，他哭得快要窒息了，但还是拽着亚瑟的裤子不停恳求，“公，公爵大人，救救马修吧，求您救救他吧……”

亚瑟不忍心看到马修就这样在他眼前死去，也想不到没有了家人的阿尔弗雷德要怎么活下去。

他呼出一口气，终于下定了决心。

亚瑟咬开自己的手腕，鲜红的血一下子涌了出来，把仍在哭喊的阿尔弗雷德吓得愣在了一旁。

他掰开马修的嘴，将伤口塞进小小的嘴里，然后抬起他的头让他将嘴里的血咽了下去。

“亚瑟…你在做什么……”

阿尔弗雷德颤抖着问他。

亚瑟向他露出了与往常别无二致的微笑，然后伸手遮住了阿尔弗雷德的双眼。

“我只能这么救他了，抱歉。”

说着，他咬住了马修细小的脖子，许久没有尝过的人类血液流入口中，让亚瑟突然有一瞬的恍惚。

然而掌心颤抖的睫毛将他的思绪拉了回来，他离开了马修，又喂着他喝下了一口自己的血，这才撤回了遮住阿尔弗雷德双眼的手。

亚瑟带着两兄弟回到城堡时，太阳已经快要升起了。

他把马修放在自己床上，让阿尔弗雷德先去洗澡休息，然而男孩坚决不肯离开马修，一直守在他身边看着他。

亚瑟知道自己的身份没有办法再继续隐瞒了，他坐在床边抚摸着男孩的头，告诉了他真相。

“听着阿尔弗雷德，其实，我不是人类。”

男孩抬起头看向他，眼里满是疑惑，好像一时没能理解他的意思。

亚瑟正要继续解释，一直在昏迷的马修突然睁开了眼睛。

“马修！马修你醒了？太好了！”阿尔弗雷德激动地爬上床，想要看看他的情况。

然而亚瑟一把将他拽了下来，紧紧地抱在怀里，“不要过去！”

马修虽然睁开了眼，但似乎并没有恢复意识，他浑身不自然地颤抖着，大张着嘴，发出痛苦的叫喊。

“马修你怎么了？亚瑟，放开我啊，马修他怎么了！”

阿尔弗雷德不停挣扎，然而他根本挣不开，只能眼睁睁地看着马修在床上剧烈的扭动着。

马修的声音越来越高，像是痛苦已经到达了顶点。阿尔弗雷德看见他嘴里长出了两颗骇人的獠牙，原本圆润可爱的瞳孔像蛇一样竖起。肩头的大片伤口开始快速愈合，可是整个人却突然褪去了血色，像死去了一样泛着不自然的白。

许久，马修终于停止了挣扎，他安静地坐在床上，眼睛直直地盯向亚瑟怀里的阿尔弗雷德。

那双熟悉的紫色眼睛里没有温情，只有令人毛骨悚然的饥饿。

阿尔弗雷德被眼前的一切吓得说不出话，他紧紧抓着亚瑟的手臂，一动也不敢动。

亚瑟一边盯着马修的动作，一边将阿尔弗雷德放在了地上，嘱咐他不要随意动作。

然后他向马修伸出了胳膊，“马修，在这里，你饿了吗？不要看他，你要的食物在这里。”

亚瑟将马修的尖牙按在了自己的手腕上，马修闻了闻嘴边的东西，想都没想地狠狠咬了下去。

身体里的血液被快速吸走，让亚瑟感到一丝寒冷。他看向僵在一边的阿尔弗雷德，露出了比哭还难看的笑容。

“我不是人类，阿尔弗雷德，我是吸血鬼，”亚瑟想要伸出手去摸摸男孩的头，可是被马修紧紧咬着，他够不到，“只能这样救回马修了…让他变成这样，是我对不起你们。你，你不要怕，我不会伤害你。”

阿尔弗雷德站在原地，看着自己的双胞胎兄弟像可怕传说里的怪物一样贪婪地吸食着血液，鲜血顺着他的嘴角淌下，滴在华美的床单上。

他很害怕。但是看着另一边有些虚弱的亚瑟，还有熟悉的马修，他还是努力地挪动着双腿，向两人靠近。

马修吸够了血，随即再次昏倒在床上，好像只是睡着了。

阿尔弗雷德终于走到了亚瑟身边。亚瑟的手腕鲜血淋漓，上面还留着两个深深的血洞。他想要帮亚瑟止住还在冒出的血，可还没等他想到办法，那些伤口就在一瞬间愈合如初。

阿尔弗雷德再次被吓得停止了动作。

虽然已经做好了会被害怕地逃开的心理准备，但是当亚瑟真正看见阿尔弗雷德的样子时，许久没有泛起过强烈感情的心突然揪在了一起。

那些单纯的喜爱与温暖始终不是身为吸血鬼的自己能够奢求的东西。

于是亚瑟强行扯了一个不怎么样的微笑，躲开了阿尔弗雷德的视线，看向床上的马修，“马修没事了，他很累，需要休息一段时间。”

许久，一只温热柔软的小手轻轻摸上了他还留着血迹的手腕，小孩子稚嫩的声音带着一丝哭腔，

“亚瑟，你还疼吗？”

亚瑟转过头，看见了一双只闪着关切与担心的湛蓝双眼。

“这里还疼吗，公爵大人？”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定说明：
> 
> 小孩子变成吸血鬼之后还是可以自由选择长大或是维持原样的，不过一般来讲为了方便生活，他们都会选择长大到合适的年龄。所以以后马修登场的时候就是成年的样子。


	3. Warmth

“这里还疼吗，公爵大人？”

身后传来了福斯特的声音，亚瑟从回忆中回过神来。冰冷的触感突然贴上他的后背，让他不由得向前躲闪了一下。

“别躲，这是药，你的能力被封了，这些伤一直都没有好。”

福斯特把亚瑟又拽了回来，仔细地在他身上涂抹药膏。

“刚才不知道怎么回事就睡着了，你竟然没有偷袭我逃跑，怎么，是不是舍不得我啊？”

明知道亚瑟根本跑不了，他还是坏心眼地调侃道。

或许是因为回想起了温暖的事情，或许是福斯特上药的动作太过小心翼翼，亚瑟鬼使神差地主动说了句话，当然，说完他就后悔了。

“你是累了吗？”

听到亚瑟的话，福斯特突然愣住了。

因为从没有人这样问过他。

“嘿嘿，”他有些不好意思地笑了笑，将亚瑟翻过身，“可能是有些累吧。好了，该涂前面了。”

原本被绑在身后的双手在一周多前就已经被移到了身前，虽然还是被束缚着，但这个姿势已经比之前好受多了。

因为被绑着，所以就算是正面，亚瑟也没办法给自己涂药，只能任福斯特蘸着药膏的手指在身上来回动作。

虽然看不清东西，但亚瑟总觉得十分不好意思面对他，于是把脸别到了一边。

不知道福斯特是不是故意的，涂抹正面的时间比背后要长了不少。他的手指轻柔地在身上打转，伤口本来就因为慢慢愈合而有些发痒，被他这么一碰，亚瑟整个人都要不好了。

“公爵大人，你真的好白啊，皮肤也好滑。我们这里最好看的女孩都比不上你的十分之一，”不但爪子在他身上乱摸，福斯特嘴里还一直念叨些羞耻的话，“你们吸血鬼都是这样吗，还是只有你一个这么美啊？嗯，长得好看，声音也好听，身材也很好，那里也特别的……”

眼看他越说越离谱，亚瑟终于忍不住转过头吼了他一句，“闭嘴，别说了。”

被吼的人却好像没有一点不高兴，反而轻轻笑着，还用手掌贴上了亚瑟的脸。

“怎么连害羞的时候脸都是冰的？哎，你会不会觉得我很烫啊？”

也许是已经说了两句话，亚瑟今晚也再没有忍住不理他。

“你怎么还在说这种下流话！”

福斯特搞不明白自己刚才的话哪里下流，他想了一会儿，手忘了撤回来，也没有想出个头绪，“我只是在问你觉不觉得我的手很烫而已，这也很下流吗？唔，是不是你们的风气和这里不太一样啊…”

“……”原来下流的是自己。

亚瑟一时不知道该说什么，脸颊因为福斯特的手而有些发热。他又别过了脸，甩开了那只火热的手，然而残余的温度仍然让他焦躁不安。

福斯特继续专心给他上药。

手指滑过大腿内侧，亚瑟不自觉地抖了一下。察觉到他的反应，福斯特突然玩心大起，专门挑着亚瑟身上敏感的地方揉个不停。

这一个多月他几乎天天都和亚瑟滚在一起，对他身上的敏感部位早就了如指掌。

手掌滑过大腿内部，亚瑟会轻轻颤抖；上下抚摸腰侧，亚瑟会漏出细细的呻吟；舔舐脖子，亚瑟就会把他夹得更紧。

这会儿他不时摸摸腿根，一会儿又在腰上涂个没完，还趁亚瑟没注意，像小狗一样舔了一下他的耳朵。

亚瑟咬着嘴唇，双手在身前捏成了拳头。

福斯特玩了很久，总算满足了，决定进行上药的最后一步。他握住亚瑟的两个膝盖，想要打开他的腿。然而亚瑟却不太配合，尽力地反抗着他的动作。

“干什么？把腿打开啊。”

亚瑟羞愤地望向那一团金色的方向，酝酿了半天才憋出了几个字，

“你怎么，又要…那样！”

“？你都在说什么啊？我哪样了？”福斯特觉得这位公爵大人真的是非常难懂，一共就跟他说了几句话，一大半都听不懂。

他奇怪地看着亚瑟，突然发现苍白的脸上似乎多了一丝红，那又羞又气的表情，他在无数次的高潮里见了很多。

突然间，他终于明白了亚瑟的意思。

“啊，不是，我是想给你上药！”福斯特莫名地有些慌张，连自己都不知道为什么，“你这里，伤得挺厉害的…我今天不会对你做什么的，放心吧。”

亚瑟的脸上还有一丝怀疑，于是他又加了一句。

“我向你保证，真不做。”

福斯特的声音听起来还算认真，亚瑟终于稍稍放松了些，让他分开了自己的双腿。

尽管两人发生关系的次数已经数都数不清，但这样把自己的身体完全打开给他看还是第一次。

亚瑟被强行羞辱了这么久，但贵族精神仍在，此刻的场景让他只恨不得能自己扭掉头颅直接下地狱。

他可以拒绝的，可是那里确实很不舒服。

吸血鬼的消化系统与人类完全不同，那个地方根本就是个几百年间都没有使用过的器官，突然被这样不加节制地每日玩弄，就算他的身体比普通人结实，也实在经不住这样的对待。

既然自己没有被杀死，那就要尽力活下去，然后总有一天，他会从这个牢笼里逃走。

与心理活动丰富的亚瑟相反，福斯特此刻心里只有一个念头，那就是，

我一定要忍住。

因为过度使用，那里有些合不拢，红肿的穴口随着呼吸一张一合，像是在邀请他的进入与驰骋。

福斯特闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，强行压下了心头的热火，用蘸着药膏的手指摸上了那让他每日都魂牵梦萦的地方。

他还记得第一次强迫亚瑟的时候，骄傲的吸血鬼不肯乖乖就范，就连这个小口都绷得又紧又硬，想要抵抗他的进入。

当然，最后他还是如愿以偿地闯进了无人染指过的地方。

到了现在，这里已经柔软得不成样子，随着他手指的轻抚而微微颤抖着，每次他划过洞口，周边的软肉都会吸住他的指腹，让他快要发疯了。

福斯特咽了咽口水，又挖起一些药膏，探进了那个小口。

他看到亚瑟的呼吸停滞了一下，咬着嘴唇的牙齿似乎更用力了。

甬道里的触感实在是太过美妙。虽然吸血鬼的身上总是冰冰凉凉，但身体内还是有一些热度。不知道是不是被调教得太好，他的手指刚一进入，四周的软肉就将他缠得毫无缝隙。

这让福斯特想起了埋身在这里的销魂滋味。

他的下身已经有了反应，现在只想提起来就插进去。可是他刚刚才跟亚瑟保证过，这会儿也不好言而无信。

他甚至没有余力仔细思考自己为什么要对一个囚犯言而有信。

亚瑟也觉察到了福斯特的不对劲，他的呼吸声越来越重，甚至还自喉咙发出了小声嘶吼，手指在体内搅动的时间也越来越长，上一次他伸进来时，亚瑟甚至都没有感觉到那手指上有药膏的存在。

看来狼人的话还是不能相信。

亚瑟认命地闭上眼睛等待着粗暴的进入，然而，他却突然感觉到有什么柔软的东西在那里扫过。

他抬起上半身，看见一团金色正趴在自己双腿间。

福斯特实在无法忍受了，他凑近了那个诱人的地方，伸出舌头舔了一下。

亚瑟的身体明显僵硬，可他没功夫理会，只看了看那个又在瑟瑟发抖的入口，再次凑了上去。

他忘我地舔着四周的软肉，手指还插在里面到处抠弄，终于找到了一块有些发硬的地方。他轻轻压了压，果然听到了一声没有忍住的呻吟。

福斯特像是得到了糖果奖励的孩子，更加卖力地讨好着那声音的主人，想要得到那个最好的奖品。

他不停地按压着那里，舌头也从入口挤了进去，在里面又吸又舔。

亚瑟从没有过这样的感受，他觉得自己整个人都被扔到了正午的阳光下，太阳晒得他浑身着了火，脑子里一团浆糊。他无意识地挺起了腰去迎合身下人的动作，让他能更好地碰到那个绝妙的地方。

难得的坦率和配合让福斯特兴奋不已，粗重的呼吸都有些颤抖。他拔出手指，让长长的舌头完全进入了那里，舌尖勾着敏感的一点，惹得亚瑟发出了好几声腻人的叫喊。

福斯特一手摸上了亚瑟那个已经高高翘起的器官，一手伸进了自己的裤子里，两只手同时快速地动作着，嘴上的吸吮也更加用力，水声回荡在空空如也的地下牢笼里。

前后的夹击让亚瑟快要疯掉了，他伸出被绑在一起的手抓住福斯特的头发，想要将他推开，又想要拽着他进到更深的地方。

亚瑟不明白狼人为什么要这么做，难道真的只是为了他说的“看这双眼睛堕入情欲”吗？

他在无数次的交合中尽力忍耐着，最开始是忍耐着剧痛和不适，可不知道从哪一天开始，让他不得不咬紧牙关的东西却变成了被填满的充实和被摩擦的快感。

虽然他活了几百年，见到了太多的相聚与离别，对男人之间的情爱并不排斥，但福斯特是打败了他的敌人，是将他囚禁在牢狱中一次次强迫了他的仇人。他又怎么能甘心在他的怀里感受到灭顶的快乐呢？

可是亚瑟无法控制身体的反应，年轻的狼人仿佛摇身一变，从施暴的仇敌变成了最温柔的情人，在他身上卖力地取悦着、给予着，却没有来索取什么。

“不要……不要这样…”

觉察到自己快要绷断的忍耐力，亚瑟的声音带着哭腔，他想求求福斯特不要这样温柔地对待自己，像刚开始的日子一样凶狠就好；想求求他不要再每天和自己说着漫无边际的话，哪怕就算没有回应也毫不生气；想求求他收回这些皮毛和棉布，擦掉身上的药膏；想求求他不要再在自己身体里释放过后将脸凑得那么近，却从不敢真正地亲吻，只是用手指摩挲亚瑟的嘴唇。

福斯特在他身下说了句什么，可是亚瑟根本听不清。他抬起头看向亚瑟，发现他无法聚焦的眼里满是渴望，伴着泪水，在烛火下熠熠生辉。

“柯克兰大人可真是爱说谎。”他继续埋首于那泛红的花心，贪婪地汲取着其中比蜂蜜还甜的汁水。

在舌尖又几次勾住敏感点之后，亚瑟大叫着射在了肚子上。这是他自被囚禁以来第一次的高潮。

亚瑟的眼角挂着晶莹的泪珠，因为高潮而红润的脸上还带着些许不甘，这副景象让福斯特本来被压制的施虐心瞬间膨胀到了极点。他倾身向前，强硬地掰过他的脸，将自己的东西对着那张失神的脸快速撸动着。

“亚瑟…你，你好美，亚瑟…”

眼睛看不清眼前的东西，还没等亚瑟从余韵中反应过来，滚烫的液体就伴着一股腥臭的味道喷射在他的脸上，甚至还有些飞进了嘴里。

他被惊得说不出话，只能你你你地结巴着。

看着满脸都是自己体液的亚瑟，福斯特这才回过神来，连忙用袖子擦拭亚瑟的脸。

“对不起…我，我一时没忍住……给你擦干净！”

亚瑟虽然想要破口大骂，可刚才自己的反应也实在是太过羞耻，于是他闭起眼睛，决定不再理会福斯特。

等擦干净了亚瑟的脸，福斯特又重新给那里上好了药，他看着紧闭双眼的亚瑟，试着叫了叫他，

“公爵大人？公爵大人？”

没有反应。

他叹了口气，将药盒放在一边，看着那张好似精致雕像的脸，轻轻地吻上了皱在一起的眉头。

装睡的人颤了一下。

福斯特忍着笑意，再次亲了上去。

“晚安了，公爵大人。”

然后他躺在亚瑟的身边，闻着他身上独有的味道，再次进入了梦乡。

接下来的几天里，福斯特都没有再做过什么，他每天送来食物，然后坐在亚瑟身边，饶有兴致地看着他吸血的样子。等他吃完，就会抱着他躺在柔软的皮草上，在他耳边絮絮叨叨地说一些不着边际的话。

亚瑟也因为他的举动而稍稍转变了态度，不时地出言嘲讽几句福斯特的蠢话。

“没想到你说话还挺毒的，明明看起来很高贵的样子。”福斯特抱着他笑出了声。

亚瑟被笑得有些恼怒，用手肘向后面使劲戳了一下，“我只是实话实说而已。”

福斯特被打到了肚子，呛了一口，咳嗽起来。

亚瑟下意识地回头去看，因为距离太近，鼻尖扫到了对方。

眼前依旧一片模糊，他只看见了两团蓝色的影子，那应该是福斯特的眼睛。他不知道自己怎么了，并没有移开视线，而是想要努力聚焦，看清那个人的脸。

福斯特已经停止了咳嗽，牢房里一时寂静无声，亚瑟只能听到他突然变得不稳的呼吸，还有大动脉下血液加速流动的声响。

咕咚，咕咚，那对吸血鬼来说是世界上最美妙的旋律。

他很清楚咬上那里的后果，他曾经在痛苦的忍耐里尝过了那颗鲜红果实的滋味，但是大脑却因为那埋在颈下的血管而嗡嗡作响，獠牙的位置也在隐隐发着痒。

福斯特环在他腰上的双臂很温暖，他的血也一定是滚烫的。

亚瑟不受控制地偏头贴上了跳动的血管。

福斯特被颈侧的触感惊呆了。

亚瑟正在用舌头一下下舔着那里，时不时还轻轻地吸吮，他冰冷锋利的牙尖蹭过被润湿舔软的颈肉，似乎想要下口却又在极力地忍耐什么。

“你……你，真的要这样？”福斯特抓上了亚瑟的头发，不确定地问道。

被突然的声音吓回了神智，亚瑟猛地抬起头，不可置信地睁大了眼睛，无法相信自己刚才想要干什么。

看见亚瑟半天没有动弹，福斯特小心地推了推他，“你是不是没吃饱，要我再去拿一只鸡吗？”

亚瑟不知道自己怎么了，明明刚才已经吸干了三只公鸡，可以说得上是一顿饱餐，可为什么就像是饿疯了一样想要咬开福斯特的皮肤。

他因为自己的失控而感到懊恼，面对福斯特的疑问，只是摇了摇头，然后又背过身去沉默了。

过了一会儿，福斯特亲吻了他的左耳，用鼻尖在耳后拱了拱。

“不继续说我傻了吗？我喜欢听你说话，再说点儿什么吧。”

莫名其妙的空虚感，以及对血液的渴望，都在这一个单纯的吻里烟消云散。亲昵的接触让亚瑟感到了满足，面对福斯特近乎撒娇一样的语气，他不由得也放软了声音，问道，

“你想要听什么？”

“什么都可以，嗯……你的父母是什么样的人啊？”

亚瑟搜寻着有关双亲的记忆，然而只找到了两团模糊的金发背影，他无奈地摇摇头，

“太久了，我已经记不起来什么了，只记得他们都是金发。”

“啊？你到底多少岁了！？”福斯特在他的耳后发出了一声惊叹，吵得亚瑟头疼。

“你小点声！”

“哦……”福斯特就像个被家长训斥的孩子，一下子蔫儿了下来。

亚瑟从来都对小孩子没辙，典型的吃软不吃硬，听见福斯特委屈的声音，他有些尴尬地清了清嗓子，“咳，那你父母呢？”

福斯特的声音并没有因为亲人的话题而恢复活力，他埋首在亚瑟的脖颈，有些低迷，

“我也，不记得他们了……”

亚瑟感到很奇怪，狼人的寿命和普通人类差不多，怎么会不记得。然而还没等他问出口，福斯特就接着说道，

“十年前我生了大病，醒来之后就失忆了。沃尔夫首领只告诉我在我五六岁的时候，我的父母都死在塞恩村了，其他的我也不知道……”

“不知道为什么，大家都很不愿意靠近我，也没有其他人告诉我有关我家人的事……我想可能是因为我长得和大家不太一样吧，你看，这里只有我的头发是金色的，所以我想，我父母肯定也和我一样，因为这个原因和其他人关系不太好吧。”

福斯特之前提起过他死在塞恩村的父母，只不过那时候亚瑟并不想知道有关他的事情，所以就没有往心里去。

然而现在他的一番话让亚瑟觉察到了一些微妙之处。

塞恩村的屠杀他没有办法忘记，那时的每一幕都深深印在亚瑟的脑海里。

当时他带着琼斯兄弟先回了城堡，留下其他人收拾残局。手下们把死掉的狼人尸体都搬在了一起，亚瑟看过之后，挥手点起大火将他们烧得一干二净*。

一共有十六具尸体，九男七女，十三个黑发三个棕发，没有一个是福斯特这样的发色。

“哎不说这个了，那你还有其他家人吗？”

福斯特打断了他的回忆。

亚瑟迟疑了一会儿，本来不想再继续说，但是福斯特又在他脖子上闻了一下，搞得他痒痒的，

“我还有一个养子，叫马修。”

“养子？嗯，肯定是个和你一样爱嘲讽人的小男孩。”

亚瑟在他看不见的地方翻了个白眼，没好气地说道，“是个很温柔的孩子，而且他已经23岁，不是小孩了。”

“那不是和我一样大吗？！所以你到底多少岁了啊！”福斯特像是听到了什么不得了的东西，喊得一声比一声高，亚瑟顿时觉得自己简直是在浪费同情心，于是他又不吭声了。

见自己好像惹怒了亚瑟，福斯特小心翼翼地摸摸他的脸，轻声叫道，

“公爵大人？柯克兰大人？”没有回应。

他没有像之前一样放弃，而是凑到亚瑟的耳边又叫了一声，

“亚瑟？”

果然，他回过了头，“你叫我什么？”

福斯特突然有些不好意思，“没什么…我是想说，要是我也是你的养子就好了。”

“……………………”你就是这么当人儿子的吗？

亚瑟心里有一百句嘲讽，但是他的脸皮还没有厚到能说出来的地步。

福斯特没再说话，只是抱着他，一会儿摸摸胳膊，一会儿蹭蹭头发。亚瑟在迷迷糊糊中只觉得自己像是被一只毛绒绒的宠物爱怜地舔来舔去。

他好像又听到了一声“亚瑟”，那个可爱活泼的男孩爬上了他的床，央求他讲睡前故事，

「阿尔弗雷德，你都十岁了，还要听故事吗？ 」

他嘴里这么说着，手上却已经打开了故事书。

「十岁怎么了？我还要听亚瑟讲一辈子呢！ 」

「阿尔！阿尔你在哪里！阿尔弗雷德！」

“阿尔弗雷德……”

陷入了梦境中的亚瑟又叫着这个名字，福斯特已经是第三次听见了。

“又是他…这个阿尔弗雷德到底是谁？既然不是你的家人，难不成真的是情人吗……”

他喃喃自语道，试图在脑子里描绘亚瑟和另一个人在一起的样子，然而一阵没来由的焦躁迫使他停下了想象。

“大卫，你去查查和柯克兰公爵有关的一个叫阿尔弗雷德的人。”

“是，队长！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定说明：
> 
> *亚瑟的‘礼物’是操纵火焰，是经常在战斗中使用的技能，所以没有什么保密的必要，大家都能看出来。
> 
> 处于吸血鬼幼年期的亚瑟只是免疫火焰的伤害，随着成长逐渐可以操纵一些细小的火苗，成年期过后可以施放大型火焰。


	4. Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先说明一下关于吸血鬼怕光的设定。
> 
> 本文里使用的设定是吸血鬼在阳光下虽然会感觉不适，能力减弱，但是并不会死亡。
> 
> 像亚瑟这样能力很强的吸血鬼，耐光性也更加优秀，只要不是直接赤身裸体地被晾在正午的烈日下，一般不会有什么影响。马修因为是由亚瑟制造的吸血鬼，能力也是不容小觑，所以也可以在白天活动。
> 
> 但是白天出门或多或少都不太舒服，所以他们还是比较倾向于在太阳下山后外出。

街道上人头攒动，热闹非凡。

福斯特已经很多年没有来过城镇了，现在的他正努力地伸着脖子四处查看，寻找高级的服装店。

当然，他并不是要给自己买什么礼服，而是想要为亚瑟买一件新的衬衣，还有裤子。

亚瑟刚刚被关进地牢的时候几乎没有穿衣服，那时候福斯特并没觉得有什么不对，反而时常被他不着片缕倒在肮脏地面上的样子惹得欲望难消。

后来，亚瑟的身体因为和地面墙面的摩擦添上了数不清的伤痕，福斯特虽然依旧沉醉于苍白身体上的血印，但是也逐渐有些于心不忍。他找来了皮草和被单、又给他上了药之后，又从自己家里翻出了最干净的一套衣服让亚瑟穿上。

亚瑟的身形比他小了不少，在福斯特身上很服帖的衣服被他穿得松松垮垮，这让顾及着亚瑟伤情而禁欲了好几天的福斯特终于原形毕露，就着他身上半挂不挂的衣服把亚瑟折腾得一直昏睡到第二天中午。

福斯特有些心虚，他害怕好不容易愿意和自己说话的人又要变回之前的样子，所以早上醒来后并没有离开，而是躺在亚瑟旁边等着。

虽然没忍住扑上去的我有错，但是后来那么配合、甚至还主动抱上我脖子环上我腰的你也有很大的责任吧！

他一边在心里给自己开脱，一边看着亚瑟熟睡的脸。果然还是像个瓷娃娃一样，他这么想着，摸上了那有些冰凉的脸庞。

“公……嗯，亚瑟？”福斯特试着叫了叫亚瑟的名字。这个名字他只在最沉醉的时候叫过一两次，但却莫名地觉得这个回响十分熟悉。于是，他趁着名字的主人还在沉睡，又多叫了几声。

“亚瑟，亚瑟…”

“嗯？”看来是叫了太多遍，亚瑟突然答应了一声，“唔…好好睡觉……乖。”

亚瑟似乎根本没有醒，伸出昨天因为要穿衣服而被解开束缚的双手，一把将福斯特的头搂进了自己怀中，然后有一下没一下地抚摸着他的后脑。

突然被当作小孩子对待，福斯特吃惊得不知道该怎么反应，他想要挣开抱着头的手臂，可是那安抚的动作实在是太过温柔了。

吸血鬼的怀抱没有温度，狼人本就比人类高一些的体温对这片冰冷更加敏感。但是一股暖流却从两人肌肤相亲的地方流入了福斯特的身体，直到胸口。

他没有家人，没有家庭的记忆。

沃尔夫虽然收养了他，但也不曾给予他什么温情。而狼人同伴们总是对他疏离冷淡，就算他是优秀的战士，被提拔为队长，也只多收获了一些畏惧而已。

福斯特本已经习惯了，可自从和亚瑟接触以来，那原本即将消失无踪的孤独感又重新死灰复燃。

最初只是因为一时的情欲和施虐心而监禁起来肆意羞辱的死敌，却在一次次的狂热拥抱中，逐渐成为了他唯一的温情寄托。

单纯的纵欲已经无法填补内心日渐扩大的空洞，福斯特笨拙地寻找着获得满足的方法。

亚瑟嘲讽的话语，看向他的迷茫双眼，偶尔的心软，还有下意识的接触，这些都给了他细小却实质的希望。

而现在被亚瑟抱在怀里温柔地安抚，福斯特的空虚终于被填满了。好像他们本就应该这样，不管是在哪里，不管彼此是什么身份什么种族，他和亚瑟本来就应该这样依偎在一起，相拥而眠。

心口没来由地一阵疼，福斯特眨了眨有些泛酸的眼睛。

「妈妈，亚瑟好久都没来了，他去哪里了？」

「说了多少遍了，是公爵大人。」

一段对话突然在福斯特的脑海中响起，打破了这短暂的温情。

这是什么？

他仔细回想，但是记忆有限，他并没有找到有关的东西。

妈妈？亚瑟？公爵大人？

男孩的声音充满了遗憾，好像因为许久没有造访的人而非常难过。那个人是谁？名叫亚瑟的公爵大人还能有谁呢？

可是福斯特是狼人，又怎么会和吸血鬼扯上关系。

“亚瑟……公爵……”福斯特想不出个头绪，只能不停地重复着这些重要信息。

不料，面前这个叫亚瑟的公爵就这么被他叫醒了。

亚瑟甫一睁眼就看到了一片金黄，怀里的触感告诉他，他现在正温柔地抱着福斯特，还在拍着他的头。

这个昨晚突然良心发现给他送来了衣服、还替他松开了双手的束缚，却在他刚刚穿好没多久就突然两眼放光把他扑倒的人。

那时的回忆一幕幕在亚瑟眼前回放，让他的身体因为尴尬而逐渐僵硬。

他还记得这人不停地舔着自己的耳后，双手抚过的地方像是着了火一样。多日没有亲近过的结实身体让亚瑟难以自持地颤栗着，被进入的那一刻，他甚至发出了一声喟叹，像是饥饿许久终于尝到了几滴鲜血。他难得地没有推拒福斯特，在略微有些模糊的记忆里，似乎还主动缠上了压在身上的人，然后惹来了令人欲仙欲死的一整个夜晚。

“……”

亚瑟总是不想面对福斯特。

最开始是因为那残暴的强迫。他的身体被狼人的利爪滑破、被犬齿啃咬、被毫不留情地贯穿进出，全身上下都是伤口，血液混着另一个人的体液从身体里流出，让他每天都感受着前所未有的耻辱。

等到恢复了一点体力，亚瑟便开始寻找逃出去的方法。能力被封锁，视线也一片模糊，尽管一直在努力摸索这里的一切，但仅有的收获就是认识到他逃出这里的可能几乎为零。

然而亚瑟不想放弃，他相信只要继续寻找，就算是再严密的禁地也总会有一个漏洞可钻，等他找到的那一天，一定会回到城堡，取回自己的力量，再亲手杀了这个囚禁他的疯狗。然而福斯特每天的到来总是会打断他的探索，让逃跑的时间一再延后，亚瑟不想见到他。

再后来，福斯特留下的时间越来越长，话越来越多，残虐的动作却越来越少。他似乎并不是亚瑟所想的那个被虐杀和交合的原始兽性所支配的人。他会告诉亚瑟森林里的蓝色野花开放了，他很喜欢可一直不知道它们的名字；他会抱怨今天又是雨天，他讨厌被淋湿的感觉；他说起父母的时候孤独又落寞，他抱着亚瑟的时候单纯不带一丝邪念；柔软的皮草，对吸血鬼来说并不需要的被单，还有那些温柔的触碰、犹如实质的目光，和显而易见的忍耐。

这根本不是对待敌人和战利品的态度。

福斯特就像是没有感受过温暖的小狼，好不容易抓到了猎物，却似乎因为这难得的陪伴而想要将他当作同伴，甚至是家人，或者还有……。

亚瑟不敢去想那两个字。

他为逐渐沉迷于情事的自己感到耻辱，为对敌人心软的自己感到愤怒。在昨天最后的隐秘时刻，他放空的大脑中甚至重复着就这样一直下去的念头，虽然他连福斯特的脸都没有看清过。

亚瑟不想承认，但他似乎对这个囚禁了自己的人产生了一些不应有的感情。

他不想面对福斯特，不敢面对他，却又因为他的接近而期待不已。

察觉到亚瑟已经醒来的福斯特终于坐起身，结结巴巴地说了一大串，

“啊，早，早，早上好…那个，你，我……你还好吗，就是那个，呃……对不起！”

亚瑟阴郁的心情被福斯特的话搅得再没法翻涌，他差点就要笑出来，但及时被自己用一句“你是傻子吗”盖了过去。

松垮的上衣在昨晚的撕拽中变得更加宽大，领子大敞着，露出了开着红花的白皙身体。

福斯特实在是受不了这样的场面，于是提出要给亚瑟买新的衣服。

“你们那种丝质的、领子这边有很多花的漂亮衣服在哪里买啊？”

虽然已经知道这人不是什么冷血怪物，但亚瑟是真的想不到他还有把人照着洋娃娃打扮的爱好。对福斯特奇怪的偏见无力吐槽，亚瑟只能瞥了他一眼，无奈地说道，

“一般的衬衣就可以了，还有裤子……”

虽然亚瑟说了只要一般的衣服，但福斯特总觉得他嘴里的一般跟自己理解的一般并不是一个等级。于是就是这样，他乘马车离开村落，来到了城镇里。

在一番搜寻后，他终于找到了一家店面华丽的店，走进去的时候还差点儿被老板的白眼直接怼回街上。在怀疑目光的瞪视下，福斯特挑好了整洁的白色衬衣和深棕色长裤。

“这个尺码你穿不上。”老板依旧没什么好气。

然而福斯特并没有放在心上，因为他的脑子里现在全都是一些不太合适的画面，比如亚瑟削弱的肩膀，纤细柔软的腰，还有修长细腻的双腿等等等等。他发誓自己本来是在回忆亚瑟的身材尺寸，可谁知道想起来的全都是这样的东西。

“不是给我买的，你快点结账就好了。”

等他真的掏出了钱，老板也总算摆出了一副好脸，客客气气地送走了福斯特。

他现在只想快点赶回去，亲手给亚瑟穿上崭新的衣服。

亚瑟会不会开心呢？

然而就在福斯特快要走到马车旁的时候，他突然和一个身着贵族服饰的年轻人对上了眼神。

这是镜子吗？那一瞬间，福斯特这么想。

然而对面的年轻人比他更加激动，他着急地拨开挡在两人之间的路人，一把抓住了福斯特的肩膀，呼吸急促得就像快要窒息了一样。

“阿，阿尔？阿尔弗雷德？！你！你还活着吗！”

“你为什么不来找我们！我们……这么多年，你连一封信都没有寄过，公，先生有多担心你知道吗！为什么不回来？！”

贵族青年的声音颤抖着，因为太过激动几乎都要哭出来了，这让本就因为两人相似得过分的长相而倍感惊讶的福斯特直接愣在当场。

见福斯特呆楞着没有反应，青年终于冷静了一些，疑惑地看着他，

“阿尔？你怎么了？不认识我了吗，我是马修啊？”

虽然人类无法辨认，但身为狼人的他一眼就看出了眼前青年的吸血鬼身份。*

吸血鬼，马修。是亚瑟说的那个马修吗？为什么他们长得一模一样？为什么他叫他阿尔弗雷德？福斯特的大脑一片混乱，太多的疑问一股脑地涌出，让他不知道应该先思考哪一个。

青年担忧的看着他，紫色的双眸因为泪水而有些发亮。

泪水，紫色。他好像在哪里见过这样的眼睛，里面满是痛苦的神情。

「呜呜……好疼啊，阿尔我好疼，受不了了，呜呜呜」

「坚持住马修，我们马上就到家了，马上就能见到爸爸妈妈了，没事的，一定会没事的。」

突然，两个孩子的声音伴着接连不断的狼嚎声浮现在了福斯特的脑海里，平日里无比熟悉的同伴的叫声此时却将他吓出了一身冷汗。

大脑里的画面还在不断变化，眼前是即将落山的太阳，他看向身旁，跟自己一样高的小男孩满身是血，肩膀不知道被什么咬到了，已经是血肉模糊。

他扶着男孩努力向前奔跑着，奔跑着，终于来到了一个木屋前。

有些发胖的女人流着泪将他们塞进了橱柜里，

「不要出来，不要出声，不管发生什么都不要出声！」

一片黑暗中，怀里男孩的哭声越来越弱，最后完全消失。外面传来女人撕心裂肺的叫喊，他紧紧抱着男孩，想要遮住自己的耳朵，可是他不能这么做，因为只要一松手，怀里的男孩就会滑出橱柜。

于是他只能清晰地听着那似乎永远都不会停下的尖叫。

他也想要大叫，他也只是个小孩，他又怎么能承受住这样的折磨。然而他还是紧紧咬着牙，直至嘴里全是腥味也不曾放松。

橱柜门打开了。

“阿尔，你没事吧？”青年异常冰冷的手抓住了他的手腕，“你身上怎么这么热……总之先和我回家吧，最近发生……”

“别碰我！”福斯特就像从噩梦中逃脱一样，浑身湿透。他猛地挣开青年的手，努力让自己冷静下来。

“你认错人了，我不是……我不认识你。”福斯特低着头，说出的话不带一丝感情。

青年因为他冷漠的态度迟疑了，“你，你到底是谁？”

然而他没有回答，逃命似的离开了。

马修看着青年慌张逃离的背影，侧身走进了一个无人的狭小窄巷。

“霍华德，你看见了吗？刚才那个人。”

一只漆黑的蝙蝠从房檐飞下，落在了马修的肩头，它收起翅膀，竟然开口说起话来：“是，看到了，马修大人，确实和您几乎一模一样，除了阿尔弗雷德大人…”

马修：“可是他似乎并不认识我……就算他不是阿尔，也肯定和阿尔有关系，霍华德，悄悄跟上那个人。”

“是，马修大人。”

蝙蝠张开翅膀正准备追上去，马修又补充道，“最近我们内部不太稳定，这件事还请你先不要告诉任何人。”

“是。”

脚步声远远传来，可那不是福斯特。亚瑟绷紧了神经。

来人并没有进入牢房，而是在门外停下了脚步。

“这不是伟大的柯克兰公爵嘛，好久不见，牢房住得还习惯吗？”

是沃尔夫的声音。

自从亚瑟被关进这里，沃尔夫还从来都没有来见过他。

“沃尔夫，你想要干什么。”

沃尔夫发出了愉快的笑声，在走廊里来回踱步，“我可不想干什么，毕竟比起活了几百年的老不死，还是年轻的狼人女孩更合我的口味。”

亚瑟没有说话，他的双手握成了拳头，似乎是在极力掩盖着愤怒，这让沃尔夫琥珀色的双眼更加明亮了。

“看来我的小福斯特把你招待得不错嘛，还有床铺和衣服，哎呀还有兔子呢，”他又笑了几声，“公爵，你到底是做了什么，让他不但没砍下你的头挂在家里，还给你准备了这么多东西啊？哈哈哈哈哈！怎么样，他是不是还给了你很多别的啊，比如~”

“要杀我就快动手，不要在这里废话。”

“这么想死？不对吧，据说公爵你可是夜夜笙歌，快乐得快要忘了自己是谁了呢。”沃尔夫还沉浸在侮辱他的快意里，“这要是让你乖巧的儿子知道了，他可就要伤心咯，为了救你，他现在可正忙得焦头烂额呢～”

马修……亚瑟每天都会想起那个性格温和容易害羞的孩子，他被关在这里，马修又该怎么办呢？那个串通狼人的阴险小人会不会对马修下手。

头一次，亚瑟希望沃尔夫这个疯子说的话是真的，如果真是他说的那样，马修的情况现在看来还算是不错。

“啊，说起来儿子，向和自己儿子一样大的小鬼张开大腿的感觉怎么样啊，公爵？哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你给我……”

沃尔夫突然凑近栏杆，神神秘秘地问道，“对了，你最爱的那个心肝宝贝还没有找到呢吧？要不要猜猜看他会在哪里呢？”

听见有关阿尔弗雷德的消息，亚瑟睁大了双眼，“你…你说什么…”

“柯克兰，你有没有想过，为什么找了这么多年都没有他的踪影呢？”沃尔夫看着门锁上锈色的斑斑血迹，扬起了嘴角，“告诉你个小秘密吧，你最爱的小男孩，早在十年前就被我抓来喂了我可爱的宠物小狼啦！”

“闭嘴！谁允许你这样胡说八道！”

沃尔夫露出了无奈的表情，仿佛被误会了，十分委屈，“我可没有胡说，那天他就在河边，穿着衬衣和一个棕色的马甲，马甲的口袋里还装着两个木头做的娃娃。那是不是他啊，柯克兰？”

亚瑟大脑一片空白。

沃尔夫说的没有错，阿尔弗雷德那天跟他吵了一架，然后趁着白天自己跑了出去，再也没有回来过。他最喜欢亚瑟后来又送给他的木偶士兵，不管走到哪里都要带在身上。

“不…不可能，阿尔他……”

看见亚瑟已经开始绝望，沃尔夫的表情愈发疯狂，他张开双手，像是舞台表演一样字正腔圆地大声说着，“啊，他尖叫的声音可真是美妙啊，那双蓝色眼睛充满恐惧的样子可真是太令人愉悦了！他一直都在喊你呢，「亚瑟救救我，亚瑟，亚瑟」，啧啧啧，可真是父子情深啊～”

“闭嘴！闭嘴！我要杀了你，你这个疯子！我要杀了你！”亚瑟的胸口仿佛被同时插进了无数根琉璃钉，又被同时撕扯着。他眼前直泛红光，想要冲上去撕开沃尔夫的喉咙，想要杀了这个残忍夺走阿尔弗雷德生命的人。

可现在的他连脖子上的铁链都挣不脱。

沃尔夫突然收起了笑容，咬牙切齿地大喊道，

“怎么，你儿子死了你心疼，那我的女儿呢！我的凯茜呢！你们杀了她，还一把火将她烧得连灰都不剩！我只不过是把欠你的还给你罢了！柯克兰，我是杀了那个小子，你又能把我怎么样？我就是把你另一个儿子也抓来喂狼，现在的你也只能在这儿眼睁睁看着！”

“首领大人，福斯特队长回来了。”

沃尔夫闻言，闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，又恢复了那笑嘻嘻的语气。

“你的，‘主人’，回来了。我就不打扰了，祝二位度过一个愉快的夜晚～”

他的目光在亚瑟脖子上的镣铐上停留了片刻，然后转身离开了地牢。

福斯特回来时，看见亚瑟一脸阴沉地靠在墙上，兔子满地乱跑。

他一路上都因为那个马修的话而心神不安，他想找亚瑟问个清楚。阿尔弗雷德到底是谁，他发生了什么，你也认为我们很相似吗？你软化的态度，还有抱着我的双手，都是因为这个吗？

福斯特满脑子都被各种各样的疑问占据，甚至忘记了亚瑟根本看不清他的脸。

可当他真的坐在亚瑟面前时，却什么也问不出来了。

亚瑟没有抬头“看”他，他像个人偶一样安静地坐着，这一段时间渐渐多起来的表情又从他的脸上消失了。他好像又回到了两个月前。

福斯特觉察到一点不对，可他混乱的大脑已经无力去思考更多的东西。他只想要亲近眼前的人，想看他露出嘲讽的笑，想听他用温和的嗓音说话，想，想要亲吻他的嘴唇……

这个念头曾经无数次地在荷尔蒙爆发的瞬间出现过，可他从没有付诸过行动，有时候是觉得荒谬，更多时候是害怕。

野兽的直觉告诉他，一旦吻上这两片嘴唇，他就永远也做不回从前的自己了。

可是现在他不再害怕了，因为已经没有什么能比那个荒诞的猜想更骇人。

如果……

可他还不知道事情的真相，他现在还是福斯特。

福斯特只是个狼人，福斯特在两个多月前的战场上才第一次见到传说中的公爵大人。

福斯特可以和亚瑟拥抱，可以和他缠绵，更可以与他接吻。

他伴着剧烈鼓动的心靠近亚瑟。

然而就在触碰前的一瞬间，亚瑟推开了他，依旧一言不发。

要是在平时，福斯特肯定就停下来了，可是今天他不能，不能就这样停下。

他一次次靠近，一次次被推开被躲闪，本就焦躁恐惧的心终于撑到了极限，他强硬地捏着亚瑟的脸，连亚瑟因为疼痛而皱起的眉头都没有余力注意。

福斯特终于如愿以偿地尝到了那冰冷的双唇，他想要进到更深的地方，可亚瑟紧紧咬着牙关，一脚踹上了他的肚子。

他被踢出一声闷哼，却依旧不肯松口。

亚瑟的挣扎让福斯特愈发焦虑，他急切地想要得到什么，却被一再阻挠。

终于，他的理智崩断了。

像把亚瑟关进地牢的第一天一样，他毫不留情地将他压在身下。

亚瑟身上本就宽松的衣服被撕碎成布条，露出了白得吓人的身体。

在抬起亚瑟的双腿准备进入的时候，福斯特看见了亚瑟的脸。

那依旧精致的脸上没有一点表情。

早在他不再试图亲吻的时候，亚瑟就已经停止了挣扎，此刻的他又回复了那个人偶的样子，只是安静地躺在那里，没有任何反应地任凭福斯特摆弄。

他放开了亚瑟，突然很想哭。

“衣服在旁边，你自己穿吧。”福斯特起身准备离开。

“不要再靠近我了，我们是敌人。”

沉重的铁门被关上，发出一声巨大的闷响。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定说明：
> 
> *狼人可以看出谁是吸血鬼，但吸血鬼却无法分辨狼人和人类


	5. Truth

福斯特手里拿着公鸡向地牢入口走去。

这一周以来，他都是放下食物就转身离开。自那句让他不要靠近的话以后，亚瑟就再没有说过只言片语。

然而与从前不同，福斯特没有再自己一个人滔滔不绝，亚瑟不说话，他也就一样保持沉默。

因为大卫查到的东西让他再也不敢随便接近亚瑟。

“队长，你让我调查的事情已经有眉目了。”

“柯克兰公爵在17年前收养了一对人类双胞胎兄弟，一个是现在柯克兰家的临时主人马修，另一个就是阿尔弗雷德。”

“十年前，阿尔弗雷德失踪，柯克兰公爵这些年一直在寻找他的踪迹，但是似乎并没有线索。”

听着大卫详细的汇报，福斯特没有说话。

“他为什么要收养人类？”半天，他才问了一句。

“这个……”，大卫觑着队长愈发不对的脸色，有些犹豫地说下去，“那对兄弟的父母因为…事故，去世了。”

“塞恩村…是塞恩村，对不对！是十七年前的那场偷袭……”福斯特在脑中串联着各种信息。

十七年前在塞恩村死去的父母，与族人们格格不入的长相，他们疏离的态度，十年前的失忆，与自己一模一样的马修，还有那些零碎的记忆。

所有的一切都拽着他，强迫他面对那个最可怕的真实。

从地牢离开后，福斯特去了塞恩村。

这里早已无人居住，一片荒凉。院落里长满了野草，还有动物的窝。

当年的惨象已经随着时间消失无踪，只留下了一座座残破的房屋。

一间位于村子角落的木屋吸引了他的注意。

福斯特像一只僵尸一样手脚不稳地走进院子，剧烈的头疼让他喘不过气，越是想要否认想要逃避，这里的熟悉感就越是让他痛苦。

男孩们欢笑着跑进木屋的幻影一闪而过。

福斯特跟着他们，推开了那扇老旧的门。

这并不是一间多大的房子，里面的格局竟然和他自己的家奇迹般地相似。

厚重的灰尘让家具几乎看不出原本的色彩。福斯特轻扶着餐桌，一些回忆片段就像是电影一样在眼前上演。

「开饭咯小鬼们～」

「怎么又是这些啊！我想吃烤鸡！」

「阿尔，想吃鸡就自己去森林里打一只，否则就乖乖坐下吃饭！」

「那个……我觉得烤饼很好吃的，谢谢妈妈…」

「好了好了，小男孩想吃肉很正常嘛，等明天爸爸去集市上给你们买一只！」

「耶！爸爸最好了！！烤鸡！！」

「啊哇哇……谢谢爸爸……」

「阿尔弗雷德你给我坐下！！」

这真的是我的记忆吗？还是幻想？

突然间，温暖的晚餐场景暗了下来，两个小男孩趁着爸爸妈妈还在熟睡，手拉着手溜出房门，坐在院子里看着天空。

「阿尔，你怎么老是喜欢晚上跑出来啊，外面好黑，我害怕…」

「我们已经快要六岁了，不是小孩子了，马修你要勇敢一些知道吗！」

「唔……我知道你才是最害怕晚上的，每次出来你的手都在抖……你是因为公爵大人总是在晚上来，才想锻炼自己……」

「你，你瞎说！我才不怕呢！」

「你小点声啦阿尔，爸爸妈妈会被吵醒的。」

「…马修，你喜欢亚瑟吗？」

「诶？公爵大人很亲切，还总是送给我们漂亮的玩具，我当然很尊敬他。」

「唔什么啊，我是在问亚瑟，谁让你说什么公爵大人。」

「可是他就是公爵大人啊？」

「才不是，亚瑟就是亚瑟，他是我……」

男孩的话被打断了。

「你们两个大半夜跑出来干什么，快回去睡觉！！」

福斯特呆呆地望着门口的方向，不小心撞上了身旁的柜子，柜子上摆放的盒子掉在地上，藏在里面的东西散落一地。

那是一个个身穿红色军服的士兵人偶。

他看着那些面孔各不相同的士兵，大脑好像要撕裂一般地疼痛着，给他带来了巨大的呕吐感。

福斯特跌跌撞撞地跑出房门，在院子里不停地干呕，却什么也吐不出来。

勇敢的红衣士兵。

十年前

阿尔弗雷德躲在亚瑟房间的衣柜里，手里还握着两个木头做的小士兵。那是亚瑟在收养他们的一年后给他的。

“阿尔，马修，我知道你们很想念那盒小士兵，所以我又做了一盒。”

“诶？公爵，哦不，亚瑟先生，谢谢您！”

“亚瑟？原来那个是你做的吗？太厉害了！”阿尔弗雷德抱着大大的盒子，像是抱着什么珍贵的宝物。

从那以后，他便整日都带着几个士兵在身上，开心的时候拿出来摆弄，生气的时候就让它们打架，不管敌人有多少个，最后获胜的总会是那个金发蓝眼的小士兵。

衣柜外传来了脚步声，他知道，自己是不可能在亚瑟或者是马修的眼睛下躲起来超过五分钟的。他们总是能找到他，或者说是找到这个城堡里唯一有心跳的生命。

“阿尔弗雷德，为什么不去上社交课？”

亚瑟打开衣柜门，看着蜷缩在里面的少年。

“我不要去，我不想学什么跳舞……”

衣柜外的年轻男人并没有因为他的纵性而生气，他蹲下来，视线与阿尔弗雷德齐平。

“马修也在学跳舞，这是大家都要上的课……”

然而快到青春期的少年根本听不下去善意的劝告，他生气地爬出衣柜冲着亚瑟大喊大叫，“那马修学的其他东西呢！你每天都在教他怎么使用能力怎么战斗，为什么不教我！”

其实阿尔弗雷德也知道自己是在无理取闹，他只是个普通的人类，哪里有什么能力需要练习使用。

可是他也想要做一个威风的士兵，能够在危机来临时挡在家人的前面，帮他们打败一切敌人。而不是像从前那样只能逃跑，只能躲在橱柜里瑟瑟发抖，明明知道母亲就在自己的身边被活活啃咬也没有任何办法。

“……阿尔，你知道马修他…”

阿尔弗雷德紧紧地捏着手里的士兵。

亚瑟对自己很好，在柯克兰家的这七年来，亚瑟无微不至地照顾着他，就算神经大条如阿尔弗雷德，也能发现亚瑟在自己身上花费的精力和情感都在马修之上。

可是阿尔弗雷德知道，那不过是因为自己只是个几十年后就要离开的人类罢了。能一直陪在亚瑟身边的是马修，不是他。

“那你也把我变成和你们一样啊！只有我一个人什么也做不了，我讨厌这样…我也想要当个能保护你们的士兵…”

他受到的照顾已经太多了。

在阿尔弗雷德还是个小孩子时，他时常会因为那一天的阴影而无法入睡。亚瑟发现后，每天晚上都会躺在他身边陪着他，有时候是唱歌，有时候是讲故事。

阿尔弗雷德最喜欢听的就是那个红衣服的士兵从敌军手里保护了自己家人的故事。他问亚瑟，我也能成为那个勇敢的士兵吗？亚瑟总会用冰凉的嘴唇亲上他的额头，笑着说，阿尔已经是了。

小男孩对亚瑟的话深信不疑，直到等他长大一点，才发觉亚瑟时常为了纷争劳心费神、看见深夜里活动的亚瑟和马修在练习战斗能力、听见亚瑟在为马修讲解吸血鬼的各处势力和历史。

他知道，会成为士兵去保护家人的不是他。

“阿尔，不要这样说，成为我这副样子不是礼物，而是诅咒。如果有办法，我希望你们都是普通的人类男孩，开开心心地长大……”亚瑟的语气听起来有些悲伤，“阿尔，再过几年，你就会遇到一个美丽善良的女孩，然后和她组建家庭，度过幸福的一生，这样不好吗？你可以以一个人类的方式去保护她，保护你们的孩子，你就是她们的士兵她们的英雄。”

本就因为身份的差距而心里别扭的阿尔弗雷德，听到亚瑟说自己再过几年就会离开，他突然委屈得不行。明明自己满脑子想的都是亚瑟和马修，可亚瑟却让他离开。

“我不要什么女孩，我只要和你们在一起！你和马修才是我的家人，我想要保护的人只有你们啊！只要能一直和你在一起，我变成什么都愿意！”

亚瑟终于被少年的口无遮拦惹得失去了耐心，他抓着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，有些急躁地说道，“你为什么不明白，我们是不一样的，你应该找到自己真正的家，她们才是你真正的家人！”

委屈的心情终于从阿尔弗雷德的眼中溢了出来，他挣开亚瑟的手，跑回自己的房间，甩上了门。

等到第二天太阳高高悬在空中的时候，他偷偷溜出了城堡。

阿尔弗雷德一直奔跑着，累得喘不上气就停下，等休息好了又继续向前。窒息的感觉放空了他的大脑，让他能够暂时忘掉种种不快。

不知道跑了多远，他口干舌燥地来到了一条小河边。阿尔弗雷德想要喝水，却在清澈的水面上看见了自己这张和马修一样的脸。

讨厌的事情又回到了脑海。

被亚瑟视为家人的只有马修吧，那我又算是什么？

他用力砸向水面，将倒影拍得四分五裂。

“既然要让我走，那我今天就走，好好教你的马修吧！”

阿尔弗雷德向着森林跑去。

在城堡里亚瑟能够轻易找到他，可在森林里就不行了吧，等到亚瑟着急的时候他再出去，到时候亚瑟就一定不会再说什么我们不是你的家人这种话了。

“那边的那个小子有点儿眼熟啊……”

“嗯？那不是柯克兰家的人类小鬼吗？他最喜欢的那个。”

“对！是他！竟然跑到这种地方，胆子可真是大。哎你说，要是咱们把他带回去交给首领……”

“你不要命了，万一柯克兰家的人就在附近怎么办！”

“你看看现在的太阳，那帮臭蝙蝠肯定还蜷在棺材里睡觉呢，谁能知道是我们把这小屁孩抓走的！”

“也是…小朋友，只能怪你不在爸爸身边老老实实待着了。”

两只狼人扑向了阿尔弗雷德，而远处的树林里，一双眼睛正漠然地看着男孩高喊救命。等到男孩被狼人打晕带走，那个人影突然凭空消失了。

被狼人抓走后的记忆一片混乱。

福斯特只觉得自己一会儿在奋力地挣扎着，一会儿痛苦得五脏六腑都在移位，一会儿又好像躺在床上熟睡。

回忆海浪似的涌来，拍打着他的大脑，让它不堪负荷。福斯特抱着头在地上抽搐着，画面里的亚瑟还躺在身边，抚摸着他的后脑。

「亚瑟，今晚我想听你唱歌！」

「好啊，你想听哪一首？」

「哪一首都好，只要是你唱的都好听。」

轻柔如绸缎般的歌声响起。

**_在漫长的黑夜里 星光闪耀_ **

**_患难使我们结合在一起_ **

最初来到城堡时，阿尔弗雷德总是噩梦不断，他似乎永远被困在了那个狭小的橱柜里，耳边妈妈的尖叫声从未消失过。亚瑟察觉到他的异样，调整了自己的作息，整整几个月都一直陪在他身边，白天是，晚上亦如此。

从那之后，陪伴阿尔弗雷德度过黑暗长夜的，不再是那漫长的噩梦，而是那清澈的嗓音，时而歌唱时而低语，还有那并不温暖的怀抱。它们点亮了他的每一个梦境，在那里燃起星光。

**_让我们在这漆黑的夜里安息_ **

**_让我们在这灿烂的星光下祈祷_ **

**_愿上帝保佑我们 远离人间喧嚣_ **

城堡中只有阿尔弗雷德一个人类，即便如此，亚瑟还是找遍了整个辖地，请来了所有会做饭的吸血鬼在厨房工作。每天他一睁眼，就有数不清的美食在等着他。

有他最爱的烤鸡，有豪华的龙虾，还有妈妈的烤饼。

知道他喜欢吃甜点，从来没有进过厨房的公爵大人竟然找到了负责甜品的厨娘，想要学着自己做。虽然那成品卖相恐怖味道惊人，阿尔弗雷德还是一口不剩地吃得干干净净。

**_宝贵的光阴如流水 在我们面前慢慢流过_ **

**_它永远 永远也不会再回到这里_ **

从某一天开始，阿尔弗雷德逐渐变得焦躁，再不是小孩子的他终于意识到了自己与亚瑟和马修之间的不同。

对于吸血鬼来说，身为人类的他就像是朝生暮死的飞虫，不仅生命短暂，就连能力也无法与他们相提并论。因为失落而急躁，因为急躁而叛逆。阿尔弗雷德不再拥抱亚瑟，就连自己温和谨慎的兄弟马修他也毫无道理地迁怒，时常故意找茬。

亚瑟就好像在他们之间筑起了一道透明的墙，即使他就近在眼前，阿尔弗雷德却怎样也无法触碰到他。

**_啊甜蜜地安睡吧_ **

**_让那美丽的天使 展开金色的翅膀_ **

**_将你带去那宁静的梦乡_ **

亚瑟担忧怜爱的表情突然改变了。

他的脸上满是血污，清澈的双眼也笼上了一层霾雾，苍白的身体上全是伤痕，因为痛苦，在地上不停发抖。

「不要了…不要这样……」已经神智不清的他不停地重复着求饶一样的话语。

然而，给予他屈辱和苦痛的人却被这难得的脆弱刺激得更加兴奋。他一把抓起旁边的铁链，将亚瑟的脖子从地面上拽起，让他的身体向后方弯出了一个近乎不可能的弧度。

然后，福斯特，或者说是阿尔弗雷德，再一次将自己深深埋入这具凉冰冰的身体，发疯了般，一边啃咬着亚瑟的耳朵，一边恶狠狠地说道，

「囚犯，没有拒绝的权利。」

**_睡吧 亲爱的孩子啊_ **

**_清晨的曙光即将来临_ **

阿尔弗雷德倒在破败的院子里，杂草锋利的边缘划过他的脸他的身体，而他却没有一丝感觉。这些回忆就像是铁锤一般重重地敲击着他身体每一个角落，让他痛不欲生。

“亚瑟……我…唔呜…我到底……亚瑟……”

呢喃着没有意义的话，将自己蜷缩在一起，仿佛又回到了那个一片漆黑的柜子里。

可是这一次，没有人为他打开柜门，没有人再来救他，没有人拍着他的背让他不要害怕。

因为那个人已经被他亲手……。

阿尔弗雷德终于昏倒在无边的回忆里，蝙蝠振翅的声音渐渐远离。

亚瑟已经很久没有见到福斯特了。

他不知道白天黑夜，只知道前来送食物的另一个狼人总共来了三次。

他也曾有过短暂的担忧，甚至有时候独自醒来时会觉得有些寒冷。可那一瞬间的晃神立刻就被滔天的仇恨所覆盖。

阿尔弗雷德，他从未放弃地找寻了十年的男孩，早就惨死在了这些野兽手里。

如果那天他能够再耐心一点，如果他没有把自己的意愿强行推给他，阿尔弗雷德或许就不会……

明明是想要他过得快乐，才慢慢将那孩子推远，想让他去过普通人幸福的生活。

亚瑟本已经为阿尔弗雷德买好了庄园，计划等到他在社交季遇到心仪的女孩后，就让他们搬进那个美丽的洋馆。而自己则会在每年的圣诞节带着马修离开这个冷冰冰的城堡，去到他们温暖的家里，和有着阿尔弗雷德蓝色双眼的孩子们玩捉迷藏游戏。

当阿尔弗雷德拒绝他的安排，还说想要变得和他一样时，亚瑟害怕了。

吸血鬼的生命太过漫长了，他看过了无数好友的离去，起初还会悲伤，到后来已经麻木。

偌大的城堡里全是和他一样的生物，没有温暖，没有心跳，没有欢乐。

可也许是内心深处还渴望着什么，亚瑟总爱在起床后乘着马车来到城堡附近的塞恩村。

傍晚的村庄已经开始点亮橙黄的灯火，在外劳作的男人们如同倦鸟归巢一样飞回家中，房门里是香气四溢的晚饭，还有期待他们归来的妻子与孩子们。

亚瑟最喜欢的就是琼斯家。不仅仅是因为琼斯太太美味的酒，更多的是因为那一对双胞胎兄弟。

虽然年纪还很小，但已经能看出两个人截然不同的性格。亚瑟早已经停止跳动的心随着他们或开朗或腼腆的笑容渐渐有了活力。

或许一开始，他只是在他们身上看到了自己，金发的父母，温暖的家庭。

当年迫不得已将马修变成吸血鬼，亚瑟一直觉得十分对不起他。是他没有察觉到沃尔夫愈发膨胀的掠夺欲望，是他没有保护好塞恩村的人们，没有保护好琼斯一家，才让那个本来像阳光一样的孩子和自己一起坠入了无边的黑暗。

所以阿尔弗雷德是他最后的救赎了。

亚瑟绝不会让他也变成这样冰冷的样子，他要让他永远开心地笑着，胸膛里的心脏运送血液，让他的身体永远温热，让他的心永远鲜活。

可是阿尔弗雷德却说他不要离开，还想要踏进这个可怖的世界。亚瑟焦急地想让他明白，第一次口不择言，说出了伤害男孩的话。

就这么一次的慌乱，让他永远失去了那片阳光。

亚瑟早就后悔了。

在这十年里，他无数次地想着，如果那就是阿尔弗雷德想要的，他给他就是了。只要他能够回到自己身边，不管他是人类，还是吸血鬼，还是别的什么种族，亚瑟都会一如既往地爱着他。

可是现在什么都晚了。

又回到黑夜的亚瑟被福斯特的怀抱稍稍温热了身体，这份温暖如此令人留恋，让他不自觉地想要靠近，不想离开。

而沃尔夫的到来叫醒了日渐沉溺其中的亚瑟。

狼人与吸血鬼长久以来就水火不容，多年来在沃尔夫的领导下，他们更是频频在辖地内制造各种事端。狼人本就是与亚瑟敌对的势力，在阿尔弗雷德的事之后，他更没有办法对他们继续容忍。

福斯特就是沃尔夫手下强劲的战斗力，亚瑟又怎么能放任自己在敌人的身边忘了自己的责任与仇恨，忘了他倾尽所有爱着的阿尔弗雷德。

这些天来，亚瑟曾试图强行拔出心口的琉璃钉，可他越是用力，那钉子就越是牢固，不但让亚瑟数次疼得失去意识，还将他的手灼伤出一片伤疤。

可他不能就此放弃，他要逃出去，一定要逃出去。

阿尔弗雷德精神恍惚地回到狼人的群落。

他到底都做了什么。为什么会变成这样。以后要怎么办。亚瑟，亚瑟该怎么办。

无数疑问充斥了他的大脑，连被人架着来到了大厅都不知道。

沃尔夫依旧坐在他那张华丽到夸张的椅子上，眯着眼睛看向意识朦胧的年轻人。

“小福斯特，你今天去哪里了？”

当然，他没有得到回应。

“听说你最近在查什么东西啊，查得怎么样了~”沃尔夫并没有感到被冒犯，反而兴致高昂地将身子向前凑着，“看样子是知道不少了，还有什么没查到的，可以直接来问我啊。”

阿尔弗雷德终于抬起了脸，看向他。

沃尔夫饶有兴致地看着年轻人的眼神，继续说道，“怎么这样看着我，我可是你的‘父亲’啊，难道你已经不认我了？还想回到柯克兰的身边继续当他可爱的儿子？在你对他做了那样的事情之后？”

“哈哈哈我的小福斯特啊，你真是可爱。放心，我会让你们父子团聚的，就在四天后的晚上。”

说着，将阿尔弗雷德带到这里的两个人猛地将他击倒在地，用绳子捆了起来。

阿尔弗雷德一边挣扎一边冲着高台上的沃尔夫大喊，“四天后……你这个疯子！你要对他做什么！”

沃尔夫从台阶上慢慢走下，蹲在阿尔弗雷德面前，他抚摸着阿尔弗雷德的脸，利齿在他的脸上留下了一道伤痕，“你知道为什么自己变身的日子不是在满月，而是在四天后的新月之夜吗？”

不顾阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿的怒视，沃尔夫无比怀念说道，像是在追忆什么快乐的往事，

“因为我给你喂下吸血鬼的血肉，让你变成狼人的那一天，就是连月亮都不见踪迹的新月之夜啊小福斯特 ，不，应该叫你阿尔弗雷德了。”

阿尔弗雷德僵住了。

“哦？看来你还不知道这件事呢，那就让我来告诉你吧～传说啊，要将人类变成狼人，就要在夜幕深沉的时候给他吃下吸血鬼新鲜的血肉，那么，他就会变成强大的狼人战士，永生忠于同族，永世与吸血鬼为仇！只不过我们还从没这么做过，你可是第一个哦，小阿尔，”

“不要那样叫我！”阿尔弗雷德双目通红，像是要立刻扑上去咬断沃尔夫的喉管。

沃尔夫依旧沉浸在自己的世界里，“啊，那时候你痛苦的表情，还有哭喊，真是太完美了！完美得我差一点就要结束对柯克兰的复仇了！不过你醒来后竟然失忆了，当时我就想，这简直就是上天赐下的礼物！”

他兴奋地在空旷的大厅里转着圈，好像是在跳舞，

“所以我决定，将你养大，让你成为最强大的战士，再亲手为我献上那个混蛋的头颅！想象一下他被自己心爱的孩子杀死的模样，想象他痛苦的表情，啊！我开心得差点就要去见我的凯茜了！”

沃尔夫突然停下了脚步，“不过，你又一次给了我惊喜。你竟然，竟然，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”他放声大笑着，仿佛全世界就这么一件能让他如此喜悦的事情。

“啊~虽然我已经问过柯克兰了，但现在还想再问你一次。小阿尔，上了自己‘父亲’的感觉怎么样啊？哈哈哈哈！”

听到沃尔夫说问过亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德只觉得眼前一黑，所有的愤怒全都变成了最深的恐惧，他颤抖地问道，“你，你给他说了什么……”

看到满眼惧色的阿尔弗雷德，沃尔夫又蹲下身，温柔地托起了他的下巴，“哦不不不，你放心，他还不知道这个惊喜呢。”

还没等阿尔弗雷德松口气，他就又用那发疯语气笑着说道，“我会提前给他吃下治好眼睛的药，然后等到那一天，再将你带到他面前，让他看清你的脸，让他因为失而复得而开心，那时我就会告诉他，这段时间里让他生不如死的福斯特就是阿尔弗雷德！我要让他亲眼看着你变身成一头野兽。你会把根本无力抵抗的柯克兰撕成碎片，哈哈哈！都说吸血鬼只有砍了头才能死？我倒要看看，他能坚持到什么时候！”

沃尔夫站起身来，俯视着地上的人。

“把他带走，不要让他跑了。”

等到大厅又只剩他一个人时，沃尔夫抬头看着天花板中间悬挂着的吊灯，喃喃说道，“凯茜，这下，爸爸终于有脸去见你了。”


	6. Flight

马修站在窗前，外面夕阳低垂，现在本应是吸血鬼从睡梦中苏醒的时间，但自从亚瑟被狼人抓走后，日夜不休地工作已经成为马修的常态了。

这一段时间以来，辖地内的吸血鬼逐渐分成了两派：一派以莱克家的克里斯为首，他们宣称柯克兰公爵已经被狼人所杀，不再听命于柯克兰家族，想要争夺辖地的最高管理权；一派则以马修为首，依然忠于柯克兰家族。

如果亚瑟真的死于狼人之手，以沃尔夫的个性，肯定早就大张旗鼓地来挑衅了，绝不可能这么久都没有一点风声。所以马修一直相信亚瑟还活在这个世上，努力地想要救他回家。

可由于内部的分裂，莱克家族时常给马修制造麻烦，让他分身乏术，每日疲于应对各种事端。

特别是最近这一个月，城市里出现了多具少女少年的尸体，他们全身血液被吸干，脖子上有明显的咬痕。

街头巷尾都在谈论着吸血鬼的传说，一时间四处人心惶惶。

马修收到了教会的警告，提醒他们不要破坏双方三百年来的合约，否则就要采取行动保障人们的安全。

他多次前去莱克家商谈，可克里斯却对违规猎杀人类的事情矢口否认，还嘲笑马修自己管理不严，让他赶快交出权柄。

马修一方面要处理莱克家手下四处制造的小争端，一方面还要与教会沟通协商，一方面还要想办法营救亚瑟，这让本就损失了大量人手的他深感力不从心。

前一段时间，他向海对岸的法国吸血鬼波诺弗瓦家族送了信，期待他们那边一直和亚瑟交好的家主能够施以援手，然而路途遥远，等待回音还要将近两周。

马修本来就已经焦头烂额，这几天来霍华德的报告更是给他添了一层阴霾。

自那天遇见和阿尔弗雷德完全一样的青年以来，霍华德就一直操纵蝙蝠暗中观察他。

那天马修刚从城里回到家开始办公，霍华德就喘着气跑到了他的书房，看起来是今天的附身操纵能力已经耗尽了 *。

“马修大人，我一直跟着那个人，他乘着马车一路向森林那边，进入了狼人的领地。”

“狼人？”马修怎么也没想到会和狼人扯上关系，他有些难以置信，示意霍华德接着说。

“是，我看他进入领地的时候并没有人阻拦，而且还有狼人士兵向他行礼，因为我不敢靠得太近，所以没能听到他们的对话。但是可以肯定他就是狼人，而且应该还是有头衔的狼人……大人，您没事吧！”

马修听得眼前一阵晕眩，如果阿尔弗雷德失踪的事情真的和狼人有关，现在前去大举调查肯定又会带来一系列的麻烦。

“我没事，最近有些太累了，”马修扶着额头，尽量用平静的语气说道，“既然牵涉到狼人，那这件事就更不能声张了，霍华德，最近可能要拜托你常去探查了，当然，以保障你的健康和安全为先，如果太累了就不要勉强。”

“马修大人您别这么说，这都是我应该做的！”霍华德摇摇头，认真地说道，“三百四十五年前，是亚瑟大人救了被狼人围攻的我，这份恩情我如何能报答得了。我既然已经发誓效忠柯克兰家，就一定会尽自己的全力。”

马修努力地想要挤出一个微笑，但是他实在是没有那个余力了：“谢谢你霍华德，我想先休息一下，你也赶紧恢复一下体力吧。”

通过霍华德接下来几天的调查，马修得知了那个狼人青年名叫福斯特，担任战斗队长的职务。他每晚都会带着一些小动物进入一个地下室，留下一个下属在入口看守，然后过上大概十多分钟又带着动物的尸体出来，扔掉后回到自己独居的家。

霍华德在他扔掉尸体后特地去查看过，那些动物的脖子上有血迹和牙齿咬痕，明显是吸血鬼进食的痕迹。

被狼人囚禁的吸血鬼，怎么想都应该是亚瑟。

果然，亚瑟还活着。

可除了这一个好消息，其他的信息全是一团迷雾。

那个福斯特到底是什么人，他真的会是阿尔吗？

不可能的，福斯特是狼人，看样子还是看守亚瑟的人。如果他真的是阿尔，怎么会替那些杀害了父母和塞恩村村民的狼人战斗，怎么会对亚瑟见死不救。

可如果他不是阿尔，那为什么又长着那样的脸。马修不会认错的，那和自己完全一致的容貌，再加上那双蓝色眼睛。世界上怎么会有这么巧合的事呢？

亚瑟又怎么样了？看到福斯特的脸，亚瑟一定会疯掉的。

马修看着已经黑下去的天空，甩了甩头，坐回了书桌前，准备继续工作。

“马修大人！”霍华德焦急地敲了门，还没等马修说话就推门进来，“马修大人！福斯特他，他去了塞恩村！”

“塞恩村？怎么回事，你详细说。”

霍华德定了定神，尽量平静地汇报道，“今天下午的时候我照例去监视福斯特，发现他从地下室出来之后没有回家，而是骑着马离开了狼人领地。我一路跟随，看到他在塞恩村那里下了马，在村子里四处乱转，最后进了……进了马修大人您以前的家。”

“你说什么！”马修直接站了起来，冲到霍华德面前，十分焦急：“你确定没有看错吗？真的是我的家？”

“我很确定，从前经常跟着亚瑟大人造访，不会认错的。”

马修：“然后呢，他都做了什么？”

“他在屋里待了不短的时间，然后脸色十分不好地冲了出来，之后昏倒在地上……”霍华德有些抱歉地说道，“很抱歉，我的精力不足，那之后就不能再操纵蝙蝠了，所以赶来向您汇报。”

马修头也不回地快步走向门口，“准备马车，立刻去塞恩村。”

然而他还是晚了一步，等他到达从前的家时，那里已经没有人了。只有一个破旧的木偶士兵躺在院子里的草丛中，像是终于战斗到了尽头。

之后的两天，霍华德再也没有找到福斯特的踪影。

阿尔弗雷德双手被绑着，吊在头顶的一根横梁上。

这已经是第三天了，自从被关在这里，沃尔夫就下令禁止他进食任何东西，好让他在变身后因为饥饿而更加疯狂。

不仅如此，沃尔夫还叫手下用鞭子将他抽得遍体鳞伤，说是要看看柯克兰心疼的表情。

阿尔弗雷德此刻只觉得手脚一阵阵地发软，可他却无比庆幸，他甚至希望自己下一刻就这么死去，这样，他就不会如沃尔夫的意，不会去伤害亚瑟。

他希望亚瑟得知真相后，会因为他是狼人而厌恶他，会因为自己做的事而恨他。

他希望亚瑟能够在自己变身后杀了他。

“队长？队长！”熟悉的声音正在叫着阿尔弗雷德，他抬起头，看见了大卫。

“队长，你没事吧！我，我是来帮你的。”大卫说着拿出了一把小刀，三下五除二地割开了捆绑在他身上的绳索。

阿尔弗雷德一阵眩晕，跌倒在地上，大卫架起他的胳膊，扛着他向出口走去。

“你……你怎么进来的……”阿尔弗雷德有气无力地问道。

大卫一边警惕地看着周围，一边小声回答道，“我偷偷给看守你的人的食物里放了药，他们起码要睡两个小时。首领刚才去小姐墓地那边了，太阳落山之前是不会回来的。”

他们从隐蔽的小路回到了大卫的小木屋，阿尔弗雷德接过大卫递来的食物就开始狼吞虎咽。

大卫见状给他倒了一杯水，说道，“队长，你吃完再带点儿，赶紧逃吧。你放心，我不会告诉任何人的！”

阿尔弗雷德咽下食物，喝了一口水，看着大卫，“大卫，你为什么要帮我？我以为大家都很讨厌我。”

“队长，我不知道别人怎么看，但我从来没有讨厌过你，”大卫站得直直的，眼神直率真诚，“你是我们这里最优秀的战士，平时对我也很照顾，我妹妹生病去世的时候你还送来了她最爱的花。我很尊敬你，我……我其实是想和你成为朋友的，不过现在怕是没有机会了……”

“谢谢你…”阿尔弗雷德闻言低着头，闷闷地说道。在回忆起真相后，他恨极了沃尔夫，也恨极了曾经的同族们。

可没想到在这最后的时刻，他竟然还能收获这样一份不计回报的好意。

“队长，趁着时候还早，你快点走吧。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了一下，然后摇摇头，说道，“我还有一件事必须要去做。大卫，你能再帮我一次吗？”

大卫重重地点了下头，“没问题的队长！”

阿尔弗雷德在大卫的掩护下先回到了自己的家，在床下的箱子里找到了亚瑟眼睛的解药。然后两个人又偷偷来到地牢，由大卫在门口把风。

亚瑟不久前才又一次试着拔除琉璃钉，现在刚刚从昏迷中醒来，正坐在地上发呆。

走廊里传来了脚步声，有些像是福斯特，但不知为什么听起来很虚弱。

牢房门被打开，来人走向他，可他却迟迟没有听到关门的声音。

“亚瑟……”果然是福斯特。他的声音十分有气无力，身上还有陈旧的血腥味。

亚瑟还没来得及细想，福斯特就突然将一个小瓶子塞进他手里，还说了一堆疯话，

“这是治好你眼睛的药，喝下去，几个小时后就可以恢复视力了。”

“你快喝了，喝了之后我给你取出琉璃钉，然后，然后你就回家吧。”

亚瑟还以为自己听错了，一时间有些难以置信，“你在说什么？”

阿尔弗雷德知道亚瑟不会轻易相信自己，于是拿过药瓶，将药水倒入口中，然后扳过依旧一脸震惊的亚瑟，强行给他喂下了药。

亚瑟被呛得直咳嗽，他用力地看向福斯特，想要看清他的表情，想要知道他究竟想做什么。

然而他突然就被压在地上，亚瑟以为福斯特这是又想出了什么花招来强迫他，枉他刚才还担心了一下，一时间十分愤恼，奋力地挣扎起来，“你又要干什么，刚才喂给我的又是什么奇怪的药吗！”

明明心里觉得福斯特应该不会再用强，但亚瑟实在是想不到他这样还能是打算干什么。

“不要叫了，会被发现的，”然而福斯特并没有乱来，只是压着他让他不要乱动，“相信我，我是来放你走的，求求你了，相信我吧，亚瑟！我真的没有骗你…亚瑟，我没有时间了…”

阿尔弗雷德不知道怎样才能让亚瑟停止挣扎，只是一味地恳求着他，求他相信自己。

听见福斯特的声音已经带上了一点哭腔，亚瑟不再挣扎，而是有些担忧地看着那一团模糊的影子，问道，“你到底怎么了……”

“我没事，你不要乱动，我这就给你取出钉子。”

随着利齿咬透皮肉的声音，亚瑟闻到了浓重的血腥味，然后那双鲜血淋漓的手贴在了他被贯穿的心口上。

阿尔弗雷德只觉得血液被迅速地从伤口吸走，身体一阵发冷。他不禁想着，那一年亚瑟让马修咬着手腕吸血的时候，是不是就是这样的感觉。

心口的那根钉子吸收着福斯特的血液，渐渐地变热了。亚瑟实在是想不到竟然要用这么伤害封印者的方法才能除去这个东西。他不可置信地望着因为血液流失而微微发抖的福斯特，双手握住了他的手臂，“为什么要这么做，你不怕被……”

你不怕被沃尔夫杀了吗？

然而福斯特没有说话，只是在痛苦地喘息着。

许久，钉子终于吸满了血，从外面望进去赤红一片。阿尔弗雷德一手握住亚瑟的肩膀，一手抓住了钉子的前端，“你稍微忍耐一下，可能会有些疼。”

说完，他开始用力向外拔。

一阵疼痛袭来，但是明显比之前轻了很多，亚瑟能清晰地感觉到那根东西正被缓缓地移出自己的身体。

尽管不是无法忍耐的痛苦，他还是下意识地握住了福斯特扶住他肩膀的手。

随着一声清脆的声响，那根封锁着他能力的琉璃钉终于被拔出，落在了地上。

亚瑟只觉得力量缓缓地回到了身体里，身上的伤痕渐渐消失不见，前几天被灼伤的手掌心也恢复如初。他打了一个响指，一束火苗立刻出现在亚瑟的指尖，随着他一摆手又消失无踪。

他将拷在脖子上的铁圈轻易地捏断，虽然视力还没有恢复，但现在他已经可以离开这里了。

看见亚瑟顺利恢复，阿尔弗雷德松了一口气。本来就受了伤还很虚弱，现在又损失了大量的鲜血，阿尔弗雷德现下头晕目眩，连站都站不起来。

亚瑟并没有马上离开，反而蹲下身问道，“你…之后打算怎么办？”

之后？或许自己就要这么昏过去了，然后被沃尔夫找到，大卸八块了也说不定。不管怎样，只要亚瑟能逃走，其他什么都已经不重要了。

“快走吧，守在地牢门口的人是我的下属，他很厉害，会护送你安全离开狼人领地……”他喘着气，催促亚瑟离开。

“可沃尔夫不会放过你的。”

阿尔弗雷德没有说话。

亚瑟不知道福斯特究竟怎么了，就算他对自己可能有一些不寻常的感情，也远远不至于会因为这个而背叛沃尔夫放走自己。

而且他来的时候似乎就受了伤，这会儿更是严重体力不支，像是随时都会晕过去。

亚瑟明明每天都在努力逃离这个牢笼，可是现在机会就在眼前，他却因为福斯特而犹豫了。

如果丢下他就这么离开，沃尔夫肯定会杀了他。

自己曾经那么想要了福斯特的命，现在可以如愿以偿了不是吗？

可是，后来的好意是真的，温暖的怀抱是真的，小心的触碰也是真的。

现在为了放走自己豁出了性命更是真的。

亚瑟绝对不能允许自己就这么独自离开。

“起来，我带你走。”他将福斯特的手臂环在自己肩上，借着模糊的视线走出铁门，驮着他向地牢门口走去。

福斯特的脸靠在他的脖子上，弄得那里湿漉漉的，似乎有什么液体一滴一滴地落在他脖子上，又流进了他的胸口，最后在他的心里积成了一片水洼。

他，是在哭吗？

因为失血过多，福斯特的身体比平时凉了很多。亚瑟突然害怕起来，如果他真的出了什么事……

“你还醒着吗？别睡。”他侧头对福斯特说道。

肩上的人抽了一下鼻子，鼻音很重地回答，“如果我睡着了，就把我扔下吧，只要你能安全离开我就……”

“还有力气的话就闭嘴走路！”听见福斯特还算清醒的声音，亚瑟稍微放下了心，捏了捏他的手指。

终于，他们走到了地牢门口，大卫正焦急地等在那里，看见亚瑟扛着福斯特，他赶忙上前架住了福斯特另一边的身体。

“你们终于出来了，快点走吧，马上就要到傍晚了。”

三个人小心地躲开路过的狼人，一路向着小镇的方向前进，那里不是狼人的领地，可以雇到马车前往柯克兰家的城堡。

在到达领地边界的时候，太阳已经快要落山了，大卫停下了脚步。

“队长，我只能送你们到这里了。首领应该也快要回来了，我得赶紧回去看看。”

阿尔弗雷德感激地看着他，“谢谢你大卫，你回去之后也要小心。”

大卫笑着挠了挠头发，安慰他道，“没事的，最近几天一直有吸血鬼在附近打转，大家应该会以为是他们干的。”

“队长，其实你让我去查的事情，我都知道了……我觉得首领对你实在是……”大卫突然压低了声音，表情有些复杂，“但是不管怎样，无论你是谁，我都一样是你的下属。”

阿尔弗雷德有些勉强地勾起嘴角，想要像平时一样对他笑一笑，可是实在没有太多力气了。他握住大卫的手，一字一句地认真说着，“不，大卫，你是我的朋友。”

大卫似乎有些不好意思，腼腆地笑了，“那我们有缘再见了，队长，还有柯克兰先生。” 他摆了摆手，亚瑟也礼貌地冲他点头道别。

夜幕降临时，他们终于到达了小镇，阿尔弗雷德身上有一些钱，于是他们雇到了一辆马车，向着远处夜色中的城堡进发。

坐在车厢里，亚瑟也终于有了思考的时间。

从福斯特的伤，还有大卫临走的那些话里，他可以肯定，沃尔夫应该是因为什么事情和福斯特闹翻了，才把他伤成了这幅样子。

可按照沃尔夫那个疯子的作风，福斯特现在应该早就没命了，哪里还能赶到地牢里救走他。

沃尔夫到底在打什么主意。

他正在琢磨沃尔夫的深意，突然，一直靠在肩上昏睡的福斯特动了一下。

亚瑟以为他醒了，还没有想好该说什么，一时间有些紧张。可他等了半天，发现福斯特似乎又睡过去了。

唉，他又该拿福斯特怎么办呢？

亚瑟的肩上背负着阿尔弗雷德的仇恨，本已经下定决心将那一丝情愫扼杀于萌芽。

可是现在，福斯特在自己逃跑前夕赶来放了他，为他拿来了解药，为了拔出钉子放了那么多血，把自己搞成了现在这幅虚弱的模样。

那时如果不是自己坚持带他一起，他是不是就要放弃逃命，在那里等死了？

他握住了福斯特有些泛白的手，虽然上面已经包上了纱布，但即使是以亚瑟的视力，还是能看到一片血色。

也许他可以先带福斯特回家，让他养好身体。

“亚瑟……”福斯特在睡梦里叫了一声他的名字。

亚瑟现在才发现今天福斯特似乎一直都这么叫自己，可他并不想再纠正他。

亚瑟偏了偏头，轻轻地靠上了肩头毛绒绒的脑袋。

然后，如果我让他留下……阿尔，你会恨我吗？

你的仇我一定会向沃尔夫讨回来，我一定会让他们付出代价。

可是只有福斯特，只有他，就让我自私这一次吧。

你能原谅我吗，阿尔？

马车压过路上的石子，颠簸了一下，阿尔弗雷德也终于从疲惫的睡眠中醒了过来。

见到福斯特醒转，明明刚刚才下了决心的亚瑟却突然局促起来。他将脸转向车窗外，握着福斯特的手却并没有放开：“还有大概半个小时就到我家了，你可以先住几天，等伤养好之后……”

然而福斯特却抽出了他依旧在渗血的右手，叫停了马车：“我到这里就好了。”

“什么？你现在还很虚弱，如果被沃尔夫他们找到怎么办，”亚瑟突然想到，福斯特可能是害怕和亚瑟回去后，自己的狼人身份被发现会有危险，于是解释道，“你放心，我那里不会有人发现的，你们平时看起来和人类一样，我们一般区分不出来。”

可是福斯特依然坚持下车：“对不起，我不能跟你回去……”，说完他便跳下车准备离开。

“福斯特，”亚瑟也跳了下来，想也不想地就抓住了他的衣服，“真的不和我走吗？”

亚瑟第一次叫了自己的名字，如果放在一周多前，他肯定开心地就要蹦起来了，可现在却怎么也高兴不起来。

他何尝不想跟亚瑟一起回家，回到他做梦都想要保护的家人身边。

可现在的他又是谁呢？

亚瑟再过一会儿就会恢复视力，到时候就算他想要否认自己不是阿尔弗雷德也不可能了。

不如趁现在离开吧，这样的话，阿尔弗雷德就还是亚瑟心爱的男孩，还是那个天真活泼、又有些被宠坏的任性少年。

而福斯特也会是拼了性命救出亚瑟的人，他不敢奢求太多，只希望以后亚瑟在想起他时，不会只有那些屈辱的回忆。

只要他现在离开。

“我自己走就行了。”福斯特闷闷地说道。

可亚瑟还是没有放手，他只是犹豫了一会儿，然后像是放弃了什么一样，闭上眼睛说道，“如果我说，我想带你一起回家呢？福斯特，到底发生了什么事，或许我可以帮你。”

福斯特抓住了亚瑟的手，细细摩挲了片刻，就在亚瑟以为他终于答应了的时候，他却将亚瑟拽着自己的手拿了下来：“对不起，让我走吧，对不起……”

亚瑟虽然看不清，但他总觉得福斯特的眼睛里流出了泪水。

“能听到你这么说，已经足够了。”

阿尔弗雷德转过身，捧起了亚瑟的脸仔细端详着。

已经足够了，不管是身为阿尔弗雷德还是福斯特，他已经从亚瑟这里得到太多了。

“亚瑟，我永远不会忘记你。”他凑近亚瑟，想要吻上那两片有些冰冷的唇。

可是最后一刻，他还是偏过了脸，只是轻啄了一下亚瑟的嘴角。

现在的他又有什么资格去吻他呢？

亚瑟不知道自己该说什么，夜晚的风滑过他的连，让他第一次觉得黑夜真的很冷。

低垂的视野渐渐变得不再那么模糊，他惊异地抬起头，想要看清福斯特的脸。

“先不要离开，再等一会，就一会，至少让我看清你的脸。”

可话刚一说出口，福斯特就明显颤抖了一下，转过身背对着他：“我该走了，保重，亚瑟。”

然后，金色的头发迅速消失在了树林之中。

亚瑟站在原地，眼前的世界逐渐清晰起来，细如一线的月亮高悬在夜空中，不远处的城堡里亮着灯。

该是回到原来生活的时候了。

那些日子，不管是噩梦还是美梦，都已经随着福斯特的离开消散在这无边的夜色里了。

回想起来，他们身体交缠了那么久，却连一个像模像样的亲吻都没有。

许久，亚瑟终于转身回到了车厢里。

“继续走吧。”

听见马车离开，藏在树林里的阿尔弗雷德再次回到小路上。

远处的马车已经成为模糊的黑点，向着家的方向头也不回地奔去。

阿尔弗雷德望着那边说了什么，可是不识情深的夜风并没有将这句话带去亚瑟的耳边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定说明：
> 
> *霍华德的‘礼物’是附身于蝙蝠，操纵其行动，主要用于侦查工作。与亚瑟的操纵火焰不同，这显然是一项需要隐藏的技能。
> 
> 年轻时的霍华德只能连接蝙蝠的视觉，透过它们的眼睛看到一些景象，后来才逐渐能够控制它们的一些行为，直到成年后能够完全操控，并且能够听到声音以及说话。但是由于霍华德本身的能力不是很强，所以每天只能附身两三个小时，并且十分消耗精力。
> 
> 看了米英告别全程的马夫大叔表示：Ah, youth.


	7. Brothers

马车停在了偌大的庭院前，亚瑟向马夫道了谢，转身向门口走去。

“站住！你是什么人？有招待函吗？”门口的卫兵拦住了亚瑟的去路，亚瑟抬眼，发现那竟然是几个没有见过的年轻面孔。

怎么会突然撤换卫兵，他不在的这段时间里到底都发生了什么事。

亚瑟此刻没有心情和他们解释，他抬起手打了个响指，一团明亮的火焰在掌心熊熊燃烧着。

“你们还知道第二个拥有这个‘礼物’的吸血鬼吗？”

“公公，公爵大人？！” 卫兵们面面相觑了几秒，又睁大了眼睛看向亚瑟，连前不久才学好的礼仪都忘到了脑后。

“对，现在可以让我进去了吧。”

听到亚瑟说话，卫兵们才如梦初醒，马上弯下腰向亚瑟行礼，“对不起公爵大人！您请进！”

熟悉的大门打开，一个卫兵在前面领路，还有一个则一路飞奔着赶去城堡通传。

“你们是新来的？”亚瑟询问道。

“是的，公爵大人。我是一个月前来到这里担任卫兵的，其他几个人比我早一些。”年轻的卫兵说话似乎带了一些平民的口音。

亚瑟有些奇怪，因为在柯克兰家，即使是卫兵或是仆人，都是经过严格训练或是由其他小家族推荐而来的人，说话的语调和贵族们是一样的。

“你以前是在谁家工作的？”亚瑟试着问道。

卫兵露出了有些局促的笑：“我以前是在外面打扫剧院的，专门负责夜班。”

并不是所有吸血鬼都是贵族，或有显赫的出身，有不少人一直混迹在平民里，过着普通人类的生活。他们通常能力不强，所以白天不怎么出门，只能做些晚上的工作。虽然不属于任何家族，但是辖地内的吸血鬼们不论是什么身份，都要定期向柯克兰家报备自身动向。

一直以来，这些和人类共同生活的吸血鬼亚瑟都不怎么干涉，只要他们没有违反辖地内的规则，就可以自由地生活。而投靠贵族的吸血鬼也已经足够多，一般情况下并不会召集这些人来家里工作。

不过算算日子，距离自己被擒已经快三个月了，要是没有发生什么变故那才是奇怪。内部的人有所动作也不错，正好帮他省了揪出叛徒的力气。

“亚瑟先生！真的是你！”还没走到门口，马修就已经冲了出来，“您没有受什么伤吧？那些人有没有对你做什么？您是自己逃出来的吗？霍华德就今天身体不适休息了一次，竟然就漏掉了这么大的消息，否则我早就过去接你了……”

马修还在喋喋不休，亚瑟笑着拍了拍他的脑袋：“好了，先让我进家门吧，等进去了我再一个一个回答你。”

“啊，我实在是太激动了……”马修这才如梦初醒，发现自己一直堵着路不让亚瑟回家，他让开了身：“欢迎回家，亚瑟先生。”

然而亚瑟却发现马修似乎向庭院门口的方向望了几眼，他看着还在张望的马修，问道：“马修，你在等人吗？今天有客人？”

“啊，不是的，没有……”他有些犹豫地小声问道，“那个……亚瑟先生，您是一个人回来的吗？”

福斯特离去的背影又出现在脑海。

亚瑟嗯了一声，走进了城堡的大门。

经过一番清洗和整理，亚瑟与马修来到书房。在听完马修报告这段时间发生的变故后，亚瑟点点头，“莱克家能在我被抓走的短短不到一个月里就带走了这么多人，看来是早有预谋。”

“是的，那场偷袭想必也与他们脱不了干系。”

马修站在亚瑟身边，窗外的月光照亮了他金色的头发，让亚瑟一时有些出神。

敲门声传来，总算拽回了亚瑟不在状态的大脑，一个面带微笑的年轻人手上端着茶具放在了一旁的小桌上。他动作熟练地倒了两杯不多也不少的红茶，放在镀金的餐盘上，恭敬地向两人鞠躬示意。

“公爵大人，马修大人，请用茶。”

亚瑟拿下茶杯，冲他点点头，“谢谢，戴蒙，这段时间多亏你照顾马修了。”

名叫戴蒙的仆从直起身，看向亚瑟，“公爵大人，能为柯克兰家工作是我的荣幸。您能够平安归来，我们全体仆从都由衷地为您感到高兴。”

“你们还能留在这里我已经很感激了，最近人手不足，有些不必要的工作可以先不用操心，等到补充好人手之后再说。”亚瑟喝了一口红茶，还是那合适的浓度合适的温度。

“公爵大人，我永远不会背叛自己的信仰，请您放心。”说完，戴蒙便行礼离开了书房。

“猎杀人类的事我大概心里有数，有些人对我们与教会的协议不满很久了，他们还以为我不知道。”亚瑟放下茶杯，转头望着窗外，继续之前的话题，“克里斯啊克里斯，为了除掉我，竟然和一直被自己视作泥土的狼人串通，这胸怀可真是长进了不少。”

马修拿起了小桌上的茶壶，又给亚瑟杯子里添了些茶，“莱克家一直宣称您已经去世，这才让不少家族转而投靠他们，您看我们现在需要立即出面说明情况吗？”

“先不用，再让他们继续张扬几天吧，等我们现场抓到他们捕食人类，再连本带利地让他们付出代价，正好也能给教会一个交待。”

“好的，我会让城堡里的人不要随便说话。”

“至于沃尔夫，”亚瑟的语气突然变得有些激动，“等这边的事情都处理得差不多，沃尔夫那个疯子，我一定会让他后悔自己的所作所为。”

马修觑着亚瑟的表情，有些犹豫要不要问关于福斯特的事情。

亚瑟自从回来，没有提起半句有关阿尔弗雷德的事，神色看起来也没有什么异常。

而且刚才他说起被毒伤了眼睛……

“那个…亚瑟先生，”终于，他还是忍不住开口了，“您的眼睛，现在没事了吗？什么时候恢复的？”

亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，回答道，“刚刚在路上恢复的，应该已经没什么事了。”

原来是这样。

马修的心里慢慢有了些猜测，亚瑟可能确实没有见过福斯特的脸。但他还不能完全肯定其他的猜想，于是又试探着问道，“那您是怎么逃出来的？”

这话刚一说出口，亚瑟喝茶的动作就明显顿了一下，马修紧张地盯着他，生怕遗漏一个字。

“嗯，是一个狼人帮了我。”

“是谁呢？他有可能会遇到麻烦的，我们可以派人保护他。”

“不用了，”亚瑟摇摇头，将杯子放下，“他已经离开沃尔夫了，我也不知道他要去哪里。”

会是福斯特吗？会是阿尔吗？会是他帮了亚瑟吗？

“亚瑟先生，至少告诉我他的名字，我们以后有机会遇到的话会向他道谢。”

“……，福斯特。”

马修垂在身侧的手在听见这个名字的时候紧紧握成拳头，尽力掩饰自己的动摇，“您…您之前见过这位福斯特先生吗？他为什么会帮您？”

“我以前并不认识他，马修，你想说什么？”

亚瑟觉察出了马修的不对劲，他似乎对于帮了自己的狼人格外在意，而且好像在隐藏什么。

然而马修只是摇摇头表示没事。见他不愿意说，亚瑟也没有再继续追问，打开了马修整理的文件细细看起来。

就在马修已经走到门口准备离开的时候，亚瑟突然开口道，“关于阿尔的事……”

马修猛地转过身来。

“寻找阿尔的人都撤回来吧，不用再找了。”

听到这话，马修心里万分激动，甚至没有听出亚瑟话音里明显的消沉。

他上前一步，喜悦之情溢于言表，“真的吗？所以他真的是…”

“阿尔，已经，”与满脸期待的马修不同，亚瑟就像是突然脱了线的人偶一样，刚才的游刃有余瞬间消失无踪，整个人背着月光，让人看不清他的脸。

“他已经…不在了。“

“……诶？“

阿尔弗雷德来到了荒无人烟的塞恩村。

送走亚瑟之后，他不知道自己该去哪里，还有不到一天就是他变身的时刻，他必须在那之前找到一个人迹罕至的地方。只要附近没有其他人，就算是变身后的状态，狼人一般也不会四处游荡。

塞恩村自从当年的惨事之后便再也无人居住，人类以为那里被狼人所侵占，不敢踏足，而实际上塞恩村是吸血鬼的领地，狼人自那之后也不曾再来这里挑衅。

于是这里就成了阿尔弗雷德的临时居所。

他来到曾经的家，将之前被自己打翻在地的士兵们收好放进了盒子里，却发现少了一个，然而他找遍了屋内的各个角落，连院子里都找了好几圈，都没能找到那个掉队的士兵。

“看来是和我一样，再也回不了家了。”他喃喃自语道。

马修推门离开后，见到了正好来见亚瑟的霍华德。

“霍华德，沃尔夫似乎告诉亚瑟先生阿尔在十年前就被他杀了。”他将霍华德叫到一边，小声说道。

霍华德也十分吃惊，“什么？那福斯特到底是……”

“嘘，小声点，”马修提醒道，“我认为是沃尔夫在说谎，至于他为什么要这么做暂时还不清楚。不过无论如何，你一会儿都不要向他提起我们最近查到的事情，我害怕…唉，总之我会在最终确定之后再告诉他的。你结束后再到我那里去一下吧，麻烦你了。”

霍华德点头表示知道了，然后走向了亚瑟的书房。

如果福斯特真的只是一个巧合，那给予亚瑟希望后又亲手将它毁灭，实在是太过残忍了。

在天边已经临近破晓的时候，霍华德终于敲响了马修的门。

“能麻烦你再去塞恩村的家里看一下吗，我总觉得他会在那里。在我这里操纵就行了，不会有人打扰的。”

霍华德闻言坐在了椅子上，低下头闭上了双眼。

趁着夜色深沉，阿尔弗雷德在附近的森林里抓到了几只野兔作为接下来的食物，等他回到木屋时，天边已经亮起了红色的光。

柯克兰家的城堡就在塞恩村的东方，宏伟的轮廓在缓缓亮起的朝晖中愈发清晰。

小时候，他也时常坐在院子里望着那幢城堡，想象着里面的人是不是每天都有美味的炸鸡吃，是不是人人都像亚瑟一样好看，憧憬着有一天自己也能够住在里面。

而如今，能在这里看着亚瑟的所在，他已经心满意足了。

正在阿尔弗雷德发呆的时候，他突然听到了振翅的声音，想着可能是早起的鸟儿，他便没有在意，走进了木屋。

马修坐在书桌前坐立不安，他一直盯着霍华德，期盼他能早点醒来。就在他第二十次用手指敲击桌子时，霍华德猛地睁开了双眼。

“他在那里！马修大人，他在那里！”

马修从椅子上窜了起来，“快，我们马上走，给其他人说我只是出去转转！”

霍华德驾驶着马车一路狂奔，可马修还是心急如焚，恨不得自己的“礼物”突然觉醒，而且是瞬移能力，能够眨眼间就到达塞恩村。

知道马修急切的心情，霍华德侧过头向着车厢里说道，“马修大人，我看他似乎今天是不会离开的，您不用太担心。”

“我实在是等不及了霍华德，请你理解，阿尔是我除了亚瑟先生之外唯一的亲人了。”

“我也十分想念阿尔弗雷德大人，希望这一次能够真的找到他。”霍华德说着，又加快了速度。

阿尔弗雷德收拾好床铺，正打算躺在上面小睡一会儿，敏锐的听觉就捕捉到了远处疾驰的马车声响，他坐起身来，仔细听着来人的动静，希望那只是一辆路过的车。

然而事情并非如他所愿，马车在附近停了下来。阿尔弗雷德警觉地躲在了门边的角落里。

脚步声越来越近，应该有两个人。

院门被推开，阿尔弗雷德做好了战斗的准备。然而那脚步声却在门口停下了。

马修站在门前，举起的手僵在空中，敲也不是，收也不是。

看着刚才为止都万分着急的马修突然间不敢动作，霍华德忍不住出声问道，“马修大人，您不进去吗？”

“我，我有点…”马修有点紧张，又有些害怕。如果他不是阿尔弗雷德，那这些天的希望就全部落空了，阿尔可能真的如沃尔夫所说，已经……可如果他是，自己又该说些什么呢？既然他没有向亚瑟表明身份，肯定是有什么不得已的原因，自己又该怎么面对他呢？

就在马修还在近乡情怯的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经把屋外的对话听了个一清二楚。他收起备战的姿态，呆在了门口。

是马修，马修为什么会知道自己在这里？难道是亚瑟他察觉到什么了吗？亚瑟知道了吗？他该对马修说些什么呢？

双胞胎隔着木门一起陷入了胡思乱想。最终，还是霍华德上前替马修敲响了房门。

“有人在吗？请开一下门。”

敲门声终于让兄弟两人回过神来。

阿尔弗雷德颤抖着将手扶上门把。

至少，让我再见一见马修吧。

门缓缓地打开，两张除了眼睛完全一样的脸再一次面对面。

马修看着面前的人，一句话也说不出来。在来的路上他心里攒了一箩筐的问题，可是看到他的一瞬间，就全都忘得一干二净了。

“你，你……你是……你，”他磕磕绊绊地讲不出一个完整的句子。

对面的青年比上次见面时憔悴了不少，蓝色的眼睛稍微有些黯淡，却又因为激动的心情而泛着水光。

“马修，你过得还好吗？”

他听见那个人这么问道。

马修的眼泪瞬间就掉了下来，他扑向了青年，紧紧抱住了他，“阿尔！我就知道是你！太好了，我终于找到你了，终于，我终于……”

后面的话已经因为哽咽而含混不清，马修放声大哭着，他很久都没这么哭过了，就连阿尔失踪后都不曾这样放纵过自己的感情。

那时的亚瑟像疯了一样，没日没夜地跑出去寻找阿尔，书房的文件积得像小山一样高，可亚瑟却视若无睹，满脑子都是阿尔弗雷德。

马修当然和亚瑟一样伤心，可他却从来不敢在人前哭泣，特别是在亚瑟面前。他害怕亚瑟真的会发疯，他害怕只要自己一哭，就意味着阿尔真的再也不会回来了。

他在某一个月色皎洁的夜晚看见亚瑟坐在阿尔弗雷德的卧室里，曾经宽阔高大的背影如今却在微微颤抖着，显得那么脆弱。

马修愈发坚定了自己的决心，他开始帮着亚瑟分类文件，替他安排下属去寻找阿尔，搀扶着亚瑟回到了正常的生活里。

只有在烈日高悬的时候，他才能躲在自己的房间里，看着那些士兵玩偶偷偷抹眼泪。

此刻，失踪了几个月的亚瑟平安回到家中，虽然内部动乱不断，但总有解决的办法。现在就连阿尔都站在了自己的面前，没有躲开没有逃避，而是问自己过得好不好。

马修觉得自己紧绷了十年的神经终于松了下来，他像是冲破了那道封印，将全部的恐惧和思念全都倾泻而出。

“阿尔，我好想你，呜呜……”马修哭得上气不接下气，却还是不肯放开抱着阿尔弗雷德的手，就像他一放手，阿尔就要跑掉了一样。

终于和相依为命的同胞兄弟相认，阿尔弗雷德也流下了久别重逢的泪水，他轻轻拍着马修的后背，哽咽道，“对不起，马修，让你为我担心了这么久。”

就连门外的霍华德都掏出了手帕不住地擦试着眼睛。

等到马修渐渐停止了哭泣，才松开了阿尔弗雷德，有些不好意思地吸着鼻子，“我…我实在是太高兴了，阿尔，我们进去说吧。”

阿尔弗雷德向马修说明了自己变成这样的原因，还有前两天才恢复大部分记忆的事情，然后就是这几年的生活。

马修一直看着他，在他讲到痛苦的事情时紧紧握着阿尔弗雷德的手。马修的手也是那么的冰凉，但是却让阿尔弗雷德止住了无法抑制的颤抖。

“没事了，阿尔，都已经过去了，”马修的眼睛里还有泪水在打转，但他还是笑着安慰阿尔弗雷德，“跟我回家吧，你和我，还有亚瑟先生，我们一家人又可以在一起了。”

听到这话，阿尔弗雷德低下了头，沉默了片刻，才小声问道，“亚瑟…他还好吗？他的眼睛恢复了吗？”

“放心，亚瑟先生没事的。只不过……”

“怎么了？！他出什么事了吗！”

马修被突然激动起来的阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，连忙摆摆手说道，“没事没事，什么事都没有，就是沃尔夫告诉他你早就已经死了。”

谁知阿尔弗雷德听了竟然没生气，反而是松了一口气的样子，还说这样就挺好。

“阿尔，亚瑟先生一直很想你，也很自责，这么多年来他从来没有放弃过寻找你，他不会因为你变成了狼人就不让你回家的。”马修以为他是因为顾虑自己是狼人，害怕亚瑟不接受他所以才不敢坦白身份回家，于是出言宽慰，“或许你之前没有恢复记忆的时候对他不是很好，但那也是无可奈何，只要你说清楚，亚瑟先生肯定还是会像从前那样爱你，或许要加倍了也说不定呢。”

可阿尔弗雷德只是将脸埋在双手手心，摇头拒绝，“马修，没有你想得那么简单。我，我已经没有资格回到那个家了，也没有脸再见亚瑟。”

“你到底……”

“别再问了，拜托你，就让他以为我已经死了吧！”

马修见他如此坚决，想着这个心结应该不是一天两天能够解开的，于是只好退了一步道，“既然你不想回家，那就先住在这里吧，这儿平时没有人来，很安全。有什么需要可以和我说，我会经常来看你的。”

阿尔弗雷德向他道了谢，然后两人又说了些马修这些年的情况，听到马修一切都好，阿尔弗雷德也欣慰了不少。

只要亚瑟和马修能够健康快乐地生活，即使他再也不能回到两人身边也心甘情愿。

眼看着太阳越来越高，马修遗憾地站起身，“阿尔对不起，我得回去了，最近吸血鬼内部不是很太平，要处理的事情很多。”

阿尔弗雷德点点头，送马修走出院门。在霍华德正要驾车离开时，他突然想起一件重要的事，赶紧敲敲车窗，对探出头的马修说道，“今晚千万不要来找我，每个月的新月是我变身的日子，伤到你就不好了。”

“嗯，我知道了，那你一定小心，我明天再来看你。”

霍华德也向他点头，“阿尔弗雷德大人，请您多保重。”

亚瑟看完文件，外面已经是日头高悬，身体还没有完全恢复的他实在是有些疲惫，不由得捏了捏自己的眉心。

一旁侍候的戴蒙见状说道，“公爵大人，您才回来，还是先休息一下吧。”

“嗯，是有些累，戴蒙，有劳了。”

两人回到卧室，戴蒙拉上了特质的隔光窗帘，室内顿时变得犹如深夜，在为亚瑟换好睡衣后，他便离开了。

躺在久违的大床上，亚瑟这一阵子积攒的疲劳一下子全都浮了上来，他迷迷糊糊地看着远处闪烁的烛光，一时间不知自己究竟身在何处。

亚瑟本来从不使用被子，但是以前阿尔经常来和他一起睡觉，所以渐渐地他也养成了盖着被子的习惯。此刻，身上被厚重的被子裹着，他还以为又有人从背后搂住了自己。

“嗯？你今天……怎么不说…话了……”

亚瑟含糊地问着，却没有听到回话，可他实在没有力气转过身去，于是干脆阂上了双眼。

等到醒来再听福斯特的回答吧。

亚瑟睡得并不安稳，梦里一会儿是阿尔弗雷德的脸，一会儿是福斯特的背影，他们都在叫着亚瑟，可他却谁也抓不住。

在急切的喘息中，亚瑟突然惊醒，似乎是做了个噩梦，但是他怎么也想不起来剧情了。

他走到窗前掀开厚重的窗帘，发现天边的夕阳已经快要沉睡。

亚瑟没有叫戴蒙，而是自己穿好了衣服，想要去书房继续工作。然而一转头，看见了床边挂着的一幅画。

那已经泛了黄的纸上用幼稚的笔触画下了三个人，略高的那个是亚瑟，他穿着黑色的衣服，两只手一边牵着一个小小的孩子。

那是从前阿尔弗雷德送给他的，亚瑟一直将这副与室内其他装饰格格不入的儿童画挂在床边。就算是阿尔弗雷德失踪后，他每次看见都会伤心不已，也从不舍得拿下。

他看着画中的那个笑得嘴快要咧到耳朵上的小人，心里一阵难过。

阿尔早就已经……

明明已经睡了几个小时，亚瑟还是身心俱疲，他不想去看那些争权夺利的东西，不想去看教会发来的条条警告。

他只想去个安静祥和的地方，看着温暖的灯火和幸福的家庭。

于是他没有前去书房，而是向门口走去。

“公爵大人，您要外出吗？”戴蒙见状跟了上来。

亚瑟摆摆手，说道，“不用跟着我了，备一匹马，我只是去塞恩村透透气。”

“……好的大人。”

马修在下午回到家，听到戴蒙说亚瑟已经休息了，不禁松了口气。

之前大哭了一场，他眼上的红肿还没有消，如果被亚瑟看见可就不太妙了。于是他回到卧室洗了把脸，打算先躺一会儿等着亚瑟醒来再继续讨论之后的计划。

阿尔弗雷德难以启齿的表情又浮现在他的脑中。

马修仔细回想了一下，发现只要提起和亚瑟有关的事情，阿尔的反应都很不自然。他不敢看着马修，明明很在意亚瑟的情况又不敢多问。不想回家的原因也肯定和亚瑟相关。

马修实在想不出来阿尔还能做什么，无非就是身为狼人对亚瑟没什么好脸罢了，这会严重到没脸回家吗？况且最后也是阿尔救亚瑟出来的……还有沃尔夫为什么要骗亚瑟呢？

这几个月以来的精神透支随着亚瑟的归来和阿尔弗雷德的出现而慢慢侵袭了马修，他躺在床上想着想着，失去了意识。

等到他再次醒来时，外面已经将将天黑了。

想着亚瑟应该已经在书房了，他便敲了敲门，推门进入，然而屋内并没有人。

“马修大人，您是在找公爵大人吗？”

戴蒙的声音突然在身后响起，将马修吓了一跳，“哦！啊是戴蒙啊，对，亚瑟先生他还没起吗？”

“公爵大人说要去塞恩村透气，一个人骑马离开了。”

什么？！

马修一下子慌了神，阿尔说过今晚是…

“我有急事找他，快给我马，快点！”


	8. Let' s go home

日光渐渐黯淡，天边的红霞也几乎被黑暗吞没，没有月光的长夜即将降临。

阿尔弗雷德的心跳在几分钟前就开始慢慢加速，血管里流淌的血液也逐渐变得滚烫。

以前他都是躲在一个山洞里挨过这样的夜晚，那里是狼人们经常使用的一处躲避所。像这样在人类的地方等待变身还是头一次。

尽管这里除了马修和霍华德以外确实再无人来访，但逐渐显露的野兽特性却还是因为陌生的环境而将他的警戒意识加强到了前所未有的高度。

呼吸越来越急促，身体各个角落也开始出现程度不一的疼痛，体内像是有什么东西要喷薄而出，不停地生长膨胀，压迫着他全身的神经。

阿尔弗雷德再清楚不过，还有不到五分钟，变身就要彻底开始了。

然而就在这一节骨眼上，一阵清脆的马蹄声传入了他现在异常灵敏的耳朵。

他想要灭掉桌子上还没有燃尽的蜡烛，可刚一从床上站起身来就跌倒在地面上。身体的滚烫让他提不起一点力气，野兽的嘶吼从喉间溢出。

他只能希望来人快些离开。

亚瑟骑着马向前奔走，夜晚的风划过他的脸，说不清谁更冰冷。

他不知道自己为什么突然要去塞恩村，那里早已经成为了无人愿意踏足的荒地，再也没有温暖的灯光和嬉笑的孩童，没有任何能够抚慰他的东西。

可是现在，他只想回到那个小木屋，回到阿尔弗雷德曾经欢笑着生活的地方。那时他还只是个整日惹妈妈生气的顽劣孩子，会因为亚瑟的到来而欢欣雀跃，会在他离去时高高地撅起嘴，不情不愿地向他道别。

他只是很想念阿尔弗雷德，想告诉他是自己错了，想要接他回家，永远不赶他离开。

眼睛有些湿润，眼前的景象因为泪水倏尔变得一片朦胧。

在模糊的黑暗中，突然出现了微弱的光芒。

亚瑟抹掉还没有流下的眼泪，看清了那光亮的来源。

这不可能。

身下的马儿因为没有了催促而慢慢停下脚步，亚瑟仓促地从马背上跳下，几百年来熟悉无比的动作却变得异常笨拙，差点儿让他跌坐在满是泥土的地面上。

这光芒如此真实，就像从前那无数个夜晚一样。仿佛琼斯太太就站在院门口等待着即将归来的丈夫，阿尔弗雷德和马修从屋子里跑出来对着自己开心地笑。

平日里高贵讲究的步伐此刻已经是踉跄不堪，橙色的亮光丝丝缕缕地从眼前的木门缝隙中流淌而出，直达心口。

亚瑟伸出手，才发现自己浑身都在颤抖。

泪水又一次模糊了视线，亚瑟一瞬间仿佛又回到了那段五味杂陈的日子。

他推着房门，普通的木门现在却像是重如千斤。

门后，一抹熟悉的金发闯进视线。

是他？

亚瑟抬手擦掉泪水，再次看向屋内。

这一看，差一点让他停止跳动了几百年的心脏重新鼓动起来。

那与马修分毫不差的脸，那双蓝色的眼睛。

“你是……”他喃喃道，像是不相信眼前的景象。

亚瑟抬着沉重的双腿，一步步地向那人靠近。可坐在地上的青年却像是见了鬼，满脸都是恐惧。

他不住地往角落退让躲闪，使劲摇着头，紧紧咬着嘴唇，一言不发。

“阿尔，是你吗？你还活着…”

亚瑟的声音因为太过激动而有些听不清，他伸手想要触碰不停颤抖的青年，可是却被躲开了。

“你怎么了？”

亚瑟终于察觉到青年的异常。他的额头上满是汗水，脸色也被烧得通红，紧皱的眉头似乎是在忍受什么痛苦。

阿尔弗雷德快要发疯了。

他看到亚瑟的那一刻还以为是自己的幻觉，可是那个幻觉一步步地向自己走来，比哪一个梦都来得真实。

他想要叫亚瑟离开，徒劳地动着嘴唇，却发不出声音。

变身在即，亚瑟不能留在这里。

喉中的低吼越来越频繁，阿尔弗雷德根本无法控制，他的手背上开始长出黑色的长毛。

“你！”亚瑟惊讶地瞪大了双眼，“你是……”

伴随着一声高亢的叫喊，两颗堪比吸血鬼的獠牙从他的嘴里呲出。

阿尔弗雷德用尽最后一丝力气，终于向搀扶着自己手臂的亚瑟大喊道，

“亚瑟，快走啊！”

那是亚瑟绝对不可能认错的声音。

在三个月的时间里，那个声音曾经无比狠戾，后来变得小心关切，最后又满是犹疑和恳切。

狼嚎声响彻云霄，眼前的人痛苦地伏在地上。

亚瑟亲眼看着那坚硬的黑色鬃毛爬满了本属于人类的柔软身体，当熟悉的面孔再次抬起时，已经变成了野兽的样子。双眸一片血红，露出捕杀者的凶光。

福斯特的声音，加上阿尔弗雷德的长相……

亚瑟这才突然又想起福斯特之前诡异的叛逃，想起他坚决不肯和自己回家，想起自己快要恢复视力时他的慌张逃离。

一个近乎荒诞的猜想占据了他的大脑。

“福斯特，告诉我，”面对比自己高出很多的怪物，亚瑟的眼里没有恐惧，也没有警戒，他恳求一般地向对方伸出手，想要摸上那张可怖的脸，“告诉我，你到底是谁？求求你告诉我，你，你是不是他……”

然而狼人并不能回答，他向亚瑟露出牙齿，身体稍稍后倾，似乎下一秒就会扑上来咬断他的喉咙。

“阿尔，不要伤害亚瑟先生！”

马修突然闯了进来，将正准备进攻的狼人的视线吸引了过去。

不知道是不是因为血脉相连，在看到马修的时候，他似乎平静了一些，收起了獠牙，只是用通红的眼睛盯着马修，喉咙发出滚动的声响。

“亚瑟先生，快离开这里。”马修一边密切注意着阿尔弗雷德的动作，一边将亚瑟拉向自己身边。

可是亚瑟并没有走，而是抬手一挥，屋内瞬间燃起了一道熊熊的火墙，将狼人与两个人分隔开来。

明明是在木屋里，可那大火却没有点燃任何东西，就像是凭空燃烧一样。

狼人看到火光，本能地退回了角落里，冲着火墙另一边的两道身影不停地咆哮。

亚瑟想要把乱做一团的情绪整理好，可始终找不到头绪，他转头看向马修，颤抖地问道，“马修，这到底是怎么回事。”

马修一脸为难。刚才他在情急之下叫了阿尔的名字，现在怕是已经瞒不住了。

亚瑟的视线紧紧相逼，马修没有办法，只能说出了真相。

“阿尔他不愿意回家，也不愿意把真实身份告诉您，我只能让他先住在这里。”

“亚瑟先生，你们之前是不是有什么不愉快？阿尔他被强行变成狼人之后就失忆了，前不久才记起了一些东西，如果他之前做了什么错事，能不能请您原谅他……”

马修拽着亚瑟的袖子，向他请求着。

可亚瑟脑中只有一片空白。

阿尔还活着，他还活着。他苦苦找寻了十年的孩子，他愿意倾尽所有也要接回的家人，照亮他漆黑生命的光亮。

就连福斯特也出现了，那个声音，那团金发，还有那温暖了他冰冷身体的温热手臂。

他们就在这里，就在亚瑟的面前。

「亚瑟，今天我想听你讲小士兵的故事。」

「你的声音真好听，我喜欢听你说话。」

「我想保护的只有你和马修！」

「我永远不会忘记你，亚瑟……」

阿尔弗雷德稚嫩清澈的声音和福斯特温和低沉的耳语交替着在亚瑟脑中响起。

“我……我，我到底……”亚瑟眼前一片晕眩，他扶着马修的手臂，勉强站住了身体。

那些疯狂的交缠，令人忘记一切的颤栗。

“我们…”

马修被亚瑟的反应吓到了，他赶忙搬来了椅子扶着亚瑟坐下，“您没事吧，亚瑟先生？”

然而亚瑟依旧沉浸在自己的世界里没有回答。

他对阿尔弗雷德家人般的爱没有一天停止过，对福斯特的悸动与渴望也从不是虚假。

无论是谁站在他的面前，他都会上前再次拉住他们的手。

可当两个身影合二为一，两种感情交织缠绕时，他却一时不知道该如何反应。

“马修，”半天，亚瑟才低着头喃喃道，“他没有做过任何错事，从来都没有。”

阿尔弗雷德醒来的时候，发现自己正躺在床上，马修在床边一直看着他，而亚瑟则站在小桌前盯着那盒古旧的玩具士兵。

“阿尔，你还好吗？”马修见他苏醒，凑上来关切地问道。

可阿尔弗雷德依旧有些混乱的大脑里全都是那个侧影。清晨的阳光从窗口洒进室内，将亚瑟的轮廓镀上了一层金色的边框。

明明是与阳光相悖的生物，却在光芒中如此耀眼。

他久久地望着那个幻象一般的身影，觉得自己才是暗夜里的怪物，不敢靠近。

亚瑟的视线突然投向了这里，阿尔弗雷德像是被烫到一样，别过了在一瞬间相交的眼神。

在看到两人都在场的时候，阿尔弗雷德就猜到亚瑟肯定已经明白了一切。他不知道该怎么面对他，不知道在亚瑟眼里的自己到底是谁。

“马修，可以让我单独和他说几句话吗？”亚瑟忽然开口道。

马修握了握阿尔弗雷德的手，给了他一个鼓励的视线，然后转身走进了院子。

没有人说话。

阿尔弗雷德是不敢，亚瑟则是不知道先说哪一句，他有太多话想说，太多问题想问。

最后，他终于放空了杂乱的思绪，抬起头看着屋顶，轻声说道，“我很担心你。”

阿尔弗雷德很想问问亚瑟是在担心谁，但是无论答案是哪一个，他都不知道该是怎样的心情。

亚瑟并没有期待得到回应，只是叹了口气继续说了下去，“为什么不告诉我？”

因为不敢面对你，不敢面对真相。

在心底的某个角落，他甚至认为只要亚瑟不知道，自己就还能够以福斯特的身份偷偷怀抱着那份特殊的情意。

“亚瑟，对不起……”阿尔弗雷德只能这么说。

亚瑟快步走了过来，这句话他已经听了太多次，他不明白为什么他总要对自己道歉。

“你到底哪里对不起我了！”他有些生气，抓住了阿尔弗雷德的肩膀让他看着自己。

那双眼睛一如从前，是孩子般的清澈，又是着了火一样的焦灼。

看着眼前的人，阿尔弗雷德不知道从哪里涌起了一股勇气，他看着亚瑟的脸，一字一句地数着自己的过错，“是我赌气独自离开家，是我的小队设计偷袭，杀了所有人除了你，是我得知真相后却不敢面对，是我在快要到达家门的时候像个懦夫一样逃走了！”

“是我，是我对你……我对你做了那样的事。”他低下头，声音也变得弱不可闻，“从十年前的那次争吵开始，我做的所有事都是错的…”

亚瑟眨着眼睛，稍稍俯下了身，“这些我从来都没有怪过你，不需要对我道歉。”

他的眼里好像泛起了泪光，像是平静的湖水荡起涟漪。

“可我已经不能把你想要的阿尔弗雷德还给你了，”在这似乎能够包容一切的目光中，阿尔弗雷德自暴自弃似的说出了那个最不能宣之于口的秘密，“我很想回家，很想每天都看到你，可那不是阿尔弗雷德对你的感情。亚瑟，我，我对你……”

他牢牢地盯着亚瑟的双眼，想要在那里找到些厌恶愤怒的情绪，哪怕只有一分一毫，也足够让他毫无顾忌地彻底离开了。

可是那片湖水依旧碧绿柔和，它望着阿尔弗雷德，似乎在等待着他未说完的话语。

“我想我已经爱上你了。”

幼小的枝桠终于从贫瘠寒冷的地下破土而出，在无所保留的告白的浇灌下肆无忌惮地生长，瞬间挤满了亚瑟冰封的心脏。

他似乎听见胸膛里响起了鼓动的声音，清晰有力，犹如实质。

亚瑟颤抖的双手捧起了那张熟悉又陌生的脸，

“我到底是谁，亚瑟，我不知道……”

亚瑟将手伸进了柔软的金色发丝中，就像他这几个月来虽然不想承认，但总是想要做的那样。

“你就是你，从来都是。”

他低下头，贴上了那还想要说些什么的嘴唇。

阿尔弗雷德呼吸一滞，他大睁着眼睛，不敢相信嘴上传来的柔软触感。

幻觉一样的触碰结束了，亚瑟抵着他的额头，没有温度的鼻息洒在脸上，让他觉得有些痒。

“这……是什么意思，亚瑟……”

阿尔弗雷德大脑一团浆糊，即便是如此明显的举动，他也不敢肯定其中的含义。

亚瑟不知道该气还是笑，明明对自己做过的恶劣行径简直罄竹难书，现在却一脸纯良地问他一个吻是什么意思。

他抬起腿爬上有些坚硬的床板，

“就是这个意思。”

亚瑟报复性地将还在愣神的阿尔弗雷德一把推倒在床上，后脑勺与床板相碰，发出了“咚”的一声。他有些心疼，但还是决定让那个装傻充愣的人不要再说话。

亚瑟像是蘸了蜂蜜一样甜美，又像是浸了美酒一样令人迷醉，让饥肠辘辘的阿尔弗雷德丝毫感觉不到被木板磕到的疼。

在呆滞了两秒后，他终于紧紧地环住了身上的人，所有的恐惧和不安都在唇齿相依中融化成了醉人的佳酿。

在亲密的拥抱里，阿尔弗雷德逐渐明白了亚瑟想要传达的东西。

他总是偏执地认为阿尔弗雷德和福斯特是两个完全独立的人，他总是拒绝承认真实。

可现在，亚瑟用自己将两个本就是一体的身影合二为一，让他再次成为一个完整的人。

他既是在每晚在星空下望着城堡期盼亚瑟到访的男孩，也是趁着亚瑟熟睡偷偷亲吻他鼻尖的青年。

意识逐渐沉沦，阿尔弗雷德不自觉地将手滑进了亚瑟的衬衣下摆，摸上那许久不曾感受过的皮肤，只想要再一次与他紧紧相拥。

就在这时，敲门的声音突然响起，不知今夕何夕的亚瑟总算从倾泻的感情里回过神来。

“亚瑟先生，阿尔，你们没事吧？我好像听见挺大的一声……亚瑟先生，您下手轻点，阿尔他还没完全恢复身体，等以后再打他也不迟……”

阿尔弗雷德却好像完全没听见马修的话，还是不依不饶地缠着亚瑟，手也放得越来越不是地方。

亚瑟被门外和身下的两兄弟弄得哭笑不得，他躲开又凑上来的阿尔弗雷德，翻身下地，整理好自己被又掀又揉搞得一团乱的衣服。

看着亚瑟又恢复了平时冷静整齐的样子，阿尔弗雷德刚才满腔的勇气和热情顿时泄掉了不少，他有些犹豫地瞥着亚瑟的神色，小心翼翼地再次问道，“亚瑟，我真的可以吗？”

之前那个二话不说就扑上来的小狼此刻完全变成了一只金色的大狗，正耷拉着耳朵和尾巴，可怜兮兮地看着亚瑟。

亚瑟并没有回答他的傻话，只是向他伸出手。

“阿尔，我们回家吧。”

因为亚瑟和马修都来得很急，所以没有马车可以坐，只有两匹马。

马修翻身骑上了一匹黑色的，然后挪开了一个人的位置，示意阿尔弗雷德坐在他后面。这让从木屋里出来就紧紧跟在亚瑟身后的阿尔弗雷德露出了为难的表情。

与来时的张皇失措相反，亚瑟这会儿以一个无比优美的动作骑上了另一匹棕色的马，撇了还站在地上望着自己的阿尔弗雷德一眼，那眼神和刚才两个人独处时完全不一样，好像在说，你休想。

是他熟悉的那个嘴臭又刻薄的公爵大人。

马修在一旁笑出了声，“阿尔，你怎么还和小时候一样黏着亚瑟先生啊，小心又要被打了。”

亚瑟的神色似乎变了一下，可还没等阿尔弗雷德看清，他就催着身下的马一溜烟跑走了。

“奇怪，亚瑟先生怎么这么着急啊……”

马修看着那个越来越远的背影自言自语，没有注意到身后正在上马的双胞胎兄弟悄悄飞红的脸。

城堡里的大家听见阿尔弗雷德回来了，这会儿全都扔下手头的工作来到了客厅。

小时候一直照顾兄弟两人的女仆们不停地抹着眼泪，也顾不上什么礼仪，直把阿尔弗雷德抱得快要喘不上气，男仆们看着昔日的小少年也微微红了眼眶。

就连一向拘谨的戴蒙也微笑着欢迎他的归来。

霍华德虽然已经见过了阿尔弗雷德，但是看见女仆们哭，自己也忍不住背过身去吸了吸鼻子。

马修站在亚瑟身边，与他一起看着被团团围住的阿尔弗雷德，再一次百感交集。

“马修，你是什么时候发现他的？”亚瑟将他拉到一边，压低了声音问道。

“快有两周了吧，那天我刚从教会出来就在街上碰见阿尔了，不过那会儿他好像还没有恢复记忆，一直说我认错人了。”马修据实回答，“因为最近事情太多没有多余的人手，所以只能让霍华德每天用蝙蝠跟着他，直到有一天他去了塞恩村的家，然后晕倒了，我才怀疑他可能真的是阿尔。”

听见霍华德每天都跟着阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟心中顿时警铃大作，“……霍华德跟着他，有看见…看见什么吗？”

“嗯，我们发现他每天都会带着食物去地下室，因为门口会留人，霍华德没有进去过，不过看那些动物的尸体我们就知道亚瑟先生暂时还没有事。”马修露出了些许欣慰的笑，“也算是意外收获吧，虽然我一直都相信您不会出事的。”

亚瑟暗暗松了一口气。

“有关阿尔狼人身份的事情暂时不要说出去，”他对马修嘱咐道，“现在事情比较多，不要再节外生枝了。”

“我知道了。”

“还有…”那边还被女仆们又摸又抱的阿尔弗雷德不时向两人投来求救的目光，让本来在说正事的亚瑟不禁笑了出来。

马修小小惊讶了一下，他已经很久没有看到亚瑟露出这样的表情了，“亚瑟先生，阿尔能回来真的是太好了，谢谢您跟他说清楚。我之前怎么安慰阿尔他都不肯跟我回来，果然他还是最喜欢您。”

听见某个词的亚瑟撤回了望着阿尔弗雷德出神的目光，不停地眨着眼睛。

“亚瑟先生？您的眼睛怎么了，不舒服吗？”

亚瑟有些尴尬地摆摆手，继续说道，“还有，让教会把之前被袭击的人类的资料全部送来，越详细越好。”

“好的，”马修点点头，“我马上派人去送信。”

“这段时间真的辛苦你了，马修，”亚瑟轻轻拍了拍马修的后背，“你做得很好，已经出乎我的意料了。”

马修有些害羞，又露出了从没变过的腼腆笑容，“能够稍微帮到亚瑟先生，我很开心。”

看着谦虚乖巧的马修，亚瑟不禁脱口而出，“要是阿尔有你一半听话就好了。”

“可是我觉得亚瑟先生还是比较喜欢到处捣乱的类型吧？”马修笑得弯起了眉眼。

亚瑟难得没有反驳，而是眼含笑意地走向了快要跪地求饶的阿尔弗雷德，“好了好了，天都亮了，你们还要不要睡觉了！”

激动不已的女仆们和感慨万千的男仆们纷纷离开，继续各自的工作，只剩下几个贴身侍从。

“戴蒙，麻烦你叫人把阿尔的房间收拾一下，再去城里把以前那些厨房佣人找回来。对了，在这之前先准备好热水，让他去给我从头到脚好好洗个澡。”

“是。”

阿尔弗雷德听到亚瑟最后嫌弃的语气，抬起胳膊闻了闻，“我很脏吗？马修，我很脏吗？？”

马修：“呃呵呵，还，还好啦…”

亚瑟可没有马修那么客气，“我早就想把你洗干净了，今天不在浴室洗两个小时就不要出来。”

“早就？啊？多早？”阿尔弗雷德像是被打击到了，跟在快步离去的亚瑟身后不停追问，“亚瑟你说清楚，什么叫早就啊！以前我们……”

“你小点声！”亚瑟回过头看了看周围，发现没有人后才稍稍放下心。

阿尔弗雷德看到他紧张不已的表情，趁着没人跟来，突然拉着亚瑟的手将他压在走廊的墙壁上亲吻起来，直到亚瑟快要站不稳。

“既然公爵大人爱干净，那我就洗三个小时再出来。”他将亚瑟唇上残余的液体抹去，叫着之前恶趣味的称呼。

熟悉的叫法让亚瑟的身体不自觉地起了些反应，为了掩饰尴尬，他作势打了阿尔弗雷德一拳，快步离开了随时有人路过的走廊。

克里斯坐在位于府邸地下的密室里，通风很差的晦暗房间里丝丝血腥气息萦绕，对面的人穿着黑色的连帽斗篷，遮住了大半张脸。

克里斯挥手撤下了身后的仆人，笑着开口说道，“怎么这么快又来了，小少爷有什么新动作吗？”

神秘人严肃地看着他，“公爵回来了。”

“什么？你不是保证过沃尔夫会杀了他吗！那个该死的野兽，不是一直想把柯克兰碎尸万段吗？！”没想到亚瑟竟然活着，而且还回到了柯克兰家，克里斯震惊不已。

与激动的克里斯相反，神秘人的语气没有任何波动，“我也没有想到沃尔夫会放过他。”

克里斯咬牙切齿道，“老疯子，脑子里都在想什么！呵，怕不是被柯克兰那张脸迷晕了头，连自己女儿都忘了？”

“沃尔夫对男人没有兴趣，事情应该没有那么简单。”

“谁知道呢，从前垂涎他的人可不在少数，虽然我是不懂一个男人有什么好看。”

神秘人显然对谈论亚瑟的脸没有兴趣，他没有理会克里斯不着边际的话，继续说道，“你们最近还是小心为上，他隐瞒自己已经回来的消息，应该就是想借此抓住你们的把柄。”

克里斯也终于收回了他那飞出去老远的脑子，换回正经的语气，“那是自然，柯克兰向来重视与教会的关系，肯定要把这件事放在第一位，我会让那些人暂时不要动作的。还有什么消息吗？”

“……阿尔弗雷德也回来了。”

“嗯？那是谁？”克里斯一时没有想起，他皱起眉毛仔细搜索了一下记忆，终于记起来了这个名字的主人，“哦，他那个人类小鬼啊。你不是说他早就落到沃尔夫手里了吗，怎么也没死？沃尔夫这到底什么毛病！想当慈善家吗？”

神秘人沉默了一会儿，复又抬起头，“这次的事肯定和阿尔弗雷德脱不了干系，我会找机会去沃尔夫那里问清楚，说不定会有什么意外收获。”

克里斯拿起了桌上的酒，一饮而尽，“那就祝你一切顺利了。”

“莱克大人，您也是。”

神秘人转过身向屋子一边的墙壁走去，像是完全没有被厚重的石墙阻拦，他径直穿了过去。

克里斯蹲下身，抚摸着地上已经失去神智的少女的脸颊，咂嘴道，“啧，柯克兰城堡里的人果然都这么让人喜欢不起来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马修：我总觉得自己千辛万苦找回来的好像不是一个兄弟。


	9. Cooperation

因为今天需要亲自去教会，亚瑟在太阳还很明亮的下午就已经起床了。

他站在穿衣镜前，戴蒙正在为他带上袖钉。

看见一道身影出现在镜子里，亚瑟低头对戴蒙说道，“今天换那个蓝色的吧。”

戴蒙答应了一声，将祖母绿镶嵌的袖钉取下，从抽屉里拿出了另外一对蓝宝石袖钉为亚瑟换上。

“谢谢你戴蒙，之后我自己来就行。”

“是，公爵大人。”戴蒙向不知道什么时候站在亚瑟卧室门口的阿尔弗雷德欠了欠身，关上门去做出行准备。

亚瑟没有转身，一边拽了拽有些发紧的领口，一边对着镜子里的阿尔弗雷德问道，“有什么事吗？”

“嗯，只是觉得还是这个样子适合你。”阿尔弗雷德将他从头到尾打量了一遍，得出个结论。

亚瑟当然知道他在说什么，通过镜子与自己对视的那道视线让他觉得有些热，他不禁想着如果那时自己的眼睛没有被毒伤，是不是早就沉溺在这片漫无天际的大海里了。

突然被从身后抱住，亚瑟不易察觉地吸了口气，阿尔弗雷德阳光清新的气息霎时间充满了他的心肺。

“衣服弄皱了，”他拍了拍紧紧环在腰上的手臂，小声说道，“放手。”

然而从小就不肯老老实实听话的阿尔弗雷德现在更是变本加厉，非但不肯放开亚瑟，还在他露出的脖子上又舔又咬，直把亚瑟弄得腰酸腿软，快要站不住，只能死死地靠在他身上。

“弄皱了我给你换一件新的。”犯罪分子没有丝毫悔改之心，反而松开了他整齐的领口，在那里面的某处用力地吮吸着。

亚瑟想要掰开他的头，却好像被下了药一样浑身无力，只能用手拽着阿尔弗雷德的头发，还害怕揪疼了他，他气息不稳地责备道，“嗯…一会儿还要去教会，被看到了怎么办……”

吸血鬼连见骨的伤口都能瞬间复原，这些小小的吻痕更是不在话下，可是亚瑟总是故意留下这斑斑点点的红痕，像是给阿尔弗雷德展示着什么。

阿尔弗雷德闻言终于放过了他的脖子，帮他重新整理好繁琐的领口装饰，然后看向镜子里紧贴在一起的两个身影，“放心，不会让别人看见的。”

不论阿尔弗雷德怎么胡闹，亚瑟也向来对其毫无办法，温热的皮肤就贴在自己的侧脸，让他连一句嘲讽都讲不出，只能侧过头在那张作恶多端的嘴上印下一个亲吻，“好了，我得走了， 约瑟夫那个人讲究太多，不能迟到。”

“真的不用我跟你一起吗？”阿尔弗雷德放开了亚瑟，坐在床上看他将有些乱掉的衬衫下摆重新塞好。

亚瑟看着满脸写着我想和你待在一起的阿尔弗雷德，过去摸了摸他的头发，然后走向门口，“你还没有恢复好身体，就先好好待在家里吧。”

听见恢复身体四个字，阿尔弗雷德就一阵无力，他倒在亚瑟的床上，像个变态一样在他的枕头上深深吸了一口，又把头埋了进去，“真想给你看看我到底恢复好了没有……”

“阿尔弗雷德大人，今天感觉怎么样了？”霍华德在大厅等着亚瑟穿好外套，看到从楼上走下来的阿尔弗雷德，开心地冲他挥挥手。

“在床上躺了整整一周，起来就是大鱼大肉，再这么下去就要变成猪了！”阿尔弗雷德不满地抱怨着，“霍华德，你帮我劝劝亚瑟吧，我真的已经好了！”

霍华德看见亚瑟微微上扬的嘴角，无奈地向阿尔弗雷德摊了摊手，“亚瑟大人对你从来都是这样的，以前我也没少劝他，但是没一次成功过，所以你还是认命吧。”

见戴蒙已经整理好了大衣，亚瑟冲霍华德招了下手，“走了霍华德，不要理他。”

那边让别人不要理会，结果亚瑟自己却对着楼梯上的阿尔弗雷德没头没尾地说了一句，“天黑就回来。”

说完，两人走出了大门。

戴蒙将亚瑟送上马车，回到大厅关上了门，却看见阿尔弗雷德还趴在楼梯扶手上，一副要笑不笑的样子，不知道在想什么。

“阿尔弗雷德大人，如果您对餐点安排不满，我会转达厨房为您更换菜单”戴蒙走到他面前说道。

阿尔弗雷德好像美梦初醒一样，才注意到身边的人，无奈地笑着拍了拍戴蒙的肩膀，“戴蒙，你怎么还是这么一板一眼啊，我没有不满，只是随便说说而已。”

“好的我知道了，”戴蒙稍稍点点头，“马修大人准备完毕后我再来找您。”

此时的马修刚刚睡醒，正靠在床头上，还有些迷糊。

自从亚瑟回来之后，马修身上的负担就少了很多，他总算能够每天躺在床上睡觉了。

不过虽然亚瑟揽去了一大半工作，却又交给了他一项新的任务，给阿尔弗雷德讲解各大家族的历史和现在的情况。

最初听见亚瑟这么说的时候，马修有些吃惊，因为从前亚瑟一直就像对待一个永远长不大的孩子一样对待阿尔弗雷德，从不让他接触这些。

看见马修的神情，亚瑟有些苦涩地笑了笑，说从前是自己太一厢情愿了，阿尔弗雷德和马修一样，都是自己最重要的家人，他有权利知道这些，也有权利选择自己的道路。

马修将亚瑟的这些话说给阿尔弗雷德听，他看见阿尔挠着自己的后脑勺笑了，那是他害羞时候的动作，马修再熟悉不过。好几次他提起亚瑟的时候，阿尔都会这样，马修不明白这有什么好害羞的，明明以前阿尔整日把亚瑟挂在嘴上，从早说到晚，也从来没见他有什么不好意思。

想到这里，刚才乱七八糟的梦境场面似乎变得清晰了一些。马修依稀记得好像梦见阿尔说自己要结婚了，马修开心地去参加婚礼，结果洁白的头纱一掀开，下面却是亚瑟的脸。

好了，这下清醒了。

马修捂着脸，发出意义不明的叫声。

这都什么梦啊！

“马修大人，您没事吧？”端着餐盘进来的女仆被吓了一跳。

“我可能真的太累了……”马修叹了一口气，接过了女仆递来的红茶。

一辆马车停在了少有人经过的教堂后门，先下车的青年撑起一把黑伞，迎下了另一位衣着考究的人。黑伞挡住了那人的脸，只能露出那一看就价值不菲的大衣衣角。

“请进。”白衣的执事等在教堂门口，为两人打开了门。

教堂里还回荡着清脆的童声歌唱，想是合唱团的孩子们还在为即将到来的节日练习新曲目。执事领着两人从唱台的后方绕进了一处幽深的走廊，便欠身离开了。亚瑟像是到访的常客一样，熟练地走到了走廊的最深处，敲开那扇古老的木门。

“你好，主教大人，希望我没有迟到。”亚瑟对站在书柜前的约瑟夫主教恭敬地说道。

约瑟夫向一旁的另一个执事点了点头，执事为亚瑟和霍华德准备好了椅子，便关上门离开了。

“柯克兰公爵，之前听说您似乎受了不轻的伤，现在已经康复了吗？”约瑟夫伸手请两人坐下，自己也坐在了书桌的里面。

“托您的福，已经没事了，”亚瑟客气道，“这次来就是想为之前发生的事情向教会道歉。”

约瑟夫没有答话，于是亚瑟继续说道，“我不在的时候，我的养子马修应该已经向您说明了情况，最近我们内部有人不太安分，所以才搞出了这些令人痛心的事件，我对此也感到十分难过。如果教会能够给我们提供一些调查援助，我相信您很快就能得到一个满意的答复。”

“公爵大人，恕我直言，你们各个家族之间的争端我并不了解，也无意卷入。”听见亚瑟开门见山的话，约瑟夫认真地看向他，也并没有拐弯抹角，“我们之间的协议内容仅仅是‘在吸血鬼不袭击人类的情况下，教会也不会主动攻击吸血鬼’，如果我没有理解错，这里面似乎并不包含相互合作。”

面对清楚明了的拒绝，亚瑟并没有改变神色，而是微笑着说道，“我明白您的意思，主教大人，之前我们请求教会提供受害者详细资料的时候，您的立场就已经表达得很清楚了。”

那封寄往教会的书信只得到了短短的回复，[教会没有权利和义务透露个人隐私信息，还望谅解。]

此后马修也曾来到教会说明，却依旧被拒绝。

约瑟夫也笑着点点头，“您既然已经明白，还特意来见我，想必是已经准备好要说服我了吧。”

“没错，您很了解我。主教大人如果没有意见，那我就要开始了。”

“请讲吧。”

亚瑟看向了那个古旧的书柜，三百年前的协议就存放在书柜最顶层的抽屉里。

“主教大人，我想您应该了解，自从协议制定以来，除了最初的几个月过渡时间，柯克兰家辖地内从来没有出现过吸血鬼伤人的事件，更不用说杀人。但是您不了解的是，拒绝吸食人类的血液，这对于我们来说是一件十分不易的事情，就像不让人类吃饭，而让他们餐餐都去啃树皮一样。”

他站起身来，看着窗外的遮天蔽日的大树，“那几个月，我亲手砍下了多少昔日同族的头颅，仅仅是因为他们想要像从前一样正常地进食。就算过了三百年，我仍然能清楚地记得每一个人的名字。”

「柯克兰，你疯了吗！为什么要向人类摇尾乞怜，他们是食物，你竟然为了食物要杀死自己的同族！」

「亚瑟，我们不是好朋友吗？你真的要杀了我？」

「我的妻子就是死在那些白袍的手下，现在连我也要被教会的狗砍头了，哈哈哈，好啊柯克兰，我在地狱等着你！」

那些愤怒的，恐惧的，哀伤的脸，亚瑟没有一刻忘记过。

他亲手杀死了仇敌，也亲手埋葬了好友，只为了让其他还想要我行我素的吸血鬼们看到无视规则的下场。

亚瑟知道约瑟夫在想什么，他不信任吸血鬼，所以不信任亚瑟。他不确定杀死那些无辜少年的人到底是柯克兰家嘴里所说的“背叛者”，还是他们自己。

如果教会贸然提供援助，可能就会沦为这些吸血鬼权力斗争中的杀人工具。

“可以说这三百年来我们双方的安稳，都是建立在我无数同族的尸体之上。我又怎么会为了与其他家族争夺权力亲手撕毁这张协定呢？”

约瑟夫笨重的身体将宽大的椅子塞得严严实实，他看向亚瑟。

那个男人看起来和几十年前别无二致。

约瑟夫当时只不过是教堂里最低等级的执事，某一天不经意瞥见了主教大人的神秘客人。他穿着和今天相似的黑衣，挂着对于一个男人来说过于美丽的面孔，唱诗班的歌声在教堂回荡着，约瑟夫以为自己看见了壁画上的天使。

「喂，约瑟夫，那个就是柯克兰公爵，那个吸血鬼。」

柯克兰公爵似乎听到了这边的声音，转过头来，对他笑了一下。

地狱的生物也会露出这样的笑容吗？将将迈入少年行列的约瑟夫并不明白自己刚才那一声强烈的心跳想要说明的事情，而在之后的日子里，这一时的错乱也早就被野心勃勃的他遗忘在了脑后。

亚瑟站在窗边，光斑落在他的头顶，让这只吸血鬼看起来宛若一名前来传递圣言的天神使者，约瑟夫忽然觉得这一幕似曾相识，然而一瞬间的 déjà vu并没有扰乱主教的警惕之心，他用自己那已经不再年轻的声音提醒着亚瑟，“既然公爵大人也明白只靠动物血液过活的煎熬，那应该也不会忘了自己当初与我们签订协议的初衷吧？我可并不认为您是因为爱着人类才做出这么大的妥协。”

‘神圣使者’的手探向身旁银质的烛台，随着抓握的动作被灼伤出了白色的烟气。

他摊开手掌，一道骇人的血痕赫然出现在苍白的手心里。

“不妨实话实说，当时的我确实是因为惧怕教会的力量才不得已向你们妥协。为了保全大部分同伴，我只能牺牲少数人来杀鸡儆猴。”

“大人谦虚了，教会也只不过是在履行自己的使命，”约瑟夫笑笑。

忽然，那血肉模糊的掌心冒出了明亮的火光，火焰蔓延至烛台，一瞬间就将它烧得无影无踪，连一丝灰烬都没有留下。

火焰熄灭，血痕消失，手心完好如初。

“可今时不同往日了，主教大人，三百年，足够绝大部分吸血鬼的‘礼物’成年了。”

亚瑟扬起了一边的嘴角，“如果教会拒绝提供帮助，或是要落井下石……莱克家肯定还会继续猎杀人类，而我毕竟精力有限，顾得了这头就顾不了那头，到时候如果大家要来个鱼死网破，那想必主教大人您肯定也是不愿意的。”

“而且据我所知，大人您马上就要被提名去梵蒂冈竞选教皇之位了，如果此时辖地暴乱……”

听见这话，约瑟夫收起了客气的微笑，“公爵大人，您这是什么意思？”

亚瑟踱步坐回书桌对面，表情依旧温和，“没什么意思，只是给您一个百利无一害的建议罢了。”

约瑟夫靠在椅背上，沉思了片刻，又恢复了游刃有余的表情，“公爵大人与教会的协定一直履行得十分完美，我们也相信您今后也会继续遵守规定。有关这次违规事件的调查，教会愿意为您提供合理范围内的援助。”

他转了一下眼珠，“不过为了显示您的诚意，不知道是否可以答应我一个条件。”

“主教大人客气了，您请讲。”

“公爵大人也知道，教会内的人对你们或多或少都有些抵触，所以为了今后调查工作的顺利进行，”约瑟夫将有些笨重的身体前倾抵在书桌内侧，看着亚瑟，一字一句地清楚说道，

“可否，请您家里的那位人类少爷来同我们一起追查呢？”

约瑟夫如愿以偿地在那双即将扬起胜利色彩的眼中看到了一瞬间的动摇。

“没错，可爱的小鸟们告诉我，一周前，公爵大人终于找回了他心爱的孩子。”他又将身体靠回了吱呀作响的椅背，“只是一起调查案件而已，我们一定会保障他的安全的。而且作为人类，他已经到了应该成家立业的年纪了，您还要继续把他像公主一样圈养在那个城堡里吗？”

亚瑟脸上的表情并没有什么变化，但不自觉握起的右手还是出卖了他的愤怒。

“主教大人，我们……”霍华德见状想要出口阻拦，但是亚瑟伸手制止了他。

“好，我答应你。”亚瑟说道，“不过您最好履行承诺保护他的安全，否则，我很难保证莱克家族那边不会趁乱做出什么您不愿看到的事。”

约瑟夫站起身，向亚瑟伸出右手，“我以上帝的名义向您起誓，公爵大人。”

亚瑟回握住那只胖得有些变形的手，“主教大人，合作愉快。”

在回程的马车上，亚瑟一言不发，只是一直盯着车窗外的夕阳。

霍华德有些担心，他试探着问道，“亚瑟大人，我们真的要让阿尔弗雷德大人……”

“为了让教会站在我们这边，这也是没有办法，”亚瑟平静地回答道，“约瑟夫盯着对面大陆上的那个位置很久了，他不会让阿尔遇到危险的。那个老滑头，只不过是不想看我太得意罢了，呵。”

“那阿尔弗雷德大人那边…”

“我去跟他说，”亚瑟放下了窗帘，有些无奈地笑了一下，“阿尔八成还会高兴吧，你看他那么想要跑出去。”

霍华德见亚瑟情绪稍缓，就接着这个话题说了下去，“其实他不是想跑出去，而是想多和您在一起待会儿吧，毕竟他以前就很爱黏着您，这次回来好像黏得更厉害了。”

不知道想到了些什么，对面的亚瑟露出了霍华德从没有见过的笑容，那是一张能够画进油画里的脸。霍华德一时看得出了神，忽然就想起了很久之前那些前赴后继来向亚瑟求爱的人。

各种类型的女吸血鬼都有，甚至还有不少男性。当然，他们都被礼貌而直接地拒绝了，而那些不肯死心继续纠缠的则通通被亚瑟不留一丝情面地教训了一遍。

杀鸡儆猴在这里也同样有效，之后再也没人敢再来招惹亚瑟了。

“霍华德，有什么话要说吗？”亚瑟看着直勾勾盯着自己的霍华德，疑惑地问道。

“没有没有没有，”霍华德猛地回过神来，连忙摆手，“我只是在想阿尔弗雷德大人。”

亚瑟轻轻皱起了眉头，“你想他干什么？”

话没有经过大脑就滑出了口，亚瑟十分后悔，感觉自己像是什么小气的小姑娘，他有些不好意思地又拉开了窗帘，装作正在忙着看风景。

“之前说过，现在莱克家的家主克里斯和亚瑟先生几乎是同岁，当年也十分不满意和教会的协定，但是这么多年来也在努力遵守。”马修指着一本旧书上的画像，为阿尔介绍着，“但是这次亚瑟先生被…呃，亚瑟先生失踪之后，莱克家就联合了怀特家、霍尔家、戴维斯家和几个比较小的家族想要排挤掉我们。”

“亚瑟先生现在是想要借力教会通过协定来打击莱克他们，只不过之前我去教会沟通，他们没有松口，希望这次亚瑟先生亲自去见主教大人能够有所收获吧。”

“等到教会那边出手制裁莱克家，亚瑟先生就会顺势公布自己已经安全返回的消息，到时候那些家族肯定又会回来投靠我们。”马修合上了书，将它推给阿尔弗雷德，然后轻轻笑了一下，“以我对亚瑟先生的了解，他可能会趁机再敲他们一杠吧。有关这次纷争相关的家族暂时就这些了，你可以在这本书里仔细看看。”

阿尔弗雷德接过了厚重的旧书，点点头，然后又看向马修，“你对亚瑟还挺了解的。”

听见这话，马修顿时哭笑不得，“阿尔，你饶了我吧，不会又要像以前一样吃醋给我找麻烦吧！话说我觉得心理不平衡的人从头到尾都应该是我才对啊……”

“什么？不是，我没那个意思！”

“噗，”看着突然慌乱起来的阿尔弗雷德，马修终于还是没有憋住，笑了出来，“哈哈哈我知道，骗你的，阿尔。”

阿尔弗雷德像小时候一样拍了马修一掌，气冲冲地说道，“我发现你怎么变得这么坏心眼了，以前可不是这样。”

“嗯～你也变了挺多啊，比如现在都不会跟我争亚瑟先生最喜欢我们哪一个了。”

阿尔弗雷德心想那是因为已经没什么好争的了。

突然，他觉得有些愧疚，于是小心翼翼地问马修，“马修，如果我有一件事，但是因为各种各样的原因，现在还不能告诉你，你会不会很生气啊，毕竟我们从来都没有东西瞒着对方……当然，以后我肯定会如实相告的！”

“唔……”马修歪着头想了一会儿，然后回答道，“可能会有些失落吧，生气倒是算不上，毕竟你也有自己的苦衷。不过如果你有什么困难的话还是告诉我比较好，我也可以帮帮你嘛。”

听到可以帮忙，阿尔弗雷德搜肠刮肚了一下，最后终于挤出来了一个问题，“嗯，那个，我记得以前你社交课上得挺认真的对吧？”

马修不知道他怎么突然想起这个，疑惑地点点头。

阿尔弗雷德不好意思地看看他，然后随手翻开了那本旧书，盯着其中一页犹犹豫豫地说道，“那你知不知道，嗯，这些贵族，都是怎么，怎么……哎呀！”

“阿尔，你到底想问什……”

“他们都是怎么求爱的啊！”阿尔弗雷德像是放弃了思考，突然大声喊了一嗓子。

“你吓死我了！”马修被吓得一个哆嗦，甚至都没反应过来他问了什么，“……诶？”

“你一直都在城堡里，应该也见过的吧。”

马修想破脑袋也想不到阿尔弗雷德竟然会问他这种问题，从没有这方面经验的他不停眨着眼睛，徒劳地张着嘴，不知道该说什么。

阿尔弗雷德还以为他被石化了。

“虽然我没什么经验，但是，唔，我想大家应该都会比较喜欢绅士一些的人吧，”半天，他才终于想到了什么，对阿尔弗雷德说道，“对了，你可以去问问亚瑟先生，我听女仆们说以前每天都有整整一院子的人来追求他。”

“哈？！！”阿尔弗雷德拍着桌子跳了起来，连椅子都被撞倒在地上。

马修终于忍无可忍，拍了阿尔弗雷德一巴掌，“阿尔，你再这么一惊一乍我就再也不帮你了！”

“啊，对不起对不起，你继续说……哎，都谁追求他啊？你见过吗？不会我也见过吧？等等，不会现在也有吧？是不是以前总来找亚瑟的那个叫吉姆的？我就知道他没安好心！亚瑟他没答应过谁吧？没有吧？你怎么不说话。”

马修露出你没救了的眼神，“我以为我们是在讨论如何追求某位贵族小姐……”

阿尔弗雷德：“………”

看到阿尔弗雷德总算冷静下来，马修尽量搜刮着自己存量不多的知识库，“嗯，首先是要通过聊天增进了解，要绅士，要礼貌，不可以语出轻浮，更不可以随便触碰一位小姐的身体。等到你们熟悉了一些之后可以尝试一些flirting words，嗯当然是她不排斥的话，等到她回应了你的示爱，就可以试着牵她的手……”

阿尔弗雷德越听脸色越不妙。

“阿尔？你怎么了？”看到目瞪口呆的阿尔弗雷德，马修关切地问道。

“马修啊……如果一个人把这些全都跳过，直接到最后一步了，会怎么样啊……”阿尔弗雷德无精打采地趴在桌子上。

“什么？！你……”马修这已经是数不清多少次哑口无言了，“你，你你你，你向谁求婚了？这，这可怎么办，这实在是太没有礼貌了阿尔！亚瑟先生如果知道了非打死你不可！”

阿尔弗雷德已经不想解释他不是在说求婚了，他只是抱着头，不停地用脑袋撞向桌面，“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

“阿尔，你的头怎么了？”亚瑟一进门就看见阿尔弗雷德额头上一片通红。

“不小心碰到了……”

亚瑟想伸手摸上那片红，可背上戴蒙帮他褪去大衣的触感让他意识到现在并不是两人独处，于是他清了清嗓子，对霍华德说道，“霍华德，今天已经没有事情了，你先回去休息吧。”

他走上楼梯，却没有听到身后跟上来的脚步，亚瑟转过身，有些疑惑地看向阿尔弗雷德，“阿尔？你还有别的事情吗？没有的话来我房间，我有事要和你说。”


	10. Forbearing

“阿尔，有件事需要你的帮忙。”

戴蒙离开卧室后，亚瑟对看起来有些心不在焉的阿尔弗雷德正色道。

一直沉浸在‘我完蛋了’的心情里的阿尔弗雷德听到亚瑟要自己帮忙，立马来了精神，“亚瑟你需要我做什么，我什么都可以做！”

面前的青年两眼冒光地看着自己，亚瑟觉得自己如果是个普通人类，这会儿可能已经脸红了，“咳咳，最近人类被吸血鬼袭击的事情你应该已经听马修说了吧。”

阿尔弗雷德点点头，表示自己已经有所了解。

“如果近期能抓到莱克家的现行，现在分裂的问题就能迎刃而解了。”亚瑟继续说道，“教会已经同意协助，但是需要我们这边派你去和他们共同调查……”

“我？”

“是，”亚瑟低下头，鼓起勇气，握住了阿尔弗雷德的手，依旧是那么热，“这是他们的条件。”

阿尔弗雷德从亚瑟低沉的语气里读懂了‘条件’的含义。

“抱歉，我本来已经想好要怎么哄你开开心心地去工作了，可是……可是你也是我重要的家人，我不想对你隐瞒真相。”

亚瑟完全可以欺骗他，让他以为自己是去做一件光荣的事情，像一个英雄一样，但是他没有，他选择了据实已告。

看着有些不安的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德将他冰凉的手握在手心，“谢谢你亚瑟，谢谢你告诉我实情。就算是作为‘条件’，只要能够帮到你和马修，我一定不会拒绝的。”

“我会逮到他们，让他们为自己的行为付出应有的代价，亚瑟，你放心吧。”

亚瑟再一次露出了笑容，这让阿尔弗雷德想要立刻将他推倒在床上肆意亲吻，就像这些日子里他每一天都做过的一样。

可是之前马修的话拦住了这个念头。

于是亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德的眼神突然从蠢蠢欲动变成了尴尬躲闪，他以为阿尔弗雷德还有什么顾虑，有些担忧地拽了拽他，“阿尔，还有什么问题吗？”

“诶？啊，不是，这件事没问题！”阿尔弗雷德使劲摇了摇头，“我只是在想别的……”

想别的？不用猜亚瑟也知道这个别的是什么，现在卧室里只有他们两个人，以阿尔弗雷德一贯的作风，肯定是在想些有的没的。

自回家的这一周以来，只要逮到两人独处的机会，他就会立马黏上来腻歪个没完，好像要把之前没有亲到的遗憾加倍补偿回来一样。

从前亚瑟就对他没辙，几乎是要什么给什么。现在更是又多了一层感情，失而复得再加上情之所至，亚瑟并没有拒绝过他的亲近。

不过因为最近事务繁忙，阿尔的身体也还在恢复，所以就算亚瑟也很期待他的接近，但也没有纵容他做什么亲吻以上的事情。

做好了被猛扑的准备，可等了半天也没见阿尔弗雷德有什么动作，亚瑟一时有些疑惑。

可是再疑惑，亚瑟也不可能直接去问自己的养子为什么不来亲吻自己。于是在一段奇怪的沉默后，他只是试探地问了一句，“还有什么想……说的吗？”

然后，握在掌心的右手被拉起，一个轻吻落在指尖。

一向喜欢将感情付诸于行动的野生小狼突然变成了礼貌的绅士，他弯起嘴角说了一句话，随后离开了卧室，只留下还在发愣的亚瑟坐在床边。

半天，亚瑟才收回了那只手，将还带着余温的指尖贴在唇边。

「亚瑟，我会永远爱你。」

两天后的清晨，阿尔弗雷德乘着马车来到了教堂。

约瑟夫主教在礼拜堂见了他，在简单的寒暄过后就将他交给了站在身后的两位神父。

“哟，你好啊小少爷，我是基尔伯特·贝什米特，叫我基尔就行，从今天起你就跟着我混了！”自称基尔伯特的神父顶着一头银发，瞳孔隐约泛着一点红色，一开口就把阿尔弗雷德印象里的神父形象敲了个粉碎。

“你好，柯克兰少爷，我是路德维希·贝什米特，很遗憾，这边这个没有正形的人是我的兄长，这次由我们两个与你一起对最近的吸血鬼杀人事件进行追捕调查。”基尔伯特身边的另一个神父总算是将那碎得快要随风散去的粉末收在了一起，他一本正经地做着自我介绍，还无比熟练地朝基尔伯特背上拍了一掌。

原来完全相反的兄弟不止是我和马修啊，阿尔弗雷德一边在心里吐槽，一边与两人一一握手，“叫我阿尔弗雷德就可以了，希望我们能够尽快抓住凶手。”

被杀害的少年们有男有女，都是在午夜遭到袭击而死。

“但是城里有宵禁，没有特殊原因是不能外出的吧？”阿尔弗雷德觉察到了一丝违和。

路德维希点点头，递给了他一张纸，上面列出了很多名字以及地址，“没错，所以我们需要先查明他们外出的原因，这两天就先去这些地方问问情况。”

“对了，为了保密起见，阿西和我可不能穿成这样去调查。”希尔伯特说着从柜子里拿出了两套平民的衣服，“小少爷，这上面好些地方可都是贫民窟，会遇上什么强盗流氓也不奇怪，到时候可不要被吓破胆了哦~”

阿尔弗雷德之前在狼人群落里什么架没打过，怎么可能会怕这些。不过这样的实情肯定是不能说出口的，于是他只能随口敷衍道，“之前我自己生活也很苦的，家常便饭了。”

贝什米特两兄弟换好衣服后，三人便踏上了去往贫民窟的旅程。

基尔伯特的嘴真的是和乌鸦一样，他们才刚到不久，还没有找到第一户人家，就被一个少年迎面撞了上来。

阿尔弗雷德的反应比人类快了不少，他第一时间就看见了从路德维希口袋里缩回的手，手里还捏着一个钱袋。对方明显是个惯犯，还不等他有所动作，就已经撒腿开始跑了。

“喂！站住！把钱袋还回来！”阿尔弗雷德冲着远去的背影喊道，随即追了上去。

不过少年对这片地区十分熟悉，在各种小路里七拐八拐，硬是让速度奇快的阿尔弗雷德半天没有追到他。

基尔伯特和路德维希跟在后面，逐渐离两人越来越远。

“阿西，这小子真的是什么公爵城堡里的少爷吗，跑得也太快了吧！”

“别说话了快点跟上！”

少年也没想到这人竟然追了自己这么久都没被甩掉，情急之下抄起路边堆放的垃圾就一股脑地冲阿尔弗雷德扔过去。然而这一扔，反而减慢了自己的速度，被躲都没躲的阿尔弗雷德按在了地上。

“混蛋！放开我，你这个混蛋！啊！你拽到我头发了！疼疼疼！放手啊混蛋！！”他在地上挣扎着，突然发出了一声怪叫，应该是真的被扯疼了。

阿尔弗雷德稍稍放松了手，一撮深棕色的头发从他手中溜出，翘在少年的头上。

“钱袋呢，还回来！”

“在衣服内袋里，”被放开了头发，少年松了口气，但依旧没好气地抱怨道，“不就是个钱袋嘛，也没多少钱，至于追我这么久！混蛋！”

果然，钱袋在少年的衣服里。

贝什米特兄弟俩也终于赶到，基尔伯特像是快要背过气了一样，扶着墙一句话也说不出来，而路德维希的状态还稍微好一些，他指向被压在地上的少年，喘着气说道，“竟然在光天化日之下做出这种事情！必须要交到法庭审判！”

“什么？我就是偷个钱袋而已，你要把我送到法庭？”少年像是听到了什么绝顶的蠢话，连挣扎都忘了，“混蛋你脑子里进水了吗！”

基尔伯特总算喘上了气，示意阿尔弗雷德放开那个少年。

钱袋既然已经拿回来，阿尔弗雷德也无意再为难这个男孩，便起身放开了他。少年一溜烟地跑走了，边跑还边骂着混蛋，好像被偷了东西的人是自己一样。

“阿西，大家各有难处，你未免也太认真了些吧。放轻松，一会儿还要去别人家里呢，你想吓死人家吗？”基尔伯特拍拍路德维希的肩膀，让他放松一些，然后又对着阿尔弗雷德抱怨道，“哎我说，你也太能跑了吧！那些看起来弱不禁风的吸血鬼竟然养出你这样的人，真是不敢相信。”

“所以我都说了，家常便饭。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，笑着回答。

阿尔弗雷德顶着一身垃圾怪味回到城堡的时候，本来十分担心、想要不顾旁边有人给他一个拥抱的亚瑟顿时恢复了理智。

“……”

他刚想出口责怪，就想到阿尔弗雷德都是为了帮助自己才搞成这幅样子，心里一下子就软了下来。

“好了好了，我知道了，”阿尔弗雷德看见亚瑟欲言又止的表情笑出了声，“两个小时，对吧？”

“倒也不用那么久……”

经过将近一周的调查，关于受害人信息的收集也终于算是告一段落。除了年龄相似，他们还有一个共同点，那就是出身贫寒，往往是家里还有很多兄弟姐妹需要供养。

“虽然感觉并不是特别重要的信息，但还是值得注意。”基尔伯特靠在教堂院子里的雕像上望天。

阿尔弗雷德：“或许和他们在半夜出去的原因有关，是不是要去做什么工作？”

“男人倒还能理解，为什么还有女性出门呢？”路德维希表达自己的疑问，“我们也问过附近不少人，被杀害的少女们并没有人从事，呃夜晚的那种工作。”

“呵，比起这些，你们不觉得这一周太平静了吗？”基尔伯特转过头看向两人，“一件这样的事也没有发生，我怀疑已经有人把风声漏出去了。”

这话一出，大家都陷入了沉默。

本来一周至少两起、多的时候甚至有五起的事件，在他们开始调查的这一周内竟然销声匿迹了。

莱克家是不可能良心发现的，那只能是有人泄露了教会和柯克兰家的合作。内鬼两边都有可能存在，谁也不能擅自下定论。

带着满心满脑的疑惑和不安，阿尔弗雷德坐上了回家的马车。

他这边知道这件事的只有四个人。亚瑟首先不可能自己出卖自己，马修肯定也不会，难道是霍华德吗？可阿尔弗雷德想象不到霍华德能有什么背叛的理由。

或许是他们调查的行动太过明显，自己打草惊蛇了？

他有些沮丧，如果不能尽快抓到他们的现行，让莱克家失去一部分助力，那亚瑟和马修的处境只会越来越不妙。

回到城堡时，亚瑟竟然难得地还没有起床。

阿尔弗雷德趁着没人注意偷偷溜进了他的卧室，房间内一片漆黑，但好在狼人的视力超群，让他顺利地摸上了亚瑟的床。

这一周来，阿尔弗雷德听从马修‘如何追求贵族淑女’的教导，再也没有对亚瑟做过什么过分亲密的举动。

可是心上人每天就在眼前，还一直毫无防备，这让被迫绅士守礼的阿尔弗雷德难受得抓心挠肺，好几次没有忍住差点扑上去。

现在也是，本来只是想着来悄悄看他一眼，结果看着看着就躺在了亚瑟身旁。

亚瑟似乎还在熟睡，平稳的呼吸声在耳边响起，让阿尔弗雷德回想起了小时候那些温柔相伴的夜晚。

其实脑海里首先出现的并不是这些幼时回忆，而是距今也没有多久的某些更加疯狂的画面，在那些记忆里，亚瑟的呼吸并非如现在一般沉静。

自觉如果再这么想下去，自己可能就要功亏一篑了，于是他强行把小时候的回忆拖了出来，想让自己冷静一下。

然而，从前那些纯洁温情的怀抱现今在阿尔弗雷德的脑子里全都变了味道，一想到自己那么小就被亚瑟抱在那个怀里睡觉，他似乎更加兴奋了。

“……”

我是禽兽吗！

不能再待在这里了。阿尔弗雷德悄悄起身，离开了亚瑟的房间。

房门被关上的瞬间，亚瑟终于呼出了一口长气。

从阿尔弗雷德进来的时候他就迷迷糊糊醒了，在他躺在身边时更是早已经完全清醒，只不过不知道该说些什么，只能继续装睡。

最近完全被以礼相待，亚瑟实在是被搞得一头雾水，他甚至还想过阿尔弗雷德是不是对自己失去兴趣了，不过很快，两次真挚告白的场景就让他否定了这个猜想。

或许是连日的工作让他有些累了吧，亚瑟最终得出了这个结论。

身边的呼吸变得粗重起来，这让亚瑟有些不知所措，就在他还在犹豫是要直接醒来还是等对方主动凑上来的时候，阿尔弗雷德却又偷偷地离开了。

“到底在想什么啊……”

亚瑟不知道他是在问阿尔弗雷德还是想问自己。

书房里只有阿尔弗雷德、亚瑟还有马修三个人，阿尔弗雷德向亚瑟提到了可能有人泄露风声的事情。

“霍华德应该不会做这种事，我很了解他，况且这样做对他也没有任何好处。”亚瑟像是知道阿尔弗雷德的顾虑一样，首先就说起了霍华德，“莱克家是不可能接收他的，这他自己也明白。所以只能是别的原因了。”

马修问道，“既然对方已经有所警觉，那看来短时间内是抓不到他们的把柄了，亚瑟先生，我们还要继续封锁您已经回来的消息吗？”

“和教会那边的调查进度也不是很理想，现在暂时没有什么有力的线索，”阿尔弗雷德也赞同马修的想法，向亚瑟说明了自己这里的情况，“所以我也不建议再把全部的赌注压在这边，如果拖得太久，可能我们还会丢掉更多家族的支持。”

亚瑟点点头，“确实如此，需要计划公开了。我们这里是否有人有问题现在还不能确定，你们先不要打草惊蛇，暂时装作不知道。”

“好的。”

突然撞上了阿尔弗雷德看过来的视线，那眼神专注又温柔，还带着明显的忍耐。亚瑟偏过了头，不禁怀疑自己在看着阿尔弗雷德的时候，是否也是这样的难以掩饰。

好在马修一向对这些事不敏感，要不然可能早就发现两人之间的异常了。

就在亚瑟走神的时候，整齐的桌面上突然冒出来了一颗嫩芽，绿芽迅速生长，枝条的顶端上出现一颗硕大的花苞。

阿尔弗雷德被吓了一跳，想都没想就上前将亚瑟护在了怀里。

花苞绽开，一朵鲜红的玫瑰赫然盛放。

“Bonjour，小亚瑟，有没有想我啊~”一个轻浮无比的声音从花心传来，阿尔弗雷德总觉得好像在哪里听过。

听到这一声，亚瑟已经知道是谁搞出来的事了，他刚想回骂一句，却发现自己被阿尔弗雷德牢牢抱在怀里，对面就是还在看着玫瑰花的马修。

他赶忙用手肘轻轻戳了一下阿尔弗雷德，从他的臂膀里挣脱出来，对着那朵一跳一跳的花说道，“弗朗西斯，你在搞什么鬼？”

“当然是来帮你的啊，为了防止你远远看见我们一行人就一把火烧过来，所以提前来跟你打声招呼。”

“……”

一小时后，塞恩村。

木屋的门打开，亚瑟被风一样飘进来的弗朗西斯撞了个满怀，结结实实地挨了两下贴面礼。他一边满脸嫌弃地擦着自己的脸，一边问道，“你带了多少人？”

“唉，这么多年没见，也不问问哥哥我怎么样，也不说想我，一开口就是问我带了多少人。”弗朗西斯摇着头，一脸伤心的样子，“哥哥当年到底是哪里教错了，让你变成现在这样冷冰冰的雕像。”

“弗朗西斯先生，好久不见了。”马修礼貌地打招呼，将弗朗西斯的视线成功地从亚瑟身上转移开。

他有些惊讶地看过来，“马修？”

“是的，是我。本来还在等待您的回信，没有想到您竟然亲自过来了，见到您很高兴，我……”马修还在客气地寒暄，却被一个猝不及防的拥抱和两个响亮的亲吻打断了话，“弗朗西斯先生？！”

“马修，没想到从前那个小孩子竟然长大了这么多！啊，你可真是像这朵玫瑰一样动人，晚饭后愿意与我一同在美丽的月光下散步吗？”弗朗西斯握着马修的手，不知道又从哪里变出了一朵玫瑰，递在他的面前。

马修从小到大从没被这样对待过，一时间大脑一片空白，下意识的就要伸手接过。

好在亚瑟及时挡在了两人中间，猛地踹了一脚弗朗西斯，将马修拉过自己身边，俨然一位担心女儿被坏男人拐跑的老父亲，“离这个万年春脑袋远点，他说的话都不能信知道吗！”

“可是小时候弗朗西斯先生对我们很亲切……”

“以前是以前！”亚瑟见到马修竟然在为弗朗西斯说话，急得已经口不择言，“不要以为你小时候就认识他，他就不会怎么样了，这个变态胡子可不管对方是男是女，是人类还是吸血鬼，比他大还是小，就算是小几百岁也照出手不误！不愧是法国人，真是没有节操。”

阿尔弗雷德：“呃……”

“好好好，我的错，”弗朗西斯揉着被狠狠踢了一脚的肚子，向亚瑟求饶道，

“不过对于你的言论我可不敢苟同哦，亚瑟。爱情，是不分性别，不分年龄的美好事物，就算差了几百岁又怎么样，看见对方的那一瞬，所有的一切都不再重要~你说是吧，小阿尔？如果我没猜错你是谁的话。”

突然被问及什么爱情不爱情的阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，下意识看向了亚瑟。

刚才为了骂弗朗西斯连自己都一起骂了却还不自知的亚瑟这下终于反应过来，可是说出去的话又不能收回，于是他只能迁怒于那个害得自己胡说八道的人。

阿尔弗雷德面前的玫瑰顿时燃起了火，被烧得一干二净。

弗朗西斯本来还想调侃几句，然而看到那两个人对视的眼神后就闭上了嘴，露出一丝被亚瑟评价为‘你又在想什么下流事情’的奇怪笑容。

喂喂喂，亚瑟，这可不是刚才那副老父亲的嘴脸啊。

弗朗西斯带来了不少人，其中不乏能力很强的吸血鬼，亚瑟对他这样的倾囊相助十分感激，但是就算感激也不想说出口，“你带这么多人出来，要是有人趁机把你老家端了我可不负责。”

“不用谢，亚瑟，”弗朗西斯对于这种别扭的话早已习以为常，“我那边十分太平，还有安东尼奥在帮我看着，不会有问题的。”

亚瑟没有再吭声。

马修见两人终于不再吵架，于是赶紧提及了正事，将之前信里没有详细说明的情况以及后面发生的事情大概讲了一遍。期间，还收到了弗朗西斯趁亚瑟不注意偷偷塞进他手里的玫瑰花。

“嗯，公布亚瑟的消息确实是最好的方法了，”弗朗西斯听完后一本正经地说道，“看来我到的时机不错，正好可以一起向他们挑明，让那些摇摆不定的人选好自己的站位。”

“虽然不想赞同弗朗西斯的话，但是这次他说得没错，”亚瑟站在窗边，对马修说道，“马修，向各家族发出邀请，三天后在城堡举行晚宴，庆祝我平安归来。”

“好的亚瑟先生。”

“虽然之前泄露了不少消息，但是现在波诺弗瓦家的事情除了我们还没有人知道，在晚宴前先不要透露，免得莱克家有备而来。”

说着，亚瑟看向弗朗西斯，“这两天就请你们先住在这里吧，塞恩村…平时不会有人来，但是你们也尽可能不要引人注意。”

“Oui~我这边没问题，现在就去和他们说。”

在安排事宜期间，阿尔弗雷德没有怎么说话，只是看着柜子上古旧的盒子发呆，这样亚瑟有些担心，害怕他想到了什么难过的事情，连马修被弗朗西斯悄悄拽走了都没发现。

与马修走在村庄路上，憋了很久的弗朗西斯终于找机会问出了让他十分在意的问题，“马修，你知道亚瑟和小阿尔是怎么回事吗？”

“？什么怎么回事？”马修疑惑道。

“你……”你不会没看出来吧。

“我们前不久才终于找到阿尔，亚瑟先生也很高兴，他们似乎比以前关系更好了。”

马修笑得一脸纯真无邪，让弗朗西斯难以直接开口，只能委婉地旁敲侧击，“比以 前好，具体是怎么好啊……”

“嗯……”马修歪着头，似乎在努力回忆，“具体也说不上来，总之就是他们两个经常待在一起，看起来很开心的样子。”

弗朗西斯看着露出欣慰表情的马修，不禁摇了摇头。

“Pauvre Matthew, il est encore dans l'ignorance...”(可怜的马修，还被蒙在鼓里。)

“弗朗西斯先生，您说什么？对不起我还听不懂法语。”

“哦没什么没什么，”弗朗西斯摇摇头，“马修，和我一起去说明情况怎么样？让他们两个人再单独聊会儿天吧。”

亚瑟走到阿尔弗雷德身边，轻轻碰了下他的胳膊，“阿尔，没事吧？”

可与亚瑟的担心正好相反，阿尔弗雷德心里想的并不是什么不堪回首的伤心回忆，而是他上一次在这里和亚瑟卿卿我我的场景。

此刻回忆里的另一个人如此靠近，让他浑身一个激灵，把连日来的忍耐全都抛到了九霄云外，只想马上把满脑子的不绅士念头全都实地操作一遍。

“亚瑟，”他捉住亚瑟的双肩，凑近了脸。

以为马修还在屋里的亚瑟被吓了一跳，赶忙推开他，回头冲着马修之前在的位置尴尬地笑着解释道，“哈哈马修，阿尔吓唬你的，哈哈哈……马修？”

“亚瑟，马修刚才就已经和弗朗西斯一起走了。”阿尔弗雷德无奈地抬起头。

“……弗 朗 西 斯！”


	11. Secret

达琳有一个秘密。

达琳·里德坐在马车里，她不耐烦地拉扯着手上白色的手套，想要将它脱下，可是那鹿皮手套此刻因为些许的汗液与她的手牢牢地粘在了一起。

耐心已经到达极限，她放弃了与手套的战斗，转而一拳砸在马车车身上。

“达琳！这是淑女应该有的举止吗！”

她的父亲，里德家的家主，兰伯特·里德严肃地呵斥了一句。

然而里德家的小女儿达琳早已经被父母和兄长们惯得不成样子，她没有理会父亲的训斥，反而将娇小的嘴高高撅起，“什么淑女不淑女，我什么时候想做淑女了！”

达琳从小就是个活泼的孩子，在别的贵族女孩们都在学习礼仪和乐器的时候，她却喜欢穿着男孩们的裤子在庭院里奔跑爬树，或是偷偷跨上哥哥们的大马，在平原上任意驰骋。

因为是家里最小的孩子，还是仅有的女孩，所以父母和两个哥哥都对她十分疼爱，几乎所有事情都由着她的性子。

随着时间的流逝，达琳已经到了可以参加社交场合的年龄了。尽管她遗传了里德家一直以来都为人称道的美丽外表，然而那距离淑女十万八千里的想法和性格还是让里德夫妇日渐担忧。

可现在开始扭转本质也已经为时过晚，于是里德家只能竭尽全力教会达琳一些表面功夫，说服她至少在社交场合能够注意举止，并且与她打成协议，只要在人前做一个完美的淑女，那么回家之后她就可以去外面骑一整天的马。

“达琳，今晚是十分重要的场合，柯克兰公爵手里握着辖地的最高权力，而我们只是个小家族，你可千万不要在这里搞出什么乱子。”里德的长子帕特里克叹了口气，将达琳手上的手套重新整理齐整，“这段时间你也看见了，父亲和我都为了现在的状况很头疼，你就体谅一下父亲吧。”

达琳虽然只是个少女，但也对现下吸血鬼各家族之间的纷争有所耳闻。

里德家不是什么显赫家族，几百年来只是借着联姻关系平安度日，在和平时期这是不错的选择，然而一旦内部开始割裂，在各大家族之间的连线就会将他们拖入左右两难的境地。

莱克家拉笼了许多家族，在急需助力的情况下，也向里德家递出了橄榄枝。

然而兰伯特并没有明确地表明自己的态度。

一方面，克里斯·莱克虽然宣称柯克兰公爵已经身死，但兰伯特始终没有完全相信，他曾在几百年前无意见到了柯克兰使用‘礼物’的场面，熊熊的大火直冲天际，将黑夜映得更甚白昼，吞噬了所有敌人的火焰唯独对自己人毫发不伤。拥有那样能力的人怎么会轻易地被狼人之流杀死？另一方面，他知道克里斯和一些人正在违反教会协定猎杀人类，教会可不会理会什么吸血鬼的内部争端，到时候一旦被找上门来，那就不是靠着联姻就能解决的问题了。

莱克家虎视眈眈，势力强大的家族各有考量，而弱小的家族，比如兰伯特，每天都为了这件事急得睡不着觉。

就在三天前，柯克兰家突然向各大家族发出邀请，宣布公爵已经成功回到城堡，请众人前去参加庆祝宴会。

这让快要愁秃了头的兰伯特看到了希望。

“一会儿到了城堡小心点，见到公爵大人不许乱说话，把你最好的演技给我拿出来，回去一周内你想干什么都行。” 他扶着额头，对淘气的女儿千叮万嘱。

父亲的突然大方让达琳有了一丝怀疑，她没有欢欣雀跃，而是皱起眉头狐疑地问道，“一周？父亲，你不会在打什么算盘吧？啊！你该不会是想把我嫁给柯克兰公爵？！他都多少岁了，我不要！”

这几年来父母不断的介绍已经让达琳有些草木皆兵，任何可疑的迹象都能让她想到联姻。

“嫁给公爵大人？你做什么美梦呢？”兰伯特觉得自己疲惫的心已经开始麻木了。

“那你带我来干什么？”

面对日渐敏锐的女儿，兰伯特意识到自己已经瞒不过，于是只能放弃，好声好气地说道，“柯克兰公爵有个养子，叫马修，我之前见过，是个很有礼貌的青年……”

达琳还没听完就翻了个白眼，满脸写着‘我就知道’，“好了好了，我会好好表现的，放心吧父亲。”

“父亲，您是想让达琳？”帕特里克之前没有听兰伯特提起过这一打算，他有些疑惑地问道。

兰伯特：“如果公爵真的平安归来，那现在的对立状态可能就要被打破了。众家族中跟我们一样还在观望的不在少数，这次公爵这么大张旗鼓，可能就是想要我们看清现在的形式。他能统治辖地这么久，靠得可不是春风化雨，如果我们还继续踌躇不定，那以后怕是要没什么好果子吃了。”

帕特里克：“所以您是决定继续跟随公爵大人了吗？”

兰伯特：“柯克兰公爵的实力不容小觑，大部分家族都对他十分敬畏，再加上他与教会的关系一直比较亲密……如果这次他还拉上了教会一起，那可以说是几乎不战而胜了。”

达琳对这些东西兴趣不大，她掀开窗帘看着外面的风景，规划着接下来一周的狂欢。

“所以趁着现在很多人还在摇摆，我们可以先一步和柯克兰家拉近关系，”兰伯特说着放下了窗帘，“达琳，马修·柯克兰是公爵唯一的继任者，长得也很清秀，你应该会喜欢的。”

达琳叹了口气，“知道了……”

马车驶进柯克兰城堡的庭院，达琳掀起了窗帘的一角，好奇地看着各式各样的园艺植物，心里却觉得被修剪成这样的树木十分可怜。

城堡门前站着两列仆从，一个身着整齐正装的男人向他们弯下腰，“里德大人，欢迎您的到来。”

达琳自下车起就换上了影后模式，她端庄地微微扬起下巴，将脸稍稍偏向左边，跟在父亲和兄长的身后进入了雄伟的城堡。

宽阔的宴会厅内已经聚集了不少人，达琳也看见了一些熟悉的面孔。

有在各个舞会上想要与她一较高下的贵族少女，也有只看着她的脸就神魂颠倒倾吐爱意的少年。不过令她庆幸的是，那个总爱缠着她的莱克家小儿子依旧没有到场，达琳第一千次感谢那个突然缠上他的怪病。

虽然对那些千篇一律的脸没有兴趣，不过为了接下来的黄金一周，她还是在脸上挂着完美的表情，在父亲身后对每一个人微笑着行礼。

突然，在这个只有吸血鬼的大厅里，她感受到了一丝生命的气息。

达琳本能地转向那个方向，看见了一个人类青年。

他也穿着与在场宾客相差无几的高级礼服，金色的发丝在灯光下闪闪发亮。

与吸血鬼苍白的皮肤截然不同，青年的脸上洋溢着血液与生命，似乎是因为经常日晒的关系，那皮肤还被染上了些麦色。

看着他，明明依旧身处需要尽力表演的社交宴会，达琳却突然听见了身下不停歇的马蹄声响，风从她耳边呼啸而过，并不温柔的午后阳光让她的脸阵阵刺痛，可她依旧不知疲惫地坐在结实的马背上，向前奔跑。

“帕特里克，那边为什么会有一个人类？”她好不容易从金色的田野中回过神来，悄声问向兄长。

帕特里克顺着她的目光看去，然后在兰伯特的耳边问了句什么，兰伯特点了点头。

“那是公爵大人的养子，不过…”

“他就是马修？” 还没有等帕特里克说完，达琳就有些吃惊地问道，“可是为什么会是个人类啊？”

帕特里克正要解开达琳的误会，就在这时，大厅里突然安静了下来。

达琳跟着众人抬起眼，在华丽的楼梯尽头，身着整齐礼服的金发男人冲着大厅里的人们露出了礼貌的笑容。

她被这轻轻的一笑晃了眼睛。

“柯克兰公爵真的回来了……”

她听见身边的人或是喃喃自语，或是与他人窃窃私语。

那就是柯克兰公爵大人吗？

他一步步从台阶上走下，只是这样简单自然的动作，却让这装饰无比奢华的大厅在他精细的五官和闪耀的瞳孔下黯然失色。

公爵来到大厅中央，在众人或惊讶或欣慰的神情中拿过了侍应生餐盘中的酒杯。

“如大家所知，之前因为一些事故，我不得不暂时离开了一阵，”他侧过身，拍了拍身边的年轻人，“这段时间多谢各位对马修的照顾了。”

诶？达琳睁大了双眼。

熟悉的脸印入眼帘，可是公爵大人身边的马修却跟刚才她看见的样子截然不同。

年轻的吸血鬼和她一样苍白，脸上带着标准的笑容，随着公爵的话对众人点头致意。

那不是阳光下辽阔的平原，而是她们所在的这幢月下城堡。

帕特里克凑在她耳边，“那位才是马修·柯克兰，公爵的继任者，刚才那个人类是他的双胞胎兄弟。”

看着彬彬有礼的马修，达琳心中隐约闪过了一丝失落。

“很感谢这几个月来诸位对我的关心，今天专门在这里设宴款待各位，希望我们能够一起度过一个愉快的夜晚。”公爵大人举起酒杯，向在场的所有人致谢，“如果之前马修有什么事没有处理好，非常欢迎大家来找我告状，我一定会给各位一个满意的交待。是吧，克里斯？”

突然被提及，克里斯·莱克愣了一下，又瞬间恢复了平静，他也向着公爵举起酒杯，“没错，公爵大人向来公正严明。”

就在达琳以为好戏即将上演的时候，大厅的门又被打开了。

一个打扮花哨的男人穿着一身亮眼的紫色，带着两个仆从走了进来。

“波诺弗瓦？”

达琳听见身旁的父亲有些吃惊的自言自语，原本安静的大厅也突然嘈杂了起来，大家似乎都对这位迟来的客人感到十分震惊。

“帕特里克，这又是谁？波诺弗瓦，我从没听说过啊，是个什么小家族吗？”达琳有些疑惑地问道。

“别乱说话，”帕特里克眼中带了些责备，回答道，“波诺弗瓦是法国全境内数一数二的吸血鬼家族，比我们这里所有家族都要古老得多。”

兰伯特也转了过来，“原来如此，公爵大人的这次宴会果然是醉翁之意不在酒。幸亏我们之前没有选择莱克家，要不然现在可就麻烦了。”

波诺弗瓦先生径直走向大厅中央的公爵，接过侍应生端上的酒杯，与公爵手中的轻轻相碰。

“不好意思啊亚瑟，你也知道我们这次来的人有点多，一时有些乱，所以迟到了。”

“塞恩村住得还习惯吗，弗朗西斯？这次你们远道而来，有什么不便的地方尽管和我说，柯克兰家一定会尽到地主之谊的。”

说着，两人相视一笑，将酒杯中的红酒一饮而尽。

公爵放下酒杯，再次向众人宣布道，“其实这次宴会的主要目的是要欢迎波诺弗瓦家主以及随从的来访，不过因为弗朗西斯一贯喜欢惊喜，所以之前并没有向大家说明，我在这里向各位道个歉。”

此话一出，本就有些嘈杂的大厅更是热闹了起来。

“住在塞恩村？没想到波诺弗瓦家竟然会带这么多人来。”

“哈，莱克他们这下要完了，那可是波诺弗瓦家啊，还是家主亲自表示支持公爵大人。”

“这可怎么办，早知道就不要提前站队了，公爵肯定不会放过我们的。”

各方言论七嘴八舌，有人欢喜有人愁。

达琳对这些话题仅限于了解，并没有多大兴趣，于是她再次将视线投向了之前那个人类青年所在的方向，却发现那里已经没有他的身影了。

“Bonsoir, tout le monde，” 话题中心的男人向还在交谈的人们用法语问了好，然后又转而用几乎没有任何口音的英语说道，“亚瑟是我在英国的老朋友，听到他受困的消息我就带着一批精英赶来了，结果还是晚了一步，这家伙竟然自己就跑回家了，害得我们白跑一趟。亚瑟，你可要好好补偿我的辛劳啊～”

说着他不知道从哪里变出了一只鲜红的玫瑰，向公爵递了过去。

嘶……

大厅里的不少人都回想起了从前被公爵不留情面拒绝加教训的经历，一时间抽气声此起彼伏。

眼前的场景美得像幅值得珍藏的画，达琳心中莫名期盼起公爵的反应，他是要接过还是会拒绝呢？

然而出乎她意料地，一只手从公爵身旁伸出，先一步接走了那支艳红如血的玫瑰。

“弗朗西斯先生，谢谢你的花，我替亚瑟收下了。”

刚才还在寻找的人突然出现在眼前，达琳又惊讶又兴奋地睁大了美丽的眼睛。

只见他向浪漫的海外来客笑笑，然后徒手捏着带刺的花茎，站在了公爵的身边。

那一刻，达琳敢百分之百肯定，波诺弗瓦先生脸上的表情绝对是在憋笑，她可以用接下来一周的自由时间来打赌。

柯克兰公爵看了一眼身边的青年，继续对波诺弗瓦说道，“那是自然，你们可以在这里多待一阵，我会好好招待的。”

“那可说好了，在你轰我走之前，我可是不会离开的。”

短短几句朋友间的调笑，却让现场的很多人都陷入思考。

半个月前还春风得意志在必得的克里斯更是无暇顾及表情管理，直接沉下了脸。

本来实力相当，甚至更胜对方一筹的对抗天平，却在短短的时间内彻底倾斜。

如果当初那些可恶的狼人能好好砍下柯克兰的头，自己现在又怎么会陷入被教会、柯克兰还有波诺弗瓦家一起围困的境地。真是不可与之谋皮的野兽，连杀人灭口这么简单的事情都做不到！

克里斯咬牙切齿地在心里咒骂着，身边的戴维斯家家主小声地问道，“克里斯，你知道波诺弗瓦家会来吗？”

克里斯正在心里把沃尔夫碎尸万段，此时没什么好气，“我怎么会知道！”

“你不是有柯克兰家的内应吗？”

这么重大的事，那个人不可能知情不报。除非他在背叛柯克兰之后又背叛了莱克？不对，那样对他有什么好处。那只能是他已经被察觉到了。

“你告诉怀特他们，今晚的戏先不要演了，之后的事等宴会结束到我家里再商议。”

克里斯本来计划好在今晚象征性地显露一下己方的实力，想要压住柯克兰归来对一些家族的影响，谁知道柯克兰却抢先一步，用海对岸的古老家族迎头砸了过来。

克里斯这边暗潮汹涌，而达琳还依旧沉浸在少女情怀中。

自从那个人类再次出现在视线范围内，达琳就再也无法将自己的眼神从他身上收回。

他站在那里，与身边的公爵形成了鲜明的对比，那是两种截然不同的美好。

“达琳？你看谁呢，这么认真？”帕特里克看见妹妹的脸上露出了不曾见过的神情，顺着她看过去，发现视线的尽头是柯克兰公爵。

刚才还在马车上嫌弃公爵年龄大，这会儿看见了人家的脸就这样了。

帕特里克对任性的妹妹毫无办法，只得无奈地摇了摇头，对兰伯特说道，“父亲，您看达琳，完全被公爵大人迷住了，您可要小心她以后闹着要当公爵夫人。”

兰伯特闻言立刻拍了拍出神的达琳，“达琳，你想被公爵大人一把火烧了吗？给我清醒一点，别盯了！”

达琳被叫回了魂，不过她不太明白为什么自己只是看看那个人类就要被一把火烧了……

她正百思不得其解，公爵就再次出了声。

“对了，相信很多人也已经有所耳闻，我之前离家的养子阿尔弗雷德也已经回来了，提前跟各位打个招呼，免得今后有人误伤了他。”说着，他稍稍侧身让开了一个位置，那个人类青年顺势站了过去，“阿尔弗雷德与马修一样，都是我重要的家人，我不想看到他们任何一个人有危险。”

“父亲…那个叫阿尔弗雷德的人，好像也是公爵的继任者嘛…”达琳带着些期待，小心翼翼地问道，“公爵大人说他和马修一样的。”

可兰伯特并没有理解女儿的小心思，只是据实回答，“他是人类，怎么可能是继任者，这么久以来都是马修在和公爵一起工作。公爵说的一样是指家人的一样吧，毕竟他从前就特别喜欢那个男孩。”

“是啊，就算公爵不说，相信也没人敢碰他，除非是真的不想活了。”帕特里克在一旁补充道。

心里小小的憧憬再次落空，达琳有些垂头丧气，但还是尽力保持着微笑。

宴会的气氛又逐渐回到了大厅里，兰伯特照例带着儿女四处打招呼，而达琳则在卖力演出的同时悄悄注意着阿尔弗雷德的方向。

他似乎一直都跟在公爵身旁。

这让达琳不住地在心里催促着父亲赶快去见柯克兰公爵。

终于，兰伯特看准了一个空闲，凑到了公爵的面前向他行礼。

“公爵大人，恭喜您顺利归来，这一段时间我们一家都很担心您。”

“非常感谢你的挂心，兰伯特，” 公爵看起来没有丝毫架子，亲切地叫着兰伯特的名字，“这是你的女儿吗？真是一位十分美丽的小姐。”

听到夸奖，达琳稍稍欠下膝盖低头行了礼。

“是，这是我的小女儿达琳，听说今晚公爵大人举办宴会，非要跟着一起来看看。”

达琳早已经习惯了父亲的社交辞令，跟公爵的会面又是重头戏不能搞砸，所以这会儿脸上依旧是那山崩地裂也不会改变的完美笑容。不过她的眼神却不受控制地不时瞥向一旁的阿尔弗雷德。

然而即将砸垮达琳影后称号的人却丝毫没有注意到她的视线，他全神贯注地看着正在和兰伯特交谈的公爵，好像只要错过一眼，公爵就会凭空消失一样。

想到自己对父亲的各种胡闹，达琳不禁在心里感慨，原来亲子关系也是多种多样的啊。

“小女其实一直都想结识马修少爷，不知道今天有没有这个机会能让公爵大人介绍一下呢？”

兰伯特向公爵表了半天忠心，公爵也再次谢过了他的支持，最后，话题还是绕到了这里。

“当然可以，马修肯定也很愿意认识里德小姐。” 公爵张望了一下大厅，然后视线锁定了某个方向。

在无人注意的角落，弗朗西斯正低头对马修说着什么，马修被逗得捂嘴笑个不停，一束略微有些卷曲的头发随着身体的抖动在他的脖子上来回掠过，他不时拨弄着那束头发，可是总也无法止住它的晃动。

弗朗西斯见状又变出了一朵玫瑰，与之前不同的是，那花茎上没有一根毛刺。

他将花朵轻轻地别在了马修的耳朵上，成功地将那撮头发挡在了耳后。

马修停下了笑，右手摸着耳上的花，看着弗朗西斯不停地眨眼。

这一幕并没有被什么人看到，却唯独完完整整地落在了远处的公爵眼中。

达琳只看见表情一直都一丝不苟的公爵突然眼角抽搐了一下。

“阿尔，去把马修叫过来。”

公爵在介绍了马修之后又寒暄了几句，然后离开了大厅。兰伯特向达琳使了个眼色，也借口还要找别人询问事情，带着帕特里克走开了，留下达琳和马修。

达琳也算是参演过无数舞会宴会晚会，而马修更是对各种社交语言信手拈来，所以两个人在外人看来也是相谈甚欢。

借着交谈的机会，她将马修的脸仔细看了几遍，又与脑海里的阿尔弗雷德对比了一下，最后发现他们两个确实是除了眼睛颜色之外一模一样。

达琳自然地聊起了自家的两个兄长，希望能让马修也提起自己的兄弟，然后顺势带他来介绍给自己认识。可无论她怎么引导话题，马修似乎都没有领会到她的意思。

音乐声响起，大厅中的人们逐渐找到了舞伴，开始享受舞蹈时间，马修自然也十分礼貌地邀请了达琳。

伴着优美的旋律，达琳在马修的领舞下踏着完美的舞步。突然拉近的距离让她闻见了一股香味，那似乎是马修身上散发出的味道。

“您喜欢玫瑰花吗？” 一曲终了，达琳与马修回到了墙边的小桌前，她想起了刚才马修身上若隐若现的玫瑰香气，随口问道。

可令她没想到的是，今晚一直都很镇定有礼的青年却露出了一丝有些无措的神情，他抬手摸了一下自己的右耳，然后反问向达琳，“您怎么突然这么问？”

达琳看着忽然慌乱的马修，也露出了一点属于自己的狡黠眼神，“因为刚才好像闻见你身上有玫瑰的味道。啊不要告诉我父亲我说过这种话啊，他可要收拾我的。”

“我不会告诉他的，”马修弯起了眼角，“你放心吧。”

“所以，你是喜欢玫瑰吗？”

这次发问，马修没有再慌张失措，而是有些腼腆地垂下眼眸笑了，“其实……我也不太清楚，只不过看到的时候会觉得很开心。”

这样的笑容让他看起来不再是公爵身后精明礼貌的继任者，而只是一个普普通通的青年，会因为不懂的事情而烦恼，因为高兴的事情而欢笑。

“看到就会开心，那就是喜欢啊，”达琳一下子觉得他亲切了不少，于是也好心地想要为马修解开困惑。

“是，这样吗…”马修歪了歪头，似乎在认真思考达琳的话。

“小马修，原来你在这里啊，” 波诺弗瓦先生端着酒杯向这边走来，“还有一位女士呢，你好啊，美丽的小鸟。”

被打断思考的马修飞快地眨了两下眼睛，向华丽的客人介绍了达琳。波诺弗瓦先生十分健谈，同两人说了不少法国的事情，直把达琳听得向往不已。

说到兴奋时，他还打起了手势。随着动作，比先前浓郁不少的玫瑰香气飘进了达琳的鼻腔。

她想问问马修是不是用了和波诺弗瓦先生一样的香薰，但是刚想开口，就看见他被一个笑话逗得像小孩子一样笑出了眼泪。于是达琳决定还是把这个问题留到下一次的见面。

宴会到了尾声，波诺弗瓦先生已经先行离去，马修专门去送他。

达琳一晚上都没有再看见阿尔弗雷德，虽然之前和那两个人的谈话十分愉快，但现在心里难免有些失落。

她趁着父兄没有注意自己，悄悄溜出了宴会厅，在城堡里乱转着，想要稍微排解一下心情。

然而柯克兰城堡实在有些大，没一会儿她就迷路了。

一路上也没有见到什么仆人，达琳只能一边凭着模糊的记忆寻找来时的路，一边希望能够看到哪怕只是一个同样迷路的宾客。

在经过一个房间时，她听见里面似乎传来了说话的声音。

房门开了一半，达琳鼓起勇气探头进去，心想着可能是哪个正在打扫的仆人。

然而她看见了比仆人更令她惊喜的身影。

在房门口向左边望去的房间露台上，站着她偷偷用眼神找寻了一晚上的人。

阿尔弗雷德似乎在和什么人说话，因为露台离房门有些远，而且他好像又刻意压低了声音，达琳根本听不清对话的内容。

他对面的人被白色的纱帘遮住了，只在昏暗的月光下透出了非常模糊的轮廓，连是男是女都看不清楚。

达琳不知道自己怎么了，明明是绝佳的搭话机会，她却迈不动平时上树奔跑都无比轻盈的脚步。

也许是阿尔弗雷德的眼神太过专注，她在心底深处总觉得自己不应该冒然上前打破那里的氛围。

她从未见到任何一个人露出过这样的神色，带着温柔的依恋，又溢出满满的索求。

即使隔了很远的距离，她也能看到那双蓝色的眼睛在银白的月光下闪烁不停。

他在跟谁说话呢？

达琳好奇地想要靠近一点，看清另一个人，可是突然间，她睁大了眼睛，不可思议地捂住了嘴。

一阵夜风吹过，扬起了洁白的轻纱，将露台上的两人笼罩起来。遮盖着月光的薄云也被驱散，明亮的光线在纱帐上印下了两个相拥的身影。

他们紧贴彼此，交换着爱意满满的亲吻。

达琳看清了那个影子，没有裙子，没有长发，那是一个比阿尔弗雷德稍微矮了一些的男人。

他扬起头，任由那个吻滑落在脖颈优美的曲线上。

风渐渐变弱，轻盈起舞的纱帐也安静地落下，阿尔弗雷德的侧脸又出现在达琳的视线里。与刚才不同的是，他的脖子上还挂着另一个人环住他的手臂。

湛如天空的袖钉在深色的礼服袖口闪着耀眼的光。

她曾在一个人的衣服上见到过这道光芒。

就在几个小时前，那只手臂还在大厅里举起酒杯，因为一个凑巧的角度，蓝色的亮光晃过了达琳的眼睛，让她有一瞬间的恍神。

那个人是……

达琳不小心碰到了门把，发出了喀嚓的声音。

露台上的人闻声看向了这边。

达琳满脸通红地想要道歉，却在开口前看到了阿尔弗雷德向自己投来的坏笑。

他没有放开怀里的人，而是举起了左手，将食指抵在嘴唇中央，对她做了一个shhh的口型。

达琳使劲点点头，赶忙退出房间关上了门，她只觉得自己胸膛里那颗可有可无的心脏快要跳起来了。

回家的马车上，达琳一声不吭，吓得兰伯特以为她做了什么坏事，不停地追问，而她只是推辞说酒喝多了有点晕。

达琳有一个秘密，它在皎洁的月光下起舞，泛着蓝天的光芒。

虽然不久之后真相就大白于众人面前，她却从没有将那晚翻飞的白色纱帐告诉任何一个人。

她没有告诉依旧任由她胡闹的父母，没有告诉跟在她身后默默收拾烂摊子的两位兄长。

在几百年后，各方的压力袭来时，她心中回想着那束蓝色的光，坚定地回握住了牵起自己的温暖的手，拉着身旁洋溢着阳光笑容的人类女子，踏入了属于她们自己的小家。

不过她仍然没有将那个秘密告诉身为作家的伴侣，也没有告诉她们后来领养的一双可爱活泼的人类儿女。

“妈妈妈妈，为什么你每次看见蓝宝石都会笑呢？”

达琳吻了吻孩子们温热的额头，望向书桌前还在打字的妻子，

“我亲爱的宝贝们，这可是妈妈的秘密哦。”


	12. Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 几章没开车了，现在就是很爽。

“小少爷，今天看起来心情很好嘛。”基尔伯特看着满脸笑容藏不住的阿尔弗雷德调侃道，“是不是昨晚有什么艳遇啊~”

“兄长！”路德维希头疼不已地捂住额，虽然知道制止无用，但还是试着想让基尔伯特稍微注意一下言辞。

三人又在贫民区里忙活了一上午，终于发现几个受害者曾经在城里的一家小剧院工作过。等到他们回到城市街道准备整理情报时，恰好已经是正午了，基尔伯特嚷嚷着饿，于是现在他们正坐在餐厅里吃着午饭。

难得的不用思考线索的时间，阿尔弗雷德的思绪又飘回了几个小时前的城堡里。

\---

“马修，这位是里德家的小姐，”亚瑟对来到身旁的马修介绍着对面年轻美丽的吸血鬼少女，“里德小姐，这是我的养子马修，他有些害羞，希望不会让你感到无聊。”

看到两人开始交谈，亚瑟便离开了大厅。阿尔弗雷德依然跟在他身后，比他的贴身男仆戴蒙都要尽职尽责。

“阿尔，”亚瑟看着他有些哭笑不得，“干什么一直跟着我？”

阿尔弗雷德看了看眼前一身华丽衣装的亚瑟，趁着四下无人，偷偷拉住了他的手，“要是不跟紧，你让别人抢走了怎么办？”

“哪里有人要抢我，”亚瑟轻轻掐了一下他的手指，“他们想杀了我倒是真的。”

虽然嘴里说着有些吓人的实话，但是亚瑟脸上的神色表明了他此刻还算不错的心情，于是阿尔弗雷德也并没有提起那些严肃的话题，而是把前几天从马修那里听到的传闻说了出来，“明明以前每天都有一院子的人想来抢你，说不定那些人现在就在大厅里。”

。真让他说对了。

亚瑟脸上闪过一丝尴尬，他看着仿佛喝了一大桶柠檬汁的年轻人，只想敲敲他的脑袋让他清醒一点。

明明刚才那位里德小姐一直满脸羞涩地在看阿尔弗雷德，可他还没来得及怎么样呢，阿尔弗雷德就先翻起了陈年旧账。

“你是笨蛋吗？”亚瑟稍稍张开手指，让阿尔弗雷德顺利地插入他的指缝，与他十指相扣，“没人能，咳，我是说，我只…啧。”

阿尔弗雷德认真地看着他，似乎在期待着他的话语。然而刚才在宴会中央能说会道、各种明示暗示都信手拈来的公爵，此刻却像个初次来到社交场合的少年，一句话想了又想，就是说不出口。

“亚瑟，你想说什么？”阿尔弗雷德看着一脸为难又着急的亚瑟，突然又无法控制地想要像之前一样戏弄他，“我听不懂啊。”

可他毕竟不是什么成熟老练的演员，虽然努力想要装作无辜的样子，但是根本控制不住的嘴角还是出卖了他。

亚瑟顿时一阵气恼，想要甩开他的手，但是阿尔弗雷德没有让他如愿，反而将他拽到了自己身边，“别生气，我只是想听你的回答。已经好几天了，亚瑟你一直都没有提起过。”

“？什么回答？”亚瑟这下真的不明所以了，他仔细搜索了一下记忆，但并没有想起阿尔弗雷德有问过他什么。

“你不记得了吗？就是前两天我对你……”

“公爵大人，有几位家主想要私下向您表示问候。”

戴蒙的声音突然响起，吓得两个人赶忙放开了黏在一起的手。

戴蒙的神色并没有什么异常，应该是没有看见什么。于是亚瑟只清了清嗓子说道，“我在一楼的小厅见他们。”

戴蒙欠欠身离开，准备去告知客人们。

“阿尔，已经很晚了，你明天还要出去，就先回去休息吧。”亚瑟看了看因为被打断对话而有些不高兴的阿尔弗雷德，“等你明天回来我们再说。”

看着亚瑟离开的身影，阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，转身走上了台阶。

回到卧室后，他无力地跌进了松软的床上，“唉，我还等着你的回应呢，结果你竟然都忘了。接下来我该怎么办才好啊，亚瑟……做个绅士好难啊……”

就在他消沉的时候，一个有些微弱的声音在室内响起。

“小阿尔，喂，小阿尔。”

阿尔弗雷德被吓了一跳，左右看了看，并没有发现什么人，可是那个声音还在叫个不停，于是他只好在卧室里仔细搜索起来。

“这里，这朵花，花！”

花？他忽然想起来了那朵被自己抢走的玫瑰花，于是在外套的内里夹层中将它翻了出来。

“小阿尔，晚上好啊~”轻飘飘的声音从花心里传出。

明明只能通过花朵听见声音，但说话的人就像拥有视觉一样，竟然知道花朵已经被找到了。

“弗朗西斯？”阿尔弗雷德认出了那声音的主人，“你又想要干什么？”

“别那么紧张嘛，我可是来帮你的。”

阿尔弗雷德不明白他的意思，“帮我？”

“嗯哼~”那朵花夸张地左右摇晃着，差一点儿就从枝条上掉下去，“帮你搞定那个木头脑袋啊~”

“？？？？！！！！？！”

阿尔弗雷德一下子慌了神，开始语无伦次地掩饰，“你在说什么啊我都听不懂，什么搞定不搞定，什么木头脑袋，我不认识木头做的人，我很好我要睡了再见！”

花朵连带着花茎都剧烈地抖动了起来，像是在狂笑。

“行了别装了，我早都看出来了，”半天，那朵花才又恢复了平静，“还有刚才你们的对话我也听见了。”

“你！”阿尔弗雷德没想到这人明明身为大家族的家主，竟然还做出偷听这种事情，“你怎么偷听别人说话！”

“这不重要，重要的是我要帮你们打破那扇禁忌之门，让爱情的光芒照进这幢漆黑的城堡！”

阿尔弗雷德看着兴奋不已的花，蔫蔫地问道，“所以你要怎么帮我？”

玫瑰花忽然自己蹦到了桌子上，一跳一跳地像是在踱步，“首先，亚瑟那个人，想让他老老实实就范，那可以说是难上加难。”

说是来帮忙，结果一上来就泼了一盆冷水，阿尔弗雷德只想把那朵花的花瓣都拔下来。

“不过，我来告诉你一个惊喜吧，”一片叶子抬了抬，拖住了硕大的花朵下方，似乎是在用手扶着下巴，“虽然亚瑟可能没有说过，但是他很明显也对你有那个意思！耶！有没有很高兴啊！”

两片叶子快速地挥动着。

阿尔弗雷德忍住了想要翻白眼的冲动，“这算什么惊喜，我早都知道了。”

花朵突然不动了。

半天，就在阿尔弗雷德以为弗朗西斯已经断线了的时候，玫瑰花突然上下跳了起来。

“哈？！你早就知道？你早就知道还在这里惆怅什么啊！”跳了一会儿，它终于安静了下来，似乎是思考了一下，然后弯起了花茎，像一个小人一样坐在了桌面上，“我知道了，你是不明白接下来该做什么是吧？也是，看马修的样子就知道亚瑟肯定没有给你们正经地做过性教育，那就由哥哥我来为年轻人指点迷津吧~”

“……”什么教育？

“首先，我们从亲吻讲起，当两个人情投意合，他们自然而然地会……”玫瑰花并看不见阿尔弗雷德一言难尽的表情，它换上了一副哄小孩的语气，开始认真科普。

阿尔弗雷德：“我知道这些。”

“哦？那我们就来到下一课，虽然性行为普遍发生在男女之间，但是两个男性之间也是可以的，只是使用的……”

“……我说我知道这些。”

花朵歪了歪头，“那你在烦恼什么？是担心第一次表现不好吗？没关系，大家都是这样的，多练习就好了。”

阿尔弗雷德像是完全放弃了，他又倒回了床上，“不是第一次。”

“看不出来啊小阿尔，你和马修真的是亲兄弟吗？”玫瑰花举起两片叶子捂在花朵上，很吃惊的样子，“那你是担心亚瑟在意这件事？以我对他的了解，就算你和别人有过什么，他肯定也不会介意的。”

“……没和别人有过。”

“嗯？”

“我没有和他之外的人做过啊！你到底在搞什么，说了半天也没一句有用的！”

阿尔弗雷德本来就有些着急，被弗朗西斯这一通打岔，连日来的焦躁全都涌了上来。他冲着玫瑰一通叫喊，然后就看见它突然倒下了，就像一朵普通的花一样，一动不动。

看来这次是真的断线了。

就在阿尔弗雷德准备换掉繁琐的礼服准备上床休息时，忽然，面前的小桌上密密麻麻开满了紫色的花，那些花朵异口同声地大喊道，

“你说什么！！！”

“公爵大人，之前莱克家四处宣称您……我一直都不相信，所以也不曾对他们有什么态度，”一个外表看起来已经是中年的吸血鬼恭恭敬敬地对亚瑟说着，“这次您平安归来，我只想代表家族全体向您表示我们的忠诚，我愿意继续效忠公爵大人。”

这已经是今晚第四个前来表示忠心的家主了，还不算那个连女儿都拉上的兰伯特。

亚瑟微笑着冲他点点头，“很感谢你的心意，我会记住的。”

弗朗西斯的到来让局面倾斜了不少，在大厅宣布这件事的时候，亚瑟就已经从众人的反应里看到了他希望的结果。

送走了第四位客人，他正要客气地请下一位进门，就突然听见楼上好像传来了弗朗西斯的声音。亚瑟皱了皱眉，又仔细听了听，那声音似乎又消失了。

可能是刚才被弗朗西斯调戏马修的场面气昏了头。

亚瑟捏了捏额头，让戴蒙请进了第五位家主。

二楼的卧室里，阿尔弗雷德活生生被吵了个半聋，他气急败坏地拔下满桌的鸢尾花，不顾那些花喊疼的声音。

“慢着慢着，小阿尔，别拔了，给我剩一朵吧，就一朵！”

勉强存活的几只花还在瑟瑟发抖，阿尔弗雷德总算是停下了手。

“不敢相信啊，想不到那个亚瑟他竟然……所以你们都已经这样了，你还在烦恼什么啊？”

“可是我还没有成功追求他啊，之前对他告白他也没有回应，他要是不回应，我还怎么继续后面的事情……”

几朵鸢尾花你看着我我看着你，“成功追求？？他都肯跟你上床了，还要怎么样才算是成功追求啊！”

阿尔弗雷德一脸尴尬，组织了半天语言，“事情比较复杂……总之马修教我，要先增进了解，然后聊天，然后告白，得到回应之后再牵手和做别的。”

“马修教你？马修？”弗朗西斯像是听到了什么好笑的事情，“这都什么乱七八糟的。”

“嘿你这是什么语气，我以为你挺喜欢马修的。”听到弗朗西斯好像在嘲笑马修，阿尔弗雷德不悦地皱起了眉头。

鸢尾花连忙摇摇头，“我是很喜欢他，但是他说的那些根本就不适用于亚瑟啊，那是对待入世未深的少女的方法吧，亚瑟他是少女吗？”

“唔……”仔细想来，马修当时确实是说该如何追求贵族小姐。

“你还是听我的吧，亚瑟这种死鸭子嘴硬的人既然已经愿意和你发展到这种地步，那就已经是他的回应了。所以小阿尔你也不要再纠结了，说你想说的、做你想做的吧。如果你还继续犹豫不决，亚瑟那个什么都闷在心里的人可能就要开始胡思乱想了。”

一朵玫瑰又出现在桌子中央，鸢尾花们围在了它的四周，轻轻地左右摇摆，像是在跳舞。

“拿着这朵玫瑰去找他吧，再说一遍你的告白，亚瑟他一定会开心的。”

阿尔弗雷德闻言点点头，拿起了鲜红的花朵向门口走去。突然，他像是想起了什么，回过头冲着桌子上的花问道，“这朵不会也能偷听吧？”

鸢尾花们气得又开始乱跳，“那是真花！我有那么变态吗！”

心里想着你可不就是这么变态，阿尔弗雷德弯起了嘴角，从城堡的另一边的密道绕向亚瑟所在的房间。

\---

“阿西，你看看这小子的脸，我这么说已经是客气了。”基尔伯特一边吃着面包，一边挑着下巴示意路德维希看看阿尔弗雷德。

然后他凑近了路德维希，小声地说道，“我看他昨晚八成是……嘿嘿嘿嘿！”

路德维希听见他毫无廉耻的话，气得涨红了脸，狠狠地拍了基尔伯特一掌，“身为主的代理，怎么能说出这样的话！兄长你也太不像话了！”

贝什米特两兄弟的吵闹丝毫没有打断阿尔弗雷德的回忆，他依旧脸上泛着红晕，嘴角还挂着意义不明的笑容。

\---

宴会接近尾声，亚瑟也终于会见完了全部的客人。结果还算令人满意，大部分处于中立的小家族都来向他表示了支持，甚至还有两个之前倾向莱克一方的家族也来表达了歉意，并表示之后一定会听从他的惩罚。亚瑟向他们保证自己不会为难他们，两位家主感动得差点儿都要哭出来，不停地向他鞠躬致谢。

现在教会也站在了自己这边，这样一来，不管莱克他们还有什么打算都已经是强弩之末，看来这场纷争应该不用真正开战就能够结束了。

亚瑟有些欣慰，毕竟他已经不想再看到同族们自相残杀的事情了。

他刚刚长舒了一口气，身后就传来了声响。

原来是阿尔弗雷德听见会面已经结束，从隐蔽的隔间里推门走了出来。之前他从城堡内的暗道里满脸兴奋地来找亚瑟，进门就递上一朵新鲜的玫瑰。但是外面还有几个家主在等待，亚瑟只能先让他在隔间里稍微等一会儿。

这会儿还没有等亚瑟转过身，他就从背后被抱了个满怀。

“亚瑟，我好想你。”阿尔弗雷德趴在了他耳边。

亚瑟想要吐槽一句‘我们不是刚刚才见过面’，但是数日不曾有过的亲密还是让他把话吞了回去。他只是偏了偏头，挨在阿尔弗雷德头顶的发旋上，轻轻地嗯了一声。

虽然弗朗西斯说亚瑟已经回应了他，但是毕竟弗朗西斯并不清楚事情的来龙去脉，所以阿尔弗雷德还是决定先跟亚瑟说个明白。

然而之前的那些事情太过脱线，就算是他也难以直接说出口，于是只能求借于一些外力的帮助，“亚瑟，这里有酒吗？”

“怎么了？你不睡觉了吗？”

“我有点事情想说，那之前先让我喝点酒吧。”说着，他亲了一下挨在唇边的耳朵。

耳边的热量一瞬间就传到了脸颊，亚瑟总觉得自己似乎快要烧起来了。于是他赶忙拍拍阿尔弗雷德的手臂，示意他自己要站起来，然后走向一旁的书柜，从下面的柜门里取出了一瓶红酒和两个杯子。

外面月色皎洁，阿尔弗雷德拉着亚瑟来到了阳台。

阵阵微风吹过，脸上的热总算消退了一些，亚瑟为两人倒好了酒，看着阿尔弗雷德，像是在等他开口。

“小时候，我经常在半夜拉着马修偷偷跑到院子里看月亮。”阿尔弗雷德接过酒杯喝了一口，微酸的液体在嘴里炸开了酒香，他看着被一片薄云遮住的月亮，怀念地说道，“你可能不知道吧，其实那时候我很不喜欢晚上，又冷又黑，什么都看不见，什么都没有。”

亚瑟听他讲起了那时候的往事，两个孩子手拉着手坐在星空下的画面浮上脑海，不自觉地扬起了嘴角。

阿尔弗雷德看见他笑了，突然又想不由分说地吻上去，但他还是顿了顿心神继续说了下去，“马修看出来我害怕，还说我是因为你总是在晚上来才想锻炼自己，虽然我那时候不肯承认，但其实他说的都是真的。本来什么都没有的夜晚，突然有了你，我开始每天都期盼着太阳快点落山，期盼着我最讨厌的夜晚快点降临，因为这样我就能见到你了。”

“阿尔……”亚瑟知道那时候他每天都在等着自己，所以在没有事情需要处理的傍晚，他都会尽量来到塞恩村看看那个可爱的孩子。

“我也不明白自己为什么那么想要见到你，想到就算等到黑夜彻底来临，等到自己被吓得瑟瑟发抖都不肯回到家里。”阿尔弗雷德拉起了亚瑟的手，在他的手背上落下一个吻，“现在想来，说不定我从那个时候就爱上你了。”

没有预料到话题能从单纯无邪的小孩子的回忆拐到这里，正在喝酒的亚瑟被呛了一下，然后为了掩饰害羞，又灌下了一大口，“别胡说，你那时候才几岁。”

阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，没有放开他的手，“所以那时候你说我不属于这里，把我推走，我是真的很不能接受。亚瑟，这里才是我的家，这里才有我的家人，我哪里都不想去。”

“我知道，那时候是我太一厢情愿了，”亚瑟垂下了眼睛，从前那个柔软的小手现在已经变得宽大坚硬，轻易地就将自己的手包在了手心，“这么多年，我没有一天不在后悔，每一天我都在想，如果能找到你，无论你想要什么我都……”

“我已经回家了，亚瑟，那不是你的错，”察觉到亚瑟的气息开始不稳，手上也在颤抖着，阿尔弗雷德放下酒杯，将他的手扣在手心里，“所以你要是再说类似‘你想要什么都可以给你’的话，我就要怀疑现在你这样对我全都是因为愧疚了。”

意识到自己说了容易让人误解的话，亚瑟有些慌张地想要解释，“我不是因为这个，我是，我之前就…之前…”

结果就像之前一样，想说的话怎么也说不出口。

亚瑟对这样的自己十分懊恼，为什么就总是没有办法好好向阿尔弗雷德传达自己的心意，明明只要简简单单的三个字而已。

“噗，我知道的，没误会。”看见面前的人又开始支支吾吾，阿尔弗雷德故意笑着打趣他，“嗯，你之前就已经对福斯特有那个意思了吗？”

“我可没那么说过！”

突然被戳中了内心想法，亚瑟心里的焦急立刻被气恼盖了过去，他皱着眉毛转过了头，又喝了一大口红酒。

阿尔弗雷德收起笑，将手里的红酒一饮而尽。

“喂，你别一下子喝这么多！”

亚瑟想要阻拦，但是晚了一步，酒杯里已经空空如也。

需要这么多酒才能说出口的事情，亚瑟的心里已经有了猜测。虽然现在的两个人关系亲密，但这也并不能抹消之前他被暴力强迫的事实。

这段时间里，他们都没有提起过这件事。亚瑟早就已经决定跨过这道拦在道路上的枯木，但阿尔弗雷德似乎并不能像他一样无所顾忌地径直向前。

果然，他双手握住了亚瑟的肩膀，看着他的眼睛一眨不眨，

“亚瑟，对不起！虽然你之前说过没有怪我，但我也不能原谅自己对你做的那些事。”阿尔弗雷德的胸膛因为紧张而剧烈地起伏着，“我让你受了那么多伤，让你那么痛苦，我……我现在只想把那时候的自己掐死。”

也许就像亚瑟不能原谅当初自己推走阿尔弗雷德一样，阿尔弗雷德也不能原谅那个在地牢里的他吧。

无论对方说了多少遍没关系，他们都永远无法将自己从歉疚中解放。

可是那又有什么关系呢？

亚瑟握上他的手臂，轻轻捏了两下，“别想那些了，已经都过去了。虽然你一开始是……但后来也变了不是吗？你那时候应该还没有恢复记忆吧。”

“没有，就是因为还什么都不知道，所以才胆子那么大。那时候我满心都是怎么才能让你多跟我讲两句话，怎么才能让你笑，让你开心。”阿尔弗雷德露出了苦笑，“好像和小时候等在院子里的我也没什么区别。”

“嗯，确实没区别，一直都是唠唠叨叨的傻子。”亚瑟终于忍不住嘲讽了一句。

“真过分啊，可是公爵大人两次都喜欢上了同一个傻子不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德不甘示弱地还嘴道。

亚瑟被堵得哑口无言，只能挥掉了他依旧握着自己肩膀的手，也喝光了自己酒杯里的酒。

他的酒量不是很好，今晚已经有点喝多了。

在酒精的作用下，脚下的地面变得软绵绵，亚瑟的大脑也逐渐懈怠起来，越来越顾不上严格管控身体的各个器官。

于是，藏在心里怎么也说不出口的话终于突破了口腔，“是，我就是对那个烦人的狼人动心了。真该死，我鼓足了勇气想把他接到家里来，结果竟然在半路被甩了，真是岂有此理。你该道歉的应该是这个。”

阿尔弗雷德搞不懂亚瑟心里对于‘岂有此理’事件的排名，本来他下定了决心、喝了那么多酒，想要为之前强迫他的事情好好道歉，结果亚瑟在意的却是自己在半路‘被甩了’。

“你能原谅我做的那些事，却还记仇那天晚上？”

亚瑟的双颊因为酒醉而泛起了红，让阿尔弗雷德想起了他在地牢里失神的模样。

“没错，所以快给我道歉，你这个笨蛋！”当时的失落随着现在的酒意全都涌上心头，亚瑟懊恼地抱怨着，“你以为我是抱着什么心情才说出那些话的。当时我以为阿尔弗雷德死在了狼人手里、你是我的仇人，你以为我是在心里对阿尔说了多少遍对不起才拉住你的。死小鬼，你以为我是因为什么啊……”

“亚瑟……”

“你想要的回应我现在就给你，”明明因为酒精而有些大脑迟钝，亚瑟却突然明白了之前阿尔弗雷德想要的回答。“因为我也，我也想每天都见到你。我爱你，阿尔弗雷德。”

“你有不能原谅自己的事，我也一样有。”无法原谅的自己，那些曾经拥有又失去的东西，可那又怎么样呢？“阿尔，我们不要再回头了，不要再想它们了。你现在在我的身边，我也就在你面前，这样还不够吗？”

亚瑟的眼里亮晶晶的，似乎是有水光闪烁。阿尔弗雷德看着它们，那里面只有自己的倒影，同亚瑟一样，泛着泪光。

“够了，这已经是我想要的全部了。”他低声回答道，声音有些哽咽，“从认识你的第一天开始，我想要的就只有你，亚瑟。”

他低下头，轻轻贴上了那双柔软的唇。

一阵风吹过他的侧脸，扬起了身旁的轻纱。

阿尔弗雷德想起了和亚瑟从狼人群落逃离的那一晚，他站在黑夜里，望着遥远的城堡，风从身边掠过，带来了前所未有的孤独感，因为他什么都没有。

然而现在，一切都已经落进怀里。

亚瑟的拥抱是那么热切，他主动勾起舌与阿尔弗雷德相缠，舌尖上还残留着红酒的酸涩，但是阿尔弗雷德觉得那是世界上最甜美的味道。

他拥着亚瑟靠上来的身体，脖子被牢牢抱住，让他在心里祈求时间能够永远停留。

阿尔弗雷德敏锐的听觉捕捉到了门口微小的声响，他看到了那个美丽的少女，她正羞红了一张脸不知所措。

亚瑟被纱帘挡着，还沉浸在刚才那番热切的表白里，并没有注意到门口的情况。

于是他伸出了手，向慌张的少女传递了请她保密的信息。

看见她离开了那里，阿尔弗雷德再次埋首于令他无比着迷的颈部。

令人感动的告白场景随着攀升的热度逐渐变了味道，他们已经太久没有拥有彼此了。

早在地牢里就难以抗拒的渴望，因为现在的心意相通变得更加强烈。

“阿尔，阿尔…我，好想你。”

酒精催动下的亚瑟格外地主动，他牢牢攀着阿尔弗雷德的身体，在亲吻的间隙说着破碎不堪的话语。

阿尔弗雷德再也无法忍耐，他摸索着亚瑟塞进裤子里的上衣，想要快一点与他肌肤相亲。

“等等，别在这里…”亚瑟制止了他的手，稍微拉开距离的双眼不曾躲闪，“去你的房间。”

两个人都不想放开彼此，选择从无人的密道返回阿尔弗雷德的卧室。

因为没有拿照明工具，密道里一片黑暗，亚瑟什么也看不见，于是阿尔弗雷德便抄着他的膝弯将他打横抱起。

对于这种行为，亚瑟只想要狠狠踹上他一脚让他把自己放下来。可是比起教训阿尔弗雷德，现在的亚瑟更想快点离开这里，然后紧紧地拥抱他。

亚瑟这边急得不行，可阿尔弗雷德却总是走几步就将他抵在墙上抬头吻个不停，直把他折磨得下身涨热无比。

“你，别闹了，快点出去…”

“公爵大人，你这么着急吗？”始作俑者将他放在地上，伸手摸上了那里。

亚瑟的呼吸十分急促，他生气地说道，“还不都是你不肯好好走路。”

阿尔弗雷德轻轻揉着稍微温热的部位，感受到它在自己的手中慢慢变大，“对，都是我的错。”

他张嘴咬了一下亚瑟的鼻尖，“所以我来负责。”

亚瑟只觉得自己的裤子被脱下，周围湿冷的空气令热度集中的地方微微颤抖了一下，然后下一秒，它就进入了一个火热无比的地方。

“啊！”

毫无防备的动作让亚瑟惊叫出声，他在一片漆黑中伸出手，在身下摸到了一个毛绒绒的脑袋。

“你，你在……你在干什么，阿尔！”

他着急地想要拨开那个脑袋，可是舌头缠绕上茎身的触感让他使不出力气，只是徒劳地摸着上下动作的头顶。

由于被剥夺了视野，亚瑟的听觉比平常更加敏锐了，水声回响在空荡荡的密道，让他羞耻地喘不过气。

狼人高温的口腔让本就没什么体温的他快要疯掉了，更不要说阿尔弗雷德还总在一阵快速的吞咽后用舌头划过最敏感的顶部。

亚瑟腿软得不行，就算是背靠着粗糙的墙壁，身体也在不断下滑。

“公爵大人，站好啊，要是摔坏了怎么办。”阿尔弗雷德站起身来将他扶好，然后又专心致志地舔弄起亚瑟的下身。

他越吞越深，亚瑟觉得自己已经抵住了他的喉咙，那里本能地痉挛着，让他一阵阵地颤抖。

“阿尔，够了，哈……我，我忍不住了……”

然而身下的人却更加起劲了，不止是吞吐，还用力吸吮。

“不行，阿尔，快让开！”

可那个人没有丝毫让开的意思，反而将他含进了最深处。这让亚瑟再也无法控制，在阿尔弗雷德的嘴里一跳一跳地射了出来。

眼前依旧什么都看不见，但他在一片晕眩中听见了吞咽的声音。

“你，”他伸出手想要抓住阿尔弗雷德，却抓了个空，“你怎么咽…”

一只手从旁边伸出，抓住了他的手，“这么珍贵的东西当然不能浪费。”

这段时间里天天看着阿尔弗雷德那张和从前一样天真无邪的脸，亚瑟竟然把之前那个按着他摆出各种羞耻动作的狼人给忘到脑后了。

真是被骗得不轻。

之后的路亚瑟坚持要自己走，于是阿尔弗雷德在前面拉着他的手，带他一步步地走出了狭长的密道。

等出来了之后，亚瑟才发现阿尔弗雷德的状况也很明显，好在仆人们都在忙着收拾宴会厅，此时的二楼并没有什么人。

他们快步地走进了阿尔弗雷德的卧室，在门锁落下的瞬间，亚瑟又突然被抱起来，然后落在了柔软的床上。

枕头、被子、床单上都是阿尔弗雷德的气味，这让他瞬间飘在了空中，有些后悔没有选择自己的卧室。

之前高潮所带来的淡淡血色已经褪去，阿尔弗雷德伸手抚上亚瑟又变得冰冷苍白的嘴唇。

“亚瑟，你还醉着吗？”

亚瑟没有回答，偏过头将那几乎将他烫伤的手指含进口中。

柔软的舌舔舐着有些粗糙的指尖，阿尔弗雷德像是被那双在黑暗中发着光的眼睛夺走了理智，他又向那里探入了一根手指，翻弄着亚瑟不停缠裹上来的舌头。

无比情色的水声冲击着他的大脑，眼前豪华的卧室似乎突然消失，取而代之的是被星点烛火勉强照亮的地下牢房。

从前那个满脸拒绝的骄傲囚犯如今却用无比热切的眼神注视着他。

他看着亚瑟立起獠牙，在他的手指上划开了一道血口，灵活的舌头裹挟着缓缓涌出的血液送入喉咙，吞咽入腹。

传说被吸血鬼吸食的人不会感觉到疼痛，反而会沉浸在巨大的快乐之中。阿尔弗雷德现在才总算知道，那些看似离奇的传说并非全都是空穴来风。

被划破的地方又酥又麻，随着舔舐将热量传遍全身。吸血鬼迫切又缓慢地吸食着鲜红的血液。

那些流淌自阿尔弗雷德身体里的液体，是他赖以生存的美味食物，也是在他身上烧起情热火焰的最佳燃料。

亚瑟并没有深咬，所以浅浅的血口不一会儿就不再向外流血，于是便像婴儿一样开始了一阵阵的吮吸。

在响亮的吸食声中，阿尔弗雷德只觉得就算被他吸干喝尽了也是全世界最幸福的事情。

不过，亚瑟最终还是停止了吸血，像是小动物处理伤口般舔着那个血痕，直到它完全停止渗血。

“现在才是喝醉了。”

看着已经开始不正常喘息的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德终于俯身吻上了那个还留着一丝血印的嘴唇。

由于吸入的血不是很多，亚瑟并没有失去理智，然而全身还是变得敏感无比，随着阿尔弗雷德手掌划过的路线燃起了火焰。

因为‘礼物’的关系，亚瑟已经不记得被大火灼烧是什么感觉了，但他总觉得应该就是现在这样。心口滚烫无比，全身又疼又麻。

身下的穴口被温柔地舔舐着，因为许久没有使用而有些僵硬的地方逐渐放松下来，随着第三根手指的埋入，那里已经变得几乎和从前一样柔软。

手指不断刮蹭身体内部，在酒精和催情的双重作用下，亚瑟难耐地挺着腰，想要更多。

“好了，阿尔，已经可以了……”

他伸出手拽着阿尔弗雷德，想要他停下这样折磨人的行为，快一点用力地贯穿他。

阿尔弗雷德总算拿出了手指，覆在他的身上，叼起又变得红润的双唇不住地吸吮，下身在穴口轻轻顶弄，每次只将将撑开一点就又退了出去。

从小到大都只会故意耍坏。

亚瑟气得拽了拽他的耳朵，“你再这样，就换我来。”

“我只是害怕伤到你，”阿尔弗雷德一脸委屈，“之前你好像都很疼的样子，我不想再让你难受。”

误解了阿尔弗雷德的一番好意，亚瑟顿时羞愧难当，好在平时别扭的脑回路现在不太畅通，他直率地用双手抬起了阿尔弗雷德的脸，看向他的双眼，“阿尔，只要是你给我的，我全都想要，所以，全部都给我吧。”

听到这样的诉求，阿尔弗雷德再没有过多的犹豫，他吻了一下亚瑟有些泛红的眼角，然后伴着一个无比深情缠绵的吻，将自己埋进了心爱之人的身体里。

终于与阿尔弗雷德合二为一，亚瑟在灭顶的快感里搂紧了身上的人，颤抖着射在了两人的小腹上。

“阿尔，我好想你，我爱你。”

大脑一片空白，平日里根本说不出口的话在各种强烈的刺激下接连不断地从嘴里滑出。

阿尔弗雷德喘着粗气，想要在这突然的痉挛里保持住意识，他吻住还在说着情话的人，不停地抚摸着他的侧脸。

“亚瑟，我也是，亚瑟，我一直都爱着你。”

令人晕眩的痉挛终于结束，阿尔弗雷德开始缓慢地抽送起来。亚瑟随着他的动作在他耳边露出细小的呻吟，那声音直直地钻入耳道，让他的头皮一阵阵地发紧。

这并不是两人的第一次结合，也远远不是最激烈的一次，只是最简单的动作、最普通的姿势，可阿尔弗雷德获得了前所未有的感觉。

亚瑟紧紧抱着他，双腿挂在他的背后，在他的耳边诉说着思念与爱情。

就像他第一次在地牢里被睡迷糊的亚瑟抱住时一样，无论怎样激烈的交缠都无法填补的空洞正在被慢慢填满。

身下的快感远远比不上心口的满足，他的视线逐渐模糊，泪水滴落在亚瑟的脸上。

亚瑟用双唇吻上他不停溢出泪水的眼睛，在喘息中呢喃着，

“阿尔，不要哭。”

可说着说着，亚瑟自己也落下了眼泪，他似乎不想被阿尔弗雷德看见，于是将脸埋在了他的颈窝。

可是阿尔弗雷德能感受到那里的一片湿凉，还有亚瑟带着啜泣的喘息与呻吟。他不知道该怎么用语言表达这一切，于是只是又吻上了亚瑟。

两人的眼泪混在一起，在枕头上晕开了点点斑痕。

“亚瑟，我，我好幸福……”

太多的感情在心中相互交融，小时候对亚瑟的憧憬、少年时的不甘，还有后来的情欲与依恋。阿尔弗雷德无法将它们丝丝缕缕地分开，也不认为有这样做的必要。

因为它们都是对亚瑟无可转移的爱，它们都在身体的交融中化作了幸福的滋味。

阿尔弗雷德在哽咽里加快了身下的动作，与毕生所爱相互交缠的感觉让他觉得就算此刻立即死去，也再也没有任何遗憾。

“…不要再离开我了，永远……”

亚瑟的声音叫回了想到了死亡的他，阿尔弗雷德紧紧抱着亚瑟，在他的唇上说着坚定的誓言，

“我不会离开你，无论我走到哪里，最后都会回到你身边，回到我们的家，我向你发誓，亚瑟。”

快速的冲刺已经让亚瑟无法再说出完整的句子，他只是环紧了阿尔弗雷德，在一片空白里叫着他的名字。

滚烫的精液灌入身体深处，亚瑟浑身颤抖不止，拉着阿尔弗雷德不停地亲吻，在呼吸终于稍稍平复后，微笑着与他额头相抵。

“我相信你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为弗朗西斯说一句，劝完阿尔之后他就切断了和鸢尾花的联系，它们变成了普通的花。（是的他忙着跟马修聊天去了。）所以后面他真的没有听床脚。


	13. Survival

“喂，喂，小少爷，”看到阿尔弗雷德笑得越来越不对劲，基尔伯特伸出手在他眼前晃了晃，然而似乎是陷入了什么桃色回忆的阿尔弗雷德依旧在愣神。于是他只能祭出了最后的杀手锏，指着阿尔弗雷德的背后大喊一声，“柯克兰公爵！”

“亚瑟？！你怎么来了？”无法想象昨天换了各种姿势、不断向他索求直到晕过去、最后在清晨才悄悄被抱回自己卧室的人怎么能大白天就跑出来，他甩掉了脑袋里亚瑟骑着他扭腰吞咽的画面，惊讶地回头看向门口。

什么人都没有。

“……”路德维希无语地看着两个完全不在状态的人，一个满面春光，一个捧腹大笑，他只觉得自己的胃在隐隐作痛。

“死小鬼，敢偷你大爷我的钱包，我看你是不想活了！”

就在路德维希第一百零三次怀疑人生的时候，外面的街道上传来了争斗的声音。

“混蛋！我都还给你了，你还想怎么样啊！”一个少年躺在地上，被几个人围着拳打脚踢，然而他还不肯求饶，只是抱着头冲站在他面前的胖子抱怨。那骂着混蛋的声音似曾相识。

“偷了东西还回来就想算了？”满脸横肉的失主显然不是什么好惹的人，“给我好好揍，让这小子长点儿记性！”

随着他的一声令下，几个大汉踢得更起劲了，少年的骂声也渐渐减弱，眼看着就要昏过去。

餐厅里的三个人不约而同地冲了出去。

“住手！”

“别打了！”

“你们要干什么！”

几个人终于停下了动作，少年在地上不停地咳嗽着，为首的胖子把一双眼睛眯得一大一小，不满地看着他们，说道，“怎么，你们认识这小子？”

路德维希依旧是那一本正经的表情，“不认识。”

“哈？那多管什么闲事！滚一边去！”胖子伸手想要将他推开，然而被那重量惊人的胳膊一推，路德维希竟然纹丝不动。

见到多管闲事的三个人没有放弃的意思，刚才殴打少年的几个人这会儿将他们团团围住。

“喂，这里交给我就行了，你们两个小心点啊。” 想着神父应该没有什么打架斗殴的经验，阿尔弗雷德小声冲贝什米特兄弟说道。

包围圈越来越小，本应该儒雅地站在布教台上的两兄弟却已经摆出了准备战斗的姿势。

“小少爷，你也别太小看我们了！”说着，基尔伯特就闪过了力度不容小觑的一拳，握住那个人的手腕，来了一个过肩摔。同时，路德维希也一脚将向他袭来的男人踹得半天站不起来。

果然不是什么正经神父。

阿尔弗雷德笑了一下，闪过身，一掌击在敌人的后劲，高大的身躯瞬间倒在地上不省人事。

看热闹的人越聚越多，将几个人包得里三层外三层，还不时地有人叫好，搞得他们像什么街头卖艺的。

终于，随着观众们的热烈欢呼，胖子的手下们都躺在了地上，晕得晕叫得叫。

“啧，我还没热完身呢，”基尔伯特转了转手腕，向着胖子一步一步走去，“怎么样？你要不要也来试试啊？”

刚才还一脸嚣张的人现在已经抖成了筛子，看着扬起嘴角的基尔伯特你你你了半天，也说不出一句话。

基尔伯特已经走到了他的面前，只见他举起双手，摆出了爪子的样子，对着胖子嗷呜了一声。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”胖子一边尖叫着一边七扭八拐地逃走了，那声音比剧院的女歌手还要高出几度。

基尔伯特又开始了捧腹大笑，路德维希照例捂住额头胃疼。

阿尔弗雷德蹲下身将地上的少年扶起，“你没事吧？”

虽然少年一脸都是土，但是他还是一眼认出来这就是之前摸走了路德维希钱袋的那个小偷。

不过跟上次见面比起来，他明显憔悴了不少，脸色有些青白，怎么看都是很不健康的样子。

“唔…那个混蛋…”少年眯着眼睛喘着气，嘴里还在骂。

路德维希他们也围了过来，蹲下身查看。

“哦？是你啊。”基尔伯特也认出了他。

听到这话，少年才费力地睁开眼睛看向三人。

“啊！你们又想干什么！”他突然挣扎了起来，“我不会去法庭的，放开我混蛋！”

“别激动，我们没想带你去法庭！”阿尔弗雷德赶忙抓住了少年乱挥的手臂.

手舞足蹈乱扑腾的少年突然发出了吃痛的声音，脸上也变得异常苍白。

“你受伤了？我看看。”阿尔弗雷德掀开了他的袖子，可少年却在一瞬间又拉下衣料，紧紧捏着袖口不让他查看。

“我没事！”

就算只有短短一瞬，阿尔弗雷德还是看见了。

那个少年的小臂上，有两个深深的咬痕。

那样的伤痕他实在是太熟悉不过。

还是小孩子时，阿尔弗雷德曾在巨大的城堡里迷了路，绕到丢弃垃圾的地方，看见了不少动物的尸体，每只动物脖子上都有这样两个孔洞。

后来，他带着兔子和公鸡去往地牢，亲眼看着亚瑟竖起獠牙，咬破它们的脖颈，一口一口地吸食吞咽着新鲜的血液。

那是吸血鬼的咬痕。

阿尔弗雷德立刻向贝什米特兄弟打了个眼色，他们一人搀起了少年的一边胳膊，不顾他的叫骂，架着他远离了围观的人群。

“走了走了我们带你去看医生！”基尔伯特故意大声喊给众人听。

见到打斗已经结束，人群也慢慢散开，大家又继续做起了自己的事情。

他们架着少年来到了无人的窄巷，路德维希这才问道，“他有什么问题吗？”

阿尔弗雷德抓住少年的手腕，不顾他的阻拦一把撕开了他的袖管。

“啊！！你们是变态吗！放开我啊！救命！救命！！！！”

见到衣服被撕破，少年开始高声叫喊，基尔伯特赶紧伸手捂住了他的嘴。

“你们看他这里的伤口，”阿尔弗雷德将他的手臂翻过来，露出了骇人的痕迹，“这一定是吸血鬼的咬痕，我不会认错的。”

听见阿尔弗雷德这么说，少年似乎诧异了一下，然后更加剧烈地挣扎起来，想要将手臂收回。

然而他的力气又怎么可能比得过身为狼人的阿尔弗雷德，所以那手臂根本纹丝不动。

路德维希低下头仔细看了一会儿，对基尔伯特点点头。

“既然小少爷这么说，那应该就没错了，”基尔伯特依旧捂着少年的嘴，“喂小子，你是不是被吸血鬼袭击过？点头摇头就行。”

少年快速地摇着头，嘴里发出唔唔唔的声音。

阿尔弗雷德皱起了眉头，“不可能，这种痕迹我见过太多了，你看这个咬痕的旁边，还有一排很浅的印记，那是吸血鬼咬破血管之后吸血时无意识留下的牙印。”

他稍微转了转少年的手腕，确实，那里还隐约留着一些普通的牙齿痕迹。

趁着基尔伯特专心致志地查看，少年一口咬在了他的手上。

“啊！”基尔伯特吃痛，甩开了手。

“我都说了不是，我要是被袭击了现在早就死了。”他没有再高声呼喊，而是恶狠狠地瞪向阿尔弗雷德，“你这混蛋怎么这么了解？你不会就是吸血鬼吧！”

阿尔弗雷德无言以对。

“我们正在调查最近的吸血鬼杀人事件，所以对这些比较清楚。”基尔伯特一边甩着手一边解释道，“所以如果你也被袭击过，还请告诉我们，早一点抓到凶手，就能少一些受害者。”

“……”

少年闻言没有说话，陷入了沉思。

半天，他还是小声地否认道，“不是，这不是被吸血鬼咬的。”

基尔伯特似乎失去了耐心，“这么明显的证据你还要否认吗？我们晚一天找到行凶的吸血鬼，可能就要多几个死去的人类，只是要你描述一下袭击你的那个人的样子就这么难吗？你怎么还要包庇凶手？”

阿尔弗雷德从少年的欲言又止中看出了一丝端倪，他拦住了还在说个不停的基尔伯特，试探着问道，“你是不是认识那个吸血鬼？”

少年明显愣了一下。

“你和他关系很好吗？”

人类的血液对吸血鬼来说是难得的美食，特别是在亚瑟的辖地，被禁止了三百年的美味既然到口，又怎么可能会有不吸食殆尽的理由。

脖颈上的大动脉就是最好的进食部位，每一个受害者都是被从这里吸干了浑身的血液。

可眼前的少年伤口却在小臂上，而且他也还好好活着，顶多就是有些贫血。所以阿尔弗雷德推测吸食他血液的人应该并不想置他于死地。

果然，少年低着头没有说话，而是紧紧咬住了下嘴唇。

阿尔弗雷德继续说道，“我们迟早会找到凶手，然后教会会对他们施以最严厉的惩罚，如果你想帮你的这位朋友，就告诉我们发生了什么事，我们可以在他犯下大错之前阻止他。”

少年闭上眼睛使劲摇头，有些颤抖地说道，“他不是那些吸血鬼，他不会那样的，他不会的，我可以保证，他不会的……”

“嘿听着，我们是来帮你的，”基尔伯特看着快要哭出来的少年，放缓了语气，“带我们去见你的那个朋友，他应该是遇到了什么困难对吧？”

“不，不可以！你们是来抓他的，你们是来抓吸血鬼的！”

眼看少年激动得想要逃走，路德维希一把按住了他的肩膀，“喂，我们没有要抓他！”

少年依旧不肯相信，于是阿尔弗雷德叹了一口气，将他转向了自己，认真地说道，“我明白你的心情。你之前不是问我为什么这么了解吸血鬼吗？因为我最爱的两个家人都是吸血鬼，一个是我的双胞胎兄弟，一个是，是对我而言最重要的人，我之所以会来抓捕凶手也是为了他们两个。我明白吸血鬼也有好有坏，我们不会伤害无辜的。”

少年仔细看着他的眼睛，似乎在思考眼前这个青年话语的真实性。

看他还在怀疑，阿尔弗雷德继续说道，“比起动物，他们更喜欢人血对不对？他们的身体没有温度，心脏也不会跳动，脸色苍白，只有刚吸完血的那几分钟才会稍微有一点血色，他们的力气比人类要大一些，白天的时候总会犯困。”

“但除此之外，他们和我们没有任何区别。”阿尔弗雷德想起了马修腼腆的笑脸、亚瑟爱恋的目光，“他们也会高兴、会难过，也有微笑有泪水……”

「阿尔，我终于找到你了……」

马修抱着他嚎啕大哭。

「阿尔，我爱你，不要再离开我。」

亚瑟的泪水打湿了两人相贴的唇瓣。

“就像我们爱着他们一样，他们也同样爱着我们。”

阿尔弗雷德放松了抓住少年的双手，再一次真诚地劝道，“告诉我吧，让我们帮他。”

“呜呜呜……”少年似乎终于坚持到了极限，他一屁股坐在了地上，把脸埋进双臂大声地哭了出来，“呜呜，费里，呜呜呜…”

他似乎叫了什么人的名字，路德维希在听见的时候皱了皱眉，看着地上哭泣的少年若有所思。

等少年平复了心情，他告诉了他们自己叫罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，然后要求那个捂他嘴的“混蛋”在集市上给他买了好几只公鸡。

于是，三个大男人每人每手提着两只鸡，跟着罗维诺又回到了脏乱不堪的贫民窟。

“你们在这里等一下，”罗维诺在一个破旧的小屋子门前停下了脚步，“他胆子很小，我先去和他说清楚。”

半天，也不见他再出来，基尔伯特有些无聊，用手肘戳了戳身边的阿尔弗雷德，“小少爷，刚才那番话说得不错啊，我都被感动到了。”

“……”阿尔弗雷德刚才在情急之下说了一大堆，现在自己也有些不好意思，所以并没有像往常一样和基尔伯特聊起来。

“嘶，不过，你说那个马修小少爷会哭我倒是相信，但柯克兰公爵？他也会哭？不行不行，想象不出来……嗯？你怎么突然脸这么红？”

之前在餐厅里被打断的回忆画面又回到了阿尔弗雷德的脑子里。

亚瑟骑在他的身上，洁白纤细的身体上下动作，由于酒精以及血液催情的作用而流出了生理性的泪水，明明已经被数次的交缠带去了大部分神志，嘴里却还不停地诉说着爱意。

阿尔弗雷德咽了咽口水，向基尔伯特胡编乱造道，“亚瑟他，他被沙子迷了眼睛的时候也会流眼泪的嘛，啊哈哈哈哈……”

基尔伯特怀疑地皱起了眉，“这小子心虚得也太明显了，是吧阿西？”

然而没有人回应他。

“阿西，你这一路都不太对劲啊，没事吧？”

从罗维诺开始大哭一直到现在，路德维希都没有再说过什么话。他虽然不像另外两个人一样健谈，但也很少有这样长时间沉默不语的情况。

现在他更是进入了沉思状态，无论基尔伯特怎么叫都没有反应。

“喂！阿西！”终于，基尔伯特撞了他一下，总算将呆楞不动的路德维希叫回了现实。

“啊？出什么事了？”他好像真的完全没有听见两人刚才的对话。

基尔伯特：“你到底怎么了，一直都在发呆，难道是刚才受伤了吗？”

“不是，我只是…只是在想些东西……”

还没等基尔伯特继续追问，面前的房门就被打开了。

“好了，进来吧，”罗维诺说道，“不过你们不要吓到他！”

三个人进入了屋子，四周的窗户用拼接起来的破布挡着，让这间小屋即使在白天也十分昏暗。

罗维诺站在床边，床上坐着一个瑟瑟发抖的少年，与罗维诺十分相像。

“这是我的弟弟…”

“费里西安诺……”路德维希呢喃道，“真的是你，费里西安诺……”

所有人都惊讶地看向了路德维希。

其中，床上的少年最为吃惊，

“路德维希？”

阿尔弗雷德回到家时，整个城堡还处于沉睡之中。

他蹑手蹑脚地溜进了亚瑟的卧室，看到了正抱着被子睡得异常香甜的人。

亚瑟的脸上还留着一丝没有完全褪去的红晕，不知道梦到了什么，嘴角挂着淡淡的笑。

阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地爬上床，从背后搂住了他。

过了一会儿，似乎是感觉到了身后的热量，亚瑟轻轻哼了一声，转过身来。

“阿尔？”

他没有睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地问道。

“嗯，是我，我回来了，”阿尔弗雷德在他微微张开的嘴上轻啄了一下，然后摸摸他的头发，“天还没黑呢，你继续睡吧。”

“嗯……”

亚瑟向他靠紧了些，又进入了睡梦之中。

阿尔弗雷德听着亚瑟平静的呼吸，想起了几小时前在瓦尔加斯兄弟家里，路德维希的眼神。

那里面满是惊异，却又闪着痛苦和懊悔。

“你们认识？”罗维诺惊讶地问道。

然而两个人谁都没有说话，屋子里的气氛莫名其妙地尴尬起来。

“呃，”基尔伯特最受不了尴尬，率先出声打破了僵硬的空气，“罗维诺，你先说说你的弟弟，费……”

“费里西安诺。”

“对，说说费里西安诺发生了什么吧，你们既然是兄弟，那他肯定不是生下来就是吸血鬼。”

罗维诺看向床上的少年，费里西安诺睁着害怕的双眼，向他淡淡地点了一下头。

“费里是在两周多前才变成…变成现在这样的。”罗维诺开始讲述。

“雷伊那个混蛋，又找借口克扣我的工钱！忙了一天就给这么一点！”罗维诺气冲冲地走进屋里，甩上了门，他将几个小小的银币扔在桌子上，拿起水杯喝光了里面的水。

一只洁白的兔子蹦蹦跳跳地来到了他的脚边，然而正在气头上的罗维诺此刻没有心情抚摸它，只是用脚轻轻把兔子扒拉开，“去去去，找费里玩去！”

费里西安诺蹲下身将兔子抱在怀里，给空了的杯子里又添了一些水，“哥哥，你每天都去码头运货太累了，我明天去替你吧。”

“就你这身体，去了也得被那些箱子压死！”罗维诺仰起头瞪了他一眼，见费里西安诺似乎有些难过，连头上翘起的头发都无精打采起来，最终还是别别扭扭地说道，“好了，我一个人可以的，你还是在剧院好好工作吧，要是去码头吹风生病了怎么办。”

是的，他们已经经不起病痛的打击了。

三周前，乡下的邻居传来了一封信，信上说他们的爷爷生了重病，已经没有钱医治了。

兄弟两个赶忙带着这些年在城里工作攒下的钱回了老家。为了给将二人养大的爷爷治病，他们几乎花光了所有的积蓄，然而，爷爷还是在一周前永远地离开了他们。

「罗维，费里，对不起啊，不能继续看着你们了……」爷爷拉着两个人的手，轻声地说道。

费里西安诺哭得稀里哗啦，一直喊着是他们不好，没有早些挣到足够的钱把爷爷接进城里。

罗维诺则强忍着泪水，手里牢牢握着爷爷刚才塞进他手里的银色十字架，说自己一定会照顾好费里，一定会好好生活下去。

埋葬好爷爷，兄弟两人身上连雇马车的钱都没有了，还是从小看着他们长大的邻居们好心给了一些银币，让他们能够回到城里。

日子又变回了几年前刚来到这里的时候，罗维诺放弃了相对轻松的餐厅工作，开始每天去码头做苦工。而费里西安诺从小就身体不太好，只能一边继续着剧院的工作，一边尽力用便宜的食材做出最美味的饭菜，让罗维诺在忙碌了一天之后能够好好吃上一顿晚餐。

罗维诺抱怨完之后就扑在了自己的床上，费里西安诺怀里的兔子挣扎地跳了出去，趴在罗维诺的背上。

“雪球，不要踩哥哥啦，他已经很累了！”

“费里，今晚我们吃兔子肉吧……”

费里西安诺吓得连忙抱起雪球，冲罗维诺连连摇头，“不行！雪球是我可爱的朋友，怎么能吃朋友呢！”

什么都当真的弟弟惹得罗维诺埋在枕头里闷闷地笑出声来，他摆摆手说道，“好了好了，你拿着钱去买菜吧。”

傍晚，吃着依旧美味可口的饭菜，罗维诺的心情看起来也好了很多。于是费里西安诺小心翼翼地说道，“其实，剧院里跟我一起工作的约翰说，有人给他介绍了一个雇主，他那里的工作报酬很高，只要两天后的晚上去帮忙一次，就能拿到两个金币。”

“帮忙一次两个金币？”听见高到离谱的报酬，罗维诺皱起了眉，“听起来不像是什么正经工作，你别去，晚上宵禁呢，被逮到怎么办。”

“不是的，只是去帮忙送信而已。”费里西安诺解释道，“好像是那些大贵族有什么秘密，不想让人发现，所以找一些平民来帮忙传一下信息。”

看见罗维诺依旧还是不太赞同，他低下了头有些低沉地说道，“哥哥，你就让我也帮帮忙吧…我做不了体力活，送个信还是可以做到的。现在我们真的已经很困难了……”

“可是我总觉得这个工作听起来怪怪的…”罗维诺心里十分不安，但他也说不出为什么，“对了，你之前不是说认识了一个教会的朋友吗？如果想要帮帮忙的话，先找他借一点钱怎么样？我们很快就能还上的。”

罗维诺想要岔开话题，于是搬出了之前费里西安诺总是兴高采烈提起的朋友。

然而本来应该让他笑起来的话题却让少年愈发难过了。

“他……” 费里西安诺不敢看向罗维诺，“他不会再来找我了。”

空气中弥漫着哀伤的气息，罗维诺不知道该说些什么，于是只是伸出手拍了拍费里西安诺，“好了，钱的事不用你操心了，我们吃饭吧。”

罗维诺十分后悔，他明明早就知道，早就知道费里西安诺虽然胆小，但从不肯轻易放弃。

两天后，他偶然在深夜醒来，却发现旁边的床上空无一人。

不详的预感涌上心头，他揣起了随身携带的小刀，走上了空无一人的街道。

他一个巷子接一个巷子地寻找着，却始终一无所获。心中的焦虑愈发强烈，罗维诺加快了脚步。

在跑过一个小巷时，他看见小巷深处有两个紧挨在一起的身影，以为是附近妓馆的女人在做生意，他并没有多加注意。

然而就在他快要悄悄走过巷口时，突然听见里面的人说了一句话，“啊，果然人类的血才是真正的食物啊，那个死公爵，竟然禁止吸人血，真是吸血鬼的耻辱。”

接着，他听见了有人倒在地上的声音。

吸血鬼？

罗维诺想起了最近流传在码头工人之间的传言，说是城里发现了不少尸体，都是被吸血鬼吸干了血液而死。

他本来根本不相信这种荒诞的故事，然而这一切就发生在眼前，让罗维诺慌了神。

费里，费里还在城里，一定要快点找到他！

罗维诺跑了起来，不顾可能会被巡逻队发现，大声叫喊着，“费里！费里西安诺！你在哪里！”

他焦急地寻找着，终于在一个巷子深处，看见了正将自己的兄弟按在尽头的砖墙上吸血的怪物。

他似乎正沉浸在进食的巨大快感之中，根本没有察觉到身后逐渐逼近的罗维诺。

罗维诺掏出小刀，没有丝毫犹豫地狠狠刺入了怪物的侧颈，随着刀刃的拔出，鲜红的血液四处喷溅，将已经失去神志的费里西安诺浇了满脸。

他好像已经快要被吸干了，仰面倒在地上，任由大量血液洒进嘴里。

“费里！”罗维诺想要上前看看他，却被捂住脖子的吸血鬼挡住了去路。

明明被刺穿了要害，可是吸血鬼却像没事人一样扭了扭脖子。罗维诺看到那道深深的伤口竟然奇迹般地消失了。

“哦？竟然还有送上门的食物，今天可真是幸运啊～”

“你！你这个怪物！不要过来！”罗维诺看着向自己步步逼近的吸血鬼，不停挥舞着手里的小刀。

吸血鬼勾起了嘴角，那里还残留着费里西安诺的血液，“小朋友，就凭这个？”

说着，他以肉眼不可见的速度一把捏住了罗维诺手里的小刀，用力地攥在手心，鲜血顺着刀刃滴下，可他却连眼睛都不眨一下。

他该怎么做，该怎么打败眼前的怪物，吸血鬼会怕什么？罗维诺在生死关头不停地思考着。

突然，硬物刮过胸前的触感提醒了他。他掏出挂在心口处的十字架，想也不想地贴上了吸血鬼就快要靠上他脖子的右脸。

随着滋滋啦啦的声响，一阵白色的烟雾从吸血鬼的脸上升起，他捂住了自己的侧脸，痛苦地大叫着，“我的脸！！我的脸！！！！”

爷爷送给他的十字架救了他一命，罗维诺用双手紧紧握着它，举向了吸血鬼的方向。

然而那个怪物已经无暇顾及其他，还在看着手心里浓稠的血水绝望地哭喊，像是那张脸就是他的全部一样。

吸血鬼大叫着跑走了，罗维诺这才放下心来，赶忙跑到费里西安诺的身边。

费里西安诺双眼无神，只是张着嘴，无意识的吞咽着流进嘴里的红色液体。罗维诺摸到了他虽然微弱但是依旧还在的心跳，于是架起了他，小心地回到了家里。

费里西安诺躺在床上，浑身滚烫无比，因为痛苦而不停地呻吟着。罗维诺以为他是因为伤口感染发了烧，于是赶忙出去寻找柴火，准备煮一些热水来为他清洗伤口。

然而等他从外面端着一盆热水回来时，却发现本在昏迷的费里西安诺已经坐起了身。

“费里，你醒了？”罗维诺放下水盆走向他。

然而费里西安诺并没有说话，只是直勾勾地看过来，让他没来由地脊背发凉。

罗维诺本能地停止了脚步，他仔细观察着自己的兄弟，发现他的表情和平时简直判若两人，温和怯懦的双眼现在满是敌意和戒备。

“费里，是我，罗维诺，”他试着张开手掌，示意自己没有武器没有恶意，“我是来给你清理伤口的，脖子上的伤口，还记得……”

他的话中断了，因为罗维诺看见，那本应留着两个深深洞口的脖子，现在一片平整，在月光下发着不自然的白光。

像是察觉到来人并没有什么威胁，费里西安诺慢慢地挪下了床，逐渐向他靠近。

借着微弱的光线，罗维诺看清了他的脸。

苍白得像是已经死去了一样。

他张开了嘴，两根尖利的獠牙瞬间龇了出来。

“费，费里……”意识到熟悉的兄弟已经完全变了样子，罗维诺在他的逼近中不住后退，“费里，是我啊，我是罗维诺啊，费里！”

罗维诺不停叫着他的名字，想唤回他的些许神志。然而费里西安诺就像没听见一样，依旧一步一步地靠近，直把罗维诺逼近了墙角。

“费里，呜，你怎么了……”看着眼神凶恶陌生的费里西安诺，罗维诺的声音哽咽着。

冰冷的獠牙贴在颈侧，罗维诺终于流下了眼泪。

“费里……”

他认命般地闭上了眼睛，抓着十字架的手放开了那个可以救命的东西，抱住了即将咬下的费里西安诺。

眼泪滴在了费里西安诺的侧脸，他停下了动作。

“g……ge…哥哥……”

他艰难地发出了声音，然后跌坐在地上，痛苦地抱住了头，像是在极力忍耐什么。

“费里！费里你醒了吗！你怎么样了！”

罗维诺想要看看他，却被费里西安诺大力地推开，差点儿摔倒。

“不要过来！”

“费里……”

熟睡中的雪球被两个人吵醒了，此刻正蹦蹦跳跳地向它最爱的费里西安诺靠近。

坐在地上痛苦喘息的费里西安诺像是看到了宝藏一样，一把抓过可爱的雪球。

雪球像平常一样，亲昵地拱了拱费里西安诺的侧脸。

鲜血染红了雪白的皮毛。

费里西安诺像是终于舒服了一些，他看着地上被吸干血液的雪球，哭了出来。

“哥哥，哥哥，我好饿，我真的好饿啊……”

便宜的土豆再也无法喂饱费里西安诺，罗维诺只能每天都花不少钱买来鸡鸭供他进食。

费里西安诺害怕阳光，无法继续原本的工作，再加上每天高昂的支出，光靠着码头的工作已经无法支撑下去，于是迫不得已，罗维诺在下工的时间里做起了小偷。

虽然有时候运气好会碰到几个有钱人，但大部分时间里只能是勉强度日，甚至有时候费里西安诺要饿上两三天才能得到一只瘦弱的公鸡。

这一段时间码头施工，运货量大减，罗维诺实在是没有钱去买鸡鸭，于是他撸起袖子，将小臂递在了费里西安诺的面前。

“费里，别再强撑了，喝一点吧。”

费里西安诺摇着头，有气无力地说道，“我还能再坚持一阵，没事的。”

“我让你喝啊！”罗维诺气急败坏地抵在费里西安诺的嘴上，“如果你又饿疯了那不是更危险了吗！”

“唔……”无法反驳的费里西安诺只能老实地扣上了罗维诺的手臂。

神奇地，罗维诺并没有感觉到被刺破皮肤深深咬住的痛苦，而是觉得有些发痒。

血液被吸走，身上逐渐变得寒冷。

爷爷，对不起，我没有保护好费里。

罗维诺讲完事情的全部，坐在了一边。

费里西安诺抱着被子不停地哭泣，路德维希站在床边，伸出手想要摸上他颤抖的发丝，却又握起拳头缩回了身侧。

基尔伯特看着弟弟奇怪的表情和行为十分不解，而阿尔弗雷德却觉得他想要触碰却又逃走的动作似曾相识。

“哥哥对不起，我太没用了，明明想帮上你的忙，却……”

罗维诺推开路德维希，紧紧抱住了费里西安诺，“费里，你不用说对不起，我是哥哥，照顾你是应该的。”

“你看，今天我挣到了很多钱，给你买来了这么多鸡，你可以好好吃一顿了。”

罗维诺递给他一只公鸡，想要逗许久不曾笑过的弟弟开心。

费里西安诺接过了还在扑腾翅膀的动物，像是确实饿了很久一样，当着众人的面咬了下去。

阿尔弗雷德早就见惯了这种场面，之前甚至还觉得亚瑟吸血的样子十分性感；罗维诺也已经习惯了，看着满足进食的费里西安诺有些欣慰。

然而另外两个人哪里见过这个。

基尔伯特先是睁大了眼睛，在呆了一会儿后别过脸看向另一边的墙脚；路德维希却没有回避，他依旧板着面孔，一动不动地看着费里西安诺，只是身旁的手因为握拳过于用力而有些发白。

费里西安诺一口气吸干了三只公鸡。

他坐在床上低着头，半天才说了一句，“你现在，肯定觉得我更恶心了吧……”

罗维诺疑惑道，“费里，我什么时候这么说过了？”

费里西安诺没有说话。

“……费里西安诺，我从没这么想过。”路德维希低沉的声音在罗维诺身后响起。

察觉到怀里的人似乎已经逐渐醒来，阿尔弗雷德停止了回忆。

“亚瑟，早上好。”他又凑在了亚瑟的嘴边。

刚刚醒来还有些迷糊，亚瑟下意识地想要亲近阿尔弗雷德，于是稍稍仰起脸，主动与他交换着缓慢又亲昵的吻。

「我明明，明明是不想害了他才…为什么会变成这样……」

回到教堂的路德维希终于说出了一句话。

那悔恨不已的表情让阿尔弗雷德想起了从前的自己，还有前一晚颤抖着说着后悔的亚瑟。

明明自己所做的一切是为了对方，可事情却总是越变越糟。

他想要开口劝劝路德维希，可又不知道该从何说起。

基尔伯特拍了拍路德维希的肩膀，向阿尔弗雷德比了口型，让他先回家。

“回到家，看到你还在这里，总觉得什么都不重要了。”阿尔弗雷德一把将亚瑟抱到了自己身上，看着他，感慨地说道。

亚瑟伸手捏住了他的鼻子，“你是笨蛋吗？我不在这里还能去哪儿。”

在轻轻的嬉笑声中，唇瓣再次紧紧相依。


	14. Revelation

亲着亲着，亚瑟突然直起身来，拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的脸。

“你怎么又……”

“一想到你就这样了。”阿尔弗雷德顶顶胯，让又开始发胀的地方抵在了亚瑟身上，说着，他扶在腰上的爪子又开始不老实地动作起来，“你昨天的样子真美，我想再看一次……”

亚瑟捏住他的脸向两边拉扯，“看什么看，一会儿还有事和马修说呢，快放开我。”

“那就把他叫进来说，”阿尔弗雷德将他拉下来，含着他的耳垂胡说八道，“正好可以顺便告诉他。”

亚瑟实在是受不了他这一副不要脸的样子，伸手狠狠掐了一把阿尔弗雷德的腰，趁着他吃痛挣脱了准备下床，“整天就知道想这些，快起来，我要摇铃叫他们准备了。”

“好吧，不过再等两分钟，我现在这样没法儿走路。”

亚瑟就知道自己不应该回头看阿尔弗雷德的，因为现在他的脸上又是那副委屈的表情，那副根本让人舍不得对他说不的表情。

于是，他叹了一口气，掀开了刚才甩在阿尔弗雷德身上的薄被，钻了进去。

湿湿凉凉的东西舔上了全身的热度焦点，阿尔弗雷德瞬间一个激灵，“亚瑟？！”

“怎么这么大……”闷闷的声音从被子里传来，亚瑟正对着那里自言自语，气息轻掠过顶端。阿尔弗雷德不知道他到底是故意这么说还是只是无意识的感慨，总之现在这种状况简直比用银制匕首在身上开口还令人难以忍受。

亚瑟并不知道他的震惊与煎熬，他只是回忆着昨天阿尔弗雷德的动作，努力地开始了吞吐。然而就像他才说过的那样，阿尔弗雷德的尺寸实在是有些惊人，没一会儿，他的下巴就已经酸胀无比。

他本来想要就此放弃，可昨天在密道里被好一通对待，自尊心颇高的公爵早就怀恨在心了，现在，听见昨天得意洋洋的阿尔弗雷德现在只能发出羞涩少年般无措的声音，亚瑟满足地继续了嘴上的动作。

知道自己的嘴里很凉，所以他更专注于舔吮对于男人来说最为敏感的头部。

舌尖一圈圈地打转，然后突然探进了中间小小的孔洞里。

被子外一声抽着气的惊呼，他感觉到阿尔弗雷德隔着布料抱住了自己的头。

“啊……亚瑟，别……”

亚瑟心想，我昨天说别的时候也不见你停下。

他细细地在里面勾起舌，随着手上的不断动作，火热的茎身小幅跳动。

亚瑟知道阿尔弗雷德马上就要坚持不住了。

于是在喷发的前一秒，他将阿尔弗雷德含入了湿润的口腔，热到烫人的东西发射在他的嘴里，就像温热的血一样。

阿尔弗雷德一把掀开了被子，不顾亚瑟的阻拦，将还没有完全软下去的下身从依旧柔软无比的地方塞进了亚瑟的体内。

“让我在里面待一会儿，就一会儿，亚瑟，求求你。”

说着就待一会儿，可那个闯入的东西却越来越硬。于是，亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德恳求的视线里又环上了他的腰。

这不能怪我，公爵大人在头晕目眩里这么想着，真的会有人看见那样的阿尔弗雷德还能拒绝他的要求吗？

“亚瑟先生，您还好吧？您今天似乎起晚了一个小时。”马修害怕昨天的宴会让亚瑟感到了疲惫，有些担忧地问道。

亚瑟的腰还有些发酸，他坐在椅子上不住地变换着姿势，恶狠狠地瞪向马修身旁的阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德这会儿总算是知道自己做错了事，一脸歉意地看着他。然而一转过脸，又对上了弗朗西斯一脸‘我懂的’坏笑。

“我没事，”亚瑟终于找到了一个还算舒服的动作，然后又瞪向弗朗西斯，手指尖燃起了一撮火苗，“弗朗西斯，你看什么呢？”

“唔啊我不看了不看了，是你的都是你的，太凶了吧…真不知道你这人有什么好……”弗朗西斯吓得退后了好几步，嘴里还在嘟嘟囔囔。

亚瑟没有听清他的话，也没再追问，而是看向了阿尔弗雷德，“阿尔，你刚刚说有事情要讲，什么事？”

什么刚刚说啊，你明明刚刚从卧室出来好吗，刚刚说是在哪里刚刚说啊？弗朗西斯一边对漏洞百出的两个人无力吐槽，一边对还什么也没看出来的马修燃起了熊熊的敬意。

“嗯，今天我们的调查有了很大的收获。”阿尔弗雷德突然一本正经，将白天的事情讲了一遍。

“费里西安诺是现在我们所知的唯一幸存的受害者，而且那天另外三个受害者都是和他一起去‘送信’的人，相信之后一定能从他那里问到很多有用的东西。”

“被银质十字架伤了右脸……”马修喃喃自语道，然后像是想起了什么，有些激动地说道，“昨天我和里德小姐聊天的时候，她提起过克里斯的小儿子文森特，他前一段时间曾给她写过一封信，信里说自己因为怪病伤到了脸，这一段时间都好不了，所以暂时无法出席社交会。里德小姐好像还挺开心的样子。”

“怪病？我活了这么久可从来没听说过吸血鬼还能得病。”亚瑟摇摇头，“伤到脸，一段时间都不能好……这么多年，我也就在一个人身上见过一个无法愈合的伤口……”

“老查尔斯。”弗朗西斯接完了他的话，像是想起了什么啼笑皆非的事情，“可怜的老色鬼，好死不死非要去调戏修女，被毫不留情地在手上烫了个十字。”

“那之后他还成天向我炫耀，说什么这是男人的荣耀勋章。”亚瑟也怀念地笑了出来，“他现在怎么样了？”

弗朗西斯自然而然地走到了亚瑟身边，说道，“还是老样子，逢人就吹牛，‘这是一个英国修女送给我的定情信物’，大家都快被他烦死了！你还记得吗，咱们小时候他也不教点儿有用的，成天就教怎么泡妞。”

“我看你当年听得挺认真的啊，怎么，学完了就嫌弃老师？”

“喂喂喂，不要嫉妒我啊，那会儿可是你自己不学的。”

两个大叔对几百年前的事情相谈甚欢，弗朗西斯甚至将胳膊肘搭上了亚瑟的肩膀。

没人注意到一旁正在努力控制表情的阿尔弗雷德。

“咳咳！”

“阿尔你怎么了？嗓子不舒服吗？”听见阿尔弗雷德重重地咳嗽了一声，马修看向他。

然而阿尔弗雷德并没有回答他的问题，而是盯着弗朗西斯的胳膊。

弗朗西斯觉察到了他的视线，立刻撤回了自己的手。

“嗯总之，那个莱克家小子脸上的伤很有可能就是银质十字架留下的。”他远离了一些，正色道。

“除了十字架，还有可能是其他的银器造成的吗？”阿尔弗雷德对这方面还不是很了解，他好奇地询问道，“比如不小心碰到了银质餐具等等。”

亚瑟：“那要具体看伤口的情况了。普通的银器只会留下伤疤，但教会的银质十字架留下的伤口是永远不能愈合的，终生都要烂在那里。”

“唔，具体的伤情里德小姐并没有提起过，需要我委婉地致信询问一下吗？”马修问道。

亚瑟点点头，“你记得提醒她千万不要透露给别人知道，虽然兰伯特是我们这边的，但是如果从她那里不小心走漏了消息打草惊蛇，阿尔找到的证据可能就要白费了。”

“好的，我会对她说清楚，里德小姐看起来是个很聪明的人，相信不会有什么事的。”

之后，亚瑟也对众人说了昨晚不少家族向他表示效忠的事情。

两边都有很大的进展，这让之前还有些担心的几个人不禁放松下来，亚瑟甚至还给弗朗西斯推荐起了附近的新景点。

眼看着外面夜色越来越深，阿尔弗雷德也打起了哈欠，亚瑟送走弗朗西斯后突然对马修说道。

“马修，我和阿尔有重要的话想对你说。”

阿尔弗雷德顿时困意全消，惊讶地看向了亚瑟。

在傍晚的那次温存过后，阿尔弗雷德倒在亚瑟的身边平复着呼吸。

“不过说真的，我还从没瞒着马修这么大的事情。”他想起了自己刚才的信口胡说，“以前我们还发誓，等结婚的时候要找对方当伴郎呢。现在看来我要食言了，希望他不会生气。”

亚瑟转向他，问道，“你很想告诉他吗？”

阿尔弗雷德又亲了亲他的脸，“没关系，我都听你的，毕竟马修那么崇拜你。”

他整理好衣服，又偷偷溜出了亚瑟的卧室。

亚瑟坐在床上想了许久，才伸手拉了床头垂下的那根精致的绳子。

“亚瑟？”他投去了询问的目光，却只收获了亚瑟淡淡的一瞥。

他是真的要告诉马修。

阿尔弗雷德本以为这一天可能几十年后才会到来，那时候他已经是个糊里糊涂的老头子，而亚瑟会因为可怜他即将命不久矣而做出妥协。

亚瑟是那么的骄傲，做什么事都一丝不苟，绝不允许自己在别人面前犯下任何错误。

要他向一直崇拜他的养子承认自己和另一个养子有不寻常的关系，这难道不和要了他的命一样吗？

可是眼下，亚瑟就这么叫住了马修，没有一丝羞愧地开口说道，

“马修，我一直有件事情没有告诉你，其实……”

“马修，听我说！”阿尔弗雷德拦住了亚瑟。

这段关系本来就是因为他才开始的，就算要遭到马修的侧目，也应该由他来承担。

“还记得我之前说过，我有一件事暂时不能告诉你吗？”他走到马修身边，握住了他的手腕。

马修对突然无比认真的阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶，他想起了之前两人那次诡异的对话，点了点头，“记得，你问我该怎么追求贵族小姐。”

怎么追求贵族小姐？亚瑟皱起了眉，好像想通了之前不明白的一些事情。

阿尔弗雷德有些尴尬地看了一眼亚瑟，见他并没有说什么，于是继续对马修坦白道，“我以前总说自己喜欢亚瑟，其实我现在也是一样，但不是你对亚瑟的那种喜欢，我……我爱他，我想每天都看见他，之前说的那个想追求的人就是亚瑟！”

马修至少有三分钟都没有任何反应，除了眨眼和呼吸，他看起来就跟一尊雕像一样。

阿尔弗雷德的心情逐渐由紧张变成了担忧，他摇了摇马修的肩膀，“马修？你还好吗？”

“啊！”马修总算回到了现实，他剧烈地喘着气，像是被吓得不轻，“阿，阿尔，你，我，阿尔，”

他开始语无伦次。

“你，你你你你，亚，亚瑟先生，可是，啊！”

阿尔弗雷德看到他的反应，心里很不是滋味。

“对不起马修……我没想到你这么不能接受，也许我不应该告诉你的……”他失落地放开了马修的手。

然而马修又一把拉起了他，深呼吸了几下，依然有些颤抖地说道，“不是的阿尔，我，我永远都会站在你这边。”

“诶？”

“可是，可是，我，我想说的是……”马修看着他，斜着眼睛瞟了几下亚瑟的方向，似乎是在提醒阿尔弗雷德什么，“我想说，亚，亚瑟先生他就在那里啊！”

然后他又转向了亚瑟，“亚瑟先生，阿尔他……您别生气，阿尔他，啊，他最近调查事件很辛苦的，可能是累傻了……您，您要教训他可以再等等！”

亚瑟捂住了额头。

他站起身来走到马修面前，拍了拍他的后背，“马修，你先冷静一下。”

又是几个深呼吸，马修总算是稍微恢复了平静。

见到马修差不多冷静下来，亚瑟牵起了阿尔弗雷德的另一只手，不过和马修单纯的抓握不同，那是亲密无比的十指相扣。

“刚才是我没说清楚，”在马修惊讶的目光里，重整了心情的阿尔弗雷德握紧了亚瑟，再次对马修说道，“马修，我爱亚瑟，他也是一样，从我回家开始，我们就已经在一起了。”

马修眨着眼睛问向亚瑟，“亚瑟先生…这是，真的吗？”

“是。”亚瑟肯定道，然后又稍微摇了摇头，“不过阿尔说错了，不是从他回家，是从我们还在狼人群落的时候就开始了。”

面对阿尔弗雷德包含着种种感情的感动目光，亚瑟淡然地笑了。

“怎么了，我昨天不是才说过吗？”

阿尔弗雷德只觉得眼睛有些酸，“嗯，是那时候就开始了。”

只见马修劫后余生般长舒了一口气，他打了阿尔弗雷德一掌，有些生气地说道，“阿尔，你知道我刚才差点儿被你吓死吗！我还以为亚瑟先生会把你打到一周都起不来床呢！”

“嘿！你轻点儿啊，我这不是太紧张了嘛！”阿尔弗雷德被打得有些痛，“所以，你可以接受吗？”

马修看了看亚瑟，又看了看阿尔弗雷德，露出了他那腼腆的笑容。

“不管亚瑟先生和你是什么样的关系，你们都是我最爱的家人啊，我怎么会不接受呢？”

马修张开双臂搂住了两个人，突然有些哽咽，“虽然确实很惊讶，但是看到你们每天都那么开心，我也真心地为你们感到高兴。”

阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟对视了片刻，然后一起回抱住了马修。

“马修，谢谢你。”

「凯瑟琳，不要怕，我的父母会同意我们的，我的族人们也不会伤害你。」

琥珀色的瞳孔里闪着期待的光，青年紧紧握着少女的手，那只手比他的体温稍微低了一些，却让他根本无法放开。

「嗯，我不会害怕的。」

少女抬起头看向他，露出了温柔的笑容。

「因为我爱你啊，沃尔夫。」

沃尔夫从梦中惊醒。

清晨的阳光照在他的脸上，让因为病痛而卧床休息很久的他有些出神。

“首领，那位前来找您，您要见他吗？”

沃尔夫在手下的搀扶下坐起身来，脸上又带上了阴黠的表情，“呵，好，听听我们的老朋友现在怎么样了。”

空荡的大厅里，沃尔夫靠在他那张华美椅子的椅背上，不想让来人看出他的真实状态。

台阶下面是一个披着黑色连身斗篷的人，他向沃尔夫弯下了身，“沃尔夫首领，您好，很久没有见到您了，我们都十分挂心。”

“这些花言巧语还是留着给你们那些蝙蝠说吧，”沃尔夫对来人没有什么好颜色，像是看到了肮脏的垃圾一样，嫌弃地说道，“柯克兰已经回去了吧，所以现在你是来找我兴师问罪的？”

面对沃尔夫毫无善意的话，神秘人没有直起身，继续恭敬地说着，“确实如此，但我们并没有责备您的意思，柯克兰公爵的能力不容小觑，想要彻底将他杀死并不是一件容易的事。”

“那你是想要什么？”

“因为事先并没有料想过这样的情况，莱克大人需要对柯克兰公爵突然返回的事情做出相应的行动，”神秘人终于重新站好，“所以我们诚恳地希望您能提供一些信息，比如他是怎么在被囚禁了将近三个月之后还能成功逃脱的。”

沃尔夫眯起了眼睛，打量着大厅中央的客人。

直到现在，他都不知道这个斗篷下的人到底是什么身份，出于什么样的目的才会在他和吸血鬼之间架起了桥梁。

沃尔夫在年轻时曾经见过那个‘莱克大人’，满脸骄傲的贵族吸血鬼斜着眼睛看向无缘无故就被他的手下打伤的一个狼人。

「世界上怎么会有这么无用的生物，连血都不能用来饮用，真是肮脏。」

用那种眼神说出那样话的人，怎么会这么诚恳地派出使者来与自己合作。

虽然没有直接证据，但野兽的直觉告诉他，眼前这个脸都没有露过的吸血鬼才是促成这一切的人。

“怎么逃出去的，哈哈哈，柯克兰没跟你们说吗？”沃尔夫虽然心中戒备，但脸上还是笑着，“也对，他怎么会有脸讲出这种事情。”

神秘人没有说话，似乎早知道沃尔夫要开始他一贯的演讲，只是静静地等着。

然而平日里总要手舞足蹈一番的狼人今天并没有那样做，他依旧坐在椅子上。

“他还带了其他人回去吧？”沃尔夫换了一个坐姿，问道。

“是他从前失踪的人类养子。”神秘人点点头，简单地回答道，并没有透露自己所知道的其他信息。

“人类养子？哈哈哈，咳咳…”沃尔夫再次笑了起来，却突然被呛了一下，剧烈咳嗽起来。

身旁的手下递上了水杯，在喝了几大口水后，咳嗽终于缓和，于是他又接着说道，“让柯克兰逃走并不是我的本意，而是他那个儿子救他出去的。毕竟，他们父子情深啊～”

听见沃尔夫最后微妙的语气，斗篷下的人皱了皱眉，“那他又是如何能从狼人领地救出柯克兰公爵的？一个人类是如何进入的？”

“狼人对领地非常敏感，怎么可能会随便让外族进入，只有狼人才能顺利随便进出。只 有 狼 人。” 

“您是说他？可是月圆之夜他一切正常，沃尔夫首领，我们是很真诚地来向您求助，还请您提供一些有价值的情报。”神秘人看沃尔夫又开始胡说八道，有些不满地说道。

“我骗你干什么，他毕竟不是天生的狼人，所以不是在圆月变身。”沃尔夫靠回了椅背，摊开手说道，“你在新月之夜见过他吗？还有差不多一周的时间，到时候你可以去亲眼看看。”

“……”

“柯克兰公爵也知道吗。” 神秘人沉默了片刻，问道。

沃尔夫像是听到了什么愚蠢无比的话，嗤笑一声，“他？他可是比任何人都清楚，毕竟~”

神秘人的身体在微微发抖。

“这就受不了了？更有意思的事情我还没开始说呢。”沃尔夫弯起了嘴角。

他对所有吸血鬼都没有好感，即使是之前与他们合作偷袭柯克兰，他也从没将那些怪物视作正常生物。所以看到这只吸血鬼似乎因为柯克兰亲近狼人的行为而感到了恶心，他现在非常满意。

“在那之前，因为我对你们吸血鬼的习俗不太了解，所以先问一句，”沃尔夫饶有兴致地说道，“在你们那里，儿子是可以和父亲，睡在一起的吗？”

神秘人呼吸一滞，低着声音问道，“您这是什么意思。”

从没看过眼下这个无论何时都冷冰冰的人还能有这样的动摇，沃尔夫难得地兴奋起来，添油加醋地刺激着对方，“我说睡在一起啊，在地牢，每晚，每晚，每晚，柯克兰的叫声在这里都能听见呢～”

“怎么？原来你们那儿也不是这样的啊？” 沃尔夫作出有些吃惊的表情。

“请，请您不要，随口乱说。” 神秘人似乎并不想接受这个故事。

“啧啧啧，你可以去问问这里的所有人，看看他们知不知道柯克兰是怎么和他亲爱的狼人儿子夜夜笙歌的。”

沃尔夫对来人的反应十分满意。

“或者你也可以亲自去他的城堡看看啊。既然能神不知鬼不觉地来到狼人领地，想必也能轻松进入那个城堡吧。”

神秘人抖得更厉害了，他双手紧紧捏着斗篷下的什么东西，似乎是在极力忍耐什么。他低声念叨了几句话，而沃尔夫只听清了一个词。

肮脏。

“我能说的只有这些，你可以走了。”

“…………了他。” 神秘人问道。

“嗯？你说什…”

“为什么当初没有杀了他！为什么没有杀了阿尔弗雷德！” 神秘人像是突然发了疯，冲沃尔夫大喊道，“一个人类的小孩而已，既然抓走了他，为什么不立刻杀了，为什么要留下他！”

斗篷在激动中落了下去，露出了下面的栗色头发，以及满是疯狂的一双棕色眼睛。

沃尔夫看着台阶下的人，仿佛看见了自己。

他们都是疯狗。

沃尔夫没有回答疯子的质问，也没有问他为什么知道十年前的事情。

他只是靠在椅子上阂上了双眼。

「沃尔夫，对不起，说好要一直和你在一起……我，我做不到了……」

女子虚弱地抬起手，想要摸上沃尔夫满是泪水的侧脸，身下是大片的血迹。

「我们的孩子，你要和她一起好好活下去，答应我，你会一直爱着她，保护她……」

那双柔软的手划了下去，沃尔夫俯在女子的身边泣不成声。

婴儿的哭闹让他抬起头，沃尔夫小心翼翼地抱起了女子身边的新生儿，小手伸向他的脸。

「凯瑟琳，我会爱着她，我会用我的一切爱着她，凯瑟琳。」

于此同时，在柯克兰城堡。

红茶从杯中满溢而出，浸湿了亚瑟桌上的文件。亚瑟看向正在倒茶的戴蒙，发现他似乎根本没有注意到。

戴蒙一直以来都一丝不苟，从来没有出现过这样的失误。

红褐色的茶水还在继续涌出，亚瑟出声叫了他，“戴蒙？你没事吧？”

戴蒙总算停下了倒茶的动作，可他没有第一时间道歉或是收拾桌面，而是一动不动地看着亚瑟。

“发生什么事了吗？”亚瑟被他盯得有些发毛。

戴蒙总算回过神来，连忙从怀中拿出了手帕擦拭桌面上的茶水。

“对不起公爵大人，我，我刚才不太舒服。”

亚瑟一边拿起被沾湿的纸张，一边安慰他道，“最近事情比较多，你也累了，今天就先去睡吧，我一会儿也要休息了。”

“……是，公爵大人。”

他打开门准备离开，和刚刚睡醒准备出门的阿尔弗雷德打了个照面。

“嗨戴蒙，早上好啊！”

然而戴蒙并没有像往常一样向他礼貌地问好，而是不自然地看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，快步离开了。

阿尔弗雷德进入了书房，随手关上门，奇怪道，“他今天怎么了，怎么这么看我？”

“戴蒙应该是有些累，我让他先去休息了。”

“是吗……可我觉得他刚才像是想要揍我一顿……”阿尔弗雷德回想起刚才戴蒙的眼神，脊背一阵发凉。

亚瑟还在擦拭着几张纸，闻言抬头看向他，“可能是因为你最近每天都搞得一身怪味，给他增加了不少工作吧。”

“我看这是你的不满才对。”

阿尔弗雷德走到亚瑟身边，帮他用手帕一点点吸干文件上的红茶。

“不过我小时候他好像就不是很喜欢我，”阿尔弗雷德处理完了最后一张纸，将它放在窗边，突然说道，“虽然他好像对所有人都是一样的表情和语气，但是我就是直觉他不喜欢我。”

“你以前那么淘气，除了我和马修还有谁受得了。你还记得自己报废了卡拉她们多少条裙子吗？女仆们几乎每天都要来找我告状。”

那是阿尔弗雷德住进城堡的两年后，他已经从当初的梦魇中恢复过来，又变回了那个调皮捣蛋的男孩。

从前还有琼斯太太管他，而现在，身为一家之主的亚瑟对他从来都是要什么给什么，于是，七八岁的阿尔弗雷德已经达到了熊孩子的顶峰。

他在城堡里跑来跑去、爬上爬下，还趁着白天大家都在睡觉，用亚瑟送给他和马修的蜡笔在女仆们整洁的裙摆上大肆涂鸦。

「公爵大人，您看，这已经是这个月的第三条了！」卡拉展开手里的裙子，一只线条扭曲的猫赫然出现在洁白的裙摆上。

亚瑟捂着额头，有些后悔之前送了蜡笔而不是简单的玩具，「十分抱歉卡拉，我会好好和他说的……」

卡拉似乎早就料想到了亚瑟这样的回答，叹了口气离开了书房。

两天后，又收到了女仆们的抱怨，亚瑟终于下定了决心，想要收回阿尔弗雷德手里的所有蜡笔，可当他走进阿尔房间时，那个因为正在换牙所以说话有些漏风的男孩就跑过来抱住了亚瑟，然后递上一幅画。

是亚瑟牵着他和马修，旁边还有一只像模像样的小猫。

「送给你的！我练习了很久！」

亚瑟看着画上开心的小孩子，抱住了阿尔弗雷德。

「谢谢你阿尔，我很喜欢。」

“我那不都是为了……唔。”阿尔弗雷德开口想辩解，却突然闭了嘴。

亚瑟当然知道他是为了什么，不过他没有戳穿，只是看了眼怀表，催促他道，“你还不走吗？小心回来得太晚了。”

“嗯，是该走了。”然而阿尔弗雷德依旧站在原地不动，看着亚瑟。

“怎么了？”

阿尔弗雷德指了指自己的嘴唇。

亚瑟无奈地笑了，他站起身，送上了一个告别吻。

就在他要结束这个简单的吻时，突然被捉住了双肩。

阿尔弗雷德在他的嘴里一番探索，然后微微喘着气，抵着他的额头低声说道，“等这一切都结束，我们就日日夜夜、每分每秒都在一起，永远也不分开，好吗？”

亚瑟又亲了亲缠人的青年，抚摸着他的侧脸。

“好。”

亚瑟站在窗边，看着马车驶离城堡。

他回想着刚才阿尔弗雷德的话，回想着他说起的很多个‘永远’。

狼人已经不可能再变成吸血鬼，那会要了他的命。

因为两人在十年前的误解，他们已经失去了真正牵手走向永远的机会。

“但是你会回来的，对吗？”亚瑟抚上窗，刚才被阿尔弗雷德握得有些热的指尖触到了冰冷的玻璃，玻璃的另一边，马车的背影逐渐远离，最后消失在视线的尽头，

“你一定会回来的，我相信你，我会一直等着你，阿尔。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔弗雷德：马修，叫爸爸。
> 
> 马修：……（大意了）


	15. Extra Chapter: Blessed Virgin Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于某配角的故事  
> 对他在主剧情里的行为有很重要的解释

“啊～啊～快一点，再快一点～”

女人虚假尖细的呻吟声，伴着男人肮脏粗重的喘息从衣橱门外传来。

破旧的木床被摇得吱吱作响。

十二三岁的少年抱着腿蜷缩在黑暗的衣橱里，对外面吵闹的交合声响没有任何反应。

因为他早就已经习惯了。

“喂，就给这么一点儿？我可是给你舔了两次，你这是在开玩笑吗！”女人似乎对这一单生意的收入十分不满，从刚才黏腻不堪的女郎变成了市侩的泼妇。

“靠！我给你钱就不错了！”男人凶狠狠地喊道，“听说你以前是贵族大小姐我才愿意花这么多钱，结果呢，不就是个路边上的妓女！我呸！”

“老娘本来就是！妈的穷鬼，也不看看自己什么狗样子，花这几个钱就想操到淑女大小姐，做你的美梦去吧！”男人已经离开了脏乱的小屋，女人还在门口不停地叫骂着，“给你讲个贵族语调就不错了，穷鬼！有多远滚多远吧！”

少年从衣橱里钻了出来，开始收拾被揉得褶皱不堪的床单。

他将床单团成一团抱在怀里，一股腥臭的味道径直钻进他的鼻子。

现在已经是傍晚，女人的接客时间已经结束了，少年看了眼快要落山的太阳，抱着床单走出房门。

一路上，一间间破旧的小屋里全都是呻吟声，或者夹杂着抽打身体的声响。少年就像是没有听到一样，一步不停地走到了街道尽头的小水渠旁。

水渠里的水并不干净，各种污物混杂其中，散发着诡异的味道。

少年蹲下身在那水里搓洗着那个在他眼里比污水更加肮脏千倍百倍的床单。

太阳越来越低，天色也逐渐变暗。大家都不怎么喜欢的黑夜就要来临。

可是少年却像是终于得到了解脱，他仰起头，深深呼吸了一口夜晚清凉的空气。

“马上就宵禁了，你怎么才回来，洗个床单洗到王宫里去了吗？”

少年一进门就被女人劈头盖脸一顿骂。

“对不起。”

他没有抬头，低低地回答道。

“……吃饭。”女人没有再继续叫骂，突然蔫了下去。

饭桌上是口感粗糙的面包，有些地方已经发了绿霉。少年仔细地掰掉了发霉的地方，一口一口地吃下了又冷又硬的面包。

面包什么味道都没有，就跟其他所有的东西一样。

少年本以为这就是所谓食物的味道，可是饭桌对面的女人却总是对各种食物发表着他根本无法理解的感想。

这个面包一股霉味、今天的菜太咸了、好想吃点儿甜的。

仿佛世界上真的有她嘴里的那些味道一样。

少年吃完面包，从衣橱里掏出了之前一直被他抱在怀里的一尊洁白的圣母像，将她摆在自己地上用破布铺成的床边，虔诚地跪在地上祈祷。

“妈的我让你把这破玩意扔了！”女人看到双手合十的少年，突然怒不可遏，“成天做这种样子给谁看！”

她冲到少年面前，一脚踢开了那尊雕像，“童贞圣母，我去你妈的！你不就是嫌弃我脏吗？你每天对着它又跪又拜，你不就是想骂我吗！”

“什么狗屁处女，处女能生下孩子吗？婊子！我告诉你，你妈我就是个妓女，最低级最肮脏的街边妓女！你再恶心都得给我忍着！”

女人像是发疯了一样，冲着少年叫骂不休，各种污言秽语。

“我他妈要不是为了养你，我能变成这样！我现在应该坐在大房子里让别人给我端茶倒水！”

女人越骂越来气，提着少年的耳朵将他从地上拽起。

“你看什么看！别以为我不知道你每天都在想什么，你不就是嫌我恶心吗，嫌我每天和五六个男人上床恶心！”她狠狠扇了少年一巴掌，在他总是缺少血色的脸上留下了明显的红痕。

然后，女人又一把将少年压了下去，让他面冲着自己的双腿，“嫌我脏，你嫌我脏！你就是从这个最肮脏的地方出来的，给我记清楚！”

她又叫骂了一阵，看少年和平时一样毫无反应，自觉得有些无趣，终于停了下来，转身走向了自己的床铺。

少年站起身来，捡起之前被踹到角落里的圣母像，用身上的衣服擦了又擦，直到那沾了泥污的圣母又重新变得光亮雪白。

他依旧将她摆在床边，继续跪下祈祷。

“怪物。”

他听见女人低声骂道。

月光下的童贞圣母像泛着晶莹的白光。

那个身为母亲的女人是肮脏的，这间屋子是肮脏的，这条街道是肮脏的，这个世界都是肮脏的。

唯有纯洁的童贞圣母，她无私地净化了少年小小的床铺，让他得以在这干净的一隅继续存活呼吸。

啊，圣洁的圣母，我永远的信仰，请赐予我纯洁，请赐予我澄净。

“啊～啊啊～不，不行了～”

漆黑的衣橱里，少年抱着怀里的圣母像。

“啊！你！唔…”

女人的呻吟声似乎变了调，不过少年并没有关注她突如其来的即兴表演，依旧闭着眼睛默默祈祷。

突然，一丝奇怪的气息从衣橱门的缝隙中飘了进来。

少年不知道那是什么，但他总觉得这就是女人口中“好吃”的味道。

它是甜味，是香味，是他无法抗拒的诱惑。

少年推开了门。

俯在女人身上的男人闻声看向他，嘴上满是鲜红的血。

“嗯？哪儿来的小鬼？”他疑惑地看着少年。

女人已经停止了叫唤，此刻正茫然地望着天花板，嘴角还挂着诡异的笑。

鲜血从她的侧颈流出，染红了斑斑点点的床单。

少年盯着那红色的液体，不自觉地使劲吸闻着诱人的香气。

“哧，看你这样子，多久没吃饭了啊？” 男人笑了一声，低下头又舔了一下女人脖子上的血，然后向男孩招招手，“我今天已经吃过一顿了，这个就让给你吧。”

少年有些茫然。

“嗯？你不会没吸过人血吧？也是，看你才这么点儿，八成还在用那些小动物过活呢。”男人一把将他拉到床边，“今天算你走运，我就给你开个人血的荤吧。”

他将少年的头按在了女人的脖子上，“我已经咬开喝了一会儿了，现在她是愉悦状态，正是最好喝的时候，不过这个时候的血不会涌得太猛，你需要自己吸一吸。”

问道面前扑面而来的血液香气，少年像是被什么操纵着一样，将嘴唇贴上了那两个深深的伤口。

温热的血液随着吮吸进入口腔，他第一次尝到了“味道”。

食物的味道。

原来是这么香甜，这么可口。

初尝血液的少年一下子被烧光了神智，他像是饿极了一样，抱上女人的脖颈用力的吮吸着。

“喂喂喂，别这么着急啊，愉悦阶段要慢慢享用啊！真是太浪费了……”

男人在一旁遗憾地抱怨着，可是他的话根本进不到少年的耳朵里。

他从没吃过这么好吃的东西，有记忆以来第一次，他有了饥饿的感觉。

血液的快速流失加快了女人的死亡，察觉到血液逐渐变凉的少年疑惑地抬起了头，看向自己的“食物”

涣散的瞳孔转向他，闪着微弱却幸福的光。

“你，终于来，接我了……”

少年似乎本能地知道难得的美食即将消失，于是他又埋首于伤口，争分夺秒地汲取着最后的血液。

“克里斯……”

他没有听见母亲最后的话语。

“喂小鬼，你这拿的什么东西啊？”看着少年背上的布包，男人嫌弃地问道，“我怎么总觉得有一股讨厌的气息。”

“圣母像。”少年回答道。

男人退后了两步，睁大双眼看着他，“你是想自杀吗！带着教会的东西干什么！你想死自己去死，可别害我！”

少年没有理会男人夸张的反应，继续在夜色里向前走着，“不是教会的，是我在母亲的旧物里找到的。”

“………”男人脸上震惊的表情僵住了片刻，摇摇头，跟上了他，“你母亲也是个厉害角色，身为吸血鬼还带着圣母像……我看她就是这么死的吧。”

在少年吸干了床上赤身裸体的女人后，他便和男人一起离开了这个他生活了十三年的街道。

他没有告诉男人那个被自己吸食殆尽的妓女就是自己的母亲。

从男人的话里，少年知道了他是只吸血鬼，这几个月来已经在这个城市杀死了不少妓女。

那我是什么呢？少年心想。

“小鬼，第一次喝人血的感觉怎么样啊？”男人开心地拍了拍他的肩，问道。

“人血……”少年又回想起了那香甜的味道。

“对啊，第一次的感觉谁都忘不掉的！我像你这么大的时候还在喝动物血呢，你可比我幸运多了！诶，你这是还在生长阶段吧？不是哪个故意在十二三岁停止生长的几百岁老变态吧？”

少年皱皱眉，没有理解男人的话。

“嗯？你不知道吗？难不成你是人类变的？”

少年摇摇头，想了想，又点点头。

“哦，那难怪你妈有圣母像了，原来以前是个人类啊。”男人一脸了然，“是谁创造的你，怎么这么不负责任，把一个小孩扔下自己跑了。唉，算了，我这人就是好心，就让我来教你吧。”

“教你怎么做一个吸血鬼。”

男人教会少年什么心跳下的血液最为甜美，教会少年如何刺穿猎物的脖颈最为容易；他告诉少年吸血鬼的生命无穷无尽，要学会找乐子。

“你真的不一起来？”男人搂着怀里卖弄风骚的妓女，疑惑地问着少年，“你今年也17了吧，我像你这么大的时候一天要上五个女人。”

少年依旧沉默地摇头。

“唉，那你就还在门口等着吧，我一会儿叫你。”

呻吟声伴着男人的喘气在木屋内响起，一切似乎和从前的日子并没有分别。

为了生存不得不忍耐着，不得不在那肮脏的交合声中一遍一遍向纯洁的圣母祈祷。

“喂小鬼，可以进来了。”

血液的气息充满了逼仄的小屋，妓女被咬开了脖颈，像从前的那个面包一样躺在盘子里，等待着他的进食。

日子还是有一些分别，从前是没有味道的面包，现在是香甜美味的鲜血。

少年没有丝毫犹豫地吸干了妓女，饱食后的他站起身来看着女人的身体，上面洒着腥臭的液体，让他想起了从前对自己叫骂不休的那个女人。

他像看着被自己掰下的发霉面包一样，看着逐渐变冷的尸体。

啊，真是污秽。

世上的人都是受到黑蛇引诱的罪人。

淫乱，污秽，肮脏不堪。

他们四处游走。一个城镇接一个城镇，一个妓女接一个妓女。

少年早已在男人的建议下停止了生长，永远不会再改变的年轻面孔让他忘记了时间的流逝，忘记了自己已经跟着男人度过了多久的岁月。

他们随着人类变换服装和语调，装得和他们并没有两样，然后在他们毫无防备的时候竖起獠牙。

少年与男人有诸多不同，比如他并没有男人那么苍白，比如他在没有猎物的时候可以吃下人类的食物来充饥。

“要不是前不久亲眼看见你觉醒‘礼物’，我都要怀疑这才是你的‘礼物’了，”男人看着平静地嚼着干面包的少年一脸困惑。

几个月前，少年的‘礼物’开始觉醒。

他不知道从哪里来的知识，稍微动了动心思，一道有些虚幻透明的薄影从他的身体里稍稍分离出来。

只分离了半个身子的薄影并不能完全脱离少年，但他已经可以让影子随自己的意愿做出简单的动作，甚至共享它的视角。

“不过你那影子还真是没什么用啊，什么东西都直接穿透，用斗篷把自己包得严严实实的，我想给它摘了都没办法。”

只有少年知道，那个影子在斗篷下抱着和它同样是虚影的东西。

是他至今仍然戴在身上的童贞圣母像。

少年在共享思维的时候摸到了手中无比熟悉的触感。

时间不停地流逝，虽然影子还不能完全脱离，少年却已经能在不影响自己行动的情况下让影子说话动作了。

这一天，他正通过影子的手抚摸着圣母像，男人突然神神秘秘地凑到了他的耳边。

“哎，带你去找点儿乐子吧。”

少年知道男人不过又是想要拉着他一次叫两个妓女一起玩，让他在他开始吸血时看住另一个女人，不要让她乱叫。

可当他们来到森林的时候，少年疑惑地看向了男人。

“嘘，看那边。”男人并没有想往常一样解答他的困惑，而是指了指远处的一个身影。

那似乎是一个带着孩子的女人，她们蹲在那边有说有笑。

“我注意她们好几天了，那两个人不是人类。”明明女人和孩子离他们还很远，男人却小心地压低了声音，“她们是狼人。”

狼人？少年还从没见过传说中吸血鬼的死敌。

“喝了狼人的血之后，会爽到连自己是谁都不记得。一百多年前我见过一个女狼人，那时候的滋味，啧啧啧，我可真是一辈子都忘不掉。” 男人像是回想起了珍贵的经历，满脸回味无穷。

真是污秽的血液。

“之前带你开了人类的荤，这次再让你尝尝狼人的味道～”

男人隐匿了自己的气息，扑向毫无防备的狼人母女。

他将不停哭喊的小女孩扔给了少年，少年熟练地捂住了女孩的嘴。

狼人的体温真高啊。他这么想。

男人咬开了女狼人的脖颈，在一阵吮吸后像是突然失去了神智，粗暴地撕开了她的衣服，将还在涌出的鲜血抛到脑后，像一只野兽一样在她身上不停地耸动。

“啊……好爽，啊……”

他俯下身痉挛着，然后又快速地恢复，继续交合。

他一边咬着狼人的脖颈，吞咽着血液，一边在催情的作用下越来越疯狂。

他看向了少年怀里的小女孩。

闪着光的双眼看着恐惧不已的猎物，咧开了嘴角。

“该你了～”

他是如此的兴奋、如此的期待，甚至没有注意到自己身后逐渐接近的重重黑影。

锋利的镰刀划过，男人嬉笑的脸落在了满是泥土的地上，上面还留着最后的疯狂。

少年放开了女孩，她哭喊着跑向了那边的几个人。

“该死的蝙蝠，杀死我的族人，你们要付出代价！”

少年奋力在森林中奔跑着，奔跑着，穿过层层叶片，终于来到了宽阔的原野。

突然，他背上的包袱被人从后面拽住。

包袱被夺走，少年放弃了逃亡，转向身后。

“圣母像？地狱的怪物竟然有脸带着这个？”

“不要！！”

在少年撕心裂肺的大喊声中，为首的狼人将洁白的雕像扔在地上，还带着血的镰刀高高挥下，圣洁的童贞圣母成为了沾着泥污和血水的碎片。

少年直直地跪倒在地上，像是被砍了头的尸体一样。

狼人的镰刀再次举起，他闭上了眼睛。

然而他没有等到被斩首。

耳边传来马蹄的声音，眼前是熊熊燃烧的烈焰。

狼人们逃回了森林，圣母的碎片在火焰中闪着白光。

“你没事吧？”清澈的声音在身后响起。

少年回过头，一个衣着讲究年轻的吸血鬼正骑在马上俯视自己。

银白的月光，赤红的烈焰，碧绿的瞳孔光彩熠熠。

慈爱、圣洁、纯净的童贞圣母。

少年连祈祷的话语都忘得一干二净。

见少年似乎没有受伤，吸血鬼和身边的另一个人调转马头准备离开。

“请不要走！”少年跪在地上大声祈求。

吸血鬼停下了准备催动马匹的动作，转而翻身下了马，来到少年面前。

“有什么需要我帮你的吗？”他问道。

啊，多么慈悲，多么无私。

“请让我跟随您！请让我永远做您的奴仆，请让我永远忠实于您！”

少年看着那张美丽纯洁的脸，恳求着圣母给予恩惠与救赎。

吸血鬼与身边的人对视了片刻，微笑地看向他，“如果你愿意的话。”

少年不可控制地流下泪水，他的圣母、他的信仰失而复得，甚至比之前更加光辉闪耀。

终于，这个世界不再充满肮脏不堪的呻吟和交合。

“怎么都激动哭了，至于的吗？”另一个男人看着少年笑出了声。

“霍华德，不要随便笑话别人。”圣母劝阻了霍华德的行为，复又温柔地向他问道，“年轻的吸血鬼，你叫什么名字？”

身体内的影子紧紧握住手中的雕像。

“戴蒙，我的主人。”

洁净的童贞圣母，神圣的上帝之母啊，请发誓您永远不会失去光辉。

那么，我便永生永世都是您最忠实的信徒。


	16. Dawn

“可以，稍微等一下吗？”路德维希在一家餐厅前停下了脚步，“我买个东西就走。”

基尔伯特点点头，与阿尔弗雷德在店外等待。

“喂，他到底怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德悄悄问道。

基尔伯特叹了口气，摇摇头，“昨天问了半天也不肯说，只念叨自己要被上帝惩戒了。我看他状态不对让他今天休息一天，他也不肯，非要坚持一起去瓦尔加斯兄弟家。”

阿尔弗雷德探头看了看呆立在餐厅里的路德维希，他依旧是平日里的严肃表情，但明显透着一股阴郁的氛围。

“他好像对那个费里西安诺，呃，特别在意的样子。”阿尔弗雷德说得有些委婉。

“嗯，之前他确实提起过在剧院认识了一个朋友，虽然只说过一次，但是我记得很清楚。”基尔伯特靠在墙面上，抬起头看着天，“阿西从小就是这个样子，板着一张脸，好像除了教义再没有什么感兴趣的东西。”

“可是那一天他说起那个朋友的时候…我从没见过他那样的表情。”

“有人在家吗？我是基尔伯特。”基尔伯特轻轻敲了敲门。

屋里隐约传来窸窸窣窣的声音，不一会儿，房门被打开了，费里西安诺站在他们面前，看起来没有昨天那么害怕了。

“哥哥出去工作了……”他站在阴暗的房间里小声说道。

基尔伯特：“那我们可以直接问你些问题吗？”

费里西安诺抬起头看向他的身后，然后点点头，让开了路。

阿尔弗雷德闻见了稍微有些浓重的血腥味，他看向屋内角落里的一只鸡，明白费里西安诺可能不久前才吸完血。

意外将他变成吸血鬼的那人明显自身能力不强，所以费里西安诺十分衰弱，再加上他才变化不久，根本受不了白天日光的照射，于是只能将屋里遮得严严实实。

只是进食一只鸡，这个不透风的家就变成了血气弥漫的空间，和通风良好的柯克兰城堡相比简直是两个极端。

“你好像已经吃过饭了啊，”看来闻见血腥的不止他一人，基尔伯特用稀松平常的语气问道，似乎是想要紧张的少年稍微放松些，“阿西还给你买了吃的呢。”

他向依旧不发一语的路德维希使了个眼色，路德维希走过来，将手里的食物送到了费里西安诺的面前。

那是他曾经最爱吃的披萨。

虽然有些凉了，但芝士和面粉的香气还是散在了房间里，将那股血气稍稍驱散了一些。

费里西安诺动了动嘴，好像想说什么。但是最后，他只是道了声谢，将披萨放在了桌子上。

在路德维希从店里出来，说这是买给费里西安诺的披萨时，阿尔弗雷德就想告诉他。

吸血鬼是吃不了的。

「他最喜欢吃这里的披萨，每次都会笑得很开心。」路德维希的语气是他从未听过的温柔。

于是阿尔弗雷德还是闭上了嘴。

“你们想要问什么？”费里西安诺又坐回了床上，看向基尔伯特。

基尔伯特见他主动表示了配合，于是顺势进入了正题。

“你知道提供那个送信工作的是谁吗？”

费里西安诺摇摇头，“我是听约翰说的，他没有提起过具体是什么人，只说那个人的衣服看起来很贵，说话语气也很高级，一看就不是平民，所以他才觉得这个工作不是骗人的。”

“信件是要送到哪里？他说过吗？”

“没有，说是因为要保密，所以要在当晚我们拿到之后才讲。那天我们四个人按照他说的，在剧院附近的一个小巷里等着，然后他们那边也来了四个人，说要单独把信给我们，然后他们就开始挑人……”说道这里，费里西安诺开始发抖，“我……一个红色头发的人第一个就说要带我走……他带我到一个巷子的最里面，半天也不给什么信，就，就一直看着我……”

“你在害怕吗？真可爱啊。今晚运气不错嘛～” 面前红发贵族青年的语气似乎非常愉悦，“虽然没办法像父亲他们一样能搞到那么多年轻漂亮的女孩，不过能找到你这样的也不错了。你叫什么名字？”

“我，我叫费里西安诺……”听见对方轻浮的话，费里西安诺低下头，怯生生地说道，“大人，请把信给我吧……”

青年摇摇头，掏出一张手帕就贴上了费里西安诺低垂的脸。

费里西安诺被吓了一跳，连忙向后退去，可是没退两步就背靠上了冰冷的墙壁。

“别躲啊，费里西安诺，我给你擦擦干净而已，要不然去送信的时候被人家赶出来了怎么办～”

费里西安诺在那光滑的帕子上闻到了一股香味，像是橘子的味道。

突然，他感觉到胸膛里的心脏跳得越来越快，全身也开始一阵阵的发热。

“怎么了？喘得这么厉害啊～”青年看着不住喘息的费里西安诺，露出了满意的笑。

费里西安诺很害怕，他不停地颤抖着，十分后悔没有听从罗维诺的劝阻。

青年还在不断向他靠近，费里西安诺用尽全力才抵住了那人的胸膛，想要制止他的行为。

他想要求救，可是心跳得太快了，他根本没有力气叫出声，更没有力气动作。

“你放心，虽然你也很可爱，但我对男人没兴趣，要不然早就把你带去旅馆了。”

虽然这么说着，可青年还是将脸靠得越来越近。

突然，费里西安诺热得发烫的脸被一个冰凉湿滑的东西掠过，他被冷得打了一个激灵。

“啧，果然还是女孩的皮肤比较光滑啊。”青年不甚满意地抱怨着，仿佛是在挑剔着桌上的菜品。

费里西安诺这才意识到自己刚才被舔了一下。

可是那温度太低了，根本不是正常的体温。

他想起了最近发生的那些杀人案，想起邻居们嘴里的吸血鬼。

救命，谁能来救救我，哥哥，救救我，哥哥！

他在心里大喊着，可是嘴里却发不出一点声音。

看着费里西安诺恐惧万分的眼神，贵族青年又笑了，“对，就是这样，害怕的猎物味道越好！啊～对，再恐惧一些！”

费里西安诺只觉得心跳越来越快，就在达到极限的那一刻，他被用力地掰过头，深深刺入了脖颈。

好冰。

这是他唯一的感受。

没有疼痛，他只觉得有些冰。

随着颈间的不断吸吮，体内巨大的恐惧感渐渐褪去，他好像看到了在乡村的家。

强壮的爷爷一把将他和罗维诺一起抱在胸口，用满是胡茬的下巴在两人的脸上摩擦，只把他们痒得哈哈大笑。

「爷爷，你放心吧，我们马上就能挣到很多钱，然后在城里买一个大房子，把你接来一起住！」在坐上马车前，费里西安诺紧紧地抱着爷爷，对未来充满希望。

“嗯？已经进入愉悦状态了吗？”青年抬起头，看着嘴角露出微笑的费里西安诺，有些遗憾地说道，“虽然开心的时候心跳也比较快，但还是比不上刚才的恐惧啊。”

他摇摇头，顺着血液流下的痕迹舔上伤口，又继续了他的吸食。

费里西安诺看到了各种各样令人怀念的场景，他在那里开心地笑着，冲着爷爷，冲着罗维诺，冲着和蔼可亲的村民们。

回忆开始渐渐淡去，他的意识即将消散。

「费里西安诺，费里西安诺，原来你在这里。」

一个低沉的声音呼唤着他。

是谁？

「费里西安诺，你怎么了，怎么看着我不说话？」

我说不出口。

「我，我也，我也很高兴见到你。」

我不敢再见你。

In delay there lies no plenty, Then come kiss me, sweet and twenty , Youth' s a stuff that will not endure .*

舞台后隐蔽的角落里，台上演员深情念白的声音清晰可闻。

金发蓝眼的男人看着他，距离逐渐缩进。

唇上的触感异常柔软，费里西安诺的心剧烈地鼓动着。

他在清凉的乳香**香气中睁开了双眼，那个人的眼中闪着和他一样的满足与迷茫。

“路德，维希……”

在彻底失去意识前，他小声地念了谁的名字。

“之后的事情我就，不知道了，”费里西安诺紧紧抓着身上的被子，“等我醒来的时候，已经…呜……”

看见费里西安诺似乎又要开始啜泣，基尔伯特想要开口安慰，然而却被路德维希抢了先。

“不用害怕，已经没事了。”他在床边蹲下身，用无比和缓的语气说道。

路德维希也抓住了被子的一角，可阿尔弗雷德觉得他想要握住的并不是那个。

费里西安诺点点头，渐渐平静下来。

“可以描述一下那天晚上来找你们的人长什么样子吗？”阿尔弗雷德见他恢复过来，试着问道。

费里西安诺抱歉地摇摇头，“对不起，天太黑了，我没有看清其他人，只能确定带我走的那个人是红色的头发，他，他的脸很白，眼睛是深色的，其他的就……”

“没关系，你说的这些已经很足够了，谢谢你。”阿尔弗雷德回想着宴会上见过的克里斯·莱克，那个红褐色头发的家主一脸沉闷，令他印象深刻。

看到床边一脸担忧愧疚、却又不敢在两人面前说什么的路德维希，阿尔弗雷德借口要再去帮费里西安诺买些鸡鸭，拉着基尔伯特离开了小屋。

集市里卖家禽和小动物的不少，阿尔弗雷德蹲在一个鸡笼前仔细挑选着。

“小少爷，这些鸡有什么区别吗？”基尔伯特见他挑得认真，不禁好奇道。

“这只看起来很容易受惊，动物在恐惧的时候会心率升高，血液流速加快。”阿尔弗雷德拿出了一只看起来有些胆小的公鸡，将银币递给老板，然后稍稍压低了声音，“吸血鬼都很喜欢喝快速流动的鲜血，嗯还有，公鸡好像比母鸡的血更好喝一些。而且你看这只鸡，……”

之前给身在地牢里的亚瑟带去各种食物供他进食时，阿尔弗雷德总是在一旁仔细看着他。

虽然那时的亚瑟心情十分不易捉摸，但是他在吸血时的表情却意外地诚实，这让阿尔弗雷德发现了他的一些小小偏好，并且为了哄他开心暗暗记在了心里。

在刚刚回家不久的时候，他也曾经直接向亚瑟求证过。听见他的这番发现，亚瑟似乎有些不好意思地低下了眼睛，然后在阿尔弗雷德缠人的亲吻里终于承认了，并且说这是每个吸血鬼都会有的偏好。

基尔伯特听着阿尔弗雷德像个专职研究者一样的发言，张大了嘴，半天都没能闭上。

“你可真是了解他们啊，这些都是马修说的？”阿尔弗雷德终于讲完了他的理论，基尔伯特总算有机会说话了。

“是我看亚瑟的表情发现的。”

虽然这已经不是阿尔弗雷德第一次用无比坦然的表情说出极其吓人的话，可是基尔伯特的鸡皮疙瘩还是不自觉地爬了满身。

他听过很多柯克兰公爵的传说，诸如他是如何心狠手辣，亲手斩首了数不清的同族；诸如他能凭空燃起冲天的烈焰，将一切敌人都烧成灰烬。

基尔伯特也亲眼见过他，礼貌的举止、疏离的眼神、苍白的面孔，还有那握手时的一片冰凉，所有的一切都告诉基尔伯特，柯克兰公爵是一只实力强劲毫无感情的吸血鬼。

然而面前这个人类青年却总是笑着提起那个令教会所有成员都十分戒备的人。

「哎呀今天来晚了，都是亚瑟他非要继续看文件，还得我拽他去卧室睡觉。」

「没什么，突然想起来亚瑟以前给我做的蛋糕，那个实在是太难吃了哈哈哈。」

「我得快点回去了，要不然亚瑟会担心的。」

在他的嘴里，那个骇人的吸血鬼公爵真的只是一个普通的人类，他会哭会笑，似乎还对阿尔弗雷德格外地关心。

青年的脸上又开始泛起奇怪的笑，基尔伯特摇了摇头，依照阿尔弗雷德的理论又挑了两只公鸡。

等他们再次回到瓦尔加斯兄弟家时，罗维诺也已经下工回来了。

费里西安诺红着眼睛，似乎刚才才哭过。

“以后不要再来我们家了，”罗维诺站在路德维希和费里西安诺中间，语气不善地说道，“有什么想问的让他们两个来问。”

“哥哥……”

罗维诺并没有理会弟弟，拿起桌子上的披萨塞给路德维希，“拿走。”

“费里西安诺，这个是给你的。”路德维希看着费里西安诺说道。

“这个混蛋！你是故意的吗？”罗维诺似乎被这张薄饼惹怒了，他皱着眉头有些大声地喊道，“故意带来这些东西，故意来提醒费里他已经……”

“哥哥！”费里西安诺拽住了想要一拳打上去的罗维诺，“你不要这样，我没事的。”

罗维诺想要挣开，但是现在的费里西安诺力气很大，他只能挥着手臂被拦腰抱着拖去了角落里。

“别激动别激动罗维诺，阿西他怎么惹到你了，我替他道歉。”基尔伯特也加入了拉开罗维诺的行列，他一边试图按下罗维诺还在乱挥的手，一边说道。

谁知道这话却起了反作用，罗维诺连腿都用上了，基尔伯特被一脚踹在膝盖上，疼得龇牙咧嘴，“嘶~疼啊！我说你这个小鬼怎么不好好听人说话，成天就知道动手动脚！”

“听人说话？他害费里变成这样，现在又来伤他的心，你还让我听他说话！”

“哥哥！跟他没有关系！”费里西安诺终于松开了罗维诺，无助地坐在了地上，“不要再说了……”

听见费里西安诺请求的声音，罗维诺总算是稍微冷静了下来，他没有再要去把路德维希揍一顿，而是蹲在费里西安诺身边，背对着他说道，“不要再来找他了。”

路德维希看了看低着头的费里西安诺，他没有再说话，只是拿着手里早已经凉透的披萨走出了小屋。

等到罗维诺恢复平静，阿尔弗雷德和基尔伯特又问了几个问题。

罗维诺和费里西安诺差不多，只是看到了那个袭击两人的吸血鬼，其他的吸血鬼并没有看清。

“如果你们能把他抓来的话，我肯定能认出那个混蛋。”他咬牙切齿地说道，“你们会杀了他吧，就算你们不动手，我也要自己亲手把那个混蛋送进地狱。”

阿尔弗雷德点点头，“会的，他们一定会付出代价。”

回到城堡后，阿尔弗雷德向亚瑟和马修详细说明了从瓦尔加斯兄弟那里获取的信息，虽然从发色长相来看，文森特·莱克确实符合他们的描述，但是为了保险起见，亚瑟决定还是先等等里德小姐的信件。

“还有，我比较在意那个凶手说过的一句话，”阿尔弗雷德补充道，“费里西安诺提到袭击他的吸血鬼曾经说‘虽然没办法像父亲他们一样能搞到那么多年轻漂亮的女孩’，可是据我们手里的受害者情报，遇害的女性数量很少，而且大多数也只是一般长相，并不符合他嘴里的那句话。”

马修握紧了身侧的拳头，“如果他说的是真的，那么这些被我们发现的人可能只是冰山一角……”

还有更多的无辜人类被杀害，甚至没有人察觉。

“有关这个，我会让霍华德去详细探查。”亚瑟的脸色也不是很好，“阿尔，先专注抓捕这次事件的凶手，暂时不要向教会提起这个。”

三个人又商量了一会儿别的事情，期间弗朗西斯的玫瑰又突然从亚瑟桌子上冒出来，然后被烧了个干净。

阿尔弗雷德回到自己卧室休息，马修也提出要去塞恩村看看弗朗西斯那边的情况。亚瑟欲言又止了很久才勉强同意，但是要求霍华德跟他一起。

书房里就剩下他一个人，亚瑟靠在椅子上叹了一口气。

如果真如马修所说，受害者数量远不止这些，那么这些人很有可能还是在他没有出事的时候被杀害的。如果只有莱克家也就罢了，要是牵扯的家族过多，教会还会继续与他保持这一纸协议吗？

牺牲了那么多人才好不容易得来的安稳，亚瑟不想它就这样被打破。

在稍稍思考了一会儿后，亚瑟开始回复各家族的信件，大部分都是表忠心的，亚瑟也只是简单地表示了感谢。

在处理完全部的事情后，窗外也已经临近破晓，正是一天中最为黑暗的时刻。

他看过了数不清个这样的黑夜，刚刚成为吸血鬼时，那个制造了自己的人总爱坐在这样的夜空下，望着天空发呆。

「亚瑟，你会觉得很累吗？」那个人在离开前的那段时间里经常这么问亚瑟。

没过多久，那个人就将他介绍给了波诺弗瓦家族的人，然后选择了沉睡。

「等待，实在是太漫长了。」

在棺材阖上前，他像是喃喃自语一样地轻声叹息道。

从前的亚瑟并不明白他的疲惫与落寞，也不知道他究竟是在等待什么。

亚瑟整理好桌子上的文件，起身走出书房。

几百年前的记忆像是呼啸的风雪，让他突然觉得十分寒冷。亚瑟想起了阿尔弗雷德的怀抱，于是抬脚向二楼走去。

“公爵大人，阿尔弗雷德大人还在睡觉，”戴蒙的声音突然从身后响起，“您现在进去找他是有什么事吗？”

亚瑟转过身，戴蒙正微微低着头。

虽然他看上去和平时不苟言笑的样子没什么分别，但是向来对亚瑟言听计从的他是从来不会过问亚瑟的行动的。

察觉到戴蒙有些异样，亚瑟并没有回答他越距的问题，而是关切地询问道，“戴蒙，你还好吗？”

“……”戴蒙也没有回答，他沉默了片刻，然后再一次低声问道，“您要进去吗？”

低着头的贴身男仆让亚瑟想起了第一次见到他的样子，那时的戴蒙就是这样垂下了头，闭上眼睛等待着挥向脖颈的镰刀。

那么绝望，像是失去了一切。

现在眼前的戴蒙似乎又多了一些别的东西，亚瑟也不知道那是什么，但陪伴了他几百年的戴蒙在这一刻只像是个令人不寒而栗的野兽。

亚瑟下意识地警觉起来。

“如果阿尔弗雷德大人要早起的话，我就吩咐厨房早些准备早餐。”戴蒙抬起头，又露出了平日里礼貌的微笑，周身寒冷的气息一瞬间散去，让亚瑟怀疑刚才只是自己的错觉。

他又仔细看了看戴蒙，发现他只是单纯地看向自己，等待着回应。

“啊，不用了，像往常一样就行。”亚瑟带着一丝疑问打开房门，走进了阿尔弗雷德的卧室。

房间里没有点灯，关上门后漆黑一片，亚瑟在指尖燃起了小小的火苗，稍微照亮了这个充满温暖气息的空间。

他轻声地来到了床边。

阿尔弗雷德还在睡着，他的嘴微微张开，被子在身边卷成了一团。

亚瑟无奈地摇摇头，小心地给他重新盖好薄被。睡梦中的阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，好像是在叫亚瑟的名字。

不管是乱踢被子的习惯，还是迷迷糊糊叫着亚瑟的梦话，都和从前一模一样。

看着这样的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟突然觉得有些歉疚。

从前那个依赖自己的小男孩，那个在自己怀里听着摇篮曲睡着的男孩，现在却和自己……

地平线泛起淡淡的白光，从纱帘透进室内，让亚瑟能够稍微看清床上人的脸庞。

他熄掉了指尖的火苗，悄悄地俯下身，怀着还没有消散的一丝罪恶感，贴上了那个有些干燥的嘴唇。

腰上突然被环住，亚瑟还没有反应过来，就已经被一个熊抱带到了床上。

“趁我睡觉来偷袭？”阿尔弗雷德撑在他身体两侧，一双眼睛亮晶晶地闪着光。

黑夜终将结束，不管是月亮还是太阳，亦或是这样专注的双眼，总会有人来点亮他的夜空。

亚瑟一把将阿尔弗雷德拉下，在火热的吻里逐渐乱了呼吸。

“好黑，好冷，”他捉起阿尔弗雷德的手，带着他在自己身上划过。

让我变得温暖。

他在激烈的动作里看到了将将露出头的太阳，那光芒就像是此刻自己身体内的血液，鲜红、炽热。

阿尔弗雷德握住了亚瑟攥着床单的手，他握得那么用力，亚瑟甚至觉得两人的手已经融为了一体，再也无法分开。

热度从体内扩散至全身，然而亚瑟还是紧紧地环着身上的人，不想让他温热的身体离开自己。

感受到腰上的钳制，阿尔弗雷德笑了，他没有退出，而是一下一下地轻吻亚瑟的眼睛。

“怎么了？”他温柔地抚摸着亚瑟的侧脸，看向依旧有些泪湿的绿色双眼，“你好像有点难过，出什么事了吗？”

亚瑟摇摇头，稍微抬起身来吻上了阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，蹭着他的鼻尖说道，“想起了很久以前的事情。”

“很久以前啊……那时候你都是一个人吗？”

“也不算是，一开始跟着创造我的人，后来认识了弗朗西斯他们，然后就是霍华德，还有戴蒙。”亚瑟回想着自己从前几百年的生活，却发觉那漫长的时光里值得回忆的东西寥寥无几。

听见亚瑟一个一个数着人，阿尔弗雷德用两下动作表示了自己的不满，“记得好清楚啊，公爵大人。”

亚瑟笑出了声。

从前的回忆已经蒙上了薄雾，一切都模糊不清。亚瑟只记得每一天都是差不多的生活，一个不注意，时间就过去了几百年。

可自从遇见了阿尔弗雷德，眨眼般的一天又重新变回了24个小时，从不会刻意去记忆的东西却一个个自动深深刻进了心里。

阿尔弗雷德的每一个笑脸他都没有忘记过，哪怕只是一个小小的细节。

因为他的出现，飞速逝去的时间重新变得缓慢而悠远。

他咬住阿尔弗雷德的下唇，报复似的稍微收紧。

“嘶……”如愿以偿地，他听见了吃惊忍耐的声音。

“那就让我再也想不起其他人，”重新被撑开到极限，他喘着气，轻轻咬着阿尔弗雷德的下巴，“让我只能叫着你的名字。”

脆弱的喉咙被发出低吼的狼人不断啃咬，亚瑟在又一次的亲密交融中浑身颤抖。

「太漫长了。」

遥远记忆里的声音在脑中回响。

亚瑟终于明白了那个人绝望又期待的眼神，他终于明白了他在等待什么。

他在等着一个人。

尽管那么漫长，他也没有放弃。

就算看不到尽头，他也没有选择结束自己的生命，而是在睡梦中继续等待着。

因为那个人值得这无边的痛苦，那个人总会在最黑暗的时候带着光亮找到这里。

“我爱你，亚瑟，我好爱你。”阿尔弗雷德在亲吻的间隙里持续不断地告白。

朝阳透进房间，落在凌乱的床上，阿尔弗雷德身上的点点汗液让他闪着耀眼的光。

然后，那个人会驱散所有黑暗，照亮我的生命。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （其实披萨是在19世纪之后才传入英国的，但是，就让费里吃点儿好的吧_(:з」∠)_。）
> 
> * 出自《第十二夜》，一直都很喜欢的戏剧
> 
> **乳香：天主教堂常用熏香，基本上是植物的清凉味道，并不是望文生义的奶香味。
> 
> 另，路德维希并不是费里变成这样的原因，罗维诺只是觉得如果他当时没有离开费里，费里可能就会多一个人劝阻、可能就不会被骗。罗维诺太伤心了，他很恨自己没有注意到费里的固执，没有成功阻拦他。可是他和费里两个人在这个城市里相依为命，并没有什么朋友，罗维诺的心情根本无法对任何人倾诉，更不可能对本来就已经快要崩溃的费里说，所以只能发泄在路德维希身上了。


	17. Interrogation

三天后，一只蝙蝠带着达琳·里德的信件飞回了柯克兰城堡。

文森特一向对达琳十分倾心，可里德家的美貌小女儿却一直对他礼貌有加但亲近不足，这次收到了达琳主动送来的信件，文森特似乎十分激动。他顾不上多想，洋洋洒洒地回复了好几页，直把达琳看得脑袋疼，才从那三纸无驴的回信里找到了马修所需要的信息。

“据里德小姐所说，文森特称自己是不小心被银器所伤，在里德小姐再次追问下，他才含糊地说是和教会有关，所以才这么久都没有愈合。”马修将达琳的信件交给亚瑟，向大家简单说明了重要信息。

“嗯，应该可以确定就是他了。”亚瑟看过达琳的信，又大致扫了一下她附上的文森特的两封回信，点点头，“不过这个文森特也真是什么都往外说啊，跟克里斯年轻的时候比起来真是青出于蓝。”

阿尔弗雷德接过亚瑟递来的信，被通篇的殷勤讨好恶心出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“哇……原来你们这些贵族子弟都是这么说话的。亚瑟，你是不是也收到过这种信啊？”

亚瑟一把拿回阿尔弗雷德手里的信，说道，“让你看他说的重要信息，你都在看些什么。”

“哎，别拿走啊，我还想学学呢！”阿尔弗雷德说着要去抢回来，然而亚瑟将信塞进了自己的衣服里，马修和霍华德还在一旁，他也不能就这么把手伸进亚瑟衣服里乱摸一气，只能酸酸地在一旁喊，“快说，你是不是收到过很多啊！”

霍华德看着只能干着急的阿尔弗雷德，不禁笑了出来，“亚瑟大人岂止是收到过，还有不少人亲口对他说过呢，我在旁边听得都要没脸了，不过亚瑟大人还比较镇定。”

“霍华德，你别说了……”马修一脸为难地在背后拽了拽霍华德，想要阻止他不经意的火上浇油行为。

不过阿尔弗雷德并没有继续激动，而是清了清嗓子，突然回归正题，“那既然现在已经基本确定是文森特，是不是就可以和教会那边实施抓捕了？”

亚瑟似乎也对没有胡闹的阿尔弗雷德有些疑惑，他看了两眼提出问题的青年，回答道，“嗯，就照我们之前说好的去做吧。”

马修准备离开书房去给里德小姐写信安排接下来的行动，然而亚瑟叫住了他。

“明天晚上是新月，塞恩村那里现在住着波诺佛瓦家的人，所以马修，你和我，还有阿尔暂时去别的地方躲一下。”亚瑟正色道，“霍华德，你明天留在城堡里，如果有什么事就用蝙蝠来传话。”

然后他又看向了阿尔弗雷德，“阿尔，你明天就先好好休息一天，教会那边我会派人去说的。”

“不用，我以前也没有特意在白天休息。”

“不行，万一你遇上什么事耽误了时间怎么办？”亚瑟皱起眉头，“你是想让我明天白天也跟你一起去调查事件吗。”

听见这话，阿尔弗雷德只能叹了一口气，他怎么可能让亚瑟在大白天跟着自己在贫民区里乱晃呢。

“好，我听你的，明天待在家里，”不过就这么屈服总觉得有些不甘心，于是他又笑嘻嘻地看向亚瑟，“要不然你把我绑在你卧室里？”

还没等亚瑟从这句性骚扰里回过神来，霍华德就先开口了，“哈哈，阿尔弗雷德大人，亚瑟大人怎么可能舍得绑你呢，他对你可是比亲生儿子都要好上一百倍。”

“霍华德，你别说了……”马修扶着额头，感到了前所未有的心累。

第二天傍晚，亚瑟向戴蒙要了三匹马准备出门，这一次戴蒙没有再对亚瑟奇怪的举动提出疑问，而是向往常一样应了声，然后在最短的时间内准备好了一切。

果然之前的那些奇怪感觉是自己的错觉吧？亚瑟看着微笑送行的戴蒙，为自己前几天对他的疑虑感到了歉疚。

之前他们怀疑过城堡里有人泄露风声，这一段时间以来，亚瑟与马修还有霍华德仔细暗中排查了每一个人，可是都没有发现什么可疑的迹象。

除了前几天突然态度奇怪的戴蒙。

所以在那天之后，亚瑟也仔细观察了戴蒙。可除了那一天，他依旧是那个尽职尽责的贴身男仆，将亚瑟的喜好熟记于心，对亚瑟的吩咐从不迟疑。

戴蒙从动荡的年岁里就一直跟随亚瑟，起初，亚瑟被他毕恭毕敬的态度搞得有些僵硬，想要让他像朋友一样和自己相处，然而戴蒙却一本正经地坚持说这样的关系才是他所期望的。亚瑟看着无比认真的戴蒙，只能让了步。

这几百年下来，亚瑟也习惯了戴蒙作为自己的仆人，他将城堡打理得井井有条，让亚瑟无比感激。

这样的戴蒙怎么可能会出卖他们。

亚瑟对戴蒙露出了有些抱歉的微笑，挥挥手以示告别，然后骑着马离开了城堡。

“戴蒙先生，您不进去吗？”女仆看着依旧立在门口的戴蒙，小声问道。

戴蒙抬起头看向西边的片片晚霞，转身走进了城堡的大门。

三人来到一处偏僻的崖壁前，亚瑟在这里寻找了一下，然后拨开生长密实的藤蔓，一个一人宽的洞口赫然出现在眼前。

“就是这里了，我很久以前经常一个人来这里。”亚瑟示意两人进去，然后跟在他们后面走进洞穴。

藤蔓就像是城堡里的特制遮光帘一样，让这个洞穴一片漆黑。亚瑟在半空中头燃起一团火焰，照亮了这个潮湿阴冷的洞穴。

阿尔弗雷德已经开始心跳加快，他坐在了洞穴最深处，看着丝毫没有离开迹象的两个人，有些苦恼地问道，“你们，是不是该走了？”

“走哪儿去？”亚瑟疑惑地看向他。

“……至少在洞口外面等着也好啊。”阿尔弗雷德并不想再让他们看见自己变身后可怕的野兽样子。

像是明白他的心中所想，亚瑟无奈地笑了，然后走到他身边，也坐在了泥污的土地上，“这里还有人不知道你是狼人吗？”

“可是……”

话还没说出口，照明的火焰突然熄灭，眼前骤然变黑，阿尔弗雷德还没有来得及调整视力，就被身边的人拽着领子吻了上来。

“亚瑟先生？！发生什么事了？您没事吧？”

马修的声音传来，可亚瑟并没有回答他，而是在阿尔弗雷德耳边悄声说了一句话。

火焰再次亮起，马修赶紧跑到了两人身边询问，亚瑟只是摇摇头表示没事，而阿尔弗雷德却红着脸一言不发。

马修直觉不应该再继续问下去，于是有些尴尬地站起身，又走回了洞口。

随着阿尔弗雷德变身后的狼嚎，亚瑟再一次筑起了火墙将他围在里面。虽然火焰温度不高，但是狼人的本能还是让他老老实实地远离了熊熊燃烧的火墙，在洞穴尽头不安地来回踱步。

亚瑟站在洞口，望着那道明亮的火焰若有所思。

回家之后的阿尔弗雷德告诉了他在狼人群落里发生的事情，包括沃尔夫想要让他在变身时杀了亚瑟的打算。

火墙后的人似乎放弃了踱步，只有野兽那略微粗重的喘气声音阵阵传来。

如果当时阿尔弗雷德没有被好心的大卫救出，那他是不是真的会咬断自己的喉咙呢？

亚瑟叹了口气，将那些令人沮丧的想法抛出了大脑。

“亚瑟先生，您是在担心阿尔吗？”马修尽量压低了声音，不想刺激到另一边的阿尔弗雷德，“他已经安静下来了，应该不会有事的。”

亚瑟对马修笑笑，拨开藤蔓，示意马修和他一起出去。

没有月亮的夜晚十分黑暗，然而亚瑟并没有再点燃火光，而是就这样坐在了洞口，看着挂满繁星的夜空。

“其实这个洞穴，是创造我的人沉睡的地方。”亚瑟突然开口说道。

马修从没听亚瑟讲起过这么久远的事情，他安静地坐在一边，等着亚瑟的下文。

“洞穴里有一个机关，他的棺材就藏在机关后的密室里，”亚瑟将头靠在石壁上，继续说道，“他在棺材上设置了唤醒的术法，告诉我如果有危急情况，可以随时来这里用血液唤醒他。不过我其实看见了，除了我，他还给另一个人留下了唤醒的权限，我不知道那个人是谁，可能是他一直在等的人吧。”

“一直在等的人？”

亚瑟并没有立刻回答他，而是闭起了双眼。

半天，他才又开口道，“那个机关还是几百年前的样子，他要等的人还是没有回来。不过比起清醒地活下去，可能沉睡在梦里的他才不会发疯吧。”

马修似乎听懂了他的言外之意，有些难过地看着亚瑟，“亚瑟先生……”

“如果，如果有一天，我也实在坚持不下去了，”亚瑟看向马修，握住了他的手，“你能原谅我吗，马修？”

眼前的亚瑟不再是平时那个果断又勇敢的公爵，此时的他只是马修的家人，因为自己的软弱逃避而想要寻求他的谅解。

这样的亚瑟马修曾经见过，在那段近乎绝望的时间里。

于是像从前一样，马修微笑地拉住了正在一点一点被黑暗侵蚀的亚瑟，“亚瑟先生，不管您做出什么决定，我都会一直陪着您。”

亚瑟有些释然地嗯了一声，摸了摸马修的头顶。

“如果我起来的时候发现你和弗朗西斯在一起了，那我可能要把他揍个半死才能解气。”

“诶？！亚，亚瑟先生你在说什么啊！我没有，我，我没有……”

看着害羞慌乱的马修，亚瑟不禁笑出了声。

他们回到家里时，阿尔弗雷德已经十分疲惫，随时都要睡过去。

他强撑着精神回到了自己的卧室，连和亚瑟说晚安的力气都没有，直接一头倒在了柔软的床上。

亚瑟没有叫来仆人，而是自己动手帮阿尔弗雷德脱下了沾着泥污的衣服。阿尔弗雷德看来确实耗费了不少精力，他整个人被亚瑟拖来拽去都没有被吵醒，一直沉沉地睡着。

终于，亚瑟给他换上了干净的睡衣，又将他塞进温暖的被子里。看着熟睡的阿尔弗雷德，应该回到自己卧室的亚瑟却怎么也走不动步，于是他又从衣柜里翻出另一套睡衣换上，躺在了阿尔弗雷德的身边。

疲惫的呼吸声在身旁响起，亚瑟侧躺着，鬼使神差地伸手摸了一下阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖。意识到自己幼稚的举动，他又有些不好意思地缩回了手。

不知道阿尔弗雷德是不是做了什么梦，他突然将亚瑟牢牢抱在了怀里，嘴里还在嘟嘟囔囔，好像是在说什么‘公爵大人’、“好漂亮”之类的。

“……”

亚瑟知道他肯定是梦到了之前的事情，只想把沉浸在春梦里的阿尔弗雷德一拳打醒，可是看着疲惫不堪的他又十分不忍心，只能忍下了心头的羞怒，只轻轻地在那人的额头上弹了一下，然后缩回温暖的怀抱里，闭上了眼睛。

戴蒙正站在阿尔弗雷德卧室外的楼廊里，低着头不说话。

“戴蒙？你怎么还在这里？”卡拉看着一动不动的戴蒙，有些担心地问道，“你是在等公爵大人吗？他应该不会出来了吧。”

“……为什么不会出来。”沉默寡言的男仆低声问道，卡拉觉得他似乎只是在自言自语。

“他们以前就经常睡在一起啊，这你不是最清楚了吗？”

戴蒙没有说话。

“呃，我也要去休息了，明天见……”卡拉莫名觉得今天的戴蒙有些吓人，她没敢继续再说下去，而是快步离开了走廊。

戴蒙依旧沉默地站在原地，半晌，他突然抬起双手，像是想要抱住身前的什么东西，然而却握了空，那里什么都没有。

一天后，马修收到了达琳的信，她按照计划，用私下幽会的名义成功将文森特约在了两天后下午的森林里，并且让他千万保密。

文森特依旧回复了一封热情洋溢的情书，再三保证自己不会告诉任何人，包括贴身仆人，似乎是因为激动，他的字都飘了起来。

“如果这次能够成功抓到文森特，之后可要好好感谢里德家了。”亚瑟无比嫌弃地将文森特的情书扔在一边，然后调侃地看向马修，“兰伯特似乎很想让里德小姐嫁给你啊，马修。”

“诶？”马修没有想到话题会拐到这上面，他显得有些无措，“这…可是…呃，我……”

马修从小就容易把玩笑当真，亚瑟赶紧在他彻底慌神之前摇摇头补充道，“虽然我是觉得里德小姐比某些人好了一千倍，但是她感兴趣的好像另有其人，看来兰伯特的希望只能落空了。”

听了这话，马修总算松了口气。

“那明天就由我和教会那边事先埋伏好，对文森特进行抓捕。”那个‘其人’并没有听出亚瑟难得跑题的话里隐藏颇深的酸意，将话题又转回了正事。

“嗯，一切都按照我们之前定好的计划。”看着志在必得的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟又有些不放心地叮嘱道，“你小心一点，万一文森特有所警觉带了其他人，以自身安全为第一，不要乱来。”

阿尔弗雷德又露出了他那张笑脸，走过去亲了一下亚瑟的侧脸，不顾在一旁目瞪口呆的马修，在他耳边低声说道，“放心吧，我不会有事的。”

沉浸在令人手脚发麻的低沉嗓音里，亚瑟没有推开阿尔弗雷德，只是无望地想着，以后自己怕是再也没有脸面去阻止马修接近弗朗西斯了。

行动当天，亚瑟和马修按照计划，像往常一样留在城堡，防止有人察觉到他们的抓捕行动。而霍华德则从前一天晚上就悄悄躲在了城堡的密道里，等到中午的时候，与马修一起来到了亚瑟的卧室。

阿尔弗雷德与贝什米特两兄弟早已经藏在约定地点附近，除了一些抓捕的工具，基尔伯特和路德维希还带上了特制的火铳与银质子弹，并且还热心地帮阿尔弗雷德带了一份。

看着同样是狼人致命弱点的镀银绳网和银弹，阿尔弗雷德尽量自然地拒绝了两人的好意，表示自己没有用过火铳，害怕会出什么岔子。

下午两点，达琳一身裤装骑马而来，森林里到处都隐藏着各种动物，这让她一时无法靠着心跳和生命特征找到阿尔弗雷德一行人。

随着一声口哨，达琳转向了某个方向，在远处发现了正在冲自己挥手的人类青年。阿尔弗雷德伸手向她示意了计划地点，达琳点点头表示明白。

过了没一会儿，马蹄声就从不远处传来，文森特戴着遮起半边脸的面具，满脸兴奋地跑到达琳身边。

阿尔弗雷德听不清他们在说什么，只看见达琳在嬉笑聊天中不经意地将文森特一步一步引向预定的地点。

“达琳，只要你同意，不管你家的立场如何，只要你愿意嫁给我，我肯定能说服父亲！”

即使遮住了整个右脸，文森特也显得自信十足，依旧是个面目俊朗的贵族青年。

“文森特先生，我一直在期盼您的心意，”达琳向他露出了训练有素的微笑，然后又稍微垂下了眼帘，似乎是有些害羞，“可以请您闭上眼睛吗？我，我有一件事情想要对您做。”

看见眼前羞怯的少女提出了这样大胆的请求，文森特顿时热血冲头，什么也顾不上，没有丝毫犹豫地闭上了眼睛。

“千万不要睁开啊，我会害怕的，文森特大人。”

达琳娇滴滴地哄着文森特，然后看了一眼草丛里举起弩箭的阿尔弗雷德，身手敏捷地跳向了一边。

两支涂满麻醉剂的箭同时射出，随着一声惨叫，埋进了文森特的双腿中，下身瞬间被麻痹，他径直跪在了地上。

眼前早已没有娇羞少女的踪影，只有那个和马修·柯克兰相同长相的人类。

“你，柯克兰…”

“阿西，放网！”

还不等文森特说出阿尔弗雷德的名字，两张镀银绳网就从左右两边一齐飞来，结结实实地将他扑在地上。

“这是什么！啊！好疼！好疼！！”伴随着滋滋的声响，接触到绳网的皮肤被烫出了白色的烟气，文森特趴在地上高声尖叫着。

基尔伯特和路德维希也从草丛里起身来到文森特身边，被地上不停喊叫的吸血鬼吵得头疼。

“你给我安静一会儿吧！”说着，基尔伯特一掌拍在文森特后颈上，吵闹不止的吸血鬼终于昏了过去。然后二人将绳网系好，把文森特绑了个严严实实，扔在一棵大树下。

一只蝙蝠挂在树枝上，看着已经完成任务的众人闭上了眼睛，然后突然间，像是大梦初醒一样，快速飞离了这个明亮的森林。

“亚瑟大人，已经成功了，阿尔弗雷德大人和里德小姐也没有受伤。”

亚瑟和马修一直在屋里焦急无比地等着霍华德。虽然早已知道文森特不仅脑筋简单，能力也十分不足，但是两人还是不自觉地为阿尔弗雷德捏了一把汗。这会儿听见霍华德的汇报，他们才总算是安心下来。

“太好了亚瑟先生，我就知道阿尔会没事的。”马修开心得连说话声音都大了一些。

亚瑟悬着的心终于放下，他对自己最近总是容易被牵动的情绪感到了一丝无奈。明明知道阿尔弗雷德并不是什么都不会的孩子，甚至之前自己就栽在了他的手上，可是亚瑟却总是担心他遇到危险，恨不得自己也和霍华德一样，能搞出个什么小动物，每天趴在阿尔弗雷德的身上看着他。

“没事就好，” 亚瑟摇摇头，挥掉了脑内没出息的想法，然后站起身看向阳光明媚的窗外，“今天辛苦你们了，马修，你带霍华德先回去休息吧，注意不要让任何人看见。”

下午三四点的时间，城堡里的所有人都还在睡梦之中，即便如此，马修和霍华德也是小心万分，好不容易才从秘道离开了城堡。

“里德小姐，这次谢谢你了，”阿尔弗雷德向达琳笑着道谢，“话说你演得实在是太逼真了，别说是这家伙，连我差点儿都要相信了。”

达琳看着阿尔弗雷德，想要尽量自然一些，然而前一段时间看见的画面再一次浮现在脑海，让她骤然紧张起来。

于是达琳选择躲开阿尔弗雷德的视线，低头看着昏过去的文森特，“不用谢，我早就烦死他了，很乐意帮忙。”

“哈哈哈，是因为那些信吗？”阿尔弗雷德想起了那些夸张的言辞，还有他拿着信将里面的情话讲给亚瑟时，亚瑟又恶心又害羞的表情，不禁笑出声来。

达琳听到文森特的肉麻情书竟然被阿尔弗雷德看到了，一向演技超群的她一时间尴尬得说不出话来。

阿尔弗雷德看她突然开始结巴，赶忙补充道，“放心，亚瑟已经都销毁了，不会再有人看到的。不过他那时候的表情真是太好笑了哈哈哈！”

达琳总觉得自己好像又知道了什么不应该知道的东西。

“小少爷，别笑了，过来帮我们把这家伙抬到马车那边啊。”看阿尔弗雷德在一旁笑个没完，基尔伯特无奈地说道，“还有啊，你能不能有一天不提你的亚瑟，成天挂在嘴边，不知道的还以为你俩是什么关系呢。”

阿尔弗雷德向达琳耸了耸肩，从衣服里掏出一副手套戴上，“那我们就先走了，有机会再见。”

达琳向三人告别后便骑马离开了。

阿尔弗雷德抬着文森特的头，三个人一起向停在远处的马车走去。基尔伯特一路咒骂着文森特沉得跟猪一样，路德维希依旧一言不发地认真走路，而阿尔弗雷德又继续着他的亚瑟故事集锦，直把基尔伯特听得想要翻白眼。

“啊！我受不了了！阿西，你快把这小子打晕丢到河里去！”终于，在阿尔弗雷德讲到亚瑟前两天再次失败的甜点时，基尔伯特实在是听不下去了，他像是快疯了一样向路德维希喊道。

路德维希并没有理会他的无理要求，依旧一本正经，“主教大人向柯克兰公爵保证过会确保他的安全，兄长，请不要明知故犯。”

“……”基尔伯特是真的累了。

就在快要到达目的地时，不知道是抬动的动作太大，还是文森特此人体质过人，他竟然突然醒过来了。

在迷迷糊糊中，文森特感受到嘴边有脉搏跳动的声响，他想都没想，直接遵从本能猛地咬了上去。

涌进口腔的火热血液令他在一瞬间清醒过来。那是他从前尝过一次就再也没有忘掉的味道。

突然被咬了左手手腕的阿尔弗雷德甩开文森特，鲜血染红了手套和衣袖的边缘。

“你，你是，狼……”

文森特还没有说完，就被阿尔弗雷德又一次击昏过去。

还好路德维希带着急救用品，他帮阿尔弗雷德清理并包扎了骇人伤口，才将将止住了不住涌出的血液。

阿尔弗雷德那一掌看来是打得够用力，在回到教会的一路上，文森特都没有再醒过来。直到马车从后门驶进教会，直到他又被抬着关进戒备森严的地下室，文森特都睡得十分深沉。

“啧，现在睡得这么死，刚才怎么那么会添乱啊！”基尔伯特再次检查了下几根粗重的银链。

他们一头深深地连接在石制的墙上，一头拷住了文森特的四肢和脖子，让他连大一点的动作都做不出来，只能保持着堪堪站立的姿势。

“阿尔弗雷德，你先和我去仔细处理一下伤口，”路德维希看着阿尔弗雷德还有些渗血的手腕说道，“这里有兄长看着。”

基尔伯特也向他们挥挥手，“是啊，要不然柯克兰公爵可饶不了我们，快去吧。”

等到夜色降临，亚瑟和马修借着去塞恩村的名义来到教会，刚进门，一丝熟悉的血液味道就飘进了亚瑟的鼻腔。他连向约瑟夫多余寒暄几句都顾不上，只匆匆问了声好就留下马修继续交谈，然后走向了关着文森特的地下室。

“阿尔，你受伤了？”

阿尔弗雷德正和贝什米特兄弟商量是不是应该趁着天黑去找费里西安诺来，只听见身后的门被打开，亚瑟快步走到他身边，上下打量寻找着那个散发血气的地方。

沾着血的袖口还没有来得及清洗，阿尔弗雷德连忙将左手藏在身后，然而已经太晚了。

亚瑟拽出那只手，之前路德维希帮他绑好的白布上已经透出了淡淡的粉色。

“啊哈哈，没事，不小心划到了……”

亚瑟一眼就看出来挠着后脑勺的阿尔弗雷德在说谎，他转向站在一旁的贝什米特兄弟，尽量平静地问道，“出了什么事吗？”

“公爵大人，十分抱歉，在将文森特·莱克带回来的路上，他中途突然苏醒，咬伤了阿尔弗雷德。我已经帮他处理了伤口，暂时没有大碍。”路德维希低下头，向亚瑟道歉，“请您原谅我们的疏忽，这样的事情以后不会再发生了。”

路德维希直接和盘托出，阿尔弗雷德也没办法再装下去了，他看见亚瑟似乎有些生气，连忙替路德维希说话，“是我没有注意，亚瑟，跟教会没关系。你别……”

“我知道了，这次的事情很感谢你们的帮助。”亚瑟客气地说道，可阿尔弗雷德总觉得他的微笑有些吓人。

“您可以先行审问文森特·莱克，我们这就去接受害者前来指认。”路德维希弯下身，看见亚瑟点了头，起身走向门口。

基尔伯特知道自己说话不太有分寸，所以一直在一旁没有吭声，只是在心里想着，果然小少爷嘴里的那个‘亚瑟’只是他自己的想象，柯克兰公爵还是那个柯克兰公爵。

他跟在路德维希身后准备走出屋子，正在关门的时候，突然想到有事要问阿尔弗雷德，于是他回过头，却从不大不小的门缝里看到了奇怪的一幕。

阿尔弗雷德勾起柯克兰公爵垂在身侧的手，站得十分优雅高贵的公爵并没有甩开，而是由着满脸嬉笑的青年将手指伸入了自己的指缝，在两下轻轻的摇晃过后，竟然还回握了阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德凑在他耳边说了什么，柯克兰公爵摇摇头，然后拉起他受伤的手仔细查看。

基尔伯特被这两个人异常亲密的举止惊得不敢动作。

一定只是他们关系比较好而已，一定是。

就在他终于找到了牵强的理由时，现实终于还是挥来了最后一击。

柯克兰公爵将一个吻落在了阿尔弗雷德受伤的手腕，然后抬起脸似乎正要说话，却没能成功，因为阿尔弗雷德在他开口前就低下头吻了他。

看着被紧紧环抱住也没有丝毫挣扎的吸血鬼公爵，基尔伯特此刻只想要大叫。好在他还想要活命，用双手紧紧捂住嘴，硬生生忍了下去，僵硬地转过身悄声跟上路德维希。

“阿西………”在走出教堂好一段距离后，基尔伯特终于忍不住开口道，“……接，接吻，是和自己妻子做的事情吧！是吧！”

“！”路德维希被吓得楞在原地，半天，才结结巴巴道，“兄长，你，你在说什么，为什么突然这么问，我，我那是，我和……我，他是……”

听着弟弟似乎永无止境的磕巴，刚刚被雷劈过的基尔伯特总算恢复了大半，他疑惑地看着路德维希，“你这么紧张干什么？啊，你不会也？”

“对不起兄长！但我是真的很喜欢他！”路德维希突然涨红了脸，大声喊道，“不管罗维诺给你说了什么，总之以前是我做错了事，但以后不管发生什么，我都会保护好费里西安诺的！”

基尔伯特本来想问问路德维希是不是也看出了那两个人的关系，结果谁知狂风刚停，又天降一道惊雷，将他当场劈了个头晕目眩。

好半天，他才稍稍回过神来，看着低垂着头的路德维希，发着抖问道，“你，刚才说，你喜欢谁？费里西安诺？？是，是我刚认识的那个费里西安诺吗？”

“诶？”路德维希皱起了眉头，“不是罗维诺告诉你我们……”

“……阿西，对不起，你让我冷静一下，今晚知道的事情太多了，太多了…………”

基尔伯特像个醉鬼一样摇摇晃晃地走上了贫民区的街道，嘴里还在嘟嘟囔囔着听不懂的东西，路德维希赶忙跟上去扶住了差点儿一屁股坐在地上的他。

“嗯？这是，哪儿…”被泼了一头热水的文森特总算醒了过来，他想要抹去挂在睫毛上的水珠，却在试图挪动手臂时感受到了尖锐的疼痛。“啊！什么东西！”

“别乱动，啊，头也别乱动，都是银的，疼晕过去还得再泼一次水。”阿尔弗雷德说道。

文森特这才想起发生了什么，继而又注意到自己被银链拴着，只能保持这一个姿势。他不敢随便动作，只能恶狠狠地冲阿尔弗雷德喊道，“你这个肮脏的野兽，你想要干什么！快放开我！”

刚才出去见主教的亚瑟这会儿与马修一同推门进来，正好听见文森特的话。他皱了皱眉，一小簇火焰出现在文森特的左手手腕上。

在一阵高声的尖叫过后，亚瑟抬手熄灭掉因为异常高温而已经泛着蓝白光的火苗，两道圆形的黑色烧痕还在冒着烟。

“你刚才叫他什么？”

文森特还没从刚才钻心蚀肺的剧痛中缓过神来，将将睁开因为疼痛而紧闭的眼睛，就看见了眼前目露凶光的柯克兰公爵。

“之后要是还乱说，我不介意在你身上多烧一会儿，下次想烧哪里？左脸？”亚瑟剥去他的面具，看着那个血肉模糊的伤口，“给你烧个对称的吧？”

文森特这些在和平年代出生的年轻吸血鬼，没有哪一个不是听着柯克兰公爵的可怕传说长大的。此刻，故事里心狠手辣的主人公就站在自己面前，让他大气都不敢出，立马闭上了嘴，浑身颤抖地连连摇头，却不小心碰到了脖子上的银制项圈，顿时疼得想要呲牙裂嘴，可又不敢，一张脸拧得十分扭曲。

阿尔弗雷德看他吓到不行的样子，趁着他没有余力思考直接问道，“跟你一起猎杀人类的还有谁？”

然而文森特到底还是留了些脑子，他没有轻易被诈到，抵赖道，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“不承认？那你脸上的伤是怎么来的？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“被一个小鬼误伤的而已，这也不行吗！说到底我才是受害者吧！我可什么都没对他做过！”

一旁的马修做出了有些苦恼的样子，顺着文森特的话说了下去，“嗯，我们确实没有在那个人类的身上发现被咬的痕迹，可是他说你袭击了他的弟弟。”

“我没有！那是别人干的！我，我只是恰好路过，就被他发疯一样用十字架贴过来！”文森特心想反正那个小鬼都已经死了，只要自己咬死不承认，他们也不可能有什么证据。

“马修，我们之前也聊过几次的，你知道我绝对不敢违反规定。”他见马修有些犹豫，于是稍稍放下心来，想要劝说他放了自己，“只要放了我，今天的事情我绝对不会和任何人提起的，毕竟只是个误会而已，误会。”

“亚瑟先生，主教那边已经很着急了，再这么拖下去也不是办法。”马修没有理会他，而是对亚瑟说道，“现在文森特嫌疑最大，而我们又抓不到其他人，不如就用他交差好了。”

文森特听见他这么说，急得话里都带上了哭腔，“别啊！我没有袭击过人类，真的只是路过而已！”

“文森特，我也不想你就这么被冤枉，如果能抓到真正的凶手，那我们肯定会放你离开的。可是你看，现在教会这边一直在施压，我们也实在是没有办法了。”马修十分为难地说道，然后他似乎是突然想到了什么，双眼微微睁大了些，有些兴奋地说道，“对了，既然你那晚路过，那肯定看到是谁杀了那些人类吧！”

“这……”

见文森特还有些犹豫，方才放完火就又退回门口的亚瑟收起了周身弥漫的凶戾气息，慢慢走到他面前，放缓了语气说道，“文森特，我和克里斯是老朋友了，所以并不想和莱克家闹得太僵。现在既然没有受害者能活着指认你，那么只要我说抓错了人，教会也不能把你怎么样。所以，如果你说出到底是谁在城里猎食人类，让我能对教会有所交代，我也很愿意放了你。”

绿色的双眸中丝毫看不到刚才的滔天怒火，而是荡漾着温柔的神情，和刚才的公爵简直判若两人。

这让大脑运转不畅的文森特蓦地想起了有关柯克兰公爵的其他一些传言，那些在女性之间流传甚广，但他从来都没有相信过的传言。他想要思考一下供出同伴的后果，却在那双眼睛的注视中不自觉地咽了咽口水，我我我了半天也没有说出什么。

“既然不肯说，那就只能委屈你了，”亚瑟转身就要离开，“教会的圣水可比刚才的火要痛苦得多，祝你好运。马修、阿尔，我们走吧。”

“等，等等！嘶！”文森特见状赶忙叫住了他，因为太着急，脖子又被银链伤了一下，“我说！我知道是谁！”

亚瑟微笑着再次走到他面前，抬起细长的手指，轻轻划过文森特脖子上刚刚被银链灼烧出的伤痕，那里瞬间恢复了原状。

“谢谢……”疼痛也随之消失，文森特总算从烧灼的痛苦中松了口气，勉强扯出了一点笑，向亚瑟道谢。

然而还不等他完全放下心来，一团明亮的蓝色火焰又赫然出现在眼前，即使离它还有一段距离，文森特也清楚地感受到了那里的灼热。

“我想你应该听说过我从前都做过什么吧？对那些违反规定的人。”亚瑟笑着问道。

文森特不敢回答，连点头和摇头都不敢。

“不过有件事你肯定没听说过，因为它可是我一个人的秘密。”跳跃的火焰稍微远离了文森特，下一秒，柯克兰公爵突然凑近他耳边，悄声说道，“吸血鬼最近有没有喝过人血，是可以检验出来的，那个方法只有我一个人知道。”

“这么说也不对，毕竟被检验的人也是知道的。”他离开文森特的耳边，眼里都是柔和的笑意，苍白的手指再一次抚上他的脖颈，让文森特觉得有些痒，“不过，他们最后都……”

疼痛只持续了一瞬，文森特甚至都没有感觉到什么，就闻见自己的脖子上传来了淡淡的血腥味。

亚瑟收回手指，几滴鲜红的血还残留在他的指甲上，“所以，你可不要随口乱说名字，否则我最后还是得检查你。最近到底都喝过什么，你自己应该再清楚不过了吧？”

“啊啊啊！我不乱说，我绝对不乱说，不要杀了我啊！”文森特像是终于坚持不住开始崩溃，喊的嗓子都破了音。

“嗯，真是听话的乖孩子。”亚瑟熄灭火焰，一挥手帮他去掉了身上的银链灼伤，唯独左手手腕那两个像是咬痕的火焰烧伤还留在原处。

“那现在，开始说吧。”


	18. Deception

“这段时间里袭击人类的就是这些人了，我们，哦不是，是他们，他们也不是每次都一起出去，基本上就是三三两两的……”

文森特说出了几个名字，主要都是来自追随莱克家的小家族。

亚瑟微笑着点点头，“好，马修，你都记下了吗？”

“全都记下了，亚瑟先生。“马修将手上的小本子展示给亚瑟看。

“你没有忘了谁吧？比如你家里的人，你的哥哥，或者，你的父亲。”亚瑟稍微压低了声音。

文森特愣了一下，然后使劲摇摇头，“没有，他们没做过这些。”

“可是教会告诉我，他们在这之前就已经发现有不少人类失踪了，都是一些年轻漂亮的女孩。很不巧，他们不知道哪儿来的线索，现在已经怀疑到你父亲头上了。”亚瑟一脸严肃地告诉他。

“什么？”文森特没有想到教会竟然能查到这么多东西，他惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“我虽然这段时间和你父亲有些误会，但是毕竟我们同是吸血鬼一族，我也不想看见教会借着这个名义来场清剿，以此来打压我们。”亚瑟一边说着，一边用火焰烧断了拷住文森特脖子的银链，“所以你要是知道什么，最好现在告诉我，我也好早点想办法把这件事敷衍过去。”

文森特终于可以活动已经有些僵硬的脖子，他左右歪了歪头，有些犹豫。

“怎么？你不相信我吗？”亚瑟有些失望地摇摇头，“你以为教会是什么时候查到那些东西的，早在我没有出事之前他们就已经告诉我了，要不是我一直在暗中拖延，现在被关在这里的可就不止你一个人了。”

“你以为我很喜欢和这些神父打交道吗？说真的，每次和他们说话，我都要恶心得一周吃不下饭。”亚瑟紧紧皱着眉头，像是真的非常嫌弃教会，“从前我与教会合作，只是因为我们还太弱，不能和他们相抗衡。可马上就要不同了，已经三百年了，向你这样的年轻吸血鬼也即将成年，王宫里那个新教徒的女王也开始一步步削弱教会。只要再等几年，他们怎么可能还有能力与我们为敌？”

“人类的血好喝吗，文森特？当然好喝了，那可是世界上最美味的食物，这几百年，我做梦都想要再喝上一口。”亚瑟扬起嘴角，眼中闪着期待的光，“只要再忍耐这几年，区区几年。所以，绝对不能让教会查到你父亲的所作所为，否则不光是你们一家要被教会制裁，我们一族这几百年的忍耐也全都会功亏一篑。”

“……我，我……”文森特被亚瑟的一席话唬得一愣一愣。

亚瑟一把拉起阿尔弗雷德受伤的手腕，将鼻子凑在伤口上深深吸了一口气，接着一脸陶醉地继续说道，“等打败了教会，不光是人类，就是狼人的领地也会被我们收入囊中。他们的血是什么东西，你也是知道的吧？到时候，你想要什么漂亮的狼人都可以，直接吸干，或者是养在家里慢慢享用，随你的心意。不过，我个人比较推荐后者。”

然后，文森特就看着柯克兰公爵拽着那个狼人青年的领子将他一把拉下，露出獠牙在那不停跳动的大动脉上轻掠而过，又偏过脸扬起嘴角看着他，“事先说好，这个可是我的，恕不外借。”

眼前过于震惊的画面让文森特张大了嘴却说不出一个字，辖地内谁不知道柯克兰公爵最讨厌有人向他表示那方面的意思，大家都以为他只爱权力和工作。

而且那个狼人明明是他的……

可是狼人的脸上泛起了红晕，他看向柯克兰公爵的眼神明显有别于旁边站着的双胞胎兄弟，那个兄弟还一脸见怪不怪的样子，没有一点惊讶。

最终，文森特还是无比吃力地接受了眼前的事实。

就像是颜料滴进水杯，一旦开始相信众多说辞中的一角，这个信任就会慢慢扩散，直至完全信服。

“父亲从两年前开始就一直在购买年轻漂亮的人类女人，养在家里的密室里，每隔一段时间，就会有另外几个小家族的家主来和他一起开派对。”又经过了一轮软硬兼施，文森特终于在深思熟虑后向亚瑟坦言。

“密室在什么地方？”

文森特摇摇头，“具体在家里的哪里我也不清楚，只知道他们每次都是从父亲的书房进去的。”

亚瑟再次强调，“你知道万一教会要细查，你们会是什么后果吧？所以知道什么全都讲清楚。”

“啊！我没有参加过，真的只知道这些了！”文森特急得像是快要哭出来，眨着眼睛想了半天，才又补充道，“对了，我还知道他们在用那种药，能让猎物兴奋起来，这样血会更加美味……其他的就没有了，真的没有了。”

“我知道了，这些应付教会已经够用了。”亚瑟微笑着点点头，“你放心，我不会让克里斯的事情泄露出去的，你也不要乱说话，否则可是会害了你的家人。”

“好的好的，我绝对不会乱说！”

红色的火焰飘向拷住左手的银链，文森特感激不已地边哭变笑。就在碰上银链的一瞬间，那团本没有热度的火焰突然变了颜色，又在之前留下的烧痕处剧烈地灼烧着。

“啊啊啊啊啊！好疼！我已经都说了啊！！疼！！！！”

“咬伤别人之后要好好道歉，克里斯没有教过你吗？”亚瑟收起笑脸，冷漠地看着尖叫不止的文森特。

文森特哪里还有神智去细想，只是应着他的要求无望地大叫道，“对不起！啊啊！对不起！”

听见道歉，亚瑟总算熄掉了火焰，原本只是两个圆形的伤疤现在已经被烧出了两个深深的洞，与吸血鬼的咬痕一模一样。

“好了，最后再见一个人，你就可以走了。”说着，亚瑟向马修点点头。

马修走出屋子，不一会儿，就带着几个人又回来了。

文森特被疼痛折磨得快要晕死过去，这会儿正无力地垂着脑袋，根本无暇顾及来人是谁。

“费里西安诺，是他吗？”路德维希握着年轻吸血鬼正在发抖的手，温柔地问道。

费里西安诺？

听见了似乎有些印象的名字，文森特疲惫地抬起脸。

“啊……”费里西安诺被吓得惊呼了一声，然后躲在了路德维希的身后，带着明显的哭腔，“是他，就是他！”

听见来人惧怕的声音，文森特总算想起了这个名字的主人。

“你！你怎么……”他不敢相信眼前的事实，不停摇着头，“不可能，这怎么可能！”

马修温柔地拍了拍费里西安诺的后背，对一旁的基尔伯特说道，“我们这边已经没什么要问的了，之后的事情就交给你们了。”

“放了我啊！你说过会放了我的！”看着亚瑟离去的背影，文森特绝望地大喊道。

亚瑟回过头，只冲他笑了笑。

“再见，文森特。”

那之后的阿尔弗雷德一直沉默不语，直到三人离开教会准备回家，他才突然对马修开口，“你先回去吧，我有点话想和亚瑟说。”

他的眼神很奇怪，马修从没见过这样的阿尔弗雷德，他有些不安地看向亚瑟，在亚瑟同意后，才点点头骑上阿尔弗雷德的马先行离开了。

马蹄声渐渐消失，亚瑟刚想开口询问，就被一把拽着快步走上街道。

“阿尔？你怎么了？”

走在前面的人依旧一言不发，只是不停左顾右盼，像是在寻找什么东西。终于，在路过一个偏僻的小巷时，他一闪身带着亚瑟钻了进去。

黑暗中，阿尔弗雷德的双眼隐隐发光。

“你刚才…”阿尔弗雷德终于开口说话，他的声音有些奇怪。

亚瑟以为他把自己对文森特瞎说的东西当真了，赶忙解释道，“那些都是为了骗他的，我没那么想过。”

谁知阿尔弗雷德并没有因为他的解释而放松下来，他虽然笑了一下，但是亚瑟能感觉到他浑身的肌肉还是紧绷的。

“阿尔，你没事…！”

耳朵上突然传来了温热湿润的触感，阿尔弗雷德的声音在耳边响起，“那，说我是你的那句，也是骗他的吗？”

手掌贴上脖颈，几下摩挲后轻轻握住，让亚瑟不自觉地扬起头，呼吸加快。

“公爵大人，怎么不回答？”

原来他并不是在纠结那些谎话。

“嗯……”耳廓被不断舔舐，发出黏腻不堪的水声，亚瑟想要开口说话，却只发出了一声不像样的哼响。

“再说一遍，只给我一个人听。”

颈间热度攀升的手掌逐渐下滑，伸进整齐的外套里抚摸亚瑟不断起伏的胸口，胸前被有一下没一下地擦过，亚瑟的呼吸随着他的动作逐渐凌乱。

“哈……你，你是我的，”他像是受不了这样的挑弄，主动伸手搂住了阿尔弗雷德脖子，凑在他的唇边，回应着他，“你是我一个人的，阿尔弗雷德。”

得到了预想以上的回答，阿尔弗雷德抽了一口气，双手护住亚瑟的后脑，将他抵在砖墙上像发疯了一样亲吻起来。

紧贴而来的身体火一样地发热，激烈的吻让亚瑟喘不过气，想要别开脸却又被强硬地掰回，只能从对方口中汲取稀薄的氧气。

就在亚瑟以为自己要晕过去的时候，阿尔弗雷德终于放开了他，大量涌入的空气让眼前满是金光。

还没有等到金星全部散去，阿尔弗雷德就用身上某个早已经快到临界状态的地方顶了顶亚瑟的下身。

“公爵大人，我想要你，”他又趴在耳边低语，“转过去。”

明明是命令的口吻，可亚瑟却下意识就想要服从，不过还是一瞬间恢复了理智，有些气恼道，“这可是在外面。”

“已经是深夜了，不会有人的。”阿尔弗雷德突然又换上了微微恳求的语气，“我忍不住了，亚瑟，求你。”

这个该死的小鬼，一会儿强硬一会儿撒娇，早就把他的弱点摸得一清二楚。

看见亚瑟已经用沉默表示了屈服，阿尔弗雷德二话不说就将他转过身去，让他撑在砖墙上。一双手在身上急切地拉扯，终于突破了衣服的屏障，直接贴上凉冰冰的身体。

亚瑟发出一声喟叹，在点火一样的抚摸里颤抖着想要更多。然而在衣裤被褪下的时候，他还是强撑着一丝神志做了最后的挣扎，“别在这里……”

阿尔弗雷德咬着他的脖子，含糊不清地答应，“嗯，那你把腿并拢。”

亚瑟不知道他想要干什么，只能照做。

熟悉的火热挺进大腿缝隙，让他的头皮一阵发麻，“啊，你…”

“不进去，就用腿帮我。”说着，他就开始了大幅度的动作。

肉体拍和的声音充斥了亚瑟的大脑，每一次紧密贴合时，阿尔弗雷德上翘的器官都会擦过亚瑟柔软脆弱的两个囊袋和前方起了反应的东西，随着逐渐加快的速度，那里也终于高高扬起了头。

粗重的呼吸在耳边回荡，亚瑟一边在心里回忆着阿尔弗雷德在二人交缠时的表情，一边伸手想要握住自己随着动作晃来晃去的茎身。

然而，另一个人的手先他一步，握住那个敏感的地方就开始上下动作。

“啊！”

突然的刺激让亚瑟叫出了声，阿尔弗雷德笑出了声音，在他耳边喘着气说道，“就算没人，也不能叫这么大声啊。”

亚瑟咬住嘴唇，为自己刚才的失控懊悔不已。

身下挺进的动作突然停下来，亚瑟疑惑地转过头，却看见阿尔弗雷德用牙齿咬开了手腕上包裹伤口的白布。

“你干什么！”他被这脱线的行为惊得连生气都忘了，只是睁大了眼睛，看着阿尔弗雷德将伤口摆在了自己的面前。

“还在流血呢，”他一边说，一边又挺了一下，“我以前受伤的时候，只要自己舔一舔就不会再流血了。”

亚瑟好像猜到他想要干什么。

“帮我舔一下，公爵大人，好吗？”

手腕就在嘴边，他无比熟悉的血液味道直冲大脑。明明知道这么做会是什么样的结果，但他还是在强硬的要求下，将那个还在隐隐渗血的伤口含入口中。

带着一丝甜味的血液随着下意识的吮吸进入口腔，他听见身后的人也发出了一声喘息。

“咽下去，喝进去。”

在饱尝了三口美味之后，阿尔弗雷德拽着已经快要不受控制的亚瑟离开了自己的手腕，“够了，你想一会儿回不了家吗。”他掰着亚瑟的脸，用舌头堵上了没有得到满足的口腔，浓重的血腥味道散开在舌尖。

“嗯…”亚瑟轻轻的哼着，摆动了一下身体，像是在催促什么。很快，他便得到了满意的回复，身下又开始了快速的动作。

然而狼人的血液逐渐在体内蔓延开来，刺痒的感觉让亚瑟难以再从简单的摩擦中获得满足。体内一阵空虚，快要变成一团浆糊的大脑里只有一个念头。

“不要，我……”亚瑟呢喃着，说不出完整的话，“阿尔，我想…”

“嗯？”阿尔弗雷德停下动作，在亲吻的间隙问道，“你想要什么，亚瑟？”

连聊胜于无的摩擦也没有了，亚瑟难耐地晃着腰，嘴里发出埋冤的声音。

看着全身都在渴求，但还是不肯坦诚说出口的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德将下身抵在了不断收缩的穴口，“想要什么？不说出来我也不知道啊。”

“你……”亚瑟十分气恼，他想要就此走人，可浑身上下没有一个地方同意他的想法。

穴口被缓缓顶开，粗大的顶端稍稍埋入，停在了入口处。

亚瑟被体内四处蹿涌的血液和下身恶意的戏弄直搞得泪光闪动，他不受控制地将下身向身后抬去，却瞬间被躲开了。

“公爵大人，你刚才要干什么？”刚才堪堪进入撑开穴口的东西也撤了出去，这会儿正顺着他的臀缝来回磨蹭。

亚瑟只觉得自己马上就要被逼疯了，他仰起头催促道，“你快点，”

“快点什么啊？”

顶端又一次蹭过穴口，亚瑟终于再也忍耐不住。

“唔，快点，进来！”

亚瑟听见阿尔弗雷德满意地笑了，然后，两只手指突然进入了自己的口腔，在里面肆意翻搅。亚瑟随着手指的动作舔舐着，突然，身下猛地被贯穿。

他睁大了双眼，过于强烈的快感让眼泪不断涌出。

“唔！”亚瑟想要叫出声，可是嘴里被堵着，只能从喉咙里发出模糊的呜呜声。

“乖，别叫，乖……”

听见哄小孩一样的话语，身上身下两张嘴都被填得满满当当的亚瑟终于在满足中颤抖着射在了墙上。

“唔，天呐，别夹了，亚瑟，亚瑟！”阿尔弗雷德像是在忍耐着巨大的压力，他艰难地从剧烈收缩不停的身体中撤出，气息不稳地喘息着。

终于，即将绝顶的感觉褪去，他又重新回到了柔软的甬道里。

“差点儿被你夹成早泄，公爵大人，你是故意的吗？”

然而他的公爵早已经说不出话，无力地靠在他身上，似乎还没有从高潮中恢复过来。

于是阿尔弗雷德抱着他的身体，在里面慢慢地搅动，直到亚瑟又开始寻求他的吻，嘴里漏出难耐的呻吟。

他像从前一样将亚瑟抵在墙上索取，但不同的是，他小心地护住了他的脸，没有让那里沾染上丝毫污迹；亚瑟也再不是皱眉忍耐，而是迎合他动作着，不时叫着他的名字。

“阿尔，阿尔……”

“怎么了？”感觉亚瑟似乎有什么话要说，阿尔弗雷德慢下动作，亲吻着他的鬓角。

亚瑟也稍稍缓了缓，然后转过头吻了他，终于将堵在胸口一晚上的气吐了出来，“别再让别人咬你。”

阿尔弗雷德本以为之前亚瑟对文森特明显的报复性行为是为了让他害怕崩溃，还有心疼自己的伤。

原来，那个对外人心狠手辣的柯克兰公爵还会吃醋。

发现了高贵冷淡外表下的别扭心思，阿尔弗雷德顿时满心荡漾。他笑着回吻，又碾过了亚瑟身体内敏感的地方，在他的惊呼里突然开始快速的冲刺。

“好，我的血，只给你一个人喝。”随着一个重重的深顶，阿尔弗雷德发泄在又开始收缩的体内。

等到亚瑟回过神来，他又轻轻顶了一下，恶趣味地小声补了一句，“这些也只给你一个人。”

亚瑟想要回过头恶狠狠地瞪他，然而体内还没有消散的热度让这个瞪视满是挑逗。

“谁让你刚才喝那么多，”果然，阿尔弗雷德误解了这个眼神。他亲吻了亚瑟的鼻尖，满脸无奈，“好了放心，我会负责让你满足的。”

在又一次令人忘掉一切的缠绵里，亚瑟终于开始反思自己到底是怎么把从前塞恩村那个活泼可爱的小孩惯成了现在这副样子。

等阿尔弗雷德驾着马车带亚瑟回到城堡时，天还没有亮。

然而先前的好一番折腾让亚瑟这会儿连眼睛都要睁不开了，他屏退想要帮他换衣服的戴蒙，尽量不让别人察觉地靠着阿尔弗雷德的手臂，与他一同进入了卧室。

刚一关上门，阿尔弗雷德就立刻帮亚瑟脱下了在墙上蹭得有些脏的外衣，将他打横抱起，放在床上。然后又让女仆打来了一盆热水，褪去因为汗液和其他液体而变得湿黏的里衣，帮他仔细擦洗身体。

亚瑟在这轻柔的动作里小睡了一会儿，总算恢复了些精神，刚要开口说话，就感觉两根手指塞进了还十分敏感的地方。

他一个激灵，撑起了上身。

“啊，吵醒你了？”阿尔弗雷德抬头看向他，手里的动作却没有停下，“帮你弄出来，要不然你又要嫌脏了。”

说着，他又埋头在那个地方，仔细地帮亚瑟清理他弄在里面的东西。

亚瑟之前都是自己在浴室清洗，再之前也是等福斯特走了之后才自行清理，从来没有让阿尔弗雷德这样做过。巨大的羞耻感充满了全身，他几乎是下意识地并上腿，翻过身子躲向了一旁。

阿尔弗雷德见他逃开，也没有再继续强迫，只是拿起木盆里的毛巾递给他，“那你自己来？”

虽然说让亚瑟自己来，可是阿尔弗雷德却丝毫没有回避的意思，依旧坐在床边看着他。

“你转过去，不许看。”亚瑟皱着眉毛对他说道。

阿尔弗雷德闻言站起身来，走到床尾背对着他，“这样好了吧？”

难得听话的阿尔弗雷德让亚瑟心生疑虑，他盯着那个背影半天，也没见他有什么奇怪的举动，于是亚瑟也终于放下心来开始清理。

他尽力收缩着内壁，将体内的残留一点一点挤向洞口，液体流出穴口的感触让亚瑟羞耻不已地躺在枕头里，闭上了眼睛。

所以，他没有看到阿尔弗雷德偷偷转过来的脸。

阿尔弗雷德本来只是想戏弄一下亚瑟，让亚瑟生气又害羞地骂上一句，谁知道却看见了这样的一幕。

亚瑟正躺在床上，双腿向他大大敞开，露出那红色的一点。

还不能完全闭合的穴口缩紧又放松，白色的液体不断从里面流出，顺着臀缝滴在床单上。

亚瑟则紧紧闭着眼睛，咬住下唇，胸口随着一下下的用力而上下起伏。

如果不是在巷子里做了太多次，现在有些腿软，阿尔弗雷德发誓自己一定已经扑上去了。

于是他只是走到床边，在亚瑟惊讶的目光中又一次探进了那个洞口，将好不容易挤出来的东西又带了进去。

“你！”亚瑟气得想要骂他，却被堵住了嘴。

半晌，他才被放开。

“你到底是帮忙还是捣乱……”一个温柔的吻让亚瑟心头的气恼消散了大半，他只是有些闹别扭地抱怨道。

阿尔弗雷德拿过他手里的毛巾，将被自己弄出的液体擦干净，说道，“虽然想帮你洗干净，但是一想到我的东西在你的身体里，我就……”

“你是笨蛋吗，”亚瑟捏了捏他的脸，笑着说道，“就算没有它们，我也还是…你的。”

阿尔弗雷德呼吸一滞，扔掉毛巾就爬上了床。

“喂，你又要干什么！”亚瑟看着似乎又开始发情的阿尔弗雷德，惊恐无比，“我没力气了，你别再做了。”

然而阿尔弗雷德只是躺在了他的身边，将他牢牢抱在怀里，呼吸倾泻在耳边，“不做了，差点被你要了命，现在罚你陪我睡觉。”

听见这毫无道理地责怪，亚瑟气极反笑，“明明是你突然犯病。”

“谁让你连审个犯人都那么，那么惹人犯罪啊！”阿尔弗雷德拽过被子将两人盖了个严严实实，“露出那种眼神，还说什么我是你的。公爵大人，你这就是赤裸裸的勾引。”

什么乱七八糟的。

亚瑟懒得理会他的无理取闹，只握住了他搭在自己身上的手，准备闭起眼睛睡觉。

然而身边的人又突然不要脸地说道，“不过要是被公爵大人榨干而死，好像也不错啊。”

亚瑟终于忍无可忍，抬起脚踹了他一下，“什么死不死，不许说话了！”

他无法想象阿尔弗雷德真正迎接死亡的那一天。

“亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德似乎也想到了一样的事，他抱着亚瑟的手臂收紧了一些，刚才没个正形的声音也低了下去，“如果我……你一个人要怎么办呢……”

亚瑟没有说话，许久，他转过身面对阿尔弗雷德，“你不是答应我会回来的吗，这么快就说话不算话了？”

阿尔弗雷德见他有意想要打破这个沉重的气氛，于是也换了轻松一些的语气，“有你在这里等我，我肯定马不停蹄地就赶回来了。就算是在大海的另一边，我游也要游回来！”

“你要是在弗朗西斯那边，那还是不要回来了。”亚瑟捏住他的鼻子，嫌弃地说道。

“谁说海的另一边就只有法兰西啊，说不定在另外一个方向会有新的世界呢。”阿尔弗雷德捉住他的手，轻轻咬了一口，“到时候我就是那个世界的国王，乘着比这个城堡还大的船来迎接你做我的女王。”

听见阿尔弗雷德不切实际的幻想，亚瑟总算是被逗笑了，他眯起眼睛坏心眼地问道，“那如果你变成女的怎么办？”

“唔……女的啊……”阿尔弗雷德陷入了思考。

亚瑟见他真的认真考虑起来，无可奈何地笑了笑，准备敲敲他的头让他赶紧睡觉。

然而阿尔弗雷德却突然兴奋地说了起来，“那我们就生一对双胞胎吧！嗯，不要都是男孩，最好一男一女，女孩要是像你就好了，肯定是个大美人，男孩嘛……还是像你好了，肯定特别的帅气。”

“……啊？”

“就叫他们罗莎和艾伦怎么样？”阿尔弗雷德满脸期待地看着亚瑟。

亚瑟一时不知道该说些什么，他张着嘴，半天没有发出一点声音。

看着愣神不动的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德终于憋不住笑了出来，然后在亚瑟后知后觉的踢踹中牢牢圈住了他。

两人有一搭没一搭地幻想着遥远的生活，相拥而眠。

“老爷，还是没有文森特少爷的消息。”莱克家的家仆满脸愁容地向克里斯汇报。

克里斯焦急地在屋子里来回踱步。

这已经是第三天了，文森特三天前就不见踪影。他从前就喜欢跑出去和那些狐朋狗友在一起胡闹，然而最近局势不佳，回转心意投靠柯克兰的家族越来越多，克里斯十分担心之前他纵容文森特在城内杀人的事情败露，再三嘱咐小儿子最近老实待在家里。

可是一连三天，克里斯问遍了所有人，可没有一个人知道文森特的踪迹。

“继续找！”他生气地大喊道。

仆人退出房间，克里斯的大儿子有些担忧地开口问道，“父亲，文森特他会不会被……”

“他们有什么证据！”克里斯一脚踹在墙上，“教会不是柯克兰的狗，没有证据不可能会这样做！”

“如果文森特是被抓了现行，那可就是证据确凿了。”

克里斯气得双手都开始发抖，他明明已经强调了多次，这段时间不能再出去吸血，以文森特那什么都不当一回事的性格，他还真的有可能忍不住又跑去街上猎食人类。

如果教会从他嘴里问出了别的……

想到地下密室里的鲜美少女们，又想起柯克兰从前面无表情挥下长剑的样子，克里斯不禁打了个寒颤。

“先继续找，”他对大儿子吩咐到，“如果文森特真的被他们抓了，柯克兰不可能现在还不来要挟我。”

没错，那个明显不想闹到开战的人一定会用文森特做要挟，迫使克里斯退回自己的位置。

对，柯克兰不想开战的，他只是想让自己投降，一定是这样。

否则，克里斯早就活不到现在了。

自从那晚的宴会之后，对峙的局势就变得一边倒。在波诺佛瓦家的强势加入下，不仅原本中立的家族纷纷倒向柯克兰，就连原本被莱克花了大力气讨好争取来的同伴也渐渐倒戈。到现在，还支持莱克的家族已经寥寥无几，克里斯几乎是走向了山穷水尽，只等待着柯克兰对他最后的裁决。

虽然他肯定早就猜到害自己惨遭狼人袭击的元凶，但是这一切都没有证据。

克里斯是通过那个人与狼人沟通的，那个看得见摸不着的影子能有什么证据。

只要没有证据，柯克兰就不能随便杀了他，他不会要了自己的命。

克里斯无力地松开了紧握的拳头。

从柯克兰回来的那一天起，他就已经失败了。

不如就趁着事情还没有发展到最坏的一步，先低头退后吧。

这样，说不定文森特也可以平安回到家里，虽然日子肯定无法像从前一样，但至少还能保全家人的平安。

克里斯抬头看向天花板，叹了一口气，坐在书桌前开始写信。

“莱克大人。”

身后突然传来了一个声音，克里斯猛地转过头，看见了依旧盖着斗篷的神秘人。

这道影子从来都是悄无声息，克里斯不知道他在自己身后站了多久，有没有看见自己写信的内容。

他草草用桌上的其他东西盖住信纸，没有好气地问道，“你来干什么？”

神秘人没有回答，而是穿过书桌站在了他的对面，沉默着似乎是在思考什么。

克里斯有些不安地打量着他。

这个柯克兰的贴身男仆，忠实地追随了他三百多年的男仆，一心想要置他于死地的男仆。

“您这是打算就此放弃了？”

戴蒙罕见地没有礼貌回答克里斯的问题，反而抛出了一个像是质问的问题。

被看到了信件内容，克里斯有些不悦，“你还没有资格质疑我的决定。”

半天，就在克里斯以为他要离开的时候，戴蒙突然嗤笑了一声。

这个仆人竟然敢嘲笑他？

“你到底是来干什么的！”克里斯本来就十分阴郁的心情被这一声轻笑惹得异常暴躁，他再一次发火了。

戴蒙向前走了两步，停在书桌边沿，“我本来是想要救您的，不过既然您已经决定束手就擒，那也就没必要了。”

“……什么意思？”

“您觉得公爵他不会把您怎么样对吗？您早就认识他，您明白从前他双手沾满鲜血只是为了让更多人活下去，”戴蒙身前的斗篷在轻微晃动，似乎是在里面藏着什么东西，“您知道他现在也没有动手，就是不想因为内部的争斗再失去同族。”

他伸出了一直以来都藏在斗篷下的双手，洁白得好像在发光的圣母瓷像被虔诚地捧在手心。

“多么善良，多么仁慈，这样的他怎么会想要杀了您呢，对吗？”

看见教会的雕像，克里斯脊背一阵发麻，“你在搞什么东西，有病吗！”

“可是，他已经不是那个公爵了，莱克大人。”然而戴蒙丝毫没有理会克里斯的叫喊，因为抬起头而稍稍露出的陶醉的脸突然又隐藏在兜帽的阴影下，“您知道他为什么会活着吗，莱克大人？”

克里斯还在震惊那尊雕像，一时没有反应过来，有些茫然地问道，“为什么？”

又是一声嗤笑，“您亲口说过的。”

“我说过什么……”

“被他迷晕头的人数都数不清，不是吗？”戴蒙将雕像收回斗篷，又恢复了毫无波澜的语气，似乎是在讲一件十分无聊的小事，“吸血鬼都尚且如此，何况那些野兽。看见这么漂亮的脸，他们会做出什么事也不奇怪。”

克里斯没想到自己只是随口乱说的话竟然会成真，“你是说柯克兰他？！”

“这是沃尔夫亲口说的，他们那里的人都知道。”

一向只对女人有兴趣的克里斯一阵恶寒，但他不明白戴蒙告诉他这些是想要干什么，“我对这种事情没兴趣，你有话快说。”

“您对这种事情没兴趣，他更没兴趣。然而却因为您的出卖而被一群野兽强迫羞辱，从前高高在上、谁也不能接近的人被没日没夜地那样对待，您真的觉得他还会放过您吗？”

“……他没有证据是我做的。”

戴蒙点点头，“没错，但是他现在有更厉害的证据在手里，一个教会知道之后十分愤怒的证据。”

克里斯心头一凉。

是什么，是文森特吗？他们抓到了文森特吗？还是……

“您的地下室，还有人吗？”

求和的信件伴着盖在上面的东西散落在地。

戴蒙低头看着那上面整齐的字迹，没有半点儿动容。

“他已经告诉教会了，再过几天就会有人来搜查您的宅邸。届时，您可以当面向公爵认输道歉。”

“你胡说！”克里斯不敢相信地看着他，“这件事牵扯的家主不止我一个，柯克兰不可能会把这种事情告诉教会的！”

“以前的他是不会，可是您别忘了，您害得他现在噩梦连连，每次惊醒都喊着要杀了您呢。”

克里斯浑身不停颤抖，他的眼前闪过柯克兰手中的鲜血，闪过昔日的同族被圣水处刑时的痛苦表情。

“您死定了，莱克大人，不光是您一个人，你的家人也会被教会抓走处刑。”戴蒙平静地宣布着，“不过，我知道有一个人很愿意帮您一把，您如果能与他合作，说不定还有一线生机。”

“你他妈的有话快说！”

看着快要发狂的克里斯，戴蒙在兜帽的掩盖下扬起了嘴角。

“沃尔夫现在可是做梦都想要杀了柯克兰。”

亚瑟睁开眼睛的时候，卧室里依旧一片黑暗，他不知道现在是什么时间，只觉得全身都在一阵阵地酸痛，根本不想起床。

“醒啦？”一颗毛绒绒的脑袋在他的侧脸蹭了一下，“现在还没到日落，你可以再睡一会儿。”

说着，阿尔弗雷德将一只手搭在他身上，一下一下地轻拍着，似乎是在哄小孩睡觉。

然而他明显没有这方面的经验，亚瑟被他轻重不一的手掌拍散了睡意，只想发笑。

“笑什么？你以前就是这样哄我的啊？我做得不对吗……”阿尔弗雷德很不解，明明他就是照着做的，怎么亚瑟哄他的时候就那么安心，结果反过来这人却被逗笑了呢。

亚瑟转过身面冲着别扭地鼓起双颊的阿尔弗雷德，被子里的胳膊搭上他的腰，“你做得很好，但是我现在已经不困了。”

哄哄小孩还行的话在已经长大的青年面前没了效果，他撇撇嘴，将亚瑟抱在怀里，“你可真爱骗人。”

“我哪儿有骗人？”亚瑟还在不甘心地狡辩。

“之前把文森特骗得团团转的人是谁啊？公爵大人，你跟他说的那些话里有一句是真的吗？啊，除了说我是你的那一句。”

“唔……”后知后觉自己最不想让阿尔弗雷德看见的一面已经被他看了个遍，亚瑟这会儿熄了火，将头埋在阿尔弗雷德怀里不吭声。

先是为了套取同伙的情报，欺骗文森特说没有人能够指证他，骗他说可以放了他，就连说自己能验证什么吸血鬼有没有吸过人血都是一时想到的谎话。

后来为了碰运气诈一下他，还佯装自己知道失踪女孩们是克里斯下的手，谁知道竟然歪打正着了。

这本来都是亚瑟惯常使用的审问手段，可是一下子暴露在阿尔弗雷德面前，他还是觉得十分没脸。

明明他留给阿尔弗雷德的永远都是最好的样子。善良亲切的公爵，关心他爱护他的养父，还有现在温柔地纵容他几乎所有要求的情人。

“你觉得，那样的我很不好吗……”亚瑟的声音有些模糊不清。

阿尔弗雷德闻言皱起了眉，“我觉得你怎么样，不是几个小时前才告诉你了吗？要我再说一遍吗？公爵大人，那样的你简直是太性感了，看得我当时立刻就想要在那个牢房里把你……Ouch！你掐死我了！”

果然，在意一个笨蛋的看法真是浪费时间浪费感情。

阿尔弗雷德揉着自己被亚瑟一把掐得生疼的腰，想起了他们那时问出的情报，

“不过，克里斯的那件事你是什么打算？那些女孩……”

“那件事牵涉的家族太多，我不能让教会知道，”亚瑟叹了口气，握住阿尔弗雷德的手，“不过你放心，我不会让那些女孩白白死去的，也不会让这种事情再发生。”

圈养人类供多人吸食，教会一定会要了莱克全家的命。

比起这样，克里斯应该会愿意作为这次猎食案件的凶手之一，一个人承担罪责。

至于其他的家主，亚瑟则打算暂时写信警告，告知他们是自己饶了他们一命。

那些小家族肯定会老老实实起码一两百年吧。

这样一来，这次的事情到此就算是告一段落了。至于沃尔夫那边，亚瑟本来因为他将阿尔弗雷德变成狼人而想要好好收拾他们一顿，但是阿尔弗雷德却阻止了他。

「狼人的领地意识很强，一旦主动与他们正面冲突，短时间内他们是不会善罢甘休的。」

「现在我们还好好地在一起，以前的那些事就不要再想了吧，我不想再看见你每天烦恼操心。」

既然阿尔弗雷德不想再计较，亚瑟也就没有再坚持。

而且之前偷袭他的那一次让狼人损失了不少战力，他们本来人数就不多，寿命也不是很长，短时间内应该没什么需要担心的。

这一段时间的事件都已经进入尾声，马上就可以彻底解决了。

“阿尔，你有什么想要去的地方吗？”亚瑟抬起头看向他，“等这些都结束了，我可能……嗯，我应该会有时间……”

“真的？！你愿意和我一起出去！”阿尔弗雷德听见这话，眼睛都亮了起来，“啊我之前听弗朗西斯说了很多有趣的地方，我再问问他还有哪些你可能会喜欢的地方吧，我们全都要去转个遍！”

“等等，你别去找那个混蛋乱问啊，要是被他看出来什么怎么办！”亚瑟被吓得赶紧阻止，他可不想被那个万年发春的胡子狠狠嘲笑好几年。

然而阿尔弗雷德的表情突然尴尬起来，眼神躲闪。

事情似乎不太妙。

“……你，是不是，已经，告诉，他了。”

亚瑟露出了想要杀人灭口的表情，阿尔弗雷德下意识咽了咽口水。

“不是我说的是他自己猜到的！啊！不要打了好疼！亚瑟我错了，别，别踢我的腰啊疼！踢坏了你以后要怎么办嘛！！！！！！”

  
来源：[冲呀](https://www.chongya.com)  
著作权归作者所有，转载请联系作者获得授权。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 防止自己没有写得很明显所以再多嘴解释一句，戴蒙并不知道亚瑟他们查到了什么。他只是先前就知道克里斯地下室的秘密，为了逼克里斯狗急跳墙，利用这件事欺骗了他。所以可以看到戴蒙说的 公爵想让你全家一起死，和后文亚瑟说的 只让克里斯一个人承担 是矛盾的，因为他只是在瞎说而已。  
> 然后关于独伊两个人的事情，因为和主线剧情关系不是很大，所以就不打算在正文里详细写了。总之在这一章里他们已经解开了之前的误会。


	19. Murder

“亲爱的，我们还要在这里住多久？”罗斯玛丽不安地询问自己的丈夫。

这已经是他们举家来到这里的第三天了，可丈夫依旧没有说明要他们突然搬离自己家的原因。

克里斯心烦意乱，现下根本无心安慰妻子，只是皱着眉头敷衍道，“快了，再过几天就能回家了。”

“文森特如果回家了找不到我们怎么办？”她还在担心一直没有音讯的小儿子。

克里斯的耐心快要耗尽了，“文森特文森特，如果不是你把他宠成了这个样子，他会被…他会现在还找不到吗！”

罗斯玛丽看丈夫有些生气，再也不敢多说，安静地坐在一旁。

“对不起，我最近……”克里斯有些歉疚地握了握妻子的手，“最近事情比较多，我有些烦躁了。”

温柔的女人摇了摇头，“你不用向我道歉，亲爱的。不管你做了什么，我永远都和你在一起。”

“谢谢你，罗茜……”

四天前，克里斯一把火烧掉了地下密室里的所有东西，带上全家人，以及事先联络好的忠实追随者趁着正午逃到了狼人领地。

虽然狼人给他们安排了最好的居住环境，但是已经三天了，他连沃尔夫的面都没有见到。

“莱克大人，首领现在有事与您商讨，还请您带上您的那个‘诚意’。”

屋外传来狼人的声音，克里斯拍了拍妻子的手背，走出了房门。

同样心情不佳的还有柯克兰一家。

亚瑟拿着手中克里斯派人送来的信件。

一周前，莱克一家突然举家搬离，据后来的情报显示，他们带着一些人逃到了狼人领地。

这让稍微放松下来等待克里斯投降的亚瑟非常意外。

他认识克里斯很久，深知他不会轻易做出这种事。自己先前已经表示得很清楚了，按照克里斯一贯的作风，他应该会心不甘情不愿地认输才对，怎么会孤注一掷投奔狼人呢？

这样一来，怕是再也不能期待和平解决了。

果然，今天他就收到了这封约他前去谈判的信，地点就在狼人领地的边缘的森林里。

“谈判？我看他们连掩饰都懒得掩饰，约在森林里，这不就是告诉我们要开战吗？”霍华德咬牙切齿地说道。

阿尔弗雷德则是满脸担忧，他本来也和亚瑟一样期待着事件的顺利解决，谁知道在最后一步竟然又和狼人扯上了关系。

“亚瑟，沃尔夫他，他对你……”

“我知道，他一直都想要杀了我。”亚瑟看出阿尔弗雷德在担心自己，他笑了笑，尽量轻松地替他说了出来，“不过不用太在意，我们还没有弱到需要害怕他们的地步，我之前只不过是不想开战罢了。但是现在既然已经走到了这一步，那也只能用暴力解决问题了。”

可狼人并没有什么荣誉，沃尔夫则更是疯狂，只要能让亚瑟痛苦，他什么事都做得出来。

阿尔弗雷德回想起沃尔夫对亚瑟痛恨发狂的样子，实在是无法放下心。

“不用太担心了，阿尔，”马修也拍了拍他紧绷的肩膀，“根据我们的消息，沃尔夫他最近身体不好，就算在战场上也不可能会伤害到亚瑟先生的。”

“就是因为他情况不好我才更担心，他真的太恨亚瑟了，如果知道自己活不了多久，谁知道他会做出什么事情！”阿尔弗雷德有些着急，他走到亚瑟面前紧紧握着他的双手，“亚瑟，真的没有更好的解决方法了吗？我可以替你去！”

亚瑟很想抱抱满脸急切的阿尔弗雷德，安慰他说没关系，可是霍华德就在一旁，所以只能悄悄捏了捏他的手，“好了，没事的，还有弗朗西斯他们呢。再说了，我有多厉害你不是都见过吗？”

然而这句话根本没安慰到阿尔弗雷德，反而让他回想起了亚瑟失去视觉时无助的身影。

于是下一秒，亚瑟就被紧紧抱住了。

“不要再开玩笑了！”

亚瑟吃了一惊，随后双手搭上他的后背，轻声说道，“对不起阿尔，我不说了。”

过了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德总算平静了一些，他放开被抱得有些喘不过气的亚瑟，一脸严肃地说道，“狼人那里有很多毒箭和毒烟，上次让你失去视力的只是其中一种，而且是最普通的一种，连我手里都有解药。除此之外还有让人身体麻痹的、产生幻觉的、疼痛难耐的……如果要战斗，千万不要在森林里，一定要把他们引到开阔的地方，先解决弓箭手。”

亚瑟点点头。

“还有，如果能直接杀了沃尔夫，其他的狼人肯定会受到很大影响，首领对他们来说太重要了。还有，还有……我会再想想的，到时候和你一起去，我不会让他们再伤害到你。”

然后，他又抱住了亚瑟，不顾霍华德还在场，直接说道，“我们说好之后要一起走遍英格兰，说好要去看看海的另一边有什么，说好要一直在一起永远不分开，你不能反悔！”

算了，等到这些都结束，也没什么好隐瞒的了。

于是亚瑟也紧紧回抱住阿尔弗雷德，温柔地在他耳边保证道，“我不反悔，阿尔，永远都不离开你。”

马修送霍华德走到花园，一直觉得他好像有什么话要问。

“呃，马修大人，我……”终于，在快到门口时，他犹犹豫豫地开口了，“那个，呃，亚瑟大人他…呃，他和阿尔弗雷德大人的关系是不是有点…有点，太好了啊……”

马修叹了口气，想起亚瑟刚才毫不掩饰的动作和话语，觉得当事人似乎已经不想再隐瞒了，于是直接对霍华德说道，“就是你想的那样。”

霍华德张大了嘴，半天说不出话来。

“他们也是前不久才告诉我的，虽然我也很吃惊，但是怎么说呢，这毕竟是他们的事情，只要亚瑟先生和阿尔能够开心，我也就满足了。”

听见马修这么说，霍华德终于合上嘴，有些释然地笑了。

“说得也是。可是我怎么感觉有点火大呢，总有种宝贝女儿嫁人的感觉……”

“……”马修一脸一言难尽，“霍华德，没想到你是这么看阿尔的，那我不会也是女儿吧……”

霍华德皱起眉毛连连摇头，“不不不，我是说亚瑟大人！呃，你可千万别给他说啊，要不然我就要死了！”

“唔啊……”马修觉得这还不如他自己说的那样呢。

“咳咳，总之我那边也会通知大家这次的安排，上一次这样的行动还是塞恩村那会儿呢……”霍华德突然发觉自己提起了不该提起的事情，赶忙向马修道歉，“对不起马修大人，我又乱说话了。”

“没事，”马修微笑着回答，“这一次说不定可以为塞恩村的大家报仇了呢。”

“是啊，等到杀了沃尔夫，狼人那边短时间内也很难再闹事了。到时候要是亚瑟大人他们真的出去了，马修大人您如果需要我，我肯定随叫随到！”

“谢谢你霍华德，不过弗朗西斯先生说他自己也会再停留一段时间的，应该不会有多忙啦。”

看着马修开心中带着期待的表情，霍华德刚才嫁女儿的心情又开始翻涌了。

谈判前一天的清晨，阿尔弗雷德说什么也要陪着亚瑟一起睡觉。

亚瑟拗不过他，只得任由他爬上床把自己搂得动都不能动。

“阿尔，你要勒死我了。”

“把你勒晕，明天你就不用出去了。”虽然这么说着，阿尔弗雷德还是稍稍放开了一些。

亚瑟总算能抽出胳膊，他拍了拍环在身上的手臂，无奈地笑道，“你知道辖地内每一只年幼的吸血鬼不听话的时候他们的父母会怎么说吗？”

“嗯？怎么说？”

“他们会说，再不听话，公爵大人就要来把你抓走了！”亚瑟故意学着生气的家长的语气，但是似乎不太像，“我可是厉害到被用来吓唬小孩的，就你一个人瞎担心。”

阿尔弗雷德听完就照着亚瑟的嘴一通乱亲，“我不管，我就是担心你，担心自己爱的人有什么不对吗！”

一番真情告白让亚瑟没法反驳，于是他只能坐起身来吻住阿尔弗雷德，顺势将他压在身下。

随着连绵不断的亲吻，身下果然又传来了火热的气息。

“想做吗？”亚瑟伸手向那里摸去。

谁知道一向对这事热情无比的阿尔弗雷德却一把拽着他的手挪开了。

“做什么做！明天要是受伤了怎么办！”他生气地将亚瑟又放回身边，用被子裹好，“你怎么脑子里全是这些东西，太不正经了亚瑟！”

到底是谁脑子里都是这些啊！

见阿尔弗雷德的担心是压不下来了，亚瑟只能放弃，老老实实被抱着。

“等到明天之后，你要加倍补偿我，”带着些撒娇的声音在耳边响起，“两天都不许下床，不，三天！”

“你想饿死我啊！”

“喝我的血不就好了，你很喜欢的吧！”

“你给我小声点，耳朵都要烂了！”

阿尔弗雷德蔫了下去，凑过脸又亲了一下亚瑟，将头靠在他的颈窝，低低地说道，“亚瑟，明天会没事的对吗？”

“当然，我什么时候骗过你。”

第二天下午，亚瑟带着阿尔弗雷德、马修还有霍华德来到了信中说好的地方。

森林外是等候指令的追随者们，还有其他家族派出的战力，以及弗朗西斯带来的人。

“公爵大人，好久不见。”

克里斯从另一边走来，身边还跟着几个吸血鬼和几个狼人。

“克里斯，我是真的没有想到你会这么做。”亚瑟看着他，平静地说道，“何必拖着罗斯玛丽和孩子们下水，你就这么想要这个辖地吗？”

克里斯听见他竟然还有脸提起自己的家人，气不打一处来，“你就不要再假惺惺了，柯克兰。我知道你恨我，恨我害你被狼人羞辱，事到如今还来装模作样干什么！”

空气被划破的声音响起，阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快地劈下了一根直冲着亚瑟而来的毒箭。

“离开森林！”

几个人立刻向平原撤离，亚瑟在身后留下了火墙，然而还是不断有箭矢擦着他们身边呼啸而过。

看不见放箭的人，亚瑟就算想要烧死他们也无能为力，只能尽力躲闪。

幸运的是，他们没有被毒箭所伤，成功逃到了众人等待的平原。

似乎是害怕暴露在亚瑟的视线里，并没有人从森林中追出来。一时间，四周寂静无声。

“柯克兰，想把我们引出森林？”沃尔夫的声音突然响起，“我猜猜，这是不是我可爱的小福斯特教你的啊？”

众人做好了战斗的准备，有佩戴火铳的人也上好了特制的银质弹药。

亚瑟皱起眉头，没好气的向他喊道，“你还有脸提，沃尔夫，已经做好下地狱的准备了吗？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！我为什么没脸？没脸的是你才对吧！”沃尔夫又开始了他演戏般的念白，“是谁当初在这里和福斯特…”

“你闭嘴！”听见沃尔夫要开始胡说八道，阿尔弗雷德紧张地打断了他，“要打就出来，不要废话！”

然而听见他说话，沃尔夫并没有住嘴，反而更加兴奋了，“怎么了福斯特，你跟他回家之后他就不让你上了吗？那可真是得不偿失啊，还不如继续把他拷在牢房里当个宠物不是吗？”

听了沃尔夫的话，众人开始交头接耳，不知道这个时常发疯的人是不是在胡扯。

“柯克兰，你没有告诉他们自己是怎么逃出去的吗？”沃尔夫故作惊讶地继续演着，“太过分了吧，怎么能欺骗你忠诚的追随者呢？如果知道你每天和自己的儿子睡在一起，他们还会向你献上忠心吗？”

“你！”阿尔弗雷德气得想要冲上去，亚瑟一把按住他，摇了摇头。

看见两个当事人这样的反应，相信沃尔夫的人越来越多。

“喂，照他这么说，公爵大人的……好像是狼人啊。”

“所以他们真的？这也太……”

“小声点，想被烧吗！”

“噗，行了，别演了，不就是想让我们离开亚瑟吗？”眼看讨论声越来越大，弗朗西斯笑了笑，向着森林的方向喊道，“就算是真的又怎么样，你当我们活了多久了，在意这些东西？”

说着，他转向自己的部下，“喂你们，这很重要吗？”

向来讲究爱情至上的波诺佛瓦家随从耸耸肩，“不如说我们还挺想听听爱情故事~”

弗朗西斯又转而问向其他人，“你们呢？会因为这种小事背叛你们的公爵大人？”

众人虽然不像波诺佛瓦家的人那么容易接受，但是听见弗朗西斯这么问，在一阵面面相觑后也全都摇了摇头，“我们永远忠于柯克兰大人。”

弗朗西斯摊开双手，“解决~你还有什么话，趁现在一起说了吧。”

沃尔夫见挑拨无用，半天没有再吭声。

亚瑟等了半天也不见他们有什么动作，举起右手发出最后的警告，“如果你们还继续躲在里面，我就只能连这些树一起烧了。”

依旧沉默。

亚瑟不知道沃尔夫在做什么打算，然而现在除了将他们赶出森林别无他法。他示意大家做好准备，然后在森林里点燃了大火。

林间瞬时浓烟滚滚，终于，一个狼人从树林里跑了出来。

一声枪响，狼人被银弹击中倒地。然而就在死去的前一秒，他扔出了手上的东西。

霎时间，白色的烟雾四散开来，更多的狼人在烟幕的遮盖下跑出森林。

他们一边前进一边扔下制造烟雾的东西，不到一会儿，白烟就已经来到了吸血鬼众人的附近。

阿尔弗雷德从不知道狼人有这样的东西，先前完全没有这样的准备。他紧张地握住亚瑟的手，“亚瑟，待在我身边。”

果然，话音刚落，一支箭就向着两人飞来。阿尔弗雷德再次打下箭矢，箭头上似乎带着什么东西。

还没等他看清，浓密的烟雾就从木箭上翻滚而出，遮蔽了视线。

“柯克兰，想不到吧？这可是你的族人带来的大礼。看不见东西，你还能放得出火吗？”沃尔夫的声音再次响起。

“散开，不要待着这里！”亚瑟向众人命令道，“进到烟雾里去！”

狼人也不可能在这么浓的烟雾里看清远处，他们只是凭借听力冲着吸血鬼聚集的地方放箭。

只要与他们混在一起，那么能够感知心跳和生命的吸血鬼和听力超群的狼人也就没什么两样了。

“阿尔，跟着我，小心被误伤。”是了，有一个人还有心跳，亚瑟不能让他被同伴当做敌人伤到。

脚步声响起，在接近两人的瞬间，传来了倒地的声音。

烟雾稍稍扬起，倒在地上的狼人被满是倒刺的藤蔓贯穿了心脏。

“不用谢~”弗朗西斯冲他们飞了个媚眼，然后又消失在浓烟之中。

亚瑟拔出银色的长剑，在第二个狼人冲来的时候挥剑斩断了它的喉咙。

“我的亚瑟可真是太帅了。”阿尔弗雷德一把拽过袭击而来的狼人，扭断了他的脖子。

“如果你早认识我几百年，那可能也是楼下花园里烦人的一员了。”亚瑟再一次和他后背相抵。

阿尔弗雷德用他那稍微有些出汗的掌心捏了一下亚瑟的手，说道，“那我可能会一直纠缠到你点头为止，就算被烧成烤肉也要黏在你身上。”

亚瑟拽着那只温热的手，绕到他面前，挥剑而下，“不用纠缠，我一定会答应你的。”

几只狼人一起袭来，阿尔弗雷德也终于拔出了身侧的剑。

“一起上吧！”

两人握住彼此的手，冲向浓烟之中。

“戴蒙，谢谢你。”亚瑟跨上高大的马，接过戴蒙递上的长剑。

戴蒙看着他背光的身影，恍惚间回到了那个傍晚。

那个人也是骑在马上，夕阳的光辉照亮了他美丽的脸庞。

“祝您一路平安，公爵大人。”

“哈哈哈戴蒙，干嘛摆出这样的表情，”霍华德笑着打趣他，“连你也担心亚瑟大人了？好了，赶快回去睡一觉，等你们醒来，我们也就平安到家了！”

“霍华德，别笑话戴蒙。”亚瑟的话也和从前一模一样，“我们走吧。”

然而这一次，那个人的身边却多了一个身影，他专注地看着亚瑟，而亚瑟也笑着看向他。

那个肮脏的、污秽的、低级的血液。

自从认识了他，昔日冷静自持的公爵大人就慢慢地变了。

明明从前他曾经告诉过霍华德和戴蒙，与教会的协定只是暂时的妥协，总有一天他们会重新过上正常的生活，不用再靠着鸡鸭度日。

明明他是那么圣洁，拒绝所有污秽之人的求爱，那颗慈爱的心里只有对同族的大爱，没有沾染一丝污浊的私情。

明明他可以就这样永远地纯洁下去，在这栋黑暗的城堡，成为戴蒙一个人的光。

可是，他的光却转向了别的地方。

日复一日，戴蒙跟着亚瑟去往塞恩村，看着他对只是食物的人类露出那个微笑。

那对双胞胎，那个阿尔弗雷德，用他的手一次一次地在亚瑟的衣服上留下污迹，甚至还触碰他的脸。

戴蒙每一天都在忍耐。

终于，他等到了那一天，狼人袭击了塞恩村。

他跟着亚瑟赶去，只想要看到琼斯一家惨死的样子。

只要他们死了，公爵大人一定又会恢复正常，然后继续待在城堡里，继续做戴蒙的洁白雕像。

可是几乎全村的人都死了，唯独那两个毫无能力的小孩活了下来。

马修成为了他们的一员，也对亚瑟毕恭毕敬，戴蒙逐渐对他解除了戒备。

可是阿尔弗雷德，他用他那无耻的哭泣哄骗得亚瑟日夜不休。

他们白天待在一起，晚上也要睡在一起。

「嘘，戴蒙，小声一点，阿尔睡着了。」

亚瑟疲惫的脸上满是笑意，他接过戴蒙递来的文件，靠在床头，借着十分微弱的烛光吃力地看了起来。

公爵大人为明明只是食物的阿尔弗雷德付出了全部。他为他唱响戴蒙从没有从母亲口中听过的摇篮曲；他为他制作精美的人偶，甚至不惜将自己搞得满手血口；他为他购买华丽的别墅，为他安排好了富足的人生。

然而那个人类却永不满足，贪得无厌地从亚瑟身上汲取更多。

戴蒙在看见男孩跑出城堡时，谁都没有告诉。

他的影子一路跟随，终于看见男孩被狼人抓住，彻底消失在了森林深处。

影子抚摸着手中的瓷像，城堡里的戴蒙扬起了嘴角。

公爵大人，这下，您可以从恶魔的手里逃脱了。

变回从前的您吧，从前的那个圣洁的您。

「戴蒙，是我做错了……」

亚瑟坐在阿尔弗雷德的卧室里，将脸埋在手心。

透明的液体从指缝中溢出，滴在地摊上，晕开成一个个圆形的印记。

戴蒙想起了母亲从脖颈滴落在床单上的血迹。

「我什么都愿意做，只要他能回到我身边，让我付出什么都可以。」

啊，为什么，为什么，明明那个人类已经不在了，您却还是越来越暗淡呢？

戴蒙不死心地等待着，等待着亚瑟从迷途上回头的那一天。

那一天，亚瑟为马修庆祝了二十三岁的生日，他喝了一些酒，很开心的样子。

已经是早上九点，亚瑟在戴蒙的搀扶下回到卧室。在戴蒙为他换上睡衣时，亚瑟脸上的笑容突然消失了。

「戴蒙，阿尔他怎么样了呢？还和马修一模一样吗？」

公爵大人，您还在想他吗？

「我很想他，每一天都在想。」

啊，我的光亮熄灭了。

去哪里找到新的圣母呢？

戴蒙想起了找到亚瑟时的场景，白色的圣母像被狼人摔成碎片，消失在火光之中。

只要他也那样碎掉，新的圣母就会出现在眼前了吧。

莱克大人，您想要权利吗？

沃尔夫首领，您想要复仇吗？

来啊，打破这尊失去光亮的圣母像，让真正的光辉重新照耀我的世界。

公爵消失了，可是新的圣光却没有出现。

戴蒙不解地等待着，寻找着，直到那个身影再次出现在城堡的大门。

啊，原来他还在这里。

可恶的虚假圣母，可恶的公爵大人，可恶的亚瑟柯克兰。

非但他完好无损地回来了，就连从前那个该死的阿尔弗雷德也回来了。

他们还像从前一样亲密无间，摆着一张恶心的笑脸在戴蒙面前晃来晃去。

再等等，再等下一次合适的时机，他一定会让狼人摔碎这尊碍眼的雕像。

然而他不能再等了，沃尔夫嘴里的话让戴蒙不得不警觉地观察起那两个人。

是了，阿尔弗雷德已经不是小孩，为什么他们还要睡在一起？

公爵诡异的洗澡时间，衣服上似曾相识的污渍。

啊，是那个女人，是那个肮脏污秽到极点的女人。

她每天在男人的身下发出恶心的叫声，张开大腿，由着一个个陌生人进入自己的身体。

这个世界上最肮脏的人，她长着美丽的脸，却做着最下贱的事。

戴蒙不能再等了。

他要让他立刻消失在这个世界上，立刻。

“戴蒙先生？”身后响起了年轻女仆的声音，“您在找什么东西吗？需要我帮您吗？”

“莉迪亚，来帮帮我吧，有尊雕像找不到了。”

莉迪亚点点头，走进黑暗的仓库里。

“戴蒙先生，是什么样的雕像呢？”她走到仓库深处的戴蒙身边，微笑着问道。

“啊，白色的，十分干净的，”戴蒙在她背后抬起手，“圣母雕像。”

还没有等莉迪亚发出疑问，她就被捂住了嘴，獠牙贯穿脖颈，血液被迅速吸走。

戴蒙放开了被吸干血液的女仆，感受着全身上下从没有过的力量。

带着斗篷的黑影从身上脱离，本来无法触碰任何东西的影子却好像有了实体，他将手中的瓷像放进身体，在仓库中翻找出了一支火铳。

戴蒙站在一旁，像是看着另一个人一样看着那个影子。

影子将火铳拿在手里，又回到了戴蒙的身体。

他将一把剑别在身侧，骑着马离开了城堡。

“沃尔夫，你的战斗力还剩几个了？”阿尔弗雷德踢开脚下的狼人尸体，在浓烟中叫喊着，“不会只剩你一个人了吧？”

狼人已经被杀得不剩多少，他们退回了首领的所在位置，等待着撤退的命令。

然而明显已经失败的局势并没有让沃尔夫停下，他刚才甚至还从村子里叫来了女人和孩子。

“都退回来干什么！给我杀了柯克兰！”

他发疯一样下达命令。

“可是首领，我们已经不剩什么人了，吸血鬼那边还有很多人，不如先暂时撤退，等以后……”

“住嘴！”沃尔夫打断了大卫的话，“没有以后！柯克兰看不见，你们连一个看不见的吸血鬼都怕吗！没有人了就让她们上！”

他挥开大卫血迹斑斑的手，将身下的轮椅转向身后瑟瑟发抖的女人们。

她们大的已经年过四十，小的只有十二三岁。

“首领，她们根本不会战斗，去了只能送死啊！”大卫挡在女人面前，急切地恳求着沃尔夫。

“就是让她们去送死！你们，一个人带两个，先扔出去，然后在后面砍死那些吸血鬼。”

听到这话，女人们全都哭了起来。

大卫跪在沃尔夫脚下，亲吻着他已经干枯的右手，“首领，我们愿意去为您杀了柯克兰，只求求您放过她们吧！”

沃尔夫一挥手甩开了大卫，已经不再尖利的指甲划过他的侧脸。

“闭嘴，我才是首领！服从我的命令！”

大卫摸了摸自己的脸颊，那里没有流出鲜血，只留下了一道白印而已。

女人和孩子们还在哭泣。

他站起身，俯视着坐在轮椅上的沃尔夫。

“我们是狼，沃尔夫。”

仅剩的狼人战士们也纷纷站到了大卫身边。

“狼群只服从强大的阿尔法。”

沃尔夫看着目露敌意的下属，想要站起身来，可是却没有力气。

“你们，你们疯了吗？我就是最强大的战士，服从我的命令！”

“醒醒吧，老去的头狼，”大卫举起匕首，“你的时代已经结束了。”

四溅的鲜血染红了大卫的衣衫。

“谁要来向我挑战吗？”他站在已经咽气的沃尔夫面前向众人说道。

战士们向村庄里强大的战士低下了头。

“大卫队长，您就是我们的首领。”

“嗯？怎么好像没有动静了？”阿尔弗雷德甩了甩剑身上的血，向身边的亚瑟说道。

亚瑟也仔细感知着生命体，可是除了身边的人，周围确实没有了明显的心跳声，只有远处好像聚集着一些热量。

“那边好像还有人，小心点过去。”

就在他们小心翼翼地向热量源移动的时候，一个熟悉的声音传到了阿尔弗雷德的耳中。

“队长，福斯特队长！”

是大卫的声音。

“沃尔夫已经死了，我会带着剩下的人撤离！”

沃尔夫死了？

马修和弗朗西斯从旁边的烟雾里出现，与他们同样震惊，“是谁杀了沃尔夫？”

亚瑟摇摇头表示不知道。

“队长，你听到了吗？我是大卫！”

“阿尔，他是谁啊？”马修听见大卫的叫喊，向阿尔弗雷德问道。

阿尔弗雷德收起了手中的剑，回答道，“是我在狼人那里的朋友，之前我和亚瑟能从那里逃出去多亏他了。”

弗朗西斯似乎还有些疑虑，“他真的可以信任吗？不会是沃尔夫又想出什么花招了吧，比如叫个人学他的声音之类的？”

“队长？你不会死了吧？”半天没有得到回应，大卫突然来了句令人火大的话，“柯克兰先生？您还在吗？”

阿尔弗雷德无奈地摇摇头，“我有那么容易死吗！话说你到底是不是真的大卫啊，说一个只有我和你知道的事！”

阿尔弗雷德其实明白狼人里哪儿有什么能学别人说话的人，而且听这傻乎乎的语气，不是大卫还能有谁。

但是为了打消其他人的疑虑，他还是这么要求道。

大卫那边似乎想了想，然后又开口大声喊道，“柯克兰先生把你从地牢架出来的时候，我看到队长你偷偷哭了！”

什么？！！！！

“你，你闭嘴！”

弗朗西斯在一旁不停摇头，马修抿着嘴像是在憋笑，而亚瑟则将头转向了另一边，整个身子都在颤抖。

“你们别笑了！”阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己再也没脸见人，他又拉起了还在笑个不停的亚瑟，气冲冲地向前方走去。

终于，他们走出了浓烟，看见大卫和几个狼人正站在那里，一边，是躺在轮椅上被鲜血染透了的沃尔夫。

“队长，好久不见了。”

大卫的身上手上还留着伤痕，他像从前一样对着阿尔弗雷德微笑。

阿尔弗雷德看向沃尔夫的尸体，问道，“这是怎么回事？”

“沃尔夫已经老了，”大卫甩掉手上的血，“不仅老了，还疯了。为了他自己的复仇，这些年我们失去了多少同伴，而现在他还想要用女人和孩子们做挡箭牌。这样的人还怎么配做我们的首领。”

一个狼人从身后跑来，站在大卫面前低下头，“首领，她们已经平安回到村子了。”

大卫点点头，“好，你们也先回去处理一下伤口吧。”

“可是首领，”

“我没事的，你们先回去吧。”

“是。”

等到狼人们离开，阿尔弗雷德终于露出了笑脸，“大卫，看不出来啊，以前只知道你特别能打，没想到竟然还有脑子啊！”

“队长！”大卫皱着眉头埋怨道，“我要是没脑子，当初能一个人救你们出去吗？”

亚瑟上前一步，对大卫说道，“大卫，这次又要感谢你了。”

“柯克兰先生，我才需要向您道歉，如果我能早些有胆子结束这一切，今天也不会发生这样的事情了。”大卫真诚地低下头，“我以狼人首领的名义向您保证，今后绝对不会再进犯吸血鬼的辖地，我们也只是普通人，大家都希望过着平凡的日子。这次的事件如果您需要有人来负责，就让我来承担吧，还请让我的同伴们好好生活。”

亚瑟摇摇头，握住身旁阿尔弗雷德的手，“沃尔夫已经死了，我们之间的事就到此为止吧。我也无意在挑起争端，希望你和你的族人们能够梦想成真。”

“谢谢您，我们一定会记住的。至于克里斯·莱克，他们一行已经被关押在村庄里，随时可以交给您。”

一声响亮的口哨响起，弗朗西斯冲着身后的浓烟大喊，“喂小帅哥们，收工咯！”

地面上长出了无数的红色玫瑰，一路延伸，每一朵花都在开心地叫喊，“收工咯收工咯收工咯！”

看见这人又用自己的‘礼物’做这种无聊的事情，亚瑟不禁翻了个无声的白眼。

众人的欢呼声响彻在平原上，白色的浓烟也在渐渐散去，马修和弗朗西斯一起走去热闹的方向，只留下两个依然牵着手的身影。

亚瑟看向身旁的阿尔弗雷德，挑起了一边眉毛，“怎么样，让小孩听了名字都不敢哭的柯克兰公爵怎么可能会输？”

阿尔弗雷德绕到他面前，满眼笑意地看着亚瑟，“公爵大人，你果然是最厉害的。”

然后，他又俯下身，在亚瑟的耳边悄声说道，“只是不知道能不能在床上撑过三天呢？”

亚瑟正想骂他一句，就听见阿尔弗雷德身后的烟雾里传来了马蹄的声响。

银色的剑光闪烁，亚瑟一把推开阿尔弗雷德，拔剑挡下了强力的一击。

那挥剑的力道太过强大，将亚瑟的右手震得有些发麻，他抬头看向马上的身影。

“戴蒙？！”

“你好啊，公爵大人。”戴蒙的脸上是亚瑟从没见过的笑容。

亚瑟用尽全力挥开了压制自己的长剑，不可置信地看着他，“你这是干什么！”

戴蒙再次挥剑砍向他，“哈哈哈，这不是显而易见吗？当然是杀了那个肮脏的野兽！”

亚瑟双手握着剑柄，才堪堪接住了这一击。

“你怎么突然这么大力气！”他气息不稳地问道。

“你已经失心疯到这种程度了吗，柯克兰？”戴蒙嫌恶地皱了皱眉，像是看见了什么污物，“吸血鬼增强能力的方法还有第二个吗？当然是喝了同族的血啊！”

说着，他用尽全力挥舞着长剑向亚瑟砍下。

阿尔弗雷德见势拔剑砍向戴蒙的马，马匹发出一声吃痛的长啸，带着戴蒙翻倒在地。

他站在一旁，举剑认真戒备。

戴蒙站起身，看着两人。

“啊，真是污秽不堪，真是令人恶心。”

亚瑟用剑指着他，依旧不敢接受眼前的现实，“戴蒙，为什么要这么做，你是被克里斯骗了吗？”

“他骗我？啊，柯克兰，你的脑子是真的不太正常了，”戴蒙摇摇头，“明明是我骗他去找沃尔夫的，就他那个样子，能骗我吗？”

阿尔弗雷德在一旁嗤笑，“你果然就是从小看我不顺眼，现在都想要来杀了我了，怎么，嫌我抢了亚瑟吗？”

“你闭嘴！”

戴蒙猛地大喊一声，双眼通红，像是忍耐到了极限。

“你这只野兽，夺走我的光，毁了我的圣母，还在城堡里和他做出那样肮脏污秽的事！”

“等等，戴蒙，我们是，”亚瑟想要向他解释。

然而戴蒙怎么可能听得进去，他退后两步，双手举起长剑，直冲着亚瑟跑来。

阿尔弗雷德想要跑上前去帮亚瑟挡住这看似难以抵挡的一击，却在准备抬脚时捕捉到了一声奇怪的金属声响。

咔嗒。

他看向声源的方向。

就在亚瑟的背后，出现了一个浑身上下都包着黑布的人。

那个人向亚瑟举起特制的火铳。

“亚瑟！”

扳机被扣下，闪着银光的子弹向亚瑟飞驰而来。

在戴蒙向自己冲过来的时候，亚瑟就已经准备点火了。

然而就在他打响手指的那一刻，一声枪响从身后传来，阿尔弗雷德叫着他的名字将他猛地撞飞在地。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”戴蒙被火焰包裹了全身，他痛苦地惨叫着，倒在地上不住抽搐。

火铳径直从还紧紧握着它的黑衣人手里滑下。再也不能接触到任何东西的他从身体里取出了那尊洁白的瓷像，跪在地上祈祷着。

“阿尔！”亚瑟跑向倒在地上的阿尔弗雷德，撕心裂肺地叫着他的名字。

“阿尔，你怎么样！你……”

他的胸口被银弹开了一个洞，鲜血不停涌出。

“亚瑟先生，怎么回事？”马修他们听见枪响也跑了过来，“阿尔！”

亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德胸前的血洞，徒劳地用手捂着，想要阻止四溅而出的血液。

“阿尔，没事的，你不会有事的，我，我叫人去找医生，快去找医生啊！”

手掌心被血液烫得无比火热，可阿尔弗雷德的身体却在渐渐变凉。

“亚瑟……”阿尔弗雷德伸出手，想要为他擦掉挂在脸上的泪水，可是他现在没有足够的力气。

亚瑟抓住那只正在落下的手，将它贴在自己的脸上，鲜血染红了他的脸颊，本来十分甜美的血液气息现在却让亚瑟一阵阵地晕眩。

“阿尔，你不要这样，不要再流血了，我……”亚瑟看着脸上渐渐褪去血色的阿尔弗雷德，泣不成声，“你不是还想去玩吗，快点好起来，等你好起来，你想去哪里我都陪着你。”

“我们说好的，一分一秒也不会再分开……我们说好的……”

“亚瑟，对，不起……”阿尔弗雷德还有很多话想说。

他想说他已经计划好了两人的行程，两周后就出发；他想说他前几天收到了路德维希的信，告诉他自己要和费里西安诺一起离开；他想说，他想说能遇见你，是我这一生最美好的事情。

视线逐渐模糊，他看不清亚瑟的表情，只清晰地感觉到他的眼泪一滴一滴地落在脸颊上，眼睛上。

还有那么多的亲吻和拥抱，还有那些要与你一起迎来的朝晖和落日。

还有无数句的我爱你。

“我，不能陪你，了……”

然而最后，他却只能这么说。

“你闭嘴！不要再说了，你一直就喜欢胡说八道，不要再说了……求求你……”亚瑟趴在他的身上，还在喷涌的鲜血染红了他的脸。

他闭着眼睛，不停地恳求着，“求求你，不要离开我，不要走，求求你……”

一只手搭上亚瑟的头顶，似乎想要摸摸他，却没有力气动作。

“不要哭，亚瑟……等……等我，”

亚瑟，你要好好活下去。

“我答应，答应过你……一定会，回来……回家，”

不要因为我做傻事，

“等着我，活下去……等我……”

你还有马修，还有弗朗西斯，还有霍华德，他们会陪着你。

“好，我会一直等着你，阿尔，我答应你。”

亚瑟的声音逐渐远去，只留下模糊的绿色光芒，它们是那么悲伤，阿尔弗雷德想要拥抱它们，却还是被黑暗淹没了一切。

“阿尔！阿尔！！阿尔你醒醒啊，阿尔弗雷德！”

心跳声彻底停止，亚瑟发疯了一样叫着阿尔弗雷德的名字。

可是那个总是在第一时间笑着看向他的人，再也没有回答。

“我等着你回家，你一定会回来的，阿尔，我相信你。”

“我就在这里，快回来吧。”

“我会永远等着你。”


	20. Extra Chapter: Eversleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配合Xandria的Eversleeping阅读更具风味  
> 这首歌可以说是整个系列后半部分故事的灵感来源了，我想写的就是这样不停寻找的剧情。

1605年

“海伦，帮我，照顾好他们……”

海伦娜修女坐在床边，紧紧握住好友的手。

艾米莉漂亮的蓝色双眼已经失去了神采，往日年轻活泼的女孩被病痛折磨得形容枯槁，她的手无力地颤抖着。

“你放心，艾米，放心吧。”

海伦娜不停眨着眼睛，不想在艾米莉面前落泪，更不想在两个孩子面前哭泣。

一对五岁的双胞胎兄妹趴在艾米莉身旁伤心地掉着眼泪。

“不要哭，罗莎，艾伦，不要哭……”艾米莉用尽全力想要抬起手摸摸他们的脑袋，可是她没有力气，“我会，在天上守护着你们…”

“艾米妈妈，我们会想你的，呜呜…”罗莎将头埋在艾米莉的颈窝，眼泪落在她身上，让艾米莉无比心疼。

特里莎修女推门进来，将两个哭得上气不接下气的孩子带离了房间，“好了，让艾米莉修女好好休息一下吧。”

房门关上，海伦娜这才终于落下一滴眼泪。

“海伦，我，我这一生很满足，有你，有罗莎和艾伦，我……”

艾米莉吃力地说着。

海伦娜帮她整理好耳边有些凌乱的金发，抚住她的侧脸，“艾米，你累了，休息一下吧……”

艾米莉的气息开始衰弱，渐渐地，她似乎只是在向外呼气，可是她还是大睁着眼睛不肯离去。

“艾米，我会照顾好他们的，”以为艾米莉还在担心孩子们，海伦娜再一次轻声说道。

蓝色双眼开始变得黯淡，在完全失去光亮前的那一刻，艾米莉突然变了脸色。

她像是想起了什么重要的东西，剧烈地喘息起来，似乎还要挣扎着起身，可是缠绵病榻许久的身体只是无力地在床上颤抖着。

“艾米，你怎么了！”海伦娜被她的异常吓到了，她紧张地想要扶起艾米莉，却看见她动了动嘴唇，好像在说着什么。

她趴在好友的嘴边，只听见了最后一个单词。

像是叹息，像是道歉，像是无能为力的绝望。

那是一个她从没有在艾米莉嘴里听见过的名字。

夜晚，海伦娜躺在自己的床上，想起刚刚被埋葬的好友，不禁又开始啜泣。

六年前，因为家族没落，父母双亡，她被迫进入教堂成为了一名修女。

这意味着她要将自己的全部都献给上帝，不能再拥有美丽的裙子，不能结婚，不能有自己的孩子。

海伦娜在教堂的第一晚是在哭泣中度过的。

“嘿，昨晚偷偷哭的人是你吗？”

海伦娜左右看了看，并没有见到人影。就在她以为自己大白天遇见幽灵时，那个声音又说话了。

“在上面啦，上面！”

她抬起头，看见树上坐着一个和自己年纪差不多的修女。

树上的修女望了望附近，见没有其他人，两三下就从树枝上跳下，落在海伦娜面前。

“你好啊，我是艾米莉。”

就这样，海伦娜交到了一个总是带着她在教堂搞破坏的朋友，她们三不五时就要惹得特里莎修女大发雷霆。

海伦娜从艾米莉的口中得知，她也是来自一个小贵族家庭，因为性格太过活泼，对家里安排的婚姻抵死不从，于是被父母一气之下送来了修道院。

这让从小循规蹈矩的淑女海伦娜非常惊讶，在她的思想里，淑女就是要服从家族的安排，要与一位绅士结婚生子，做一个合格的妻子和母亲。

她从没有想过会有人抵抗这样的命运。

“艾米，你为什么不想要嫁去怀特家呢？”海伦娜终于还是按捺不住心中的好奇，问了艾米莉。

艾米莉偷吃着从厨房悄悄拿出来的水果，歪着脑袋想了想，“嗯～不知道，总之我就是不想嫁给他。”

看见海伦娜依旧满脸不解，艾米莉哈哈哈地笑了起来，“海伦，不想做的事情就不要做，想见的人就要去见，这才是人生嘛！”

海伦娜觉得自己似乎被艾米莉的笑传染了，她也稍稍扬起嘴角，接过了艾米莉递来的苹果。

真甜啊。

罗莎和艾伦是在一年后被艾米莉发现的，那时，他们被遗弃在无人的街角，哭声虚弱。

教堂里的所有人都觉得他们活不下去，然而艾米莉不愿放弃，没日没夜地照顾两个婴儿，给他们喂着羊奶，为他们唱着温柔的摇篮曲。

**_啊甜蜜地安睡吧_ **

**_让那美丽的天使 展开金色的翅膀_ **

**_将你带去那宁静的梦乡_ **

“艾米，这是什么歌，我从没听过。”海伦娜问道。

艾米莉小心地将好不容易睡着的男孩放在摇篮里，悄悄地回答，“我也不知道，可它一直就在我的脑子里。”

本以为活不过冬天的双胞胎兄妹在艾米莉的悉心照料下日渐健康，艾米莉开心地恳求特里莎修女让她抚养这两个孩子，还给他们起名叫罗莎和艾伦。

“海伦你看，就算不结婚，也可以拥有属于自己的孩子们。”艾米莉的眼中闪着光亮，她爱怜地亲吻着摇篮中嬉笑的婴儿。

“我的孩子，我的宝贝，我会用我的一生爱着你们。”

可是艾米莉的一生实在是太过短暂了。

葬礼的一周后，海伦娜在教堂门口遇见了一个人。

那时，她正到处寻找着双胞胎兄妹，想要叫他们来吃晚饭。终于在教堂门口，她发现了两个小小的身影。

他们正和一位穿着黑衣的绅士说话。

海伦娜急忙跑过去，将孩子们护在身后，“这位先生，请问有什么需要帮助的吗？”

面前的人面容清秀，绿色的双眼不知为何隐隐有水光闪烁。

“你好，请问这两个孩子的父母在什么地方，我有重要的事情找他们。”他的语气听起来十分焦急，甚至连自我介绍都没有。

海伦娜看着眼前可疑的人，让两个孩子先回去了教堂，然后才开口说道，“他们是被遗弃的孩子，暂时由我们抚养。”

“遗弃？”男人不解地小声重复着，然后又抬起头看向海伦娜，“那，他们的名字是谁取的？”

海伦娜有些难过地回答道，“是我们这里的一位修女，她……”

“让我见她！让我见她一面！”男人突然激动起来，将海伦娜吓得不轻，她转身正要离开，却听见身后传来了哭泣的声音。

“求你，好心的修女小姐，求你让我见她……”

衣着考究的男子像是快要崩溃了一样，不顾眼前还有人在，就这么哭了出来。

“先生，您没事吧……”海伦娜见他这样恳切，没有再想逃开，而是让他进入了教堂。

男人稍微平静了一些，他满脸歉疚地为刚才自己的失礼行为向海伦娜道歉。

他看起来就像一位出身高贵的贵族绅士，再加上帅气的脸，让海伦娜彻底打消了疑虑。

自称是柯克兰的男人说自己是来到这座城市拜访好友，说自己走遍了几乎整个英国，只为了寻找一个人。

“这两个名字对我们很重要，给他们起名的人一定知道什么线索。”

他这么说道。

海伦娜不知道该怎么开口。柯克兰先生一直在找的人对他来说一定意义非常，否则他刚才不会激动到失礼。

可是艾米莉她……

“对不起，柯克兰先生，”苦恼许久，海伦娜还是决定据实以告，“她一周前刚刚因病去世了。”

男人半天没有说话，他只是呆呆地看着桌面，不知道在想些什么。

许久，他才有些沙哑地说了句话，“她，她过得开心吗？”

海伦娜想起了艾米莉阳光一般的笑脸，她爽朗的笑声，她温柔的摇篮曲，她对孩子们说过的无数个爱你。

“她很幸福，”海伦娜点点头，鼻尖突然有些发酸，“是我见过最幸福的人了。”

柯克兰先生笑了笑，可是海伦娜觉得他似乎是在哭。

“我能……能再见见那两个孩子吗？”他的声音有些颤抖。

海伦娜将罗莎和艾伦叫到会客室，两个孩子似乎十分喜欢柯克兰先生，一进门就笑着跑到了他身边。

男人温柔地摸了摸他们的头发，蹲下身来，将他们抱进怀里。

“艾伦，罗莎，你们要好好照顾自己，要开心地度过每一天。”

孩子们懵懂地点点头。

海伦娜将男人送到教堂门口，在他即将踏入马车时，突然福至心灵地问道，“柯克兰先生，您认识一个叫亚瑟的人吗？”

柯克兰先生的动作明显一顿，他回过头微笑着，“为什么这么问？”

“艾米莉她，她在最后的时候，好像在叫这个名字。”海伦娜轻声说道。

男人沉默了很久，他似乎在忍耐什么，可是最终还是没能成功。

海伦第二次看见他流下了泪水。

“柯克兰先生？”

“对不起，我，”他又挤出了那个破碎不堪的笑脸，“我不认识。”

他头也不回地钻进了马车，像是想要逃走一样。

一个月后，海伦娜收到了一封信，信中附着一座庄园的产权证明。

「赠与亲爱的艾伦和罗莎，愿他们幸福平安。

亚瑟。」

1781年

“这应该就是最后了吧，”丹尼尔靠在约克郡外的战壕壁上，“那些英国佬自以为多厉害，还不是被我们围在这里一个多月也出不来！”

“哈哈哈，我看他们是撑不过今晚了，听说已经准备派人来和谈哩！”另一个被晒得浑身黝黑的高大士兵嬉笑道。他从衣服里掏出了一封泛黄的信，在那上面响亮地亲了一大口，“终于能回家了，我的露西肯定想我想得不得了咯！”

听见他又开始少女柔情，战壕内的美利坚士兵们爆发出了响亮的大笑。

“我可去你的吧！想你？你的露西怕是早都嫁人了！哈哈哈哈！”

“鲍勃羞羞脸！羞死人咯！”

鲍勃早已经习惯了战友们的起哄，他得意地摇着脑袋，反唇相讥道，“哼，我知道，你们就是嫉妒，我有露西，你们什么都没有！”

丹尼尔闻言一拳打在鲍勃身上，“得了吧，我们没有？卡尔首先就不同意，是吧，卡尔！”

被叫到名字的青年一愣，随即笑着摇头，“我没有，我承认。”

“瞎扯！你整天晚上说梦话，这里谁没听过！”

“哈哈哈，什么我也爱你～宝贝～等我回家～”

“哇吵得我们晚上都睡不好觉啦！”

“爱你爱你～么么么～”

“什么？！”听见大家七嘴八舌的控诉，卡尔吃惊得下巴都要掉到地上了。

他不记得自己有做过这样的梦。

不如说，他从来都没有做过梦。

当卡尔还是一个小孩子时，总会听见朋友们兴高采烈地谈论昨晚光怪陆离的梦境。

我梦见有怪兽来袭击小镇！我梦见长大以后和安妮结婚了！我梦见去森林里寻宝，然后发现了海盗的宝藏！

卡尔，你呢？

我呢？

卡尔跑回家问父母，什么是梦。爸爸妈妈告诉他，梦就是睡着的时候看见的场景。

每晚睡觉前，卡尔都祈祷着自己能够做梦，可是第二天早上睁开双眼，还是什么都没有。

渐渐地，他也不再期待梦境。

反正都是幻想罢了，有或者没有都不重要。

“我说梦话？”卡尔无法相信，他尽力回忆着，可是并没有什么在睡觉时看见东西的印象。

看见卡尔反应不对，丹尼尔停止了调笑，皱着眉头问道，“卡尔，你没事吧？”

粗心大意的鲍勃并没有注意到卡尔的异常，“是哩，就是从围城开始，你每晚都说个没完。”

本来并不在意自己是否做梦的卡尔不知怎么了，总觉得自己似乎一直将一件十分重要的事情忘在了脑后。

“我都说了什么！告诉我！”他激动地大喊。

鲍勃被卡尔吓了一跳，他稍稍退后，看着有些歇斯底里的卡尔，老实回答道，“就是刚才说的那些，让谁等你回家，我爱你之类的。不就是梦见了女孩嘛，很正常吧！”

“回家？”卡尔的头突然一阵撕裂般的疼痛，他眼前一黑，跌倒在地上。

“卡尔你怎么了！没事吧？”战友们围了上来。

然而卡尔根本听不见，他的眼前一片漆黑，耳中全是嗡鸣。

「我相信你。」

「我会一直等着你。」

「我爱你，阿尔，我永远爱你。」

温柔的声音在脑海中响起，黑暗里有什么在闪着光，绿色的，看起来十分悲伤。

然而在下一秒，卡尔又回到了战壕里，战友们担心地看着他，询问他怎么样。

卡尔只是摇摇头，没有说话。

没一会儿，大家就忘掉了刚才卡尔奇怪的举动，又开始围在一起聊天。

“嗯？那边好像有人？”一个士兵指着约克郡的方向。

确实，似乎有几个人影在晃动。丹尼尔举起手中的望远镜观察起来。

不一会儿，他便又放了下来。

“看起来是个什么厉害的贵族老爷在散步而已，没什么，就让他们在投降前再享受最后一晚吧。”

“让我看看！”鲍勃拿过望远镜也看了起来，“啧啧啧，这就是传说中的英国贵族啊，可真是细皮嫩肉，这脸蛋，比女人都要漂亮啊！”

“让我看！让我看！”

此话一出，终日与臭男人为伍的士兵们全都兴奋了起来，争先恐后地拿起望远镜，看得口水都要流下来了。

卡尔还沉浸在刚才幻觉一样的声音和画面里，并没有加入他们观赏‘美人’的行列。

“喂，卡尔，你不看吗？”丹尼尔见他依旧脸色发青，主动问道。

卡尔摇摇头。

丹尼尔从一个小士兵的手里抢过望远镜，硬是塞进卡尔手里，“别瞎想了，看一眼吧，说不定看完你就忘了那些烦心事了。”

看见丹尼尔关切的眼神，卡尔叹了口气，将望远镜举在眼前，顺着战友们指的方向望去。

“怎么样，好看吧？难得一见的大美人啊！”

卡尔没有回话，保持着姿势一动不动。

绿色的双眼，金色的短发，苍白的面庞。

他见过那个人，他见过！

23年间的梦境突然苏醒，记忆涌入脑海。

每一晚的梦里，每一晚、每一晚，他都在做着同一个梦。

那张美丽的脸上满是泪水，颤抖的声音恳求自己不要离开。

为什么他忘记了？为什么想不起来自己的梦？明明每一晚，那个人都在绝望地哭泣。

明明他答应过那个人，一定会回到他的身边。

“亚瑟……”

“卡尔？你在说什么？喂，卡尔！”

卡尔扔掉手里的望远镜，跑向木梯就要爬出战壕。

战友们拽住他的衣服，想要将他从梯子上拉下来，“你干什么！疯了吗？外面是战场啊！”

“放开我！”卡尔激烈地挣扎着，“放开我，我要去找他，我要回去！”

鲍勃也抱住了他的腿，大声叫着，“你要回哪里，这里才是我们的地方啊！”

面对强壮的鲍勃，卡尔不知道哪里来的力气，竟然挣脱众人的束缚爬出了战壕。

“卡尔！回来啊！”

他向着黑暗跑去，向着英军被围困一个月的约克郡跑去。

“亚瑟，亚瑟！”

他一边奔跑，一边叫着那个名字。

我回来了，我找到你了，答应你的事终于做到了。

那个金色的脑袋转了过来，虽然还有很远的距离，但他总觉得已经看见了那个人的笑脸。

“亚瑟！我回…”

突然，胸前传来剧痛，卡尔低下头，一个血色的洞口赫然出现在心脏位置。

枪声再次响起，他仰面倒在地上。

雨滴落在脸庞，像是谁的泪水。

远处疯狂的呼喊与梦境中的声音重叠。

我明明答应过你，会回到你身边。

“你做了什么！”柯克兰公爵像疯了一样揪着开枪士兵的领子，“你都做了什么！！”

他不顾众人的阻拦径直冲向那个倒在地上的身影。

“公爵大人！危险！”

一颗子弹从他的耳边呼啸而过，可是他并没有停下脚步。

听见枪声后就从城内赶来的士兵们看着那个沉着冷静的贵族公爵在枪林弹雨中向前奔跑，看着他因为双腿中弹而跪倒在地，看见他不顾泥污、挣扎着爬向那个早已经咽气的蓝衣士兵。

亚瑟不知道自己被打中了多少枪，残留在体内的子弹压迫了神经，让他无法立起双腿。

全身上下都是弹孔，心脏也被击穿。

可是他已经感觉不到疼痛。

枪弹、刀伤、烈日，这些早就算不上疼痛。

他只能感受到那一复一日、无时无刻、随着每一次呼吸每一个动作跳动在身体各个角落的痛苦。

所爱之人死在怀中的痛苦，两百年寻找无果的痛苦。

大雨和子弹的声音充斥战场，可所有人都听见了那绝望的哭喊。

“阿尔！不要再离开我！”

“求求你，不要走，求求你……”

他用尽全力向前爬着，雨水滴进眼睛，让他看不清，只有那金色的发丝闪耀在黑暗的视线里。

快一点，再快一点，马上就要到了，马上，马上我就能带他回家。

对面的美利坚士兵也看见了这一幕，他们停下了射击，战场上一时只剩下雨声与哭泣。

“对不起，我又来晚了…”满身血污泥水的公爵终于爬到了士兵的身边，他紧紧抱着他。

那具身体没有心跳，他的面容一如记忆中的样子。

就像在那些相拥而眠的日子，他只是安静地睡着了。

于是，像每一次唤醒睡梦中的青年时一样，亚瑟在那还没有完全褪去血色的脸上落下亲吻。

“我们回家，我来接你回家。”

没有一个人见过这样绝望的场景。

太阳从地平线升起，黑色的雨云也逐渐消散，温暖的阳光驱散了所有的阴霾。

唯独那个崩溃的身影，已经被黑暗侵蚀殆尽。

1782年

马修站在房间门口，伸出手，想了半天，才终于扣响房门。

“亚瑟先生，您已经三天没有用餐了。”

屋内没有任何回音。

“这样下去会撑不住的。”

昔日手足的房门上还残留着从前用刀子刻上去的名字。

那时的他们还只是小孩子，阿尔弗雷德像是要宣誓主权一样，在城堡的各个角落都刻下了自己的大名。

“亚瑟先生……”

最深的那个印记，又被刻进了哪里呢？

亚瑟从北美战场上回来后就愈发不对劲。

他带回了一个明显是士兵身上的袖章，将它放进了自己卧室的一个柜子里。

马修知道那代表了什么。

那个柜子里放着很多东西，有十字架、有头纱、有指南针、有眼镜架。

每一次放入一件新的物品，亚瑟就会消沉好几个月。

不过最终他总会再次打起精神，做回那个冷静的公爵大人。

可是这一次他没有。

亚瑟的消沉持续了一年多，就从前两个月开始，他甚至已经忘记了进食，只是每天将自己锁在阿尔弗雷德的卧室里，一声不吭。

马修从没有询问过亚瑟有关阿尔弗雷德的事情，因为他明白，那些藏在柜子里的东西就是一个个来不及的证明。

然而亚瑟的情况让他不得不向与亚瑟一起前往北美的霍华德打听详情。

霍华德告诉他，这一次，明明只差了那么一点。

明明阿尔弗雷德终于不是别人口中那个英年早逝的人，可他却在亚瑟的面前再一次死去了。

就像最初的那样。

马修从来都对一切都心怀感激，就算是从前失去了父母，他也没有真正怨怼过上天，只是每一年都自己为父母献上一束美丽的鲜花，向他们说明自己一切都好。

可是现在他真的不明白。

他不明白为什么亚瑟先生和阿尔弗雷德要被这样对待。

他们明明什么都没有做错，他们在一起的时间短得就像是一场中途断绝的梦境。

究竟因为什么，他们要承受这两百年的痛苦。

一次次满怀希望，却又一次次落空。

甚至连见一面都做不到。

这一次，总算可以见面，却是以这样残酷的方式结束。就像是上天故意开了这么一个恶意的玩笑。

“亚瑟先生，拜托您开开门吧，”马修再次叩响木门，“我有重要的话想说。”

早在很多年前，马修就已经做好准备了。

门锁开启，几天未见的亚瑟一脸憔悴，不肯看向他。

或许是不敢看见我的脸吧。马修心想。

房间里的一切都光洁如新，仿佛时间就停留在那场大战的清晨。

精致的士兵不知道什么时候被收进了盒子里，摆放在柜子上。城堡内唯一一间没有遮光帘的房间被圆月照亮，洁白地发着光。

“今晚是个美丽的夜晚呢，亚瑟先生。”他抚摸着那个花纹繁琐的木盒，轻声说道，“还记得很久之前的那个新月之夜，我对您说过的话吗？”

那时的马修坐在亚瑟身边，看着他望向没有月亮的星空。

“我说过，我会一直陪在您身边。”

亚瑟的眼神终于从窗外转回，有些涣散地看向了他。

马修不知道他究竟是看到了自己，还是透过这张脸看到了别人。

总之，在他说出这句话后不久，那双绝望得近乎疯狂的眼中流下了泪水。

“亚瑟先生，您累了。”

马修走上去，握住了他颤抖的双手。

“已经足够久了，您做得已经足够了。”

压抑了两百多年的痛苦终于随着泪水倾泻而下，马修抱着从前那个坚强无比的人，让他快要倒下的身体依靠在自己的肩膀。

“您该休息了，亚瑟先生。”他没有哭泣，只是透过玻璃看向了窗外的天空。

那些星星和夜空，与那个夜晚好像没有任何区别。

但是，一轮明月却高悬在正中，照亮了大地。

“休息吧，我会一直在这里。”

“我会继续寻找他，我发誓，一定会让他再次回到我们的家。”

漆黑的棺材慢慢闭合，鲜红的纹饰逐渐黯淡，直至与木纹融为一体。

马修摸上那凹凸不平的纹样，又想起了阿尔弗雷德刻下的记号。

“晚安，亚瑟先生，愿您好梦。”

1942年

“嘿埃德加，晚上要不要去找点乐子啊？”哈恩勾着埃德加的肩，意有所指地低声问道。

埃德加拿下肩头的手，耸了耸肩，“谢了兄弟，你们去吧，我没兴趣。”

这已经是数不清多少次的拒绝了，哈恩像是早料到这个答案，并没有惊讶，只是摊开手无奈道，“真搞不懂你，那些英国女孩儿可是给一点儿军粮就跟你走的。话说伦敦的女孩可真是漂亮啊，咱们那里的乡下村姑根本就没得比，啧啧啧。”

埃德加看着摇头咂嘴的哈恩，笑着踢了他一脚，“你这话我可要写信给赛琳说了。”

赛琳是哈恩的妹妹，和埃德加与哈恩一起在美国的乡村长大。哈恩天不怕地不怕，就怕他这个整天就知道胡闹的妹妹。

果然，提到赛琳，哈恩立马被吓得一跳，“啊！你不许告状！那疯婆子非撕了我不可！”

“要想让我闭嘴，就把你下个月的巧克力给我。”埃德加坏笑着对哈恩进行毫无人道的敲诈，“否则我可能一不小心就要说漏嘴了，哈哈哈哈！”

哈恩大叫着跟埃德加打作一团，就像他们小时候一样。

“哎，不过话说回来，你怎么一次都没出去找过女孩啊？”一阵打闹过后，两个人躺在训练场的地上喘着气，哈恩突然看向埃德加问道，“怎么说呢…其实他们，有些混蛋在传些很不好的东西，关于你的……”

“我知道他们在说什么。”埃德加坐起身来，压了压腿。

埃德加和哈恩在一年前从加利福尼亚州志愿来到太平洋对岸的战乱岛国，经过四周的“喷火”战斗机飞行训练后，正式进入“鹰”中队，主要负责伦敦周边区域的飞行任务。

由于持续的战乱，伦敦已经严重物资匮乏，而“鹰”中队的飞行员们却有丰富的军队配给，甚至连巧克力这种‘奢侈品’都每月分发。

几乎所有来自美国的小伙子们都用这些配给在伦敦街头寻欢作乐。

“只要一板巧克力，就可以睡到最漂亮的英国女孩！”

这对于出身低下的美国年轻人们来说简直就是天堂。哈恩这个总是在老家被各种女孩嫌弃的小伙子也一跃成为了伦敦最受欢迎的人群。

然而只有埃德加除外，没有人见过他上街寻找艳遇，所有的巧克力都被他自己啃了个干干净净。

有时候大家一起上街闲逛，不少女孩看见他们的制服，都会主动上前搭话。就算大家一会儿还有训练任务没有办法真的带她们去旅馆，面对热情的女孩们，他们也会约好明晚在酒吧见面。

可是埃德加连聊天都兴致缺缺，更别说约时间了。

久而久之，奇怪的传言开始在基地蔓延。

“嘿埃德加，我们从小一起长大，”哈恩看着他的背影，小心地说道，“不管怎么样你都是我的好兄弟，不要理那些无聊的东西，做你自己就好。”

听见一向没心没肺的哈恩竟然说出这样的话，埃德加一时没忍住笑了出来。

哈恩看到自己难得透露的真心竟然被好友嘲笑，气得踹了一脚他的背，“靠！你这个混蛋，果然还是应该打你一顿！”

埃德加在一阵大笑之后抹了抹眼角笑出的泪珠，用稍微正经一些的语气说道，“谢啦兄弟，不过其实我也不知道自己是不是他们说的那样。”

哈恩疑惑地看着他。

“你看，我从来都没有对任何一个人有过感觉啊。”

是了，哈恩从出生开始，认识埃德加二十三年，从没见他对哪个人感兴趣过。尽管周围的女孩们都对长相俊俏的埃德加青眼有加，可他却从没有回应过谁。

就算是现在，大家都在传言他喜欢男人，哈恩也没见过埃德加真的对男人有兴趣。

他只是和从前一样，从没喜欢过任何一个人。

“你也真是够奇怪的，不管是男是女，就算是匹马、是颗草也行啊，你怎么就对谁都没兴趣呢？”哈恩摇摇头。

埃德加沉默了，他看着窗外的天空。

九月底，已经入秋，总是阴雨连绵的伦敦今天却难得地是个晴天。夕阳停留在地平线上，橙红色的光影与蓝色的天空亲密交融。

许久，就在哈恩准备起身离开时，埃德加突然开口了。

“其实，从很小的时候，我就总是在梦里听见一个声音。”埃德加站起身走到窗前，看向外面碧绿的树叶，“那个声音说他在等我，说他一直在等我回家。”

哈恩从没听他提起过这些，他看着窗前的埃德加，总觉得一起长大的好友突然变得很陌生。

“那个声音一天比一天清晰，直到有一天，他说，”埃德加望着树叶，泛起红晕的脸上带着羞涩的笑，“他说他爱我。”

“他在等我，哈恩，我知道他就在这里，我马上就可以回到他身边了！”

“什么啊……”哈恩看着越说越离谱的好友，忍不住打断他，“埃德加，你明白自己在说什么吗？那只是个梦而已。”

“不是的！”埃德加突然激动起来，“不是梦！我知道他在英国，他就在英国等着我！所以一年前我才说什么都要成为志愿空军，只要，只要来到这里，只要这场战争结束，我就可以正式加入皇家空军，我就可以找到他了！”

“埃德加……”哈恩被好友莫名其妙的兴奋搞得脊背发凉，他觉得眼前的埃德加根本就不是他认识多年的那个人，他就像个疯子一样，满脸通红地期待着一个梦里的声音。

原来埃德加不是对所有人都没兴趣，他早已经将自己全部献给了一个虚无缥缈的幻影，甚至不惜冒着生命危险来到战区志愿战斗。

“等到那时候，我就能见到他了！然后我会告诉他，我也爱他！”

疯了，埃德加根本就是个疯子。

哈恩跑出训练场，那个人闪着异样光彩的眼睛还在脑海中消散不去。他再没了去街上的心情，早早地进入了梦乡。

“当前风速35英里，风向为南风，请各护航队队员注意。”起飞前，长官向哈恩和埃德加所在的第133中队再次重复任务内容，“起飞后，在博尔塞德和莫雷克斯之间与轰炸机会和，护送其执行对莫雷克斯的轰炸任务。”

这只是一次再普通不过的护航任务，哈恩不禁有些走神，想起昨天自己对埃德加的态度，他有些歉疚。

明明自己才说过不论埃德加怎样，自己都是他的好兄弟。可是埃德加好不容易对自己吐露心声，他却逃走了。

等任务完成，好好和他道个歉吧，就算埃德加想要他接下来三个月的巧克力，哈恩也能勉为其难地答应。

然而一起飞，他们就被浓密的阴云包裹了。空中的风向也和长官嘴里的35英里南风相差甚远。在一片黑云中，他们被狂风吹出了地面控制人员的通讯范围。

编队紧急提升高度，总算来到云层上空。油量已经告急，3号机驾驶员主动提议下降高度穿越云层，以判断他们的所在地区。

整个编队跟着3号机俯冲穿过黑云，终于见到了地面。

“有人知道我们的所在地区吗？请回答。”

“那里，海军基地！报告，这里是布雷斯特！”

防空警报的声音响起。

“迅速提升高度！有地面防空炮！”

就像是上帝与他们开了最大的一个玩笑，整个编队进入了德军最新部下的防空炮射程空域。

哈恩在密密麻麻的炮弹中艰难地躲避着，他看见3号机被击中了机身，直接在空中炸成了一朵黑金色的花。

伴随着左翼一声巨响，机内警报灯闪烁不停。哈恩用尽全力握着操纵杆，想要在左翼受损的情况下保持住平衡。

“报告！2号机被击中，准备弹出！”通讯频道内又想起了另一个队友的声音。白色的降落伞在空中打开，下一秒，一枚炮弹自行炸开，四射的弹片让飘在空中的飞行员瞬间失去了生命。

“6号机，你的左翼严重受损，请准备弹出！”

哈恩没有理会，他好不容易才开上了全新的“喷火”，就在上一周，他还给它起名叫赛琳。

“6号机没事！”

“哈恩！弹出！”

终于，说着6号机的人在焦急中喊了他的名字。

哈哈，埃德加，你这个从小就爱装模作样的家伙。等回去以后，我还是把巧克力自己吃了吧，一块都不留给你。

“哈恩！”伴随着频道里的惊呼，哈恩的尾翼整个被炸飞。

就算弹出，也不外乎是换个地方死而已。而他还欠埃德加一句道歉，他还要回到那个阳光明媚的乡下，他还想和赛琳再打一次架。

即将失去控制的战斗机向着地面俯冲而去。

就算要死，也要毁掉哪怕只是一个那该死的高射炮。

“哈恩！快弹出！你这个疯子！！哈恩！！！”

埃德加在频道里焦急地喊着。

这个疯子竟然说我是疯子。

“埃德加，你，你一定要…”

你一定要找到那个人啊。

黑烟炸开。

“在此纪念我们的英雄，他们无私、英勇，他们为了伟大的人道主义从大洋彼岸远渡而来，他们为了保护伟大的大不列颠而牺牲。我们永远不会忘记他们的付出。”

每一个人都摘下帽子，在墓碑前低下头默哀。

“请记住他们的名字，麦克·哈里森，兰德尔·斯图尔特，哈恩·米勒，以及，”

“埃德加·琼斯。”

1997年

“琼斯先生，琼斯太太，你们的领养手续已经正式完成，现在可以接宝宝回家了。”

福利院的护士微笑地恭喜面前这对无法自己生育的夫妻。

“太好了，我们终于和可爱的阿尔弗雷德成为一家人了！”

琼斯太太小心翼翼地抱着怀里的小小婴儿。还对这个世界一无所知的男孩看着泪流满面的琼斯太太，眨巴着他那双蓝色的眼睛。

“请问你们还需要更改孩子的名字吗？”

“哦，只要加上中间名字就可以了，”琼斯先生也非常感动，不过他还是克制住了自己的情绪，继续处理剩余的事宜。

“好的，请问中间名字是什么呢？”

“福斯特，”他搂住怀里还在啜泣的妻子，“他就叫，阿尔弗雷德·福斯特·琼斯。”


	21. Epilogue: Home

“搞什么？古堡参观？”大卫嫌弃地看着阿尔弗雷德，“喂，你多少岁了，23还是53啊！别给我预约，我不去！有那时间还不如去酒吧碰碰运气呢！”

阿尔弗雷德晃了晃鼠标，看起来兴致勃勃，“这可不是我预约的，这是当地旅游局发来的邀请。我刚才查了一下，这个城堡几乎不对外开放的，我们也太走运了吧！”

大卫狐疑地皱起眉头，凑到阿尔弗雷德的笔记本前。

那是一个简单干净的网页界面，几张城堡以及庭院的照片，附带着简短的说明。与界面风格完全相反的是那行大大的标题。繁琐的花体英文转了几个弯，让大卫根本看不出来写的是什么，最后，他还是参考着图片下面的说明才勉强认出那就是城堡的名字。

“嗯，柯克兰城堡，总感觉看起来阴森森的……”

“有吗？”阿尔弗雷德划了几下鼠标，看了看城堡的各个角度照片，“我觉得挺漂亮的啊，你看这个花园，多美。”

“作为你从小到大的死党，我怎么从来不知道你是这种品味。”大卫指着其中一张，“你看，大白天的全都拉着窗帘，这怎么看都很诡异好吗！”

听见大卫这么说，阿尔弗雷德不知道自己哪里来的一股气，站起身来推开大卫。

“喂，大晚上的你去哪儿啊？”

“散步！”

“柯克兰城堡……”夜晚的海边人烟稀少，阿尔弗雷德趴在围栏上看着天上堪堪缺了一角的月亮，默念着刚才在网上查到的城堡名字。

海浪拍在岩石上，发出有节奏的声响。

「阿尔。」

那个声音又来了。

从阿尔弗雷德记事起，他就三不五时地听见这个声音。

只是简简单单的一个单词，叫着自己的名字。

还是个小男孩的他本应该被这总是凭空出现的声音吓到不行，可是不知道为什么，平时无比怕鬼的阿尔弗雷德却唯独不害怕这声呼唤。

因为它听起来是那么温柔，那么让人感到心安。无论是因为噩梦而惊醒的夜晚，还是玩具坏掉而伤心的午后，亦或是苦恼着不想去上学的清晨，那个声音都会陪着他。

只是叫名字而已，阿尔弗雷德却总是能从那里获得无数的勇气。

有时候，他会试着回应那个声音，甚至会向它搭话，可是它并没有回答，依旧只是叫着他的名字，没有任何变化。

「阿尔。」

它又叫了一声。

自从三天前，阿尔弗雷德和大卫来到英国毕业旅行，这个声音出现的频率就骤然高了起来。

这让阿尔弗雷德没来由地有些兴奋，甚至对本来毫无兴趣的什么古堡参观都充满了期待。

想到这里，他不禁笑着摇了摇头。

真是太没出息了。

小时候也就罢了，明明现在都已经二十多岁，怎么还是为了一个从来都没有改变过的声音高兴成这个样子。

「阿尔。」

我是阿尔啊，你是谁呢？

你在叫我吗？在找我吗？

你呢，你又在哪儿呢？

庭院大门缓缓打开，发出了金属的吱呀声，一群受惊的鸟从小树林中飞出，把大卫吓得不轻。

“大卫，能不能争点气，不为你也为我们全体美国人好吗！”

“你不是胆子最小了吗！怎么这会儿都不害怕啊！”

阿尔弗雷德确实是很怕鬼，要放在平时，这种奇怪的地方肯定已经让他鸡皮疙瘩满身了。

可现在的他并不是在逞强。

微风掠过，树叶作响，发出海浪一般的声音。昨晚在海边看见的明月蓦地浮现在阿尔弗雷德的脑海，可那月亮下面却不是漆黑的海面。

遥远的城堡轮廓在月色中无比清晰。

“话说啊，我们真的要在这里住一晚吗……”大卫缩在他身后，不安地四处打量，“这里，不会闹鬼吧……”

“Bonjour~”

“哇！！！！！”大卫被突然在身旁响起的声音吓到尖声大叫，“鬼啊！！！！！”

阿尔弗雷德向他身边看去，见到了一个留着金色长发的男人。

他的脸上堆满了笑，饶有兴味地将阿尔弗雷德上下打量了一遍，然后伸出右手，“下午好，两位小帅哥~”

阿尔弗雷德礼貌地与他握手，却被男人依旧在他身上到处乱看的眼神搞得有些不舒服。

“啊 ，原来是人啊，吓死我了……”大卫这才反应过来，不顾被他叫成‘鬼’的人还在面前，又口无遮拦地自言自语道。

“也欢迎你，”男人也向大卫伸出手，“我是弗朗西斯，是这座城堡的居住者之一，算是三分之一，哦四分之一的所有人，也是你们这两天的向导哦~”

弗朗西斯终于收回了他的视线，做起了不太正经的自我介绍。为什么说不太正经呢，因为他不知道从哪里变出了一朵鸢尾花，边说边在手里挥舞着。

面对这老掉牙的魔术伎俩，阿尔弗雷德与大卫默契地交换了一个无声的同情眼神。

“呃呵呵…话说，这是英国的城堡没错吧？”大卫岔开话题，有些疑惑地问道，“可弗朗西斯先生听口音好像是法国人啊？”

“嗯哼~”弗朗西斯十分做作地哼唧了一声，听得阿尔弗雷德不知道为什么想要把他塞进胸前口袋里的鸢尾用打火机点了，“我可是从法兰西远嫁过来的，怎么样，是不是令人感动落泪的爱情故事啊？”

“法国也没多远吧，不就在对岸么……”大卫小声地嘀咕道。

“如果你们想要听更多的爱情故事，还请进入城堡慢慢欣赏~”

说着，三人已经来到了城堡门口。

厚重的大门缓缓打开。

“欢迎来到 柯克兰城堡！”

弗朗西斯站在大门中央，张开双臂向两人抑扬顿挫地喊道。

与古旧的外表完全相反，城堡内部的装饰奢华无比，虽然是几百年前的风格，但一切却又崭新鲜明，仿佛城堡里的时光就此停滞了一样。

大卫此刻完全忘了自己昨天有多嫌弃来这里参观，他一边惊叹着一边走进了大门。

阿尔弗雷德跟在他身后，在路过站在门口的弗朗西斯时，听见他小声对自己说了一句，

“欢迎回家，小阿尔。”

“？你说什……”

「阿尔……」

阿尔弗雷德刚想问弗朗西斯为什么这么说，那个无比熟悉的声音就再一次传来。

可是与从前截然不同，它不是在脑海里响起，而是直接回荡在这栋硕大的城堡里。

阿尔弗雷德吃惊地抬头看向大厅的天花板，可那里除了一展精致的水晶吊灯，什么都没有。

晚餐时间，弗朗西斯坐在长桌的一边，看着另一边的两个美国青年大快朵颐。

“唔啊，好大的龙虾！”大卫还没有咽下嘴里的牛排，就被女仆端来的龙虾吸引了目光。“天，阿尔，你见过这么大的龙虾吗？”

阿尔弗雷德还在埋头吃着盘子里的烤鸡，闻言只是摇了摇头。

“小阿尔，你最喜欢哪道菜？”坐在桌子对面的弗朗西斯没有吃饭，他只是喝着杯子里的红酒。

“我吗？”阿尔弗雷德看向身旁已经磨刀霍霍向龙虾的大卫，歪了歪头回答道，“还是这个烤鸡比较好吃。”

不知道是不是用传统方法烤的，盘中的烤鸡散发着炭火的香气，让阿尔弗雷德完全无法顾及其他的高档餐点，只是不停地吃下一块块鸡肉。

“哈哈哈哈，可真是过分呐，你害得哥哥我跟别人打赌打输了~”弗朗西斯摇摇头笑出了声，看向他旁边空无一人的椅子，“小阿尔，你得赔我一周的性福啊。”

噗。阿尔弗雷德一口茶差点儿喷了出来。然而还没等他开口说话，就看见弗朗西斯身边的椅子动了一下。

“唔唔唔！”他指着那个椅子，将嘴里的红茶咽下，“那个椅子，刚才动了啊！”

弗朗西斯伸手摸了下椅背，满脸疑惑地说道，“没有啊？你看错了吧。”

大卫闻言也总算停下了不像样的胡吃海塞，咧着嘴看向阿尔弗雷德，“我就说这里在闹鬼，你偏不信，完了，完了，我们要死在这里了…”

听见好友一贯的口无遮拦，就算是阿尔弗雷德现在也尴尬了起来，他瞥了一眼弗朗西斯的神色，准备替大卫道歉，却见弗朗西斯似乎并没有被冒犯的样子，他依旧笑着，喝了一口手中的红酒。

“鬼是没有啦，我一直都住在这里，放心吧。”他冲大卫眨眨眼，见他放松下来，又补了一句，“不过啊，据说这里的密室里睡着一个活了好几百年的吸血鬼哦，小心晚上他从棺材里爬出来，对着你们的脖子，嗷呜！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”大卫的尖叫响彻城堡。

「阿尔，阿尔……」

在尖叫声里，阿尔弗雷德听见了那个呼唤。

又与之前不一样了，连着叫了两次名字的声音里好像带着一丝企盼。

阿尔弗雷德猛地站起身来，大卫被他吓得停下大叫，弗朗西斯也看向他。

「阿尔，你……」

“阿尔，你没事吧？”

“安静！”他焦急地打断大卫的关心，想要听清那个声音。

「……你，…家……」

声音断断续续，他只能听见模糊的几个单词。

四周又归于平静。

阿尔弗雷德坐回椅子上，长叹了一口气。

你到底想要说什么？

晚饭后，弗朗西斯带两人在城堡的一层参观了一圈，大卫一路上尽显其乡巴佬本色，看见什么都兴奋得一顿乱叫。

阿尔弗雷德却因为那个越来越清晰的声音而心神不宁。

在一间小会客室，弗朗西斯正给大卫展示一台古董一样的留声机。

优美的舞曲从留声机中传出，带着些唱片的滋啦声。

一阵微风从阳台吹进屋内，扬起了露台上白色的轻纱。

鬼使神差地，阿尔弗雷德向那边走去。

他好像看见了两个人的身影倒映在月光下的纱帐上，他们在说着什么，都有些激动。

舞曲突然变得遥远，好像不是在留声机里，而是回荡在那个空旷的宴会厅。

「我爱你。」

清晰无比的声音从露台传来。

「阿尔，我爱你。」

阿尔弗雷德急忙跑向那里，白纱随风起舞，露台上空无一人。

“小阿尔，怎么了吗？”弗朗西斯见他神色不对，有些担心地问道。

阿尔弗雷德没有回答，他抬头看向挂在天上的圆月，不知为什么，突然很想流泪。

“好了，今天的参观就到此为止，你们的卧室在二楼，请跟我上楼吧~”

弗朗西斯在前面领路，阿尔弗雷德和大卫跟着他走上豪华的楼梯，来到二楼。

“首先是大卫，这是你的房间。”女仆为他打开房门，装饰豪华的卧室出现在两人眼前。

大卫走进卧室，又哇哇哇地惊叹起来。

弗朗西斯悄悄关上门，继续领着阿尔弗雷德向走廊深处走去。

在路过一道花纹繁琐的门时，阿尔弗雷德停下了脚步。这个纹样如此熟悉，他总觉得自己曾经见过无数次。

“这是什么房间？”他问道。

弗朗西斯笑了笑，“嗯，这是城堡主人的房间。”

“主人？”为什么他们没有见面呢？

似乎是知道阿尔弗雷德心中的疑问，弗朗西斯看着那扇们继续说道，“不过啊，他因为一些事情非常难过，很久之前就去了别的地方。”

“而且他非常麻烦，如果不是那个人去接他，他就怎么也不肯回来呢~真是烦人的家伙，啊疼！”

正说着，弗朗西斯就像是被谁拽了下头发，他揉着发疼的发根，老实闭上了嘴。

「阿尔……」

又来了。

阿尔弗雷德突然有点头晕，他撑住墙壁捂着额头。在旋转的视线里，他看见一个小孩子跑过走廊的身影。

那是，我？

我来过这里吗？

不对，这是他第一次来到英国，更是第一次进到这个城堡。

可是为什么他总是看到这些画面？

好像很久以前，发生在自己身上的事情。

“弗朗西斯…”阿尔弗雷德的呼吸有些不稳，“我，我总觉得这里很熟悉。我以前，来过这里吗？”

弗朗西斯没有回答，他又向前走了几步，打开了一个房门。

“这就是你的卧室，欢迎～”

又是熟悉的感觉。

在离开卧室前，弗朗西斯突然收起了笑脸。他看着还在沉思的阿尔弗雷德，低声说道，“有些事情，只能靠你自己去记起。你不会让他失望的，对吗？”

他关上了房门。

阿尔弗雷德已经无暇思考弗朗西斯奇怪的话。他现在一片混乱。

从踏进这间卧室开始，那个声音就不停地响起。

依旧只是叫着他的名字，可每一声都不一样。

温柔爱怜的、痛苦悔恨的、意乱情迷的，还有崩溃发狂的。

一声一声，永无休止地呼唤着他。

“你到底是谁……”

他倒在床上紧紧抱住头，似乎有什么东西即将从撕裂的大脑中喷薄而出。

你在这里吗？你在这里等我吗？

疼痛逐渐远去，阿尔弗雷德好像睡着了。

他一会儿梦见在森林中奔跑，一会儿梦见在远处遥望着城堡，一会儿又梦见有一双眼睛无比珍惜地看着他，在他的唇上落下温柔的吻。

「阿尔，我好想你。」

阿尔弗雷德猛地睁开眼睛。

他满身冷汗，呼吸急促。

刚才那些真的是梦吗？

一阵微风吹过，他这才发现卧室的门不知道什么时候被打开了。

阿尔弗雷德走下床想要关上门，却在路过一个外表精美的木质盒子时停下了脚步。

像是有什么机关一样，在他将视线落在那里的时候，盒子自己打开了。

一个个红衣的小士兵整整齐齐的摆放在其中，好像少了两个。

阿尔弗雷德拿出其中一个木制的士兵仔细端详起来。这明显是手工制作的，颜料有不少地方都涂过了界。

虽然不是很精致，但总觉得制作它们的人在其中倾注了满满的心意。

「哇，谢谢你！亚瑟！」

突然，他听见了小孩子的声音。那个声音太熟悉了，因为那就是他自己！

头痛再次袭来，阿尔弗雷德紧紧握着手里的人偶，靠在柜子上痛苦地喘息。许久，那折磨人的疼痛才渐渐褪去。

肩膀似乎被轻轻拍了两下，他抬起头，看见两个士兵人偶飘在眼前，一跳一跳地，像是在和他打招呼。

这怎么看都是闹鬼的场景，可是阿尔弗雷德已经被种种奇怪的事情搅得脑内一团混乱，他根本顾不上害怕，跟着蹦蹦跳跳的小士兵走出了卧室。

小士兵们一路跳着，不时转过身看看阿尔弗雷德，确定他跟上了它们的步伐。在走廊尽头的墙壁前，它们停下了脚步。

这只是一面普通的贴着壁纸的墙，阿尔弗雷德不明白它们带他来到这里的用意。

突然，墙壁左边的壁灯像是被谁动了一下，稍微向右移动了些，随着轰隆隆的声响，一道暗门向他敞开。

门后是幽深的一条通路，石壁两边挂着壁灯，从门口一直绵延到看不见的尽头。

小士兵们进入了暗门。

不知道是不是因为没有关闭那道门，通道里不时有风吹过，带起呜呜的声响，让人有些毛骨悚然。

这要是大卫，肯定早就吓得收拾行囊逃回美国了。可是阿尔弗雷德现在却只想走快一点，再走快一点。

他也不知道自己怎么了，可是就在前方，他知道前方有什么在呼唤他，在等待他。

士兵再次停下，石壁上的一块砖被看不见的手按下，又一道门敞开。

阿尔弗雷德僵在原地。

狭小的密室内微弱的烛光闪烁，一道漆黑的棺材摆放在中间。

「阿尔，阿尔。」

阿尔弗雷德不住地喘息，他想要冲上去，却怎么也迈不动脚步。

“阿尔，他一直在等你。“

耳边响起的声音与自己无比相似，却又有一些不同。他被人从后背推了一把，终于踏入密室。

像是被什么牵引着，阿尔弗雷德一步步走向那个巨大的棺材。

每走一步，熟悉又陌生的话语就清晰地回响在脑海里。

「福斯特，不跟我走吗？」

「你就是你。」

「好好休息，不许乱来。」

「因为我爱你啊……」

「我相信你。」

短短的路途，阿尔弗雷德却觉得走了很远。

他走过茂密的森林，走过肃穆的教堂，走过脏乱的战壕，走过阳光明媚的田野，走过停放战机的训练场。

他走了太久了，他迷路太久了。

他在这一步死去，又在下一步重生。

他越过无数的障碍，却总是到不了终点。

颤抖的呼吸声回荡在封闭的石室，阿尔弗雷德终于来到棺材前。

他小心地抚摸着年岁许久的木板，一股没来由的悲伤堆满了心脏，让他模糊了视线。

「让我醒来。」

他像是知道该怎么做，不顾一切地使劲咬破手指，鲜红的血液从伤口流出，滴在华丽的纹饰上。

鲜血瞬间被吸收，没有留下一点痕迹。

阿尔弗雷德紧张地看着，生怕错过一点细节。可是那具棺材依旧安静地躺在那里，没有一点反应。

怎么回事？是，是不够吗？

他用力挤压着伤口，顾不上疼痛，只一心让更多的血液滴在木板上。

「阿尔，阿尔……」

是你吗？

是你在这里吗？

你，你在等我是不是？

你一直都在等我。

「阿尔」

你是谁？

让我见你，让我见你啊！

「阿尔，」

你要多少血都可以，我全都可以给你。

只要你来见我！只要你能来见我！

“求求你！”

“阿尔弗雷德。”

温柔的声音在棺材中闷闷响起。

那是阿尔弗雷德第一次真正地听见它。

棺材上的花纹亮起红色的光芒，石壁上的烛火也突然变得无比明亮。

阿尔弗雷德退后两步，看着晃动不已的木棺。

头晕脑胀，眼前一片天旋地转。

他不知道现在到底是什么时候，不知道自己身在何方。

他看着棺材缓缓打开，看着那个美丽的人站起身来。

他穿着华丽的贵族服装，绿色的双眼在光芒的映衬下灼灼生辉。

“阿尔。”

随着他的呼唤，拥塞在脑中的东西瞬间喷涌而出。

月光下的城堡、温柔的怀抱、阴暗的牢房、翻飞的白帐。

一个又一个难舍的亲吻，一次又一次缠绵的拥抱。

他彷徨着、迷失着、寻找着，将近五百年，终于走到了誓言的终点。

泪水划过脸颊，笑容从来没有改变。

“亚瑟，我回家了。”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了节奏没有写出来的法加相关剧情：  
> 在那场大战之后，亚瑟强撑精神，处理完了后续事宜，保证了辖地内的平稳。弗朗西斯因为担心而留下了一部分人，又在英国逗留了一段时间，在确定亚瑟已经振作之后才离开。  
> 那之后马修与弗朗西斯一直书信往来，弗朗西斯会定期乘船来看望马修和亚瑟，不过因为亚瑟一直都在外面找人，所以基本上就是二人世界状态。  
> 得知亚瑟沉睡之后，弗朗西斯就将家主的位置交给了继任者，从法兰西“远嫁”英格兰了。主要是为了支持马修，不是看他爸躺了赶来谈恋爱，虽然结果确实是这样没错了【。这之后两人也终于结束了友达以上的关系，正式成为恋人。  
> 本章中的那个看不见的人是马修。马修他好好的，没有变成鬼魂，那只是他后来觉醒的‘礼物’： 一开始是让教会以及狼人发觉不了他吸血鬼的身份，后来就可以骗过所有人的眼睛，让他们看不见自己。这不是真正意义的 隐身，只是像障眼法一样的东西。因为害怕自己的脸会吓到阿尔弗雷德，所以他对大卫和阿尔发动了礼物，只有他们两个人看不见马修而已。但是全程他都在阿尔弗雷德身边，除了最后进密室的时候。
> 
> 现代的弗朗和马修拥有人类身份，并且已经注册结婚了。  
> 弗朗西斯是美食youtuber，因其帅气的外表很受年轻女孩们的欢迎。虽然在社交账号上表明自己已婚，但从来没有人见过他口中的结婚对象，所以每次弗朗西斯试图讲述两人的恩爱小故事时，粉丝们都会对他报以怜悯的目光。两年前，曾经有变态STK粉丝跟踪他，并且在网上说看见弗朗西斯在跟空气说话，随后该粉丝因为不恰当的举动被其他粉丝攻击，删除了推特账号，当然，没有人把ta的那些话当真。  
> 马修是知名小说家（化名史蒂夫），最擅长写长篇推理小说。最近推出了全新的吸血鬼历史向系列小说，主角马特从伊丽莎白时期一直生活到了现代，小说以他的视角详细描绘了各个时期的历史故事和社会风貌，广受各界评论家的好评。并且因为其中的一对出现在第一部小说中的悲情情侣，该系列在年轻女性读者间也拥有极高的热度，该CP在各大同人创作网站上都排在高位。擅长讲述女性故事的小说家戴琳R（就是达琳里德）也是该系列小说的忠实读者，她经常会在个人博客上发表相关感想。另，据不可靠消息，某CP热度前十的同人文里有三个都是她用小号写的。另另，高度怀疑是其小号之一的某推特账号在某日凌晨更新了不知所谓的66个哭泣表情，就在粉丝们以为她又要发布虐文时，在接下来的一个月内，该账号一改往日专注BE的风格，连续更新了三十篇高甜PWP，爱好大刀的粉丝们直呼要取关。
> 
> 独伊故事线：  
> 简简单单的青春小故事。神父路德维希某一天偶然进入剧院观看戏剧，认识了在剧院工作的费里西安诺，自此之后就经常来看戏，与费里成为好友。  
> 然而他察觉到自己对费里西安诺产生了友情以上的感情，某次在剧院后台帮费里西安诺寻找东西时，他在大脑空白里吻了费里。  
> 从小接受的教育让他不能接受，他认为同性之间的感情和行为违反了戒律，两个人都会因此被惩罚而下地狱。  
> 路德维希并不担心自己，但是他不想害了单纯的费里西安诺，他认为这都是自己的过错，所以决定不再见费里西安诺。  
> 后来就是本篇里发生的事情。  
> 路德维希向费里西安诺解释了自己当时不告而别的原因，一直向他道歉，非常自责。费里说自己并没有怪他，如果路德维希不介意自己的吸血鬼身份，他还想要继续和他做朋友。是的，做朋友，费里西安诺压根还没有开窍，意识不到自己对路德维希的感情早就超越了友谊。但是路德维希决定按照他的想法继续保持朋友关系，不管费里是否会回应自己的感情，他都会保护他不受伤害。  
> 在18章大战的前夕两人决定离开这里搬去新的地方，路德维希给阿尔弗雷德写了信，一是作为短暂的伙伴写信告别，二是给亚瑟报备费里的行踪，毕竟他现在归亚瑟管。  
> 那之后费里意识到了自己的感情，于是两人的新生活就是路德宠老婆的一千种方法。  
> 至于最后是费里选择与路德一起度过人类的一生，还是路德决定变成吸血鬼，那就没有人知道了。
> 
> 很感谢看到这里的各位！  
> 后面还有一个轻松小剧场，以及一个现代番外，算是对两个人结局的最终交代了。  
> 吸血鬼的脑洞很多年前就已经有了，这次能够写出来也很开心。不过由于我自己三次元时间并不充足，所以剧情很赶，很多东西最终都没有写出来，希望以后能有时间把这个故事真正写完整啊_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 最后，现代的大卫还有一句话想对他的发小阿尔弗雷德说：  
> 苟富贵勿相忘啊，公爵夫人。


	22. Extra Story：Maids and their ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 磕cp的女仆们
> 
> 又名 今日的冷cp你爱搭不理，明日的大把真糖你高攀不起。

阿尔弗雷德刚回到城堡的当日。

睡觉时间的女仆宿舍。

女仆A（以下称米英）：呜呜呜集美们，我如何睡得着，如何睡得着啊！

女仆B、C、D、E、F：……

米英：我十年前be了的CP，竟然起死回生了！我垂死病中惊坐起，笑问苍天多垂怜啊！

B、C：我记得我们这是一个英国背景的故事吧？怎么突然就吟起诗了呢？

米英：啊我的米英，我的年下养成，我的生弟压哥！

B（以下称加英）：其实你说的这些要素我们加英也都有…

C（以下称北美双子）：说起生弟压哥，双胞胎兄弟它不香吗？我CP也活了啊集美们！

D（以下称all英）：不要吵不要吵，公爵的好处人人夸，大家全部都爱他！说到这里我就不得不给你们安利霍华德x公爵，以及戴蒙x公爵了，虽然比较冷门，但也是大热的忠犬攻傲娇受啊！

E（以下称法英）：那还不如看看我的弗朗西斯先生x公爵，相爱相杀幼驯染才是王道！

米英：哎哎哎，你们这些人能不能focus一下我的感受，什么加英法英普通人英，你们都磕了那么多年了，现在还要来打扰我的炸裂。我们阿尔少爷容易吗？从小就对公爵大人无比仰慕，看着他的背影，想要早一刻追上他，想要与他并肩而行。可是，命运却让他们分离。公爵大人痛不欲生，悔不当初，只能每天看着与阿尔少爷相同长相的马修少爷暗自神伤……终于，阿尔少爷成长为一个真正的男人，再次回到了公爵大人的身边。面对当年的少年，公爵大人发现自己对他的感情似乎已经逐渐改变！

加英：请注意素质。你磕就磕，拿我们马修少爷写什么替身文啊。我们加英才是真的好吗？幼时的陪伴，在小小的孩子心中埋下了爱的种子，然而公爵大人却总是注视着另一个与自己相同长相的身影，马修少爷只能将那份情谊深埋心底。一场突然的变故击垮了公爵大人，马修少爷无法放任他继续自暴自弃，于是他选择站在他面前，奋发图强，成为了公爵大人的坚实依靠。在痛苦中的不离不弃，终于让公爵大人注意到了那份隐秘又不计回报的爱意。于是，在一个美好的傍晚，火热的爱情燃……

女仆们：打住打住，作者说这是轻松的一章，她不想再被lof关黑屋了。

米加：这个世界怎么了，为什么总有人喜欢搞一些跨越身份的禁忌恋情，我不懂，纯纯甜甜的恋爱不好吗？米加骨科不好吗？

加英：这里最禁忌的就是你吧？

米加：我们从还未出生时就紧紧相依，短暂快乐的童年时光里满是你的笑脸。危险来临，我拼死保护你，却身受重伤，成为吸血鬼。从此，你走在阳光下，我却只能躲在黑暗里。你说你要变得更强，护我周全。你离开了我的身边，独留我一人，对着镜子默默流泪。啊，你怎么还不明白，我需要的从不是你的保护，而是你的陪伴！我的另一半身体另一半灵魂，我们何时才能再次合二为一！你是我，我也是你，没有人能将我们再次分离！

米英：我总觉得最后好像有交通工具的声音可是我没有证据。

all英：所以说真的没有人想了解一下霍华德或者戴蒙吗？

女仆们：没有谢谢。

法英：说起来交通工具，怎么能少了我大法英呢？他，初初成为吸血鬼，在混乱的时局中屡次遭险；他，玩世不恭的异域少爷，数次救出了顽强抵抗的他。他教给他吸血鬼的知识，教会他握起长剑，在他初次显现‘礼物’时紧紧拥抱了他。就像那连绵不绝的火焰，两人心中的悸动一发不可收拾，森林中，泉水里，剧院后巷的角落里，都有他们相爱的痕迹。本以为可以这样一直携手，可白色悬崖的对岸却传来了家族的噩耗，他不得不背负起肩上的责任，乘上那离别的船。从此，他们隔海相望，将满腔的爱尽付于那白色的海浪之中。

米英：姐妹，你这be了吧？

法英：你cp凉透了都能活，我的就不能吗！说不定明天弗朗西斯先生就会远渡重洋回到这里，他才不舍得他的小亚瑟被这些人欺负呢！

女仆们：小，小亚瑟……………………

女仆F（以下称法加）：说到弗朗西斯先生我就醒了。泻药，其实我是内部人员，利益相关，有个一线消息。马修少爷上个月写信请求弗朗西斯先生的援助了，我觉得为了马修少爷，他一定会亲自来的，毕竟以前他最喜欢抱着马修少爷转圈了。

法英：虽然我心脏仿佛跳动了一下，但残存的理智告诉我你似乎想要说些让我想要打人的东西。

法加：算了，我出柜吧，其实我萌法加很多年了。

众人：……

加英：哎那谁，你那个戴蒙x公爵的cp可以拿出来讲讲了。

法加：怎么了怎么了！法加有这么冷吗！这不也是养成吗？跟你们米英加英一样啊！

米英：没有一点一样吧！我们这是攻养成，你那是什么？？不行我不能把弗朗西斯先生的脸和人畜无害清纯善良的马修少爷联想在一起。

加英：上面的，只有这一次我站你。

all英：不要打架不要打架，马修少爷也很好啊，人人爱嘛！香！

米英：你到底有什么不吃啊！真的可以杂食到这种程度吗？！

all英：hshshs，呐做人呢，最重要的就是开心啦，我煮一碗大乱炖给你们吃好不好啊？

女仆ABCDE：不好！！！

法加：哼你们看着吧，世事难料，我冷cp也会有出头之日的！

18章大战后

米英：。爷生结。

加英：。茶冷了。

米加：。我裂了。

法英：。船撞崖上，我撞船上了。

all英：。我到底磕了个什么阴间cp。

法加：……大家别太难过了，现在正是公爵大人和马修大人需要我们的时候，为了我们的柯克兰城堡，为了大家的cp再次复活的那一天，我们一定要打起精神啊！

女仆们：没错，cp be了，可生活还在继续，我们不能再消沉了！公爵大人，您还有我们！

2020年尾声后

米英：这几百年的大起大落，老娘受不住啊！受不住啊！经历了无数阴间折磨，我cp终于又又又又活了集妹们！！！阿尔少爷你不要再哭了，马上给我把公爵大人扛回卧室一周都不许出来啊啊啊啊啊啊！

加英：哦what the hell！马修大人开心我就开心！这一杯枫糖红茶我先干为敬呜呜呜……

米加：纯洁兄弟情也很好磕很好磕，我即刻猛男落泪！

法英：啊，啊，友情万岁！顺便公爵大人暴打弗朗西斯大人的视频有人要吗？1080P高清无修正。

all英：公爵起了，我就起了！视频来一份谢谢。

法加：皆大欢喜皆大欢喜。哎话说你们要糖吗？我攒了一屋子，都放不下了，分你们一点儿吧？

女仆们：滚！！

那啥，法加是冷cp的设定仅限于故事线里的柯克兰城堡内部，毕竟他俩之前真的没什么交集，在弗朗西斯到来之前都称得上是拉郎了。


	23. Extra Chapter: Beyond the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 苏醒一个月后，逐渐开始适应现代生活的亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德一起乘上了飞向美国的飞机

“亚瑟，我的手都要被你捏碎啦。”

“啊！啊抱歉，我只是有些……”亚瑟正要收回手，就被阿尔弗雷德一把又握了回去。

一个吻落在额头上，就像是在哄小孩子。

“不用紧张，飞机很安全的，你只要靠着我睡一觉，醒来的时候我们就到美国了。”

阿尔弗雷德帮亚瑟扣上了安全带，看着依旧有些紧绷的他笑出了声，“让所有人都闻风丧胆的公爵大人哪儿去了，快说，你是不是把他藏起来了？”

然而还不等亚瑟回答，他就又忍不住凑上去想要一个亲吻，不过立刻被推着胸膛躲开了。

“还有人呢！”亚瑟紧张地看向过道另一边的座位，那边坐着几个关系很好的年轻女孩，正在兴致勃勃地聊天。

可阿尔弗雷德并没有躲开，“你又忘了，现在已经不会有人在意这些东西了。”

在从前的日子里，就算是比人类思想开放很多的吸血鬼也不会在大庭广众之下做出这样亲密的行为，更别说还是和同性了。

所以当阿尔弗雷德告诉他现代社会的风气时，亚瑟完全不敢相信。直到那一天，阿尔弗雷德突然在广场上大声喊着亚瑟我爱你，还送上了一个甜蜜的吻，周围的男女老少并没有露出厌恶的表情，而是向他们送来了祝福的掌声和起哄的口哨。亚瑟才终于相信人类真的已经改变太多了。

不过相信是相信，习惯不习惯就是另外一回事了，每次阿尔弗雷德想要在公众场合黏上来时，亚瑟还是会下意识地担心别人的目光。

在阿尔弗雷德的提醒下，他才发觉自己又忘记了这一点，带着些气恼和沮丧，他主动吻上了笑嘻嘻的现代青年。

“没关系，你会习惯的。”得到满意回应的阿尔弗雷德坐回了自己的位置，明明刚才还说让亚瑟靠着他睡觉，这会儿却先一步将脑袋放在了对方肩上，“亚瑟，亚瑟，亚瑟。”

“嗯。”左手被握在手心不停地抚摸，亚瑟靠在阿尔弗雷德的头顶，轻身回答着。

自从他们再次见面，阿尔弗雷德抱着他痛哭到差点儿晕倒之后，他就总是这么叫着亚瑟的名字。

他并没有询问亚瑟为什么会沉睡，没有询问这几百年来的任何事情，而亚瑟也没有问过他是否还记得那些短暂的人生，更没有提起那个上锁的柜子。

阿尔弗雷德只是重复叫着他的名字，而他也会温柔地回应。

亚瑟搬进了阿尔弗雷德的卧室，就像他们曾经许诺的一样，从清晨到深夜，再也没有分开一分一秒。

一周后，大卫启程回去了美国，而阿尔弗雷德则继续留在城堡里帮着亚瑟适应现代生活。

第一次看到电视节目时，亚瑟脸上的表情比听说弗朗西斯和马修已经结婚的时候还要困惑。

“他们是人类？”他眨着眼睛问道，“可是我没有感受到心跳啊？”

阿尔弗雷德耐心地为他解释了电视的工作原理，亚瑟又看了相关的书籍，这才总算明白电视画面里到底是什么东西。

听说有很多有关吸血鬼的电影，亚瑟好奇地要求阿尔弗雷德为他播放。

他们一起观看了夜访吸血鬼，不过比起认真观看剧情，亚瑟似乎更喜欢毫不留情地到处挑错。

“变化人类哪里用把血吸干，吸几口意思一下就行了，喂血才是主要的。”

“小孩吸血鬼当然可以长大，你看看马修。”

“就算是最虚弱的吸血鬼也不会被太阳照成灰啊，顶多就是非常痛苦罢了。”

电影列表自动播放了下一部，那是一部上个世纪的经典电影，阿尔弗雷德之前曾经听说过，但这也是第一次观看。

如果他早知道是这样的剧情，就算打死也不会让亚瑟看。

电影开场就是德古拉因为死去的爱人而诅咒上帝，女主角躺在血泊里，曾经白皙美丽的脸上满是赤红的鲜血。

亚瑟睁大了眼睛盯着屏幕，浑身僵硬，本来就十分冰凉的双手在一瞬间冷得像是冰块。

阿尔弗雷德赶忙关上屏幕，“这个电影不好看，我们换下一个吧。”

然而亚瑟只是摇了摇头，握住了他的手，“没关系，我想看。”

邪恶却又痴情的吸血鬼在黑暗中等待了四百年，终于找到了他的爱人，而美丽的伦敦女孩也在冥冥之中被牵引着，与他再次相爱。故事的最后，女孩想起了一切，而德古拉也在爱人的怀抱里安然离去。

那天晚上，亚瑟没有再说话，而阿尔弗雷德也只是紧紧抱着他，一遍又一遍地叫着他的名字。

飞机开始在跑道上加速，亚瑟紧紧闭着眼睛，不停深呼吸。这样的紧张一直持续到飞机进入平稳飞行状态，空姐已经开始分发饮料和食物。

“亚瑟，快看看窗外。”

在阿尔弗雷德鼓励的眼神里，亚瑟靠近了身边的圆窗。

洁白的云正在他的脚下，看不到边际的海洋在云层的缝隙里若隐若现。没有遮挡的阳光直射在脸上，这让从不把太阳当回事的亚瑟感到了一丝不适。

似乎是察觉到了他的皱眉，阿尔弗雷德用手掌挡住了耀眼的光芒，“我帮你挡着，你继续看吧。”

不适感减轻了很多，亚瑟凑在窗边好奇地看着从前飘在头顶的云朵，“以前大家都说，白云上面住着各种各样的神，虽然我们没有宗教信仰，但我还是一直都认为这上面有另一个世界。”

“嗯，所以现在失望了吗？云朵上面只有这些飞机在飞来飞去。”

“怎么会失望，”亚瑟转过脸，看着他露出微笑，“这上面不是还有你吗？”

阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己的心跳停了一拍，随即又开始快速奔跑。面前的吸血鬼很明显也察觉到了他体内血液的奔涌，他弯起嘴角，仔细地品尝了可怜青年红润的嘴唇，放轻了声音明知故问，“怎么了，生病了吗？”

“………亚瑟，我难受，跟我去卫生间。”

之前已经被这句话骗过一次的公爵哪里还会再次上当，他拉下窗上的遮光板，将头靠在艰难忍耐的青年身上，闭上了眼睛。

“可是我想睡觉了，阿尔，陪我一起吧。”

一声叹息传来，亚瑟最终还是没有忍住，笑出了声音，然后立刻被捧着脸亲到眼冒金星。

“现在可以睡觉了。”不管过了多久都十分恶劣的男孩故意戳了戳亚瑟有些撑起的裤子，不顾他小声的惊呼，将他的脑袋又按回了自己肩头。

平静的呼吸在头顶响起，本来想要坏心一下的亚瑟深感挫败，在思来想去了几分钟之后，他终于还是决定率先投降。

“我还没见过飞机上的，嗯，洗手间。”

话音刚落，前一秒还在睡着的人立刻就来了精神，“那就让我做公爵大人的向导吧！向导先去踩点，一会儿叫你，好吗？”

还没等亚瑟点头，阿尔弗雷德就兴奋地跑进了卫生间。亚瑟再次打开遮光板，蓝色的海洋出现在视线里，与天空融为一体。

没过一会儿，卫生间的门就打开了一条缝隙，阿尔弗雷德正偷偷向他招着手。

在醒来后的一个多月里，他们每天都要亲密地拥抱，头脑发晕，身体像是被火烧一样，可是他们根本无法停止。

刚开始，见到每天腰酸背痛的亚瑟和脚步虚浮的阿尔弗雷德，弗朗西斯还会恶趣味地打趣他的吸血鬼好友，然而到后面，他就变成眼神担忧满脸怜悯了。

“亚瑟…我觉得你还是应该让小阿尔，稍微，节制一些，毕竟你才刚刚醒过来，他也只是个一般人类…”弗朗西斯似乎认为这都是阿尔弗雷德单方面任性的所作所为，亚瑟下意识地拒绝思考这是否是他从自己和马修的经验里得出的结论。

虽然弗朗西斯的关心是出于好意，但亚瑟并不打算听从他的劝告，也肯定不会向他说明实情。他只是每天继续邀请着阿尔弗雷德，或是直接要求或是委婉暗示，每天都接受着阿尔弗雷德的邀请，或是欣然点头或是假意推拒。

只有这些疯狂火热的拥抱才能驱散黑暗冰冷的阴霾，只有毫无距离的触碰才能让他们确认彼此真实的存在。

亚瑟从没有想过会这样沉迷于互相触碰拥有的行为里，好像完全丢失了自己。可是他不想停下，幸运的是，阿尔弗雷德似乎也根本不打算停止。

不过现在，返回座位的亚瑟确实是有些累了。本来白天就是睡觉时间，然而为了乘坐人类的航班，他只能被迫“熬夜”。这么说或许不太客观，毕竟本来上了飞机就可以睡觉的，可亚瑟还是选择和阿尔弗雷德强行侵占洗手间长达四十多分钟，直到有人敲门才匆匆忙忙离开。

他们在门外中年男人的怒视中偷笑着溜回座位，机内已经关闭了照明灯，乘客们都在闭目养神，甚至还有人打起了鼾。打开一半的遮光板挡住了刺眼的阳光，只留下不分彼此的天空与大海，就像座位上紧紧相依的两个身影。

连接晴朗大陆和阴雨岛国的大西洋，亚瑟曾经乘着船飘荡其上。

木制的船舱在海浪中吱呀作响，阴云遮蔽天空，他紧握着新大陆兵的袖章，在无数个瞬间里祈祷着巨大的风浪将自己吞入海底。

身边响起不成曲调的摇篮曲，将亚瑟从阴暗密闭的船舱中拉回了现实。阿尔弗雷德一边把玩着亚瑟的手指，一边试图用那灾难性的歌声让他安然入睡。

虽然亚瑟发誓会爱着阿尔弗雷德的全部，但此时此刻，他还是选择将这份爱暂时排在自己的听觉系统之后。亚瑟没有直截了当地用语言阻止阿尔弗雷德，而是用最近惯用的物理方法，一个掩藏着笑的亲吻，打断了他的恶魔吟唱。

在这个吻再次变得无法分离之前，阿尔弗雷德稍稍拉开了距离，“我想听你唱，亚瑟。”

轻柔的歌声回荡在两人之间，阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛，一页页似曾相识却又十分陌生的画面从飞速闪过，从遥远的从前一直到熟悉的现代。可它们总是杂乱无序、互相杂糅，无法拼凑出完整的故事轮廓。在无数的短暂的生命里，唯独有一个画面，它始终清晰无比：雨水落向大地，枪声响起仿佛惊雷，绿色的双眼不再如记忆中那样神采奕奕，它们被痛苦侵蚀、被绝望撕碎、被黑暗吞没。

他不知道那是否是他与亚瑟唯一一次的见面，或者那只是千百个诀别中的其中之一。阿尔弗雷德从来没有相信过神明，没有信仰过上帝，可是此时此刻，在摇篮曲的包裹中，他不停祈祷着那样残忍的告别仅仅发生了那一次。

阿尔弗雷德能够感觉到，亚瑟比起从前变了许多，或许是因为陌生的现代生活，又或许是因为那些他不愿提起的时光。从前自信骄傲的公爵再也不愿意埋头于任何工作，只要阿尔弗雷德没有在他的身边，明显到大卫都可以看出来的焦虑和恐慌就会出现在苍白的脸上。

在紧密的拥抱里，那双失神的眼中总会闪过星点犹疑。每当这时，阿尔弗雷德就会停下所有的动作，只是看着他的眼睛，一遍一遍地叫着他的名字，对他说他回到了他的身边。

**_宝贵的光阴如流水 在我们面前慢慢流过_ **

**_它永远 永远也不会再回到这里_ **

亚瑟的歌声越来越轻，歌词也已经含糊得难以辨明。

“晚安，亚瑟。”

他亲吻了亚瑟的额头，就像是小时候亚瑟送给他的无数个晚安吻。

“阿尔……”亚瑟呢喃着，睫毛微微颤动，冰凉却柔软的手将他的手指握进掌心。

“我在这里，我会一直在这里。”可坚定的话语并没有缓解多少不安，亚瑟就像这一个多月来的每一天一样睡得并不安稳。

他时常会从噩梦里惊醒，连呼吸都在颤抖，黑暗中的啜泣剜割着阿尔弗雷德的心。

当初的他只是想要让亚瑟在朋友和家人的陪伴里好好活下去，可谁知简单的愿望却将最爱的人一把推入了黑暗无光的世界里。拥抱着无法入睡的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德不禁后悔起自己那时候的许诺。也许比起漫长的等待，比起一次次的绝望，与他一同离去才是亚瑟最轻松的选择。

可怀里的人似乎总是能够明白阿尔弗雷德的想法，尽管呼吸依旧充满不安，他还是抬起头吻着他，“阿尔，我再也不会有比现在更幸福的选择了。”

于是阿尔弗雷德坚定了自己的心，比起后悔不能改变的过去，让亚瑟真正放心地享受新生活才是他现在唯一应该完成的事情。无论需要多久，无论付出什么，总有一天，他会让亚瑟走出那些不堪回首的过去，就从现在开始。

“好好睡一觉吧，”阿尔弗雷德抚摸着那只手，直到它稍微放松了一些，直到肩头的歌声彻底停止，取而代之的是安静的呼吸，“这一次我不会再让你一个人了，我发誓，亚瑟。”

阿尔弗雷德的父母热情地欢迎了亚瑟，对这位来自英国的男朋友充满了好奇。

“阿尔告诉我们他是在参观城堡的时候见到你的，所以你是在那里工作吗？真是令人羡慕啊，我们一直都很喜欢这种古老的遗迹。”

人与人的际遇和缘分实在是奇妙，琼斯太太仿佛与从前一模一样，微微发胖的身材，对他礼貌又热情的微笑。亚瑟喝下了熟悉的自酿葡萄酒，笑着摇了摇头，“那座城堡并不是观光的地点，是我的家，我和我的家人们一直住在那里。如果你们对它感兴趣，很欢迎前去参观，我们会努力提供最完美的招待。”

听到这个回答，琼斯先生和太太的眼睛睁得比餐厅的圆形吊灯还要大。他们在一阵目瞪口呆后看了看快要憋不住笑的阿尔弗雷德，又一齐认真地看向亚瑟，“阿尔，阿尔他只是一个很普通的男孩，小时候顽皮得让所有人都头疼，长大了也没多少长进，二十多岁了连一场像样的恋爱都没谈过……你真的确定他可以做你男朋友吗？千万不要被他这张脸给骗了啊！”

“老妈！你到底是谁妈啊！”

“哦阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟又绅士又礼貌，长得也这么帅气，还有这么迷人的英国口音，还住在那么厉害的城堡里，这简直就是爱情电影里的完美男主角啊，你让我怎么可能相信他会看上你这个臭小子！你是不是耍了什么手段，快点老实交代！”

“怎么可能！我也有很多优点啊，你明明一直都在夸我，怎么亚瑟一来就变成这样了？？啊老妈，你已经有老爸了，亚瑟他可是我的你就不要再幻想了！”

“臭小子，让你再胡说！”

母子两个又开始了日常的斗嘴，依旧不善言辞的琼斯先生无奈地对亚瑟摇了摇头，而亚瑟也见怪不怪地又喝了一口杯里的酒。

橙红色的灯光与从前温暖的烛火没有丝毫分别，虽然吃不出味道却看起来浇灌了满满爱意的烤鸡摆在餐桌的正中间。

从前那些没有来得及相伴的人们，上帝总会为他们重新打开新的大门。

夜晚，虽然对亚瑟来说是正常的活动时间，而一直配合他的阿尔弗雷德也已经习惯了昼夜颠倒的作息，但是暂时借住在琼斯夫妇家的两个人还是像人类一样躺在了床上。

这是阿尔弗雷德从前的卧室，房间里只有一张单人床，虽然琼斯太太已经为亚瑟打扫好了客房，但在世界都进入沉睡后，亚瑟还是溜进了阿尔弗雷德的房间。

狭小的床铺给了他更大的安心感，阿尔弗雷德不停讲着他在这里长大的故事。讲着虽然他是被领养的孩子，但是爸妈对他的爱没有缺失一分一毫；讲着他拥有很多朋友，大卫是其中最要好的一个，也许是因为两个人都异常地胆小；讲到中学的时候曾经有女生对他表白，但他总觉得自己在等着一个人，那个人有着全世界最好听的声音。

“声音？”听见他这么说，亚瑟不解地抬起头。

阿尔弗雷德似乎这才发现说漏了嘴，他犹豫着没有再开口。亚瑟立刻明白了他嘴里的声音是什么，他看着沮丧又懊恼的男孩，深吸了一口气。

“没关系，阿尔，你说吧，我也想知道。”

他不是没有听到过阿尔弗雷德满是悔意的声音，在他以为被噩梦折磨的亚瑟已经睡着之后，一声声的叹息、一句句的道歉。

亚瑟知道他或许是在后悔，就像自己在那些无望的日子里无数次地想到过永远的终结。可是阿尔弗雷德最后的话总是拉住了他。

等我回家。

多么温暖的嘱托，多么残酷的诅咒。

亚瑟曾经很恨他，恨阿尔弗雷德从前的那些承诺，恨他嘴里那些根本做不到的誓言，恨他让自己永远都在痛苦和绝望里无法解脱。

他真的很想放弃，死亡从没这么具有吸引力过，只要下定决心，这一切的挣扎就都可以结束。

可是每一次，亚瑟都能从别人的嘴里听到阿尔弗雷德的努力，尽管根本没有清晰的记忆，每一次的他都在竭尽全力地追求自己心中仅存的执着。

如果自己选择了死亡，那等到阿尔弗雷德真的回来的那一天，他该是多么痛苦啊，这样的滋味亚瑟怎么可以让阿尔弗雷德也经历一遍。

于是他坚持着，坚持着，直到再也无法坚持的那一天。

可是这一切都是值得的，对吗？

“从我有记忆开始，就一直听见有一个声音在叫我的名字，”阿尔弗雷德将他抱在自己身上，拨开亚瑟眼前的几缕碎发，看着他的眼睛，“只是名字，其他什么都没有，但是我总是期待着能够听到它。”

不光是这一次，在从前的生命里，他是不是也一直期待着那个声音呢？

“或许就是它带我去英国的，亚瑟，是你叫我回家的。”温热的手指抚摸着亚瑟的眼角，阿尔弗雷德像是怎么也看不够一样，一动不动地盯着他，“对不起，如果我能够早一点记起一切，你就不会这么……”

亚瑟打断了他没有说完的道歉，安抚的亲吻逐渐变得难以满足，阿尔弗雷德在呼吸的间隙里断断续续地提醒亚瑟他的爸妈就在隔壁的房间。可这并没有让亚瑟停下，什么都不能让他停下。

“没关系，”在整个世界都被填满的恍惚里，他俯下刚刚无意识向后仰去的上身，用鼻尖感受着阿尔弗雷德脖颈里快速搏动的血管，那是生命的脉动，是活着的象征，“正好让他们知道我有多爱你，让他们知道在我心里，你永远都是最好的。”

皮肤下的血液加速流淌，明明并没有感到饥饿，身体里却升腾起十分强烈的吸血欲望。急切的拥抱足以吹飞所有的理智，亚瑟不自觉地舔舐起嘴边不停跳动的血管，用仅存的自制力扼制着想要竖起的尖牙。

“亚瑟，你可以对我做你想做的一切，”看出了他并不难以察觉的渴望，阿尔弗雷德仰起头，青色的血管随着偏头的动作更加明显，每一次的跳动都折磨着亚瑟濒临消亡的理智，更不要说阿尔弗雷德嘴里的话，“我是属于你的，全部都是。”

可是现在的他不能这么做，他不能在用爱意抚养阿尔弗雷德长大的父母家里永远杀死他们的孩子。

“等我们回家，等到回家……”他在阿尔弗雷德的耳边喃喃地重复着，不知道是说给自己还是说给对方。

随着不断攀升的烧灼感，苦苦压抑的本能终于从缝隙中漫溢而出。亚瑟露出尖牙，咬破了阿尔弗雷德还留着伤痕的耳垂，腥甜的液体流入口腔，明明只是普通人类的血液，可全身却像从前吸食狼人血液一样被大火焚烧着。

位于耳垂的毛细血管太过细小，尽管用力吸吮的声响伴着床铺的吱呀声回荡在房间，亚瑟也远远无法得到满足。

“阿尔，抱歉……”低语埋在肩头，下一秒，尖利的牙齿就穿透了皮肉。大量鲜血涌入干渴的喉咙，让亚瑟的思绪猛得飘去了白云之上，等到他再回过神来时，床单上已经晕开了点点血迹。

阿尔弗雷德伸出手指在肩头沾上了一些血液，又将它塞进亚瑟已经收起尖牙的嘴里，“不用说抱歉亚瑟，你想喝多少都可以。”

获得了首肯，亚瑟满足地埋首于香甜可口的美味，像是饿到了极点一样将溢出的鲜血一滴不剩地吞进腹中。意识再次被抛向天空，可沉醉其中的不止他一人。

阿尔弗雷德也开始迷失在奇妙的感觉中，恍惚的快乐感伴随着吸血鬼的吸食而膨胀扩散，他不顾一切地凭借本能向亚瑟索求更多。

逐渐失控的动作让亚瑟再也不能专注于阻止鲜血滴落床铺，他只能尽力轻舔伤口，想快些止住流血，可每当任务即将完成，他却又无法忍耐地再一次用力吸食，让之前的一切都前功尽弃。

这样的反复极大地刺激了阿尔弗雷德，他像是被逼进了墙角的可怜猎物，趁着猎食者一个走神的空档，发起了激烈的反扑。

亚瑟还没有来得及因为突然旋转的世界而惊呼出声，更加疯狂的刺激就让他的惊讶变了调。

鲜血还在从咬伤处溢出，沿着直立绷紧的手臂肌肉缓慢流淌，香甜到迷醉的气味充满房间，可被压在枕上不能动作的亚瑟却无法让那些流动的液体进入口腔，得不到满足的进食需求让本就不甚清醒的吸血鬼再次竖起了獠牙。

手指抚去嘴角残余的血痕，又轻轻地按了按锋利的牙齿，他好像听见了两声轻笑，下一秒，就被封住了双唇。

亚瑟没有料想到阿尔弗雷德会在明知道自己立起尖牙的情况下吻上来，理智瞬间回到大脑，他在反应过来的瞬间就收起了牙齿。

可这一系列的动作还是没有来得及阻止另一个人的意图，阿尔弗雷德柔软的口腔内不知道被划破了哪里，渴望已久的血液终于流向了亚瑟。

混乱的动作让珍贵的食物从嘴角流下，亚瑟正要伸手阻止浪费，却被抢先了一步。想要逃走的血滴被它们的主人用舌尖卷起，又悉数献给了张嘴等待喂食的吸血鬼。

“还想要吗？”本就不深的划伤即将愈合，亚瑟的前排牙齿被舔得牙根发痒，他的猎物在唇上轻声细语，“想要的话就让你可爱的小牙再出来吧。”

亚瑟当然还想要，没有哪一只吸血鬼不会想要将美味的人类吸干殆尽，可是阿尔弗雷德并不是真的猎物，亚瑟不能让他继续失血。

于是他将脸偏向一边，远离一切吸引着他獠牙的部位，轻轻摇了摇头，“我，想要别的…”

阿尔弗雷德亲吻了他的耳朵，亚瑟看见他再次直起了上身，将早已经瘫软无力的双腿搭上肩头，血液流上苍白的小腿曲线，鲜红的花朵盛放。

“全部…都给你，亚瑟…”话语被动作分割破裂，可视线却始终牢牢锁定，“都是你的，我全都是你的，亚瑟，亚瑟。”

亚瑟没有余力用语言回应他，他只能在颠簸之中伸出双手，与阿尔弗雷德紧紧交握。

你是我的。

舌下残存的血滴，无法放开的双手，不分彼此的身体。

而我也永远属于你。

在终点的高峰上，亚瑟无意识地连连呼唤着阿尔弗雷德的名字。他在恍惚中回到了再也不愿意回去的华丽卧室，打开那个上锁的抽屉。

他叫着他的名字，一一抚过那些令人心碎的回忆，卧室里一片昏暗，绝望的空气压得他无法呼吸。

大陆兵的袖章被紧紧握住，尖利的边缘刺痛了亚瑟的掌心，可是他无法放手，他只能无望地抓着这些冰冷的东西，因为这就是他仅有的一切了。

“亚瑟，亚瑟……”

他听见了有人在叫他，厚重的窗帘在一瞬间消失不见，晴朗的阳光照进房间，站在门口的人向他张开双臂。

他扔下了手里的东西，全速奔向那里。

“亚瑟？你没事吧？”阿尔弗雷德担忧的脸出现在还有些飘荡的视线里，“抱歉，我好像做得太过了。”

亚瑟拉下他，两人交换了一个还带着甜腥味的吻，“没关系，我想要这样。”

阿尔弗雷德长叹了一口气，躺到在床上，将亚瑟抱进怀里防止他摔下去，或者只是单纯地想要抱着他而已。

“我总觉得你好像比以前更…更……”不知道是找不到合适的词语来形容，还是害怕说出真话会惹亚瑟生气闹别扭，阿尔弗雷德难得说句话这么吞吞吐吐。

亚瑟稍微支起上身，舔上他肩膀还没有完全停止渗血的伤口，在阿尔弗雷德又开始变得不太平稳的呼吸里小声问道，“你不喜欢我现在这样吗？”

“当然喜欢！我怎么可能不喜欢！”

“别乱动，伤口好不容易快好了，你一动又扯开了。”

“哦……”

房间里一时安静无声，只有轻轻的舔舐时不时划破寂静。

“亚瑟……”

阿尔弗雷德的声音听起来十分犹豫，这和他平时的作风可太不相符了，亚瑟停下了嘴上的动作，抬起头看向他。

可是对方再没有了下文，这让亚瑟有些担心自己刚才是否喝多了血让他不舒服了，然而这个问题却得到了否定的回答。

又过了一段不长不短的时间，肩头的伤已经不需要再继续处理，阿尔弗雷德才终于开口问道，“亚瑟，你刚才说的话…是因为在找我吗？”

刚才？亚瑟只记得自己在最后似乎看到了从前那些不愿记起的回忆，然后阳光洒进黑暗，等待追寻许久的人终于来到了面前。

“我说了什么？”这段时间以来真实的拥抱和给予给了亚瑟莫大的勇气，也许这一次，他能够向他讲出那些漫长等待里的事情，于是他鼓励地看向阿尔弗雷德，“说吧，我想我应该可以回答你。”

“……你刚才在说，‘对不起，我又来晚了’。”

那是他曾经说过无数次的话。

“每次，我都是晚一步找到你，”亚瑟深吸了一口气，躺在阿尔弗雷德的旁边，男孩的嘴角还留着一点红色痕迹，亚瑟用手抹掉了已经干涸的血痕，“不是晚了一周，就是两天，还有一次，也是我，我进入沉睡前的最后一次，只是晚了那么几秒而已。”

温热的双臂再次环住他的身体，安慰的吻落在眼上，不过阿尔弗雷德并没有阻止他讲下去。

“除了那一次，我一直都没有再见过你，只能从别人手里得到一件件你曾经使用过的东西，我把它们都收藏在抽屉里，就在我的卧室。”

“你还记得曾经说过，如果你变成女人，我们就会有两个孩子，男孩叫艾伦，女孩叫罗莎吗？”

“当然记得，”阿尔弗雷德笑着蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“可惜现在不行了。”

亚瑟想到了那许许多多个艾伦和罗莎，不禁扬起了嘴角，“已经够了，每一次你变成女人就会给我留下两个小孩，你知道我总共送出去了多少别墅吗？马修那里都有记录，还有他满肚子的有口难言。”

“亚瑟，那些事情我都记不清了，所以你可以说给我听吗？我不想你锁着这些东西一个人伤心，我也想和你一起承担。”阿尔弗雷德认真地握住他的手，像是想要这么说很久了，“如果你现在还不想记起那些，我可以等着，但是亚瑟，答应我，不要一个人去面对，好吗？”

身体内外都还残留着来自阿尔弗雷德的温暖，亚瑟将脸埋在他的胸前，平稳的心跳就在耳边。

“第一次，我在一个教堂的门口遇见了两个孩子，他们说，自己叫罗莎和艾伦……”

.

.

.

“因为中弹过多却还没有死，我的身份差一点就暴露了，最后是霍华德伪造了我的死亡证明，我们才从北美，才从美国回了家。”

窗外已经破晓，亚瑟也在哭泣中讲完了两人唯一一次、也是最后一次的见面。

整整一夜，阿尔弗雷德都没有过多地说过什么，只是在每一次亚瑟哭泣的时候拍着他的后背，轻声叫着他的名字，对他说没关系。

“那之后，可能是一年，我不太能记得了，马修劝我休息。他是对的，那时候我已经不太清醒了，不管干什么，不管在哪里，我总能看到你躺在我怀里一动不动的样子…我，我真的已经坚持不下去了，如果不是马修，我可能就再也见不到你了。”

阿尔弗雷德说那件事他也有印象，说他看见了他，说他多么希望自己没有那样残忍地又丢下他一个人。

两人的泪水将枕头打湿，亚瑟捧起阿尔弗雷德的脸，吻着他湿润的眼角，“你回来了，阿尔，我终于能抱着你了。”

“嗯，尽管抱着我吧，我一直都在。”阿尔弗雷德拉起被子将两人裹在拥挤的床铺上，再次唱起了那首走调的摇篮曲。

即使是这样的曲子，亚瑟也逐渐被它卸掉了压在心头的巨石。久违的顺畅呼吸让他的大脑突然感到了疲惫。于是第一次，他没有制止阿尔弗雷德用歌声摧毁世界，而是安心地闭上了眼睛。

晴朗的午后，在阿尔弗雷德无效的抗议声里，亚瑟饶有兴致地观看了琼斯太太，哦她坚持让亚瑟叫自己萝丝，向他展示的相册。从包着尿布的婴儿时期，到因为跟别人打架而满脸创可贴的小学，再到被女孩们层层围住的中学。

“可是他一个女朋友都没交过，而且还神秘兮兮地告诉我，他有一个从小就喜欢的人，但是怎么问就是不肯说是谁。”说到这里，萝丝向亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，这样的她看起来就像是一个十几岁的顽皮女孩，“不过现在看起来已经是和想象里的女朋友分手了，所以你可不要对他生气啊~”

“不会的，萝丝，”亚瑟站起身，走向面红耳赤的阿尔弗雷德，拉起了他的手。天空一般的双眼比从前更显明亮，让人不自觉地沉醉其中，“我不会对他生气，我怎么会，我是这么爱他。”

“亚瑟……”

温柔的亲吻简短却满含爱意，沙发上的萝丝连连感叹，其中不乏对年轻人一整晚都不睡觉还这么有精神的感想。还没有从拥抱里完全回过神的阿尔弗雷德再次爆发出了惊人的叫喊，试图阻止萝丝。他连连瞥着亚瑟的表情，似乎是担心他会因此感到尴尬。

可就连亚瑟自己也没有想到的是，他完全没有像预想的那样慌张辩解否定，而是将右手放在胸前，向萝丝郑重地行了一个鞠躬礼。

“请原谅我这么突然的举动，琼斯太太，以及这样的称呼，但是我必须要这么做。能够见到你们，看到你们幸福的生活，我真的十分高兴。”在萝丝惊讶的目光里，亚瑟重新直起上身，“然后，请你们不用担心，我一定不会让阿尔弗雷德受到任何伤害，我用我的全部来起誓，会一直爱着他、陪伴他，直到永远。”

萝丝明显被这一番言论感动得不轻，在回过神来后一副快要哭出来的样子。亚瑟不知道自己哪里说得不够好，有些慌张地看向阿尔弗雷德。不过阿尔弗雷德倒是没怎么担心，而且就在十几秒后，亚瑟就明白了他为什么这么坦然。

“太感人了，太感人了！这是爱情电影吗？为什么我就没有这样的异国王子，呜呜呜，亲爱的，亲爱的，杰克！你和亚瑟学几句话吧呜呜呜……”

“怎么了萝丝，发生什么事了？”正在庭院里修剪花草的琼斯先生听见妻子的叫声，连剪刀都没来得及放下就慌张地跑进了客厅。听了阿尔弗雷德无奈的解释才终于松了一口气，将剪刀放在桌子上抱住了似乎已经进入假哭状态的萝丝，向有些担忧的亚瑟点了点头，告诉他没有关系。

这样热闹又鸡飞狗跳的家庭生活在三天后迎来了告别，萝丝和杰克十分支持阿尔弗雷德要搬去英国的选择，但还是在机场送行时流了不少眼泪。而且显然，萝丝对于亚瑟即将离开这件事更加不舍，而亚瑟也对萝丝尽显迷人的绅士礼仪，这让阿尔弗雷德一时间不知道该生谁的气，只能一路默默闹着别扭直到坐上飞机。

看着男孩依旧鼓囊囊的脸颊，亚瑟遮住嘴偷偷笑着，但是不停颤抖的肩膀还是出卖了他。于是，他得到了无情的惩罚，一圈印在左手无名指的牙印，亚瑟并不明白他这样做的含义。

可这一次，阿尔弗雷德并没有为他解答疑惑，而是轻轻亲吻着那些印记，放低了声音，“等我们回到家，我会为你戴上永恒的象征。”

亚瑟记起了马修和弗朗西斯手上奇怪的圆环，记起他们互相亲吻那圈金属，这一定与那个有关。

“所以亚瑟，你也愿意送给我一个永远吗？”

在漫长漫长故事的开端，一个单纯的男孩也曾经这样祈求，他恳求亚瑟让他永远陪伴在家人的身边。他期盼着、失望着、反抗着，用尽一切方法，却总是无法正确传达自己的心。

而亚瑟也任由对温暖的向往蒙住了双眼，他不肯放弃毫无意义的执念，总是不肯正视男孩的选择，直到失去的那一天。

现在，那个孩子坦率地说出了自己的愿望，亚瑟知道他等了太久了，他们都等了太久了。

眼前突然变得模糊，温柔的手指帮他拭去不受控制的泪水。它们是那么温暖，那么令人留恋，让亚瑟无法忘怀。

可即使它们变得和自己一样苍白，再也无法捂热冰凉的皮肤，这份温暖也会永存于心。

与那些明亮的灯火、热切的怀抱一起。

“阿尔弗雷德，我愿意。”


End file.
